FRL: Battlefield
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Segunda temporada del fanfic For the Rose and the Lion. El Brighton FC está en mitad de la temporada en la Segunda Liga Inglesa, luchando por sobrevivir más de un año y ascender a la Primera Liga. En medio de esto, la vida de cada uno de sus integrantes se pondrá a prueba, sobretodo la de Greg y Mycroft, quienes podrían no tener todo tan seguro como ellos creen.
1. Be brave, be ourselves

**For the a Rose and the Lion: Second Season**

**Battlefield**

* * *

**12 de noviembre del 2015**

**Londres**

**19:00hrs**

Greg miró a Joe cuando la reportera preguntó por quinta ocasión si de verdad seguirían jugando con un equipo condenado y esta vez, fue Irene Adler la que respondió. Se enfrascó en un diálogo sobre la venta del equipo y la última temporada y la importancia de los patrocinadores y del apoyo de la ciudad de Brigthon, llegó un momento en el je no se sabía si estaba diciendo que finalmente lo venderían o no. Tal vez el asunto no estaba tan concertado como pensaron al principio, lo cual era bueno, jugar para el Brighton se estaba convirtiendo en una de las mejores experiencias de su carrera, primero que nada porque no les respondían mas que a ellos mismos, los dueños parecían haberse dado por vencidos y solo querían no perder la inversión; y segundo, porque los jugados sin experiencias que habían reunido, eran mucho mejores que los grande que gozaban de salarios exorbitantes.

Y eso lo iba a demostrar, llevándolos a donde todos mundo los viera, donde no pudieran ignorarlos, donde la gente comenzara a preguntarse la razón por la cual tan grandiosos jugadores no estuvieran en equipos mayores. Si el equipo del Brighton se perdía, Greg quería asegurarse de que los muchachos llegaran a hacer algo muchos mas grande que lo que un equipo de Segunda Liga podía ofrecerles.

-Greg, sabemos de buena fuente que el Real Madrid quiere que firmes contrato para la siguiente temporada de la Liga Española -esta vez el que habló fue uno de los comentarios de deportes más respetados de la cadena, aunque esto no evitó que Greg tuviera que contener un bufido de exasperación.

-Su fuente es buena de verdad -dijo ligeramente molesto aunque trató de que su voz tomara cierto tono de broma para quitarle un poco de seriedad al asunto, no le interesaba lo que tuvieran que decir sobre el tema, porque aquello no iba a suceder nunca jamás. Años atrás, en el inicio de su carrera, decidió que jugaría en para la Liga Inglesa única y exclusivamente, aunque la oferta fuera muy tentadora. Y lo era, excesivamente tentadora si es que solo pensara en el dinero.

-¿Podrías decirnos entonces si aceptaras la oferta? -insistió de nuevo el comentarista, sonreía mucho, como si estuviera saboreando una dulce exclusiva de la que poder presumir.

-Deberías saber la respuesta -Greg sonrió de esa manera tan especial, torciendo la boca un poco a la izquierda, dejando que su expresión fuera la de una niño que se portaría mal en un futuro cercano.

-No la sé Greg -el comentarista se rió con fuerza, se escuchó forzado, como si tratara de cubrir su incomodidad con la carcajada. Y era que cualquiera que supiera de la carrera de Greg sabría que jamás iría a España a jugar, aunque no todos eran fans de él, era algo que había repetido una y otra vez en múltiples ocasiones porque no era la primera vez que se le daba la oportunidad de jugar fuera del país.- No la sé y es casi como si me preguntaras si a alguien se le habría ocurrido que acabarás jugando para la Segunda Liga, si hubieras querido estarías en algún equipo que valiera la pena.

-¿Mi equipo no vale la pena?

Se estaba enojando y era algo que no podía permitirse, debía saber llevar aquello con la mejor de las actitudes, no era nuevo para él, nada de esto. Había tenido entrevistas para la televisión de mas países de los que podía enumerar, de muchos de ellos ni siquiera sabia las capitales y aún así, se interesaban en él y en lo que tenía que decir, por lo que había aprendido a responder y sonreír, sin mostrarse ofendido por ninguno de los comentarios o insinuaciones que pudieran hacer.

-Seguramente nadie se fija en la cantidad de estadios llenos que hemos conseguido o que hasta el momento no hayamos perdido un solo partido -intervino Joe quien había estado de lo más callado durante los minutos que llevaban de entrevista. No era algo que le sorprendiera, que primero que nada creyeran que estaban en el Brighton de paso con la única intención de saltar a algún guapean equipo que estuviera a su altura. Y segundo, que pensaran que Greg era el único que valía pena entrevistar y que los demás eran poco menos que relleno.

-O las estadísticas perfectas de nuestro portero -añadió Greg sabiendo que pese a que John hacia todo perfecto, la gente espera que fuera Joe el portero titular.

-El cual se llama John Watson, la verdad no sé que hago yo aquí en vez de él -volvió a hablar Joe, cortando cualquier intento de los comentaristas y de la reportera para intervenir. Joe estaba puliendo la técnica de John, pero el talento estaba más que presente y nada de lo que pudiera hacer Joe lo habría logrado si John no fuera excelente por si solo.

-O que dos jugadores del mismo equipo están empatados como líderes de goleo -volvió a robar la palabra Greg quien no podía dejar de alabar el trabajo que estaba haciendo junto a Sherlock, quien cada vez parecía destinado a revolucionar las canchas del mundo. Greg sabia que él tenía la fama, pero que el talento era todo de Sherlock y si tenía que sacudir al mundo para que se fijara en él, pues eso haría.

-Lo cual hace más extraño que no hayan invitado a la joven promesa del fútbol que es Sherlock Holmes -ahora más parecía in diálogo entre ambos jugadores que una entrevista, lo cual mucho mejor que estar respondiendo sus preguntas obtusas y nada originales.

-Además si hablamos de la defensa, la que tenemos es impecable, Ethan podría llevar perfectamente el puesto de capitán por la manera que arregla a sus jugadores, aunque tampoco puedo dejar de lado el trabajo que hace el medio campo, ¿de verdad han visto a Terry jugar? no tengo idea de cómo había hecho para tener jugadas con intenciones a gol sin él en el pasado.

Se rieron no porque no fuera cierto, porque era cierto, si Terry hubiera sido parte de sus equipos anteriores, seguro hubiera metidos muchos más goles de lo que había hecho por su cuenta. La risa se debía a que todo aquello lo habían dicho una y otra vez, sabiendo del potencial que tenían cada uno de esos chicos y de lo lejos que querían que llegaran, todos y cada uno.

Por todo lo que habían dejado en el camino por lograr que el sueño fuera mas que eso, mas que la fantasía de jugar por un año y luego, volver a la realidad. Esta era ahora su realidad y estaba seguro que quien se diera cuenta del potencial que tenían como equipo, saldría ganando.

-Este par quieren conseguir inversionistas como si fuera una buena idea el mantener vivo al equipo -dijo Irene tocando su rostro y mirando coquetamente al comentarista principal, Greg sabia que estaba en su papel, evaluando la situación y valorando la conveniencia de dejar que ambos siguieran hablando de las bondades de sus jugadores.- Lo que puedo negar es que con la mitad de la temporada han sacado muchas más ganancias que los últimos cinco años del Brighton.

-¿Más que en cinco años? - dijo la reportera sorprendida. Era difícil de creer, que un equipo de fútbol atrajera a tan poca gente y vendiera tan pocas entradas para sus partidos. Sin embargo las cosas eran diferentes ahora, se habían vendido todos los abonos para la temporada entera después de los partidos de preparación y la gente de otras localidades los iban a apoyar a sus partidos de visitantes. Había varios clubs de fans y el oficial, aquel que Molly había fundado, contaba con miles de integrantes, acercándose peligrosamente al millón de los mismos.

-Y dime Greg, ¿hay planes de boda? -preguntó finalmente la reportera sonriendo todo lo que podía. Sabía que habías estado muriendo por preguntar eso desde el principio pero había aguantado lo más que pudo hasta que la pregunta pareció haberle quemado la boca y ahora esperaba un respuesta.

Mycroft apagó la televisión porque sabía lo que Greg diría, porque lo había dicho una y otra vez, y ya estaba cansado de escucharlo decirlo. No era que estuviera enojado por el hecho de que dijera la verdad, finalmente no se estaban casando, ni siquiera habían platicado esa posibilidad, pero parecía tan seguro de negarlo que comenzaba a doler el hecho de pudiera hacerlo sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

No estaba decepcionado, no lo estaba, de que estuvieran teniendo esa entrevista en Londres y aun así no lo fuera a ver hasta el otro día porque acudirían a una fiesta patrocinada por una gran marca de bebidas energizantes que podría extenderles a un contrato a Joe y Greg para que salieran en un comercial de televisión.

Lo cual era bueno.

Lo cual era excelente.

Lo cual lo hacía enfurecer porque no hubo una invitación, un ¿podrías acompañarme amor?, o algo similar. No, solo había habido un mensaje de texto donde le informaba de la situación y era todo. Y no sólo a estaba furioso, estaba total y completamente desesperado porque ahora no podría dormir porque estaría toda la noche dando vueltas sobre el mismo asunto; y aun sin haberse acostado aun, sentía el vacío en su cama y no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

O lo entendía muy bien, no podía decidirse. Sabía que las cosa era así, que la lejanía de Greg era normal y que estaba sufriendo lo mismo que el resto de familiares de los jugadores, una súbita ausencia de la persona que quería en su vida. Estaba viendo desde lejos la vida de su novio y eso se estaba volviendo terrible.

_**¿Estás listo? GL**_

El mensaje brilló un buen rato en la pantalla de su celular hasta que se dio el valor para mirarlo, pensando que tal vez Greg le decía lo maravilloso que era la fiesta a la que acudiría o la cantidad de gente famosa que estaba viendo, lo último que esperaba ver eran esas palabras.

_**¿Listo para qué? MH**_

_**Para la fiesta! GL**_

La respuesta llego casi de inmediato y por un momento deseó no haberla visto, poder ignorar aquello y pensar que se quedaría la noche solo y literalmente, abandonado. Pero no, claro, ¿cómo había pensado algo tan terrible de Gregory? Habían hablado, de la fiesta, de que irían y él, claro, pensando que sería como los otros eventos a los que había ido, las entrevistas en la televisión y las presentaciones personales, creyó que lo dejaría de lado. Mycroft se estaba dando de golpes con la puerta del clóset, pensando que tenía para ponerse que fuera medianamente decente y pudiera aparecer como presentable y evitara que fuera una vergüenza para la imagen de su novio.

Nada.

No tenía absolutamente que pudiera vestir en un evento nocturno donde además de todo, se tomarían fotografías y cada una de esas imágenes acabarían en internet, en alguno de esos blogs extraños donde evaluarían hasta el último detalle de su ropa y él moriría antes que hacer que Gregory se viera afectado negativamente por que él era un cabeza dura.

_**¿Te diste cuenta de que tu casera dejó en tu armario el traje que envíe para el día de hoy? GL**_

Mycroft ni siquiera lo había abierto, por lo que tras ver el mensaje lo hizo, buscando algo que se suponía no estaba ahí pero al encontrarlo, no pudo negar que era maravilloso, por lo que se de inmediato se probó un traje que le sentaba muy bien, de algún tipo de tela sintética gris, muy liviano y ligero. Contrastaba con su piel blanca y cabello rojo, seguro atraparía las miradas de todos los que miraran, lo cual lo asustó un poco. Pero Gregory creía que era adecuado, que podía hacerlo, o de otro modo no habría preparado todo con antelación para sorprenderlo.

_**Sal Mycroft o llegaremos tarde. GL**_

* * *

Molly había rebloggeado todo lo que llegaba a su dash del Tumblr durante toda la noche pero cuarto las primeras fotos de Greg y Mycroft aparecieron fue casi un shock, era el primer evento oficial en el que se presentaban juntos, porque todo lo demás habían sido cosas relacionadas directamente con las actividades el equipo y hasta el momento, habían sido estrictamente de los jugadores. Esto era diferente, esto era una fiesta con una especie de alfombra negra por donde desfilaban las estrellas deportivas que eran patrocinadas por la marca, se tomaban fotos y daban alguna que otra declaración antes de perderse en el gran salón de un enorme hotel londinense donde se serviría mucho alcohol y se cerrarían algunos tratos comerciales.

Y ahí estaban sus queridos amigos, retratados una y otra vez, luciendo increíblemente bien en trajes que debían ser de diseñador, excesivamente caros. Molly esperaba que fueran patrocinados por alguien porque definitivamente con el dinero que ahora percibía Greg, no se podía permitir pagar miles de libras en ropa. Greg sonreía como en los mejores tiempos, cuando se podía parar frente a reporteros de todo el mundo sabiendo que era el mejor futbolista de todo el mundo, su cabello negro, sus muy características canas y sus brillantes ojos color chocolate desarmaban a cualquiera, quienes no podía hacer otra cosa que observar con estupefacción.

Y Mycroft definitivamente no parecía el profesor de matemáticas que era, seguro causaría el infarto de todo su alumnado cuando las fotografías se volvieran vírales, ese cabello rojo junto con la barba del mismo color le debían valer algún tipo de contrato de modelaje. Molly no dudo rebloguear todas las fotos una y otra vez para que fueran vistas por la mayor cantidad de posible de personas; de por si la chica tenía ya cinco mil seguidores en Tumblr y cada día mas gente la buscaba, su función de presidente del club de fans había dejado de lado su otra vida como enfermera y mas desde que secretamente Irene Adler la había contactado para que centrara sus esfuerzos para la promoción del equipo. Le estaba pagando y era bastante más que lo que ganaba en la clínica, por lo que dejó ese trabajo, el cual no tenía nada de interesante si lo comparaba con la vida y obra de los chicos.

Aunque a nadie le dijo que Irene le estaba pagando, porque no tenían preparador físico ni medico del equipo y no le pagaban más a Ethan o Terry por los esfuerzos que hacían para evitar lesiones, por lo que mejor se quedo muy callada sobre el trato con la mujer y simplemente siguió creando contenidos para todas las redes sociales que manejaba. Debía confesar que la obsesión mas grande de sus seguidores (seguidoras en su mayoría) era Greg, pero le seguían por muy poco Dane y Mika y Sherlock y John.

(a)angelanahi (a)mollyhooper Son novios verdad? Quiero verlos entrar al campo tomados de la mano!

Como aquel mensaje Molly recibía más mensajes que los que podía contar y sonreía, aquellas chicas veían todo el asunto con ojos como corazones y suspiraban por el romance que se respiraba en el equipo. Pero no iba a suceder, no iban a actuar como novios en medio de un partido o darse un beso en medio del campo, se podían ir olvidando de eso porque lo que aquella vez hizo Greg, tanto el pelotazo o el beso con Mycroft era lo más que iba a suceder. La gente debía empezar a comprender que todos y cada uno de dos chicos son profesionales, habían debutado en la Segunda Liga, sin nada de glamour pero con un montón de estadios llenos y dinero entrando a las finanzas del club.

(a) janineblue (a) mollyhooper Sherlock necesita una novia, no a John.

(a) happymary (a) janineblue (a) mollyhooper Y John me necesita a mí!

Molly suspiró y cerró su Twitter, recibía más mensajes de esas dos de los que le gustaba y estaba harta de ellas, era intolerables, parecía que vivían siguiendo a John y Sherlock, lo cual no estaba mal, pero ninguna parecía comprender lo que era obvio para los ojos de los demás, que los chicos eran una pareja, una que intercambiaba las más significativas miradas de las que se tenía conocimiento a lo largo de la historia. Y eran adorables hasta decir basta.

La chica cerró su cuenta oficial, la que tenía su nombre y apellido, para abrir la alternativa, aquella que decía . com y donde solía poner las fotos de los chicos, aquellas que tomaba en los entrenamientos que ahora no se perdía o cuando simplemente, hacían sus cosas normales. Ella no tomaba todas, por supuesto, no era una acosadora profesional, había gente por toda la ciudad que se encargaba de mandárselas y ella, las publicaba una y otra vez. Subió las fotos de Greg tomando la mano de Mycroft, sonriendo cuando el bajaba la vista deslumbrado por no estar acostumbrado a la cantidad de flashes que se disparan para unas cuantas fotos.

Mycroft se veía como nunca, no era solo por la ropa o el arreglo de su cabello o barba, era algo mucho más profundo que se originaba en el hecho de que la persona que mas ama en el mundo estaba parado a su lado y sostenía su mano y caminaba orgulloso de sostenerla. Y Greg parecía ser capaz de comerse al mundo, con eso contaba Molly, en que fuera capaz de comerse al mundo y sacar a todo un equipo adelante.

anon: Podrías subir más fotos de Mika?

Molly buscó en sus carpetas, la semana pasada tanto Dane como Mika habían ido al cine y alguien les había tomado fotos comiendo palomitas, se veían adorables, pero cuando Dane fue al baño, esa misma persona sacó una cantidad enorme de imágenes de Mika viéndose perdido, casi como una cachorrito junto a la carretera. La chica no dudo en subirlas todas, porque los ojos azules de Mika y su cabello negro y despeinado atraían a muchas de las fans, por lo que Irene le pidió que no lo dejara de lado. Molly pensaba que Irene era quien tenía un fotógrafo pagado siendo a los chicos porque había unas fotos claramente sacadas con el celular pero otras parecían profesionales.

Por esta noche cerro todas sus sesiones y se fue a dormir, esperaba encontrar más fotografías por la mañana, seguro Irene le mandaría varias del interior de la fiesta, seguro habría puesto a alguien a seguir a Greg y esperaría a capturar aunque fuera un beso acalorado, uno sincero, uno dado con todo el amor del mundo. La mujer sabia como sacar provecho de todo y a simple vista podría parecer una tragedia de relaciones públicas el hecho de un deportista profesional se declarará abiertamente homosexual, sobretodo alguien tan grande como Greg; pero Irene Adler sabía que eso le estaba generando un éxito sin precedentes, uno que podría salvar al equipo.

Y por eso Molly se tragaba la culpa, porque estaba convencida que estaba ayudando a salvar al equipo.

* * *

Sebastian Moran tenía un dolor de rodilla inmenso, cada paso era demasiado difícil, aun así había tomado un montón de pastillas para mantenerse en pie y evitar cojear a tal grado que ofrecieran llevarlo en una silla de ruedas. Salió en un montón de fotografías del brazo de su prima, Irene y respondió a todas las preguntas que le hicieron sobre el Brighton y su primera experiencia como director técnico de un equipo. le preguntaron sobre su tema favorito en el mundo, Greg Lestrade.

Recodaba cada segundo de su carrera desde que se cruzó con él en el Tottenham. En ese momento debió haber dejado de buscar que James Moriarty le hiciera caso y concentrarse en Greg, quien iniciaba su carrera igual que ellos pero era mil veces más prometedor. Él era ligeramente mayor que James y que Greg, además no era delantero, lo cual lo alejaba un poco de los reflectores, sin embargo, hablaban e ellos tres por igual, como las más grandes promesas del fútbol inglés. Y a pesar de eso, de que de los tres se esperaban grandes cosas, el que siempre brilló con luz propia fue Greg. Tal vez fue por eso que cuando llegó al equipo James se aferró a Sebastian como sin en eso le fuera la vida y se deshizo de él en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Así que por esa razón, por la plena seguridad de que tiró su carrera por la borda cuando siguió como un cachorrito agradecido a James Moriarty, que se quedó sin palabras cuando lo tuvo enfrente, a menos de tres metros, enfundado en un traje negro que lo hacía ver magnifico y con esa sonrisa que para él era un poco maniaca, una que reflejaba su verdadero ser y que la gente solía confundir con una amable y educada.

Moran conocía a Moriarty, lo conocía muy bien y no iba a saber engañado por su perfecta presencia, su presencia atrayente y hermosa.

Quiso darse en la cabeza con lo más duro posible, por ejemplo una de esas estatuas de piedra que había por todo el lugar, seguro eso le acomodaba las ideas de manera adecuada.

-Sebastian - dijo casi como un ronroneo cerca de él y quiso tirarse sobre de él para recordar los buenos días donde escapaban después de los entrenamientos o los partidos y se dedicaban a conocerse como siempre quiso hacerlo desde la primera vez que lo vio.

-James –respondió poniendo un esfuerzo extra en que su voz careciera de sentimiento alguno, no quería que él se enterara de que pese a todo el tiempo no había podido olvidarlo y que seguía pensando en todos aquellos días que compartieron. James sonrió, de esa manera que lo hacía parecer un niño pequeño que se estaba portando mal y que no tenía arrepentimiento alguno. Se acercó a él, la oscuridad del lugar ayudaba a acercarse a las otras personas sin que fuera observado por todos los demás que los rodeaban, la música exigía que se tuviera que hablar muy cerca de los demás para poder hacerse oír.

-Sebastian –repitió prácticamente encima de él, tuvo que abrir los brazos para recibirlo porque de otra manera se habría dado contra su cuerpo, así que se vio en un segundo con un James Moriarty obviamente alcoholizado que lo miraba como si fuera algo delicioso. Esa mirada lo hacía sentirse débil, sentir que necesitaba algo del otro, por ejemplo, su calor, su cercanía, su compañía y, si fuera por completo sincero, su cuerpo. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, como si no hubieran pasado años entre la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

España.

La última vez que tuvo a James entre sus brazos y la última vez que caminó sin necesidad de apoyarse en un bastón por su rodilla inservible. Debía recordar eso, lo que le hizo, la manera en que chocó el automóvil después de asegurarse de que no tuviera el cinturón de seguridad puesto, queriendo que fuera algo más lo que le sucediera, no sólo una lesión en la rodilla. Estaba seguro, siempre lo pensó de esa manera, que James lo había querido matar en esa ocasión.

Así que por más que lo hechizara, debía concentrase en algo más, por ejemplo Greg, para sacarse a Moriarty de la mente, porque no era algo bueno, no era algo que le conveniera, destruyó su carrera y su vida y le había costado demasiado tiempo lograr recomponerse y ser capaz de regresar a su mundo, el fútbol.

Sin embargo era débil, demasiado débil y nada coherente, porque en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad hizo algo completamente estúpido. Claro que iba a culpar a que era muy noche, había pasado bebiendo desde cuatro o cinco horas antes, aunque claro, eso no lo afectaba casi nada, tenía una tolerancia al alcohol importante desde que sufrió el accidente y no le quedó otra cosa que hacer más que beber. Podía de igual manera culpar a otros factores, como el hecho de que le hubieran preguntado más veces de las que podía tolerar sobre su rodilla y que eso mismo lo había hecho ocultarse y alejarse de los demás hasta el grado de quedarse viendo como las grandes estrellas platicaban con otras estrellas del deporte.

Iba a culpar al hecho de que Greg había llegado un poco tarde, acaparando la atención de todos los reporteros al aparecer de la mano con el profesorcito de matemáticas con el que estaba obsesionado. Había causado un revuelo y prácticamente cada una de las personas que estaban en el lugar querían saludarlo, tomarse una fotografía con él y preguntarle una serie de nimiedades que rayaban en lo estúpido. Por eso Irene era feliz con aquella relación y por más que él pareciera miserable cada que mencionaba lo conveniente que era la existencia de Mycroft, sonreía cada que encontraba una referencia a su romance.

Por último, culparía a James Moriarty, todo era siempre su culpa, por ser alguien tan atrayente, su presencia era casi una droga para él y tenerlo tan cerca, con su rostro a escasos centímetros, sus labios se veían rojos y su aliento olía muy dulce. Era una tentación encarnada a la que no podía decir que no, así que se dejó ir, lo rodeó con sus brazos y aprovechando su altura superior lo empujó hasta hacerlo caer sobre uno de tantos sillones acolchados, atrapándolo con su cuerpo y comenzando a besarlo como no había besado a nadie en mucho tiempo.

Lamió sus labios, los mordió y lo escuchó gemir sin ningún tipo de pudor, sabiendo que aquel sonido sería engullido por la boca de Sebastian y después, por el ruido del lugar. No podía hacer grandes movimientos, la rodilla le molestaba demasiado como para permitirse aquello, ya había llegado a su límite al estar tantas horas de pie; así que lo que quedaba era aprovechar que su estado de consciencia era mucho mejor y su físico era mucho más grande que el de Moriarty y poderlo atrapar con su cuerpo para evitar que tomara la iniciativa.

Así siguió besándolo, tomando el control del beso con cada músculo de su boca, con su lengua, disfrutando de lo mucho que había deseado hacer aquello, la capacidad de reducir a James a un estado de incoherencia e inestabilidad digna de ser observada. Y al final, levantarse y dejarlo ahí, sin que se pudiera mover, sin que pudiera hablar siquiera y darse la media vuelta para alejarse definitivamente de esa fiesta donde no tenía nada que hacer. Por más que él le gritaran, que le dijera "Sebby regresa", por más que insistiera, no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

* * *

-Ángel –dijo insistente con su voz rasposa por la falta de sueño, pero parecía que su acompañante era imposible de convencer para que volteara a verlo, lo estaba ignorando por completo mientras prestaba atención a la tercera película que verían aquella noche. En el cine al aire libre del fin de semana, el puerto de Brighton se iluminaba y llenaba de gente deseosa de ver algún clásico del cine. Esta vez era el ciclo dedicado a Alien y era casi medianoche e iniciaba la tercera película, sentados en el pasto, recargados uno sobre de el otro, llevaban horas comiendo palomitas y refrescos.

-Ángel –insistió de nuevo, ahora se atrevió a depositar un beso en el cuello de él y notó como pesa a estar entre tanta gente, se relajaba en sus brazos con algo tan simple como eso.

-¿Sí sabes que ese no es mi nombre? –le dijo él y no pudo evitar reírse, por supuesto que sabía que ese no era su nombre pero había soñado decirle de esa manera desde que lo conoció, porque eso era, el ángel que había llegado a su vida para salvarla y para darle un motivo del cual enorgullecerse. Por él había hecho algo más que desperdiciar sus días en fumar y holgazanear, por estar a su lado había logrado graduarse y acceder a la universidad con un promedio decente y media beca.

-Mikael … Ángel … Mika … mi amor … -dijo susurrando cada palabra en su oreja y acompañándola con un pequeño beso en su cuello. Mika pareció relajarse aún más y olvidar hasta lo que estaba mirando, a pesar de que fuera una de sus películas favoritas y disfrutara tremendamente con cada aparición del ser espacial.

-Se supone que deben ver la película –un hombre de piernas largas se dejó caer a su lado, como siempre, armado con su chamarra de cuero y su cigarro sin encender casi como un accesorio en los labios. Detrás de él, Erick los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y de inmediato se aisló del mundo poniéndose sus audífonos y concentrándose en la imagen de la gran pantalla que colgaba de uno de los principales edificios del puerto.

-Lo hacemos Mitch, lo hacemos –respondió Dane con toda tranquilidad, sosteniendo con fuerza a Mika quien casi había saltado al escuchar que el otro les dirigía la palabra.

-Greg nos matará si se entera de que estamos aquí en vez de durmiendo –la nueva voz que se unió a las demás pertenecía esta vez a Ethan, quien para asombro de todas sostenía de la mano a Gail, la chica se veía muy sonrojada y Mika no tuvo ninguna duda a que aquello no se debía a otra cosa que a un estado de vergüenza extrema al ser observada por los demás mientras estaba en lo que parecía una cita.

-No lo creo Ethan, el señor responsabilidad está en una fiesta en Londres, así que creo que su condición puede ser mil veces peor gracias a la interminable provisión del alcohol que seguramente está disfrutando.

Tras las palabras de Erick, las primeras que decía tal vez en toda la semana, no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que reírse. No le tenían malos sentimientos hacía Greg o Joe por haber sido invitados a un evento a donde ellos no fueron requeridos, la mayoría de la gente "conocedora" del deporte consideraban que el equipo se llamaba Greg Lestrade y la verdad, tenían sus razones para creer eso.

-¿Todos quedamos de acuerdo en aparecer por aquí? –todas las cabezas voltearon a ver a Roman, sin su larga cabellera llegaba a parecer un chico muy serio pero enteramente ordinario, lo que contrastaba con la impresión era la presencia de su hermana gemela, una chica que iba a todos los partidos y que gritaba más fuerte y con más intensidad que toda la porra entera. Ella era una chica que muchos podrían calificar como salvaje, no le importaba decir que lo pensaba ni tomar lo que quería y en la mayoría de los casos, no se veía para nada femenina, algo que en un momento Gail se atrevió a criticar, lo que le ganó una buena zarandeada por parte de la chica para que entrara e razón.

Astrid era su nombre, se sentó al lado de Mitch, ignorando por completo a tu hermano y tras mirarlo por un segundo, comenzó a besarlo. El chico tardó un momento en responder pero no iba a dejarse besar sin colaborar, cuando intentó tomar control del acto se vio imposibilitado para moverse hasta que terminó acostado, siendo aplastado literalmente por ella y rodeado de risas de los demás quienes miraban sorprendidos. Roman tan sólo les dedicó su atención por un segundo, sabiendo que su hermana era suficientemente capaz para manejar a un hombre a su gusto, sonrió sin poderlo evitar, si ella terminaba con Mitch se daba por bien servido, el hombre no era un chico malo, sólo le gustaba aparentarlo.

El último en aparecer fue Terry, quien no saludó y se veía en un estado lamentable, el cual lo había tenido desde días antes, pero no había querido entrar en detalles con nadie. Aunque nadie necesitaba que entrara en detalles, sabían lo que le pasaba como si les hubiera contado la historia entera. Tres días antes se publicaron unas fotografías donde la asistente de la madre de Greg estaba muy acarameladita con un españolito que juega para el Arsenal.

-Es un niñito –dijo finalmente Terry y todos entendieron, el español en cuestión, Héctor Bellerín, tenía veinte años y si bien no era el mejor defensa, gozaba de popularidad debido a su físico y a su cara de niño bueno.

-Y ella es una perra que no te conviene en absoluto, así que ¿para qué sufres? –ahora las cabezas voltearon a ver de nuevo a Erick, quien para no decir nunca nada ahora parecía estar compensando sus silencios.

-Sí, ya sé que es una maldita pero … -Terry no pudo terminar su frase y le dio un trago a su cerveza para dejar su pensamiento en el aire, porque no podía explicar que pese a saber lo terrible persona que era Caroline, de todos modos quisiera estar a su lado. Aquellas fotografías lo habían lastimado y ahora andaba evidenciando su tristeza por donde fuera posible y sólo esperaba su siguiente partido para poder descargar todas las emociones negativas con las que andaba a cuestas.

¿Por qué no podía ser él quien la tuviera al lado?

-¿Dónde estará George? –preguntó tratando de disipar un poco el ambiente Gail. Terry le dio un nuevo trago a su cerveza y fingió estar viendo la película.

-Sección infantil –respondió Mitch una vez que la hermana de Roman lo dejó respirar.- Su madre sólo toleró ver la primera película y se fueron en cuanto terminó.

Sin dudarlo, todos rieron. George era quien estaba teniendo más problemas con lo que respectaba a su vida ahora que era parte del equipo y lo único que hacía era contar los días para cumplir diecisiete años. No era algo fácil de observar, la manera en que abría el calendario de su celular y contaba los días hasta su cumpleaños. Faltaban veintidós días, tres partidos más y sería legalmente capaz de irse de su casa aunque sus padres no quisieran.

Era extraño, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que era lo mejor, al principio habían tratado de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, entonces su madre comenzó a aparecer en los entrenamientos. Greg los había acomodado de acuerdo a los horarios de la escuela, para que ninguno tuviera problemas. En general funcionaba, entrenaban d de la mañana y regresaban por la tarde de 6 a 9. Esto complicaba sus tareas y trabajos en equipo, pero se encontraron que por extraño que pareciera, sus compañeros no veían tan mal reunirse a las 10 de la noche en miércoles para preparar la exposición del día siguiente.

Mitch, Mika, Dane, Sherlock y John habían tenido problemas con los partidos que caían en martes o viernes, pero como el calendario estaba programado con muchísimo tiempo de anticipación, en general no habían tenido más que avisar con anticipación. De hecho sus maestros habían sonreído cuando les dijeron que tendrían que faltan en fechas específicas y les habían entregado por adelantado un calendario de entregas de trabajos y de exámenes para que se esforzaran lo doble y entregaran antes de tiempo o presentaran el examen un día o dos antes que sus compañeros. Eso sonaba genial, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que los exámenes que ellos hacían eran más complicados que los regulares, sus maestros dijeron que no les iban a hacer la vida tan fácil.

George era otra historia. Sólo estaba yendo a los entrenamientos vespertinos y a los partidos de sábado y domingo, su madre lo acompañaba en todos y cada uno de los eventos en los que se presentaba. Greg y Sebastian habían tenido que recurrir a un mediocampista de reserva, un tipo de treinta años llamado Tom, el cual era bastante mediocre, desesperaba a todos y estaba catalogado de bulto y en mucha ocasiones Mika tomaba su lugar en la estrategia y era como si jugaran con diez integrantes en vez de once.

Y la madre de George probaba la paciencia de todos. Lo quería, de eso no había la menor duda, quería apoyarlo, de cierta manera, pero no acepta su decisión. George había tomado de la mejor manera el perder entrenamientos y partidos, aunque sus maestros le habían dicho en varias ocasiones que le hubieran perdonado la falta si era por ir a otra ciudad a poner el nombre de Brighton en alto. Su madre no entendía eso y su padre había optado por no decir absolutamente nada.

Aunque las cosas que decía no eran las mejores, aunque tampoco las peores, sólo que era constantes, todo el tiempo estaba diciendo algo y si no fuera porque Greg lo consideraba parte del entrenamiento (resistencia al público hostil), ya le habría pedido que se retirara.

"George ya corriste mucho, siéntate un rato"

"George respeta a los demás, no puedes quitarle así el balón"

"George necesitas hidratarte"

"George quítate del sol, hace mucho calor"

"George es hora de irse casa, tienes tarea"

Recientemente inició con otro tipo de frases, las cuales sorprendieron a todos, hasta al mismo George, e hicieron que se sintiera por completo avergonzado. Greg lo miraba y trataba de transmitirle seguridad, que él no tenía nada que preocuparse, aunque no lo conseguía y gracias a eso se había perdido en varias ocasiones entrenamientos a los que pudo haber acudido.

"George no te pares muy cerca de ellos"

"George no creo que sea una buena idea bañarte aquí"

"George no los abraces"

"George no les des la mano"

"George qué van a pensar los demás si te ven tan cariñoso con ellos"

Eso estaba siendo cada vez más desesperante. George sabía la razón, pero no la había comentado con nadie, quería disculpar a su madre, decirles a todos que ella era en esencia una buena persona, incapaz de hacer o decir nada malo. Pero todos los días alguien le decía lo inadecuado que era que alguien como George estuviera metido un mundo tan lleno de vicios como lo era el fútbol. Su abuela era la más insistente, vivía al lado de ellos por lo que todos los días cenaba con la familia y aprovechaba para criticar todo lo que le parecía mal. Desde la cena hasta la manera en que George se peinaba o hablaba.

-Parece que estás enamorado del tal Greg –dijo su abuela con una mueca en la cara que evidenciaba lo desagradable que le era hablar de algo así.- ¿No serás uno de esos homosexuales?

Su madre dio una especie de grito ahogado y se tapó la boca con la mano, su padre la miró y luego miró a George y sólo movió la cabeza, era normal que su padre no dijera nada, no expresara nada. George no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir comiendo, pero los comentarios fueron escalando, su abuela no estaba conforme y su madre parecía al borde de las lágrimas. No era la primera vez que alguien le insinuaba algo parecido, sus vecinas, esas mujeres con las que se reunía cada semana para "platicar" le habían dicho lo mismo, que George miraba a Greg como si lo amara. Luego estaban sus mejores "amigas" del colegio, le habían dicho exactamente lo mismo, que era demasiado cariñoso con Greg en los partidos.

Y ahora su propia abuela estaba diciendo lo mismo y su madre parecía estarlo creyendo. Lo cual le importaba muy poco, todas y cada una de las personas que creyeran eso, le importaban muy poco. Porque todas esas personas no lo conocían en absoluto. Lo que le estaba destrozando el corazón a George era que su madre lo creyera, que su madre no lo conociera.

Le rompía su corazón porque no era así y si lo hubiera sido no tendría nada de malo. Lo único malo sería que si se enamorara de Greg estaría por completo condenado a nunca ser correspondido, porque Greg era de esas personas que se enamoraba una vez en la vida. Por eso, por su talento, por su manera de jugar fútbol, porque era una persona buena y considerada; por todo eso y por un deseo interno de querer ser como él, era que lo admiraba más que a nadie y no podía evitar siempre mirarlo, siempre desear estar a su lado y poder aprender de él.

Sentía que tenía tanto que aprender de Greg. Para George era complicado, exageradamente difícil sentarse y hablar de ciertas cosas con sus padres, porque su padre jamás tenía una opinión por lo menos no una que gustara compartir con los demás y su madre, para ella todo era preocupación, cualquier cosa que él le dijera tendría el mismo resultado, su madre se estresaría, pensaría mal y correría a buscar la ayuda de alguien. Quien fuera.

Estaba a punto de cumplir los diecisiete años y le había costado mucho trabajo entender eso de él mismo, aunque ahora había toneladas de información en internet y aunque no pudiera preguntarle a nadie sobre eso, estaba muy seguro de haber entendido qué era lo que pasaba con él. Y había una persona con la que hubiera querido hablar de ello, estaba seguro de que si lo hacía con Greg no lo iba a rechazar, pero no terminaba de juntar el valor necesario para hacerlo, aun no lo lograba. Era peor ahora que su madre iba a todos los entrenamientos y no lo dejaba estar ni un solo momento a solas con nadie. Tenía que salir de su casa, sólo faltaban veintidós días y los chicos ya había investigado lo que necesitaba y oficialmente no era ningún trámite legal, sólo juntar sus cosas e irse, ellos no podrían hacer nada en absoluto para detenerlo.

* * *

George había llegado a su casa diez minutos antes y estaba encerrado en su habitación, su abuela había tocado a la puerta en cuanto los vio entrar y no tenía nada de deseos de escucharla hablar, por lo que había prendido su computadora y estaba revisando su Tumblr mientras las canciones de Ed Sheeran inundaban sus oídos.

Esta vez su abuela no había ido sola, una de sus primas estaba con ella, era sólo dos años más grande que George pero siempre le había parecido una persona desagradable, lo miraba como si encontrara algo malo en él y lo hacía sentir inadecuado. Pero podía esconderse de ellas, seguro dentro de media hora se despedirían y podría olvidarse de su presencia. Seguía bajando las publicaciones, mirando cosas sin sentido, imágenes graciosas, fotos de sus series favoritas y montones de cosas de fútbol.

Hasta que las encontró. Las fotografías en si no tenían nada de malo, eran de los entrenamientos, los cuales seguían siendo abiertos al público por lo menos dos veces al mes. Pero lo que implicaban las personas que habían subido aquello no estaba bien. De nuevo era lo mismo, no era sólo su familia susurrando, no eran sólo las vecinas o las amigas de su madre, era gente extraña, gente anónima, gente estúpida que decía que él estaba enamorado de Greg y no era cierto.

Y el post tenía 4 mil notas y mucha gente había escrito en él, diciendo que se notaba que lo amaba, que ojalá Greg pudiera fijarse en él, que debía dejar a Mycroft, que un romance en el campo sería genial, que ambos se veían tan bien juntos.

Era todo una tontería.

Su madre entró a su habitación y él cerró la ventana de golpe, pero fue inútil. Sostenía su ipad y estaba mirando lo mismo, detrás de ella su prima entró como no queriendo, con una expresión de triunfo que para George significaba que se sentía muy bien con lo que sucedía. Su madre gritaba, que no podía entender que le pasaba, que porqué se había enamorado de un hombre, que eso no era lo que ella le había enseñado, que eso no estaba bien, que no le dejaría nada bueno, que sufriría mucho.

George repitió mil veces que él no estaba enamorado de Greg, que no eran así las cosas que no debía creer en algo que miraba en Tumblr en vez de en su palabra. Pero su prima se rio, dijo que era obvio, que no tratara de negarlo. George supo que fue ella quien le enseño ese post a su madre y tuvo ganas de golpearla por entrometerse, por complicar aún más lo que de por si era difícil de manejar.

-¡Y si lo amara qué! –gritó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente harto de escuchar a su madre decir tonterías. Ella lo miró como le hubiera pegado y entonces lo entendió, ella parecía amarlo pero en cuanto algo no cuadraba en lo que ella quería, le gritaría y lo insultaría. Eso no era amor, eso era todo lo contrario. Sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos sin embargo, logró guardar su laptop y los libros de la escuela en una mochila antes de salir corriendo con los gritos de su prima y su madre a la espalda.

Eso era todo, nunca les diría la verdad, nunca les diría lo que él era. No quería nunca enterarse de lo que pensaban si para ellas era tan horrible enamorarse de un hombre. Que pensaran lo que quisieran, que hicieran lo que quisieran, él se alejaría y era todo, era mucho mejor así.

Mitch le mandó un mensaje a George mientras el Alien perseguía a Ripley por la cárcel, estaba distraído y pensó que el adolescente podría no haberse dormido. La respuesta le llegó casi de inmediato y fue sorprendente. "Estoy en la estación de tren, afuera, está cerrada. Tengo frío." Se puso de pie de un salto lo cual hizo que Astrid, la hermana de Roman, se cayera hacia atrás porque se había dormido recargada en él; los demás chicos lo miraron extrañados por tan súbito movimiento.

-¡Vamos!

Todos se movieron sin cuestionar nada, si Mitch decía vamos era algo importante e irían, sortearon el mar de gente que seguían mirando la película hasta llegar al final del muelle y corrieron en fila hasta que vieron a lo lejos el estadio a oscuras y la estación de tren, que ya había cerrado. George estaba ahí, sentado sobre la acera, abrazado a su mochila, los miró con los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas. Gail se arrodilló a su lado y él simplemente la abrazó, no lograron convencerlo de moverse hasta que estaba amaneciendo y todos habían pasado la peor noche de su vida.

-Aún no tiene edad para irse de su casa, su madre podría llamar a la policía –le dijo Roman a Gail cuando cerca de las siete de la mañana habían dejado a George dormido en otro de sus cuartos de huéspedes, ella estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de administrar su casa como un Bed&amp;Breakfast en vez de seguir vaciando la cuenta de banco de su hermano para alimentar a todos.

-Que lo intente –respondió ella.

* * *

**14 de noviembre 2015**

**14:00 hrs**

**Cambridge**

-¡Sherlock te amo!

-¡John, cásate conmigo!

Los gritos venían de la sección donde la porra del equipo estaba sentada, para ser más específico, detrás de Molly estaban dos chicas que comenzaban a gritar y después, las demás las seguían. Ellas lo hacían enojar, no iban por el fútbol, no les interesaba en lo más mínimo y lo único que querían ver era algo que no tenía nada que ver con el deporte. Y no era que estuviera adivinando, esas mujeres lo estaban gritando incansablemente y después de lo de George, se habían interesado un poco más en las redes sociales, donde parecía diversión entras las personas, imaginarlos en romances imaginarios.

Porque lo que Dane y Mika tenían era real, lo mismo sucedía con John y Sherlock, pero que estuvieran insinuando que había algo entre él y George o entre Mitch y Erick, era demasiado. Aquello había ocasionado que George estuviera ahora viviendo en su casa, situación que bajo su punto de vista no era la mejor, pero Gail se había aferrado y había dejado muy claro que no permitiría que el chico fuera a vivir a cualquier lado.

El Cambridge United no era demasiado bueno y la mayoría de sus jugadores no habían jugado más que en Segunda Liga, unos cuantos algunos partidos en la Primera Liga, no era por menospreciarlos, pero lo mejor del viaje había sido la posibilidad que habían tenido de pasear por la ciudad durante una hora para relajarse de las dos horas y media que duró el viaje por carretera desde Brighton. Greg había insistido, adoraba Cambridge y su ambiente universitario y tranquilo, con sus edificios armónicos y sus canales. Si hubiera ido a la universidad le habría gustado entrar a un lugar similar, aunque a decir verdad, la universidad a la que querría entrar sería idealmente aquella donde pudiera conocer a Mycroft, aunque si lo pensaba demasiado era como querer una versión alterna de su vida donde Mycroft fuera su maestro y…

Greg se había distraído y no había logrado culminar la jugada, Sherlock estuvo a punto de darle un golpe porque aunque iban ganando por dos goles, odiaba desperdiciar oportunidades por alguna tontería. El árbitro silbó el final del juego y los chicos del Cambridge se acercaron para despedirse con un saludo de mano de Greg y de los demás, les dedicaron palabras de apoyo y les preguntaban cuál era el secreto para que un equipo que llevaba tan poco tiempo junto pudieran jugar tan bien.

Todos sin dudarlo miraron a Greg, no era un secreto para ellos, era obra de él; aunque si le preguntaban a Greg diría que sin el apoyo del equipo no podrí hacer absolutamente nada. Además sería demasiado cansado y no era tan joven como para intentarlo. Estaban terminando de arreglarse en el vestidor cuando Irene Adler entró, mirando para todos lados y criticando el lugar, como había venido haciéndolo desde que llegó al estadio. La verdad es que ella consideraba que lo que tenían en Brighton valía lo de una Liga Premier, si lo comparabas con la sencillez de otros estadios.

-Greg y los demás –dijo nada más entrar, ganándose una especie de suspiro contenido por parte de Sebastian, había pasado bastante tiempo con ellos, la mitad que pasaba Greg, sin embargo, sabía que no eran los demás pero era complicado hacer cambiar de parecer a Irene.- Tenemos patrocinador.

Dicho esto extendió el jersey del equipo que ahora ostentaba una sola palabra en el frente y su presencia causó que todos se quedaran con la boca abierta, no era cualquier cosa y no tenían mucha idea de cómo es que una marca tan gigantesca se había comprometido con un equipo pequeño.

-¿Heineken? –logró preguntar Terry, quien últimamente parecía estar gastando demasiado en aquella cerveza.

-Más les vale no perder –Irene sonrió ante lo dicho, dio media vuelta y desapareció del lugar tan rápido como había llegado dejando detrás de ella un equipo bastante confundido. Irene envió una foto del nuevo jersey a Molly para que la publicara en todas sus cuentas de redes sociales para dejar caer la bomba. Si alguien no se había fijado en el Brighton hasta ahora, lo tendría que hacer gracias a la inyección de dinero que sufrirían a partir de ahora, esperaba que durara lo suficiente, confiaba en Greg y los demás para prolongar el sueño lo más posible.

* * *

El celular de Greg sonó, esta vez Mycroft se había quedado en Londres, había tenido una reunión a la misma hora que el partido y ahora se estaba comunicando para informarle la razón de haber sido convocado con carácter casi de urgente. Se detuvo al leer el mensaje, no tenía idea de por qué parecía algo tan trascendental aquello, se quedó parado hasta que alguien apagó la luz del pasillo, tal vez pensando que ya nadie estaba en el lugar.

_**Al parecer he sido invitado para ocupar una cátedra temporal en la Universidad de Kyushu, Japón. Será un semestre, es una especie de intercambio entre profesores, algo muy novedoso realmente. ¿Estás de acuerdo que lleve a Gavin?**_

_**MH**_

¿Estás de acuerdo que lleve a Gavin?

Esa era la pregunta, ¿si no había problema porque su hermano fuera a Japón?

Greg no tenía idea de porque aquello parecía tan transcendental, pero simplemente no se podía mover, no podía dar ni un solo paso más.

* * *

_**Segunda temporada aquí vamos!**_

_**Gracias a todos por la paciencia y de verdad, gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus hermosas reviews que me hacen saltar de alegría cada que aparecen y de verdad, las leo una y otra vez. **_

_**Ahora, una nueva corrección. Había hecho de George un chico de diecisiete años cuando lo describí por primera vez, pero después de investigar, la edad legal para que un joven deje el hogar de sus padres sin el consentimiento de los mismos es de diecisiete años, así que oficialmente lo hago un poco más chico, para que tenga coherencia la narración.**_

_**Sentadas las bases, me retiro a esperar sus opiniones.**_

_**Mil gracias de nuevo.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook. **_


	2. I'll take care of it, of everything

**Capítulo 2 **

_**Beta: Vnik Lord**_

* * *

**01 de Diciembre 2015**

**Aeropuerto Heathrow, Londres.**

Despedirse en aeropuertos era algo común. Decir adiós rodeado de maletas, con mucha gente ocupándose de su vida alrededor, con el tiempo contado y sin nada de privacidad. Gavin estaba demasiado emocionado, le había dicho que la cátedra era muy reconocida y que eso vincularía a Mycroft con lo más selecto del mundo de las matemáticas, un paso que se había tardado en dar, ya que no mucha gente lo ubicaba como el genio que era.

Atrapado en una clase en la Universidad de Londres con un puñado de artículos publicados. Y Mycroft tenía todo para ser el más grande. Cosa que se merecía ser, que ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser. Antes, Sherlock siempre había sido, sino un lastre, una responsabilidad que había aceptado gustoso, su hermano había necesitado de él y jamás habría soñado con apartarse o dejarle todo a su madre. Ahora no tenía ninguna preocupación al respecto, el chico tenía a John a su lado, era estudiante universitario y la carrera en ciernes en el futbol profesional más prometedora de todos.

Sherlock sería una estrella, Mycroft también debía serlo.

Por eso estaba parado en el maldito Heathrow, esperando a que documentara las 2 inmensas maletas, medio escondido detrás de una columna para evitar que alguien que estuviera suficientemente despierto a las 4:30 de la mañana lo reconociera. Se había puesto unos lentes oscuros y una gorra, no engañaba a nadie, pero últimamente volvía a notarlo y de verdad que no quería atender a fanáticos cuando él se estaba yendo.

Al borde las lágrimas, si tenía que confesar sus sentimientos es lo que habría dicho, claro que nadie preguntaba porque se suponía que todo estaba bien. Sólo eran seis meses, se irían volando, en menos tiempo del pensado estarían juntos de nuevo. Sólo que parecían tan pronto, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado para que se conocieran de verdad, para que sus caminos pudieran cruzarse de verdad? Y ahora, se separaban de nuevo.

Bueno, no era el fin del mundo.

-¿Estarás bien? –su hermano se quedó de pie a su lado, mirando como Mycroft entregaba su pasaporte a la chica del mostrador.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Greg cerró los ojos por un momento, aquello había sonado mal, el tono amargo y las palabras, las peores. No podía evitarlo, quería sonreírle al Mycroft que ahora lo miraba pidiendo un poco de ayuda. Caminó el par de pasos que lo separaban del mostrador y levantó la primera de las dos maletas, ¿cuánto pesaba? Según la báscula eran 25 kilos, no era nada, pero parecía que ahí llevaba media vida y eso las volvía, imposibles de levantar. Subió la segunda y regresó al lado de su hermano.

-Yo sólo llevo una y ni siquiera llegó a los 20 kilos –Gavin enfatizó al ver que el peso había superado lo permitido aun para un vuelo internacional, cómo es que había llegado a empacar más de 50 kilos, no tenían idea.

-Espero que no te falte nada. –Greg sostenía la mochila de Gavin para que su hermano pudiera revisar por millonésima ocasión que su pasaporte y resto de papeles estaban donde deberían.

-¿Me enviarás dinero si me quedo sin ropa interior? –Sonrió de esa manera que parecía un niño pequeño.

-Aprende a lavarla. –Greg le devolvió la mochila y sintió que si tuviera la oportunidad acompañaría a su hermano y se aseguraría de que todo estuviera bien, pero no era un niño pequeño, aunque se viera como uno, por lo que debía dejar que fuera del otro lado del mundo e hiciera lo que debía hacer.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin Gail? –Se lamentó, se puso las manos sobre el rostro fingiendo desesperación.

-Tonto. –Greg abrazó a su hermano aunque todavía no era tiempo para despedirse, pero sintió tantas ganas de llevarlo de regreso a su casa y ponerse a jugar el más reciente videojuego que hubiera en el mercado, por supuesto ni siquiera sabía jugar lo actual, pero antes solían poner el playstation y jugar ResidentEvil. Antes de que su madre llegara y se los quitara por ser un terrible ejemplo para una mente joven.

-Muy bien –dijo Mycroft quien sostenía su pase de abordar y su pasaporte.- Vamos a salir de aquí.

Caminaron despreocupadamente en busca de la salida adecuada, por fortuna no había un mar de gente, era demasiado temprano y no era período vacacional. Cuando llegaron Gavin se detuvo, revisó su mochila con sus documentos, sacó su pase de abordar y revisó su pasaporte una vez más.

-Tienes todo, tranquilo –Greg tomó su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente.- Anda pequeño, vete del país.

Las carcajadas de su hermano fueron algo bueno de escuchar, dio media vuelta y pasó por el control de migración, dejándolos solos por unos momentos.

-¿Tienes que entrar ya? –preguntó Greg esperando por un segundo que Mycroft dijera que no, que podían ir a tomar un café y pasar media hora juntos, pero sabía que para alguien como su novio era imposible, temería tardar demasiado, encontrar mucha gente esperando pasar por la puerta y que la revisión lo retrasara y que no abordara en el preciso momento que tenía que hacerlo.

-Yo… -trató de iniciar una explicación, Greg no la necesitaba, era sólo que quería dos cosas con la misma intensidad. Quería estar con Mycroft y quería ir a su entrenamiento y si se despedían justo ahora, le daba tiempo para estar a las 6 de la mañana en Brighton.

Así que para evitar cualquier conversación extraña, Greg tomó a Mycroft entre sus brazos y lo besó. No fue otra cosa más que una serie de besos cariñosos, en sus labios, en sus mejillas, sobre su nariz. Sonrió al sentir su barba rozar sus labios y siguió besando su quijada hasta llegar a su barbilla.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó casi riendo, pero Greg siguió depositando besos ahora del otro lado de su rostro hasta que volvió a encontrar sus labios.

-En seis meses y nada de llegar al lado algún matemático japonés o de quedarte a vivir en Japón –Greg dijo aquello entre caricia y caricia, y no pudo evitar echarse a reír al final de sus palabras. Mycroft sonrió y a punto estuvo de decir que sería incapaz de hacer algo así cuando Greg puso el puño en su boca y simuló toser al mismo tiempo que decía una palabra.- VictorTrevor.

-Gregory no seas ridículo –abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y al sentirse abrazado olvidó por un segundo por qué se estaba yendo. Era algo que quería, hace año y medio cuando hizo la solicitud, sólo que ahora, era de lo más inoportuno. Se separaron y Mycroft miró atrás más veces de las que pudo contar y Greg se quedó esperando a que volteara una vez más, hasta que fue obvio que estaba ya muy lejos.

**brighton slasher . tumblr . com**

anon: Greg se despide de su novio en Heathrow?

anon: A dónde va el novio de Greg? Fue una despedida muy emotiva en el aeropuerto.

anon: Sube las fotos que te estoy mandando.

Molly se había despertado muy temprano, últimamente no dormía demasiado y sabía que eso estaba mal, sin embargo, al encender su computadora encontró por lo menos quince fotografías tomadas con celulares sobre el momento en que Mycroft y Greg se despedían en el aeropuerto. Eran lindas imágenes, se veía el amor entre ambos. El problema es que también había otras fotos de fans que se acercaron a Greg una vez que Mycroft ya no estaba, para Molly era obvia la sonrisa forzada y la tristeza contenida.

Esa era la parte mala de haber filtrado a algunos de sus contactos que Greg estaría en el aeropuerto despidiendo a su novio. Se arrepentía, pero tenía unas fotografías hermosas que de inmediato mejoró un poco pasándolas por filtros y subió al Tumblr.

anon: Cuándo actualizas el fanfic?

Molly cerró de golpe la computadora, el día en que se sentía culpable por interrumpir un momento íntimo de Greg, donde seguramente quería estar solo y no atender a fanáticos, no era el día adecuado para que le pidieran que actualizara su fanfic RPF donde Greg tenía una doble relación con Mycroft y con Sebastian Moran, el entrenador.

Oh no, no debía pensar eso, el problema era que mientras servía cereal y leche en un plato, era en lo único que podía pensar.

* * *

**19 de Diciembre 2015**

**Estadio Cherry Red Records, Kingston uponThames.**

**15 horas.**

El equipo de Wimbledon era uno de los pocos que representaba un reto. Eran buenos y Greg se los había repetido una trescientas veces y a pesar de no haber podido ascender a la Primera Liga, tenían todas las posibilidades para este año. Después de todo era casi una historia como la que quería lograr con el Brighton FC. El Wimbledon había sido refundado por sus propios aficionandos para evitar que salieran de la ciudad y habían ascendido desde la más baja liga inglesa.

Greg sabía que por lo mismo, sus jugadores eran los más motivados y es que si el Brigthon llegaba a perder, iba a ser contra Wimbledon. Y no quería que perdieran, ni un solo partido. Aunque si lo valoraba no sería tan malo, el perder era parte de todo y por supuesto que ayudaba a formar el carácter, la frustración podía tener cierto matiz positivo y los ayudaría a esforzarse aún más, a no confiar que siempre ganaría o que siempre sería sencillo.

Pero no quería perder y mucho menos contra el equipo milagroso que no se daba por vencido cada temporada. No, para nada, ellos serían el equipo recordado por salvarse de la venta y mantendrían el equipo para la comunidad y llegarían tan alto que nadie podría dejar de mirarlos. Greg sonrió, parecía un sueño de lo más infantil, simplemente ser los mejores, ¿pero acaso había algo más?

A su alrededor se movían sus compañeros de equipo, platicaban de manera animada, Sebastian los miraba y tal vez pensaba lo mismo, sería adecuado que lo hiciera porque hablaría que mejoraba como entrenador y que veía las posibilidades derivadas de las probabilidades estadísticas.

Cuando caminaron para entrar al campo los gritos fueron espectaculares. A estas alturas de la temporada ya estaban acostumbrados, los aficionados viajan a todos los estadios, aun en los juegos entre semana y venían de todos lugares del país, cargaban letreros con mensajes de apoyo y los firmaban con sus lugares de origen. Los chicos sonreían, era apabullante, al principio los impresionó mucho; ahora, lo tomaban como un incentivo más y no era que estuviera acostumbrados, nunca nadie se acostumbraba a eso.

Greg había estado en dos equipos de fútbol antes, el Totenham y el Manchester United, ambos grandes equipos con una base de aficionados muy grande hasta a nivel internacional pero la gente que seguía al Brighton sólo se comparaba con los que apoyaban a la selección inglesa. Era una especie de fenómeno social, no era sólo la gente que lo apoyaba a él, no sólo era la gente de la ciudad, era muchos otros que tal vez no se identificaban con ningún otro equipo pero con ellos sí.

El juego fue equilibrado, lo mejor que habían tenido en semanas, llegando a casi bloquear a Sherlock pues le había puesto una defensa personal de la que casi no pudo librarse en ninguna ocasión, dejando a Greg y Terry con toda la responsabilidad.

El primer tiro a gol fue para el Wimbledon, superaron a Ethan en marca personal que tenía con el delantero, un tipo de 86 kilos que corría como endemoniado. Akinfenwa, se repitió Greg al ver como dejaba atrás a Ethan, el hombre era muy bueno, podría haber jugado en cualquier equipo de Primera Liga sin problemas. John, por fortuna, tenía la capacidad para detener el tiro, aunque la suerte influyó de manera especial al hacer que golpeara el travesaño.

El otro delantero que estaba en el partido se llamaba Taylor y era rápido, su juventud lo ayudaba, cosa que ya no tenía Akinfenwa, aunque eso no importaba, recodaba Greg, al final los años podían ser de mucho más peso. Pero el chico de 25 años había logrado confundir a Dane y a Mika, quien había subido para defender en vez de quedarse libre para atacar como siempre lo acomodaba Greg. Habían logrado generar dos oportunidades para gol en cosa de minutos y en cambio, el Brighton no había hecho nada.

Terry armó la jugada que por cosa de milímetros no se convirtió en gol gracias a que el defensa, un tal Callum Kennedy, contaba con cierta experiencia contra Greg. Se habían encontrado en varios partidos de la Primera Liga años atrás, el chico era reserva en aquellas ocasiones pero había conseguido jugar algunos minutos. Así que se plantó y consiguió frustrar esa oportunidad y las dos siguientes. Además de todo, Sherlock estaba inutilizado, el defensa lo superaba como por 15 kilos de masa muscular y se volvía una pared frente a él. Paul Robinson, recordó Greg, quien pasaba horas preparando la información para cada partido, aprendiendo nombres y estadísticas de cada uno de los contrarios.

No debería haber pasado nada, pero fue por esta defensa tan cerrada sobre el adolescente que sucedió. Sherlock no era como otras personas, aunque con sus compañeros de equipo solía ser lo más tranquilo que podía, con el resto de la gente no era así. John lograba controlarlo, pero ese día no hubiera sido posible.

John estaba del otro lado de la cancha y el defensa sobre Sherlock. Greg lo apartó en dos ocasiones y habló con él sobre conservar la calma, porque lo estaba observando y sabía que se desesperaba por no poder dar un solo paso sin tener a su sombra. Pero en un tiro de esquina el jugador del Wimbledon terminó encima de Sherlock y aprovechó para darle un golpe en las costillas.

El adolescente no tenía que recurrir a los golpes, tan sólo tenía que decir lo correcto. "El divorcio es tu culpa, ella te engañó porque no soporta tu eyaculación precoz". El cómo Sherlock sabía aquello escapaba su comprensión, sin embargo debía ser cierto, porque el hombre le soltó un puñetazo tan fuerte que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. Con sólo verlo supo que no se contralaría y que necesitaría atención médica. Lo recostó lo más rápido que pudo antes de que comenzara a marearse por la pérdida de sangre, entró el equipo médico y lo retiraron en camilla.

Cerró los ojos y sintió una frustración enorme recorrer su cuerpo. Había pasado por aquello y sabía que en parte las ganas de regresar el golpe eran muy grandes, por fortuna el chico no tuvo la oportunidad y bastó una sola mirada de Greg para que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo se tranquilizaran. No quería una pelea, odiaría que expulsaran a alguien por algo así. Todos se quedaron muy quietos detrás de él, mirando como sacaban a Sherlock y esperando a que el árbitro reiniciara el juego.

Lo único bueno fue el tiro de penal que obtuvieron, algo en lo que era experto. No había fallado uno desde que inició su carrera y cuando tuvo el balón frente a él esperando a que lo pateara, lo hizo de tal manera que sufrió una curva hacía arriba y a la izquierda que terminó en el fondo de la portería. Lo pateó con odio y aunque el portero adivinó la trayectoria, la velocidad a la que viajó el esférico lo hizo imposible para detener.

Fue el primer y único gol del juego. No le supo a victoria y estaría esperando un nuevo juego contra el Wimbledon para poder vencerlos como era debido. Sabía que todos sus rivales sentían lo mismo, las miradas que les dirigieron fueron intensas, lo que tal vez significaba que tenían su primera rivalidad importante. Aquello era bueno, aunque ahora le preocupaba Sherlock, quien había sido llevado de urgencia al hospital más cercano para tomarle radiografías. John había salido corriendo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, porque ante la ausencia de Mycroft no había nadie más que él para ver por el delantero.

-¿Podrías acompañarme a ver a Holmes? –dijo Sebastian cuando estaba a punto de salir del vestidor. Estaba parado en la puerta y se veía algo pensativo, recientemente Sebastian parecía un poco distante y a veces no participaba en los entrenamientos, dejando todo el trabajo en Greg.

-Por supuesto, iba para allá, tengo que informar a Mycroft sobre su hermano –respondió tomando su mochila y llegando hasta la puerta.

-Ah claro –la voz de Sebastian sonaba distraída y ni siquiera lo miraba.- A Mycroft.

Greg decidió que no tenía ningún sentido indagar sobre aquello por lo que se conformó con seguir a su entrenador fuera del estadio y a subir a su coche negro que siempre estaba a su disposición. Llegaron en cosa de 8 minutos y fueron informados al instante que no era nada de transcendencia, no había fractura y lo único era que debía reposar para que no volviera a presentar un sangrado.

_Sherlock salió herido en el juego contra el Wimbledon. Está bien, lo revisaron en el hospital y no hay nada de qué preocuparse. GL_

En Tokyo debían ser las 2 de la mañana del domingo, era el único día libre de Mycroft por lo que no esperaba que viera el mensaje hasta varias horas después. Guardó su celular en la bolsa del pantalón y se sentó en la única silla disponible. John se había quedado dormido al lado de Sherlock, acostado lo mejor que pudo en la camilla de urgencias, si no volvía sangrar irían a casa por la mañana.

Como mucho antes, cuando Sherlock era un niño y él aun no era nadie, estaban en una habitación de una sala de urgencias. Pero ahora no estaría su padre para ir por él y Mycroft estaba tan lejos que no podría más que confiar en que él cuidaría de su hermano.

Porque lo haría, nadie tenía que pedírselo.

* * *

**Fuera del Estadio Cherry Red Records.**

**18 horas.**

Terry estaba mandando mensajes y se quedó bastante más tarde que el resto de su equipo, salió prácticamente en soledad cuando las afueras del estadio habían quedado libres de fanáticos. Aún tenía el celular en la mano, esperando que ella le respondiera. Ella claro era Caroline, quien no había respondido ni uno de sus mensajes desde dos días atrás cuando le envió una foto que por poco causa que su celular quedara por completo destrozado.

La foto de su rostro siendo besado por su ahora noviecillo del Arsenal.

Maldita, dijeron todos cuando les contó, pero él no podía sacarse de la cabeza que si se tomaba el tiempo de molestarlo de esa manera era porque había cierto interés de su parte. Tal vez sólo se engañaba, pero pensarlo así era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

-Hola.

Se detuvo al escuchar la voz, había un chico enfrente de él, hubiera chocado con él de no haberle hablado, así de distraído estaba con el celular donde no había respuesta alguna.

-¿Hola? –respondió Terry con cierta duda. Él había estudiado en Londres, no era un lugar del todo desconocido aunque estuviera en las afueras de la ciudad, pero pese a todo, no solía hablar con extraños y se sintió ligeramente incómodo con la presencia del chico, quien no lo era tanto, debía tener aproximadamente su edad.

-Perdón, debo presentarme –se acercó un poco más con la mano derecha extendida y la izquierda sosteniendo una credencial, Out Magazine.- Mi nombres es Marcus Jonas, soy periodista de deportes y tengo un trabajo excesivamente nuevo como puedes ver por mi credencial.

-Out Magazine –pensó en voz alta Terry.- Lo siento, no la conozco.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras, de hecho yo no la conocía hasta muy recientemente –dijo el chico y sonrió, tenía un rostro muy armónico, casi provoca que Terry sonriera como respuesta.- Verás, es una revista dirigida a un público en específico.

-¿Público en específico? –Terry y el chico se habían quedado parados frente al estadio, la gente caminaba tranquilamente a metros de los dos.

-Sí –respondió y pareció dudar un momento, volvió a sonreír y se pasó la mano por el cabello como si quisiera darse más tiempo para decir algo más.- Pues hacia un el público de la comunidad gay, es sobre entretenimiento, moda y estilo de vida.

-Ah –dijo simplemente él.

-Me contrataron para seguir al Brighton FC –agregó el chico, Marcus trató de repetirse Terry pero no veía el caso de aprenderse el nombre de alguien que seguramente no volvería a ver.- Verás, yo trabajaba en ESPN escribiendo guiones, pero la revista me ofreció un mejor sueldo por estar detrás de ustedes y pues, no me pude negar.

-¿Por qué una revista sobre entretenimiento para el público gay quiere un reportero que siga al Brighton?

Marcus pareció que tratar de controlar una carcajada y Terry tan sólo levantó una ceja en espera de la respuesta.

-Bueno, pues … Greg… y los otros chicos…. Ya sabes.

-Vaya, es todo lo que les importa.

Trató de alejarse del chico pero fue alcanzado con dos zancadas, era muy alto, casi como Ethan y parecía dispuesto a no rendirse.

-¡No! – Gritó y se puso las manos en la boca de inmediato.- No, no es lo único que importa pero es la razón por la cual la revista está interesada. Sin embargo, yo veo mucho más allá, veo a un equipo del que nadie esperaba nada pero que ahora reúne a una cantidad de aficionados difícil de ver en otro lugar.

Muy bien, pensó Terry, el chico no está tan perdido. Siguió caminando pero no con rapidez, permitiendo que Marcus lo hiciera a su lado, después de todo aun le quedaba un buen recorrido hasta su casa.

-Hoy estuvieron en el estadio muchas chicas adolescentes, estuve platicando con ellas y ninguna apoyaba a un equipo de fútbol previamente, no estaban interesadas. –Marcus hablaba muy rápido, aquello le gustaba a Terry porque lo obligaba a permanecer atento ante lo que dijera.- Cuando hablé con ellas me dijeron que en sus casas suelen apoyar al equipo local o a los de más tradición, pero a ellas jamás les había llamado la atención ver partidos.

-¿Eso es interesante?

-¡Claro! –Respondió con emoción Marcus mientras presionaba el botón para activar el semáforo, los automóviles se detuvieron y ellos cruzaron la calle.- Es casi un fenómeno social y por supuesto que quiero enterarme de primera mano. Muchas de ellas creen que es encantador que Greg tenga una pareja masculina y que su historia de amor sea tan pública como lo es, ya sabes, normalmente los deportistas no salen del clóset de esa manera.

-Más bien nunca salen del clóset –añadió Terry mientras sacaba su tarjeta para entrar a la estación de metro de Richmond, pagó también el boleto del chico sin decir nada.

-¡Exacto! –volvió a gritar él, parecía que hablaba de esa manera, emocionándose con lo que decía.- Por lo mismo, Greg Lestrade y Mycroft Holmes son importantes, pero el equipo lo es de la misma manera, porque no se parecen a ningún otro equipo, salidos de la nada con nula experiencia y ahora, ganando cada partido como si no les costara trabajo en absoluto.

-Así es, parecería que es imposible que seamos tan buenos.

-¡Pero lo son! –Gritó casi en su oído, habían subido al metro y se sentaron uno al lado del otro.- Y ahora estoy siguiéndolos, pero no es suficiente, quiero saber sus historias, quiénes son, que hacen además de jugar y qué es lo que desean lograr al ser parte del equipo.

-Deberías hablar con Irene Adler, ella maneja todo ese tipo de cosas del equipo –dijo Terry como para finalizar la conversación.

-Ay no –dijo Marcus frunciendo la nariz.- Por eso te elegí a ti, eres perfecto en el campo, parece que naciste para jugar pero estudiaste medicina, eres muy interesante, quiero saber de ti además de escribir el drama de Greg viendo a su novio en Japón.

-¿Quieres saber de mí? –preguntó Terry incrédulo. Se levantaron y bajaron del metro, parecía que Marcus lo seguiría hasta Brighton.

-De ti y de todos los demás –corrigió el chico.- Pero empezaré por ti, porque como dije, cada uno de ustedes son especiales y su historia es tan importante como el hecho de que Greg haya vuelto a jugar después de tanto tiempo.

El chico se detuvo y sacó una tarjeta de presentación, se la tendió a Terry quien no solía ver ese tipo de artilugios más que en médicos de la edad de su padre, ahora todos compartían su contacto a través de Whatsapp.

-Tengo que dejarte, pero por favor, ¿podrías llamarme? –Preguntó y de nuevo sonrió de esa manera que casi lo obligaba a corresponderle.- Nos vemos Terry Lincoln.

-Hasta luego.

Terry lo vio partir, sacó su celular y guardó su número de teléfono como nuevo contacto. Fue cuando se fijó que mientras había pasado tiempo con Marcus, Caroline lo había llamado. Dos llamadas pérdidas. A punto estuvo de regresar al andén y tirarse frente al vagón.

* * *

_**Fin del hiatus.**_

_**Ahora que terminé Encuentros puedo venir acá y dedicarle más tiempo a esta historia.**_

_**Si gustan conocer al nuevo personaje OC, pueden ir a mi página de Facebook de autora, me encuentran como Nimirie.**_

_**Gracias a todos por la espera, ojalá puedan continuar acompañándome en esta historia.**_

**_Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


	3. Alone but with you

**For the Rose and the Lion **

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

**23 de diciembre 2015**

**05:30 hrs**

La rutina era la de siempre y no se interrumpía ni siquiera cuando quedará solo un juego más en el año, se levantaba en aquella casa gigantesca que ni siquiera entre todos ellos lograban habitar por completo, se bañaba, preparaba un desayuno muy ligero para los cuatro y luego iba a despertar a Sherlock. Era complejo, porque nunca se quería despertar, aunque llegaran tarde a entrenar con Greg, siempre oponía resistencia ante los esfuerzos más extremos de John.

Descubrió, con el paso de los días, que de nada servía hablarle o gritarle, mucho menos servía tratar de arrastrarlo; lo único mínimamente útil era subirse encima de él, morder su cuello y restregarse en espera de una reacción. Lo usual era que sus brazos lo rodearan y lo atrajeran hasta él, que respondieron a los besos, que comenzara a abrir los ojos hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente consciente para levantarse o para dejarse llevar por la necesidad de sentirlo cerca.

John sabía que esa necesidad era fuerte, que Sherlock parecía nunca tener suficiente, que ahora que tenían un lugar para ellos, aunque ese lugar fuera la casa de Greg, buscaba cualquier oportunidad para estar a su lado y provocar un encuentro. John se daba a desear, la verdad es que no necesitaba tanto esfuerzo por parte de su novio, pero le gustaba la manera en que sutilmente lo provocaba. Le gustaban los besos inocentes, sus dedos enredándose distraídamente entre su cabello, esas caricias leves que parecían ser sólo eso pero que eran una invitación descarada.

Lo conocía, para él era mucho siquiera proponer en silencio algo como esto, en unos meses había pasado de la castidad a la locura, a desenfrenarse porque no había manera de detenerse una vez que estaban juntos, solos y tenían toda la noche por delante. Por eso era suficiente con que Sherlock se abrazara a su espalda y suspirara para que John comenzara a besarlo hasta hacerlo olvidar cualquier otra cosa.

Todo esto era magnífico, podría decir que era un sueño hecho realidad si es que alguna vez se hubiera atrevido a soñar tan alto. Entró a la cocina y el plato sucio en el fregadero le indicó que una vez más, Greg había salido mucho antes de que él se levantara, desde que Mycroft estaba en Japón y con las fiestas decembrinas tan cercanas, parecía que no pensaba o hacía otra cosa más que entrenar. Un omelette rápido y en diez minutos tenía hasta jugo de naranja listo para los tres y esta vez lograría que Sherlock bajara a desayunar.

Tocó la puerta de George y le dijo que bajara, el chico respondía al instante y lo más seguro es que cuando él regresara a la cocina hubiera terminado de comer. Cuando regresó a su habitación la respiración de Sherlock era lo único que se escuchaba. John no hizo nada por un momento, hechizado por la perfección de algo tan simple. Esto era suyo, de nadie más que suyo. Él que había sido toda su vida el hijo extra, el que sólo servía para salvar a su hermana, para el que nadie tenía un futuro y ni siquiera habían planeado que fuera a la universidad. Quien pensaba que jamás podría enamorarse porque nada ni nada le interesaba.

Ahora estaba aquí, al lado del ser más perfecto del universo, aquel que parecía haber nacido para encontrarlo. Era verdaderamente feliz y momentos como este le recordaban lo afortunado que había sido el día en que lo conoció y le cambió la vida.

-John –dijo con obvia somnolencia en la voz.

-El desayuno está listo –respondió pero no hizo nada por alejar la oscuridad del lugar. Se acercó a la cama y pasó las manos por la espalda de su novio.- Anda, vamos a la cocina.

-No tengo hambre –como siempre, se obstinaba en alimentarse como antes, cuando no realizaba ninguna actividad física.

-Pues aunque no la tengas comerás –John se llegaba a portar autoritario cuando Sherlock se negaba a atender a un consejo tan básico. Alimentarse correctamente era primordial para cualquier deportista.- Necesitas trabajar en la masa muscular.

-Yo pensé que te gustaba así.

Sherlock se volteó y John tuvo que apartar la vista, como siempre, tenía la costumbre de dormir desnudo y convertirse en la tentación más grande que existía cuando por las mañanas algo en él parecía despertar antes que cualquier otra cosa.

-Me gustas así, sólo quiero que los defensas no terminen por hacerte volar tres metros si chocan contra ti o te fracturen la nariz–respondió aunque fue muy consciente que sus ojos inspeccionaban a su novio con algo más que interés.

-No chocarán conmigo, puedo anticipar cualquier estrategia que tengan y no me fracturaron la nariz.

John había dejado de escuchar, la verdad es que aunque pudiera anticipar la mayoría, había cosas que se escapaban a su lógica, eso le molestaba, pero era cierto, el fútbol podía dar muchas sorpresas. Pero ahora le interesaba algo más, ya no tenían clases, podían permitirse llegar tarde al entrenamiento y compensarle a Greg el tiempo perdido.

La casa de Greg era grande, sin embargo John y Sherlock no eran nada discretos, George tiró la cuchara cuando un grito lo hizo saltar en su silla. Suspiró, aquel era un precio muy bajo a pagar por tener un lugar agradable donde vivir, sin embargo, envidiaba a Gail y a Gavin quienes no tenían que ser testigos de aquello. Sacó su celular y se puso sus audífonos, mientras estaba escogiendo una lista de reproducción entró un mensaje de un número que desconocía.

_Hola, tal vez no me recuerdes, soy Austin._

George parpadeó ante lo inesperado del mensaje, por supuesto que recordaba a ese chico, era un estudiante de intercambio quien consiguió una beca para estudiar en la universidad de Londres, se quedaría tres años más gracias a las excelentes calificaciones que tenía. Era de Texas y parecía ya todo un hombre aunque no tenía más que dieciocho años, era muy alto y como su único pasatiempo era el gimnasio, a George le parecía que tenía demasiados músculos.

Aunque eso le vendría bien ahora, igual que Sherlock, los dos parecían más pequeños que el resto porque les faltaba más peso.

_Claro que sé quién eres, pero no sabía que tenías mi número._

Permaneció mandando mensajes por casi una hora, cuando John y Sherlock llegaron a la cocina y desayunaron había ya quedado con el chico texano para la tarde, para que le ayudara a crear una rutina para subir de peso. Eso le vendría bien, para evitar salir volando al chocar con los defensas, como decía John que sucedía con Sherlock. Sonrió al verlos, eran tan dulces entre ellos, cariñosos y pensó que la vida era sencilla cuando uno podía expresar de esa manera sus sentimientos.

Deseó que él fuera más parecido a ellos.

**Estadio Falmer**

**07:00 hrs**

Greg había estado entrenando con Joe solamente, aunque en campo estaba también Sebastian, quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera les había dirigido la palabra. Esperaba que los demás llegaran a la brevedad, aunque sin tener ahora responsabilidades escolares, la mayoría serían suyos todo el día.

Le sorprendió ver entrar a alguien desconocido, un hombre rubio y alto vestido con una chamarra roja del ManU. Sonrío y al mismo tiempo sintió que su muralla a prueba de recuerdos se tambaleaba un poco. Tenía que reforzarla si querías seguir adelante, aunque su principal pilar estaba del otro lado del mundo y algunos días eran más complicados que otros.

-¿Ese quién es? –preguntó Joe, había corrido hasta él después del último tiro y estaban valorando cómo podían mejorar sus remates, necesitaba sorprender a sus oponentes aunque no estuvieran a su altura, debía lograr llegar a un nivel mucho más allá que el que tenía cuando fue parte de la selección nacional.

-No tengo idea –respondió y al sentirse observado, el hombre saludó. A Greg le parecía ansioso, pero debía haberse acreditado de alguna manera para estar ahí, por lo que dejó el balón en manos de Joe y se acercó para hablar con él. De inmediato el hombre se levantó, visto de cerca parecía ser muy joven, le llamaron la atención sus mejillas y su sonrisa agradable.

-Buenos días –le tendió la mano.- Me llamo Marcus Jonas y trabajo para la Out Magazine.

-¿Out? –preguntó intrigado, debía confesar que no tenía mucha idea sobre otra cosa que no fuera el fútbol, sabía que era una desventaja y que debería corregirlo eventualmente, pero justo ahora no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por otras cosas.

-Es una revista de actualidad y pues están muy interesados en el equipo.

-¿Por qué razón?

-Un equipo a punto de desaparecer donde el mejor jugador del país renace –comenzó a decir embargado por una extraña emoción, Greg lo miraba incrédulo, aquel chico le estaba agradando- y donde además de todo lo hace de la mano de los mejores jugadores que se ha visto en la actualidad. Es increíble que cada uno de ellos estuviera más concentrado en otras cosas que en el fútbol, cualquiera podría ser titular en la Liga Premier.

-También creo eso –consigue decir pero parecería que el chico, porque cuando hablaba de esa manera se veía de mucha menos edad de la que pensaba que tenía, no se callaría ahora que había comenzado a hablar. Hasta que algo captó su atención y se concentró en mirar a un punto a su espalda, parecía que estaba mirando una aparición. Greg volteó y casi suelta una carcajada cuando se dio cuenta que quien entraba a la cancha era Terry. Tosió un poco para recuperar su atención.

-Es imposible –le dijo y el chico abrió mucho los ojos antes de que sus mejillas se pusieran ligeramente sonrojadas.- Aunque nadie te culpara si lo intentas y le quitas de la cabeza a la odiosa asistente de mi madre.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó confundido pero sin poder esconder una sonrisa. Greg dudó un momento, ese tipo de conversación no era su fuerte, ¿con quién se supondría que podría hablar de algo así?

-Terry –señaló con la cabeza a su compañero de equipo quien aparentemente encontraba interesante que ambos estuvieran hablando porque no dejaba de mirarlos- está enamorado de Caroline, una tipa que trabaja para mi madre y a la cual despreciamos. Sin embargo, si alguien lograra que la olvidara, pues…

-No podría… yo…

El chico era adorable, ojalá Terry pudiera ver que eso era mucho mejor que toda la negatividad de la que era capaz Caroline.

-Claro que sí –dijo y se deleitó en la manera en que el chico parecía querer salir corriendo.- Pero estábamos hablando de algo más…

-¡Cierto! –Respondió al instante.- Hablé con Irene Adler y me autorizó para acompañarlos. Entrenamientos, juegos…

-Seguramente ella dijo que hasta podrías meterte a nuestras casas si eso la ayudaba a vendernos. –No lo dijo con amargura, pero era cierto, tenían que venderse como algo beneficioso y que pese a no ser un equipo estelar.

-Bueno… -nuevamente el titubeó y el querer esconder la mirada, definitivamente este chico le agradaba a Greg.- Dijo algo similar.

-Muy bien Marcus, eres bienvenido. Estaremos por horas aquí así que ponte cómodo.

El chico asintió y Greg regresó al lado de Joe justo a tiempo para ver llegar a los demás, George tenía cara de haber presenciado algo traumático mientras que John y Sherlock parecían relajados en extremo. Le agradaba salir temprano de la casa, así evitaba extraños sucesos. Los demás llegaron momentos después y no había mentido cuando dijo que estaría ahí por horas. Sebastian había contribuido con un par de sugerencias que parecían funcionar, eso le agradaba, que se involucrara mucho más en vez de sólo mirar como si nada le importara.

Lo único que logró que parara fue que George se quedó tirado sobre el campo, Ethan y Terry confirmaron que no tenía absolutamente nada más que mucha hambre. Olvidaba que no todos podían saltar las funciones básicas para seguir jugando y mucho menos cuando era un adolescente el cual aún seguía en periodo de crecimiento.

De inmediato alguien corrió y llegó al lado del chico, era Marcus, parecía listo para cualquier contingencia, tenía una botella de Gatorade entre las manos y lo que parecía un sándwich de atún. George lo tomó y comenzó a comer con pequeños mordiscos, los chicos comenzaron a hablar con el reportero de la manera más natural posible. Todos menos Terry quien estaba mirando su teléfono celular, lo cual no sería tan malo si no fuera porque para todos era obvio que estaba tratando de que Caroline le respondiera un mensaje.

-Creo que tendremos que ir a comer –dijo Greg en voz alta y todos asintieron.- Café Rouge, yo invito.

Gritaron porque aquel lugar era además de lindo muy tradicional, ubicado en la marina hecho de madera de roble rojo y donde se comía muy bien. Se lo merecían, así que verlos era bueno, algo que no se encontraba en los equipos grandes, donde las grandes estrellas no salían corriendo por el muelle de la ciudad hasta llegar al restaurante. Se sentaron todos juntos y de vez en vez miraba a Magnus, quien parecía verdaderamente interesado en todos y cada uno de ellos. Los veía ser lo que eran, chicos normales de una ciudad, que tenían sueños y aspiraciones, pero que, sobretodo, amaban el fútbol.

Si eso retrataría el reportero en su revista, quedaría muy feliz.

**Komaba, Tokyo.**

**Ripple Bar**

**20:30 horas**

Por la noche había un DJ, siempre innovador y siempre prometedor, varios habían conseguido grabar canciones y vender discos, entre ellos se encontraba Kreva, cosa que los dueños del local se encargaban de recordar con algunas fotografías en la pared. Pero por la tarde se podían comer sabrosos platos de fideos los cuales eran enormes y baratos. Lo cual era bueno, porque en una ciudad como Tokyo uno podía gastar todo su dinero en cosa de días.

Gavin era asiduo a esos fideos y si en algún momento no lo encontraba nunca dudaba en buscarlo en el local. Un tazón, un café, su Ipad y un cuaderno donde apuntaba todas las cosas que conformarían su artículo de investigación que sería publicado en la revista de la universidad. Se rodeó de otros chicos, alumnos de postgrado, brillantes matemáticos que querían colaborar con él. Día y noche, el chico no estaba descansando absolutamente nada, o estudiaba o recorría las múltiples opciones de entretenimiento de la ciudad.

Sólo se interrumpía por una sola cosa, su llamada en punto de la 2 de la tarde, cuando Anthea despertaba en Londres. Mycroft lo miraba y se sorprendía, a esa hora generalmente estaban terminando de comer en la cafetería del campus y si estaba hablando con alguien, educadamente se disculpaba y se retiraba para poder tener unos minutos con ella. Sintió algo que no quiso identificar como celos.

Revisó su celular y se dio cuenta de que tenía varios mensajes de Gregory sin revisar y el último lo había enviado a las 5 de la mañana hora de Londres mientras él estaba ocupado en la última de las clases matutinas. Cerró los ojos y valoró que era él quien lo había ignorado, aunque lo más probable es que ni siquiera lo hubiera notado porque toda la mañana estaría entrenando.

_Ha sido un día tranquilo. MH_

De inmediato Gregory se puso en línea y comenzó a responderle, sólo que fue distraído porque alguien conocido se sentó a su mesa, Gavin no se vio afectado, siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno.

-¿Mandando mensajes a casa? –preguntó el hombre. Estudiante de postgrado, mejor promedio de toda la facultad y quien les había servido de traductor durante el primer mes. Mycroft no hablaba japonés pero sólo necesito ese tiempo para dominarlo, aunque aún tenía muchos problemas para escribirlo. Se llamaba Keiji Ichikawa y había vivido durante diez años en Estados Unidos, por lo que su trato era menos formal y estricto y se expresaba muy coloquialmente.

-Así es –respondió sencillamente Mycroft. En aquel lugar la historia del Brighton no era algo de lo que se hablara todo el tiempo y él no era conocido más que por la valía de su trabajo. Aquí no era el novio de Gregory y en parte eso lo tranquilizaba, no tenía que preocuparse porque gente extraña le sacara fotografías o tuviera que asistir a eventos formales donde estaba por completo fuera de lugar.

Aunque eso significaba que aquí no estaba Gregory, que había tenido que pasar semanas sin poder comunicarse con él como hubiera querido. Aunque de haber querido habría hecho como Gavin, por lo tanto, ¿significaba que no quería?

De repente recordó que era domingo, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Gregory había tenido el antepenúltimo juego del año, revisó de nuevo su celular pese a que el hombre frente a él estaba hablando y sabía que eso no era de buena educación.

_Los entrenamientos han sido productivos, Sherlock está bien y lo mantengo con poca actividad. La racha que llevamos comienza a llamar la atención. GL_

Había una foto acompañando el texto, Greg aclaraba que se trataba el previo para un artículo que una revista de Estados Unidos haría sobre el equipo. Tuvo que sonreír, se veía bastante bien aunque sólo fuera una prueba. No alcanzaba a ver todo lo que decía, pero las fotos de los chicos eran muy buenas.

-¿Buenas noticias? –preguntó el hombre y parecía bastante entretenido en mirar a Mycroft prestar atención a su celular.

-Muy buenas –respondió sintiendo que era verdad y que una parte de él extrañaba ser parte de todo eso que sucedía con su novio. Si hubiera estado a su lado habrían celebrado cada victoria y hablado durante horas la trascendencia de que una revista no especializada en deportes escribiera sobre ellos.

-¿Te gusta el fútbol? –preguntó al ver el escudo del Brighton como su protector de pantalla de su celular, el que lo reconociera como de un equipo de fútbol era decir bastante.

-No soy gran experto pero tengo mucho interés en cierto equipo.

Su respuesta causó una gran sonrisa en el hombre japonés, Mycroft se sintió algo ¿nervioso?

-¿Fan de Greg Lestrade?

Aquello sólo fue el principio, en cuanto ese nombre fue mencionado fue como convocar a los presentes para que todos se sumaran a la conversación, hasta Gavin tuvo que intervenir en ciertas ocasiones para corregir algo que sabían mal. Mycroft se maravilló con la pasión con la que aquellas personas del otro lado del mundo profesaban por la carrera de su novio. Aunque le parecía gracioso que nadie hubiera tomado atención por el apellido de Gavin, tal vez porque él era Holmes sensei y Gavin sólo Gavin.

_Estoy orgulloso de ti. MH_

_¿Podemos hablar? –GL_

Salió del local sin que nadie se percatara, concentrados como estaban en los vídeos que estaban mirando sobre jugadas del Brighton. Marcó el número de Gregory sabiendo que era media noche en Inglaterra pero cuando escuchó su voz olvidó esos detalles mínimos que parecían tan importantes. Como el hecho de que estuvieran en continentes diferentes o que no hubieran hablado en toda la semana.

-Te extraño –dijo de inmediato Gregory y lo sintió tan real que el frío de la tarde se hizo un poco más intenso.

-También te extraño mi amor.

Entonces era fácil recordar por qué llevaba tantos años enamorado de él y por qué haría cualquier cosa por estar siempre con él. Como desechar la oferta que le hacían una y otra vez para quedarse como profesor titular de la cátedra y editor de la revista de ciencias que se publicaba trimestralmente. Con un sueldo magnífico y hasta una casa financiada por la misma universidad. Muchas mejores condiciones que las que tenía en Londres.

Sin embargo, no podría dejarlo así, pedirle que toda su relación fuera esto, mensajes por celular y llamadas en horarios incongruentes. Si aceptara, tendría que decirle a Gregory que lo terminaran, que buscara a otra persona y que lo olvidara.

Sólo que cada que escuchaba su voz sabía que él no podría hacer eso, que nunca en su vida podría haber alguien más, que si no pudo olvidarlo cuando no lo conocía realmente ahora estaba condenado y que pedirle a su novio que lo hiciera estaba fuera de toda concepción.

Hablaron de ellos, del Brighton, de los últimos días en Japón. Mycroft comenzó a contar los días que faltaban para regresar a casa y eso lo hizo sentir infinitamente bien. Se mentía a si mismo cuando consideraba otras posibilidades o cuando imaginaba conocer a otras personas, toda su vida estaba de vuelta en casa, lo que siempre había querido y lo que ahora podía tener sólo para él.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por la espera, no cumplí con la promesa de 10 a 15 días, perdón de verdad pero se me cruzan tantas cosas que luego no sé ni qué hacer.**_

**_Les agradezco demasiado sus comentarios, espero que puedan seguir dejándolos porque como siempre, me son de gran ayuda._**


	4. I miss you

_**For the Rose and the Lion: Battlefield**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

**24 de diciembre 2015**

**Brighton**

**07 horas**

-Hoy es Noche Buena Lestrade.

Se quejaron en coro aunque las voces más claras fueron las de Mitchell y Roman. Habría estado de acuerdo, pero el problema es que en dos días, en el Boxer Day, estaba programado el último encuentro del año, por fortuna era cerca y sólo tendrían que salir temprano en la mañana para cumplir a tiempo. Así que no quedaba de otra, comprendía sus compromisos familiares, pero tenían que entrenar aunque fuera unas horas.

Mitchell estaba hablando sobre la enorme cena que su madre prepararía para los cuatro, que siempre cocinaba mucho más de lo que necesitaban, pero que le gustaban que tuvieran muchas opciones para elegir. Además, debía abrir las cosas que había traído Santa Claus para su hermano, sobretodo una muy profesional bicicleta que tendrían que salir a probar a las calles.

Roman y su hermana tenían una presentación con su banda para aquellos que no pasaban Navidad en casa y querían divertirse el día anterior. Su familia no le tomaba gran importancia a la fecha y sus padres tomarían esa tarde un avión a Alemania para vacacionar. Astrid, la hermana de Roman, quien ahora si tenía una franca relación con Mitchell, quería que fuera a verlos pero el chico, pese a toda la actitud que tenía, no dejaría a su familia por nada del mundo.

Ethan había estado hablando con Gail y habían acordado hacer algo en la casa para todos los que quisieran asistir. Aún era complejo el aceptar que su hermana estaba de novia con alguien mucho mayor, pero si aceptaba el hecho de que Gavin estaba en la misma situación y que no le veía problema, tenía que hacer lo mismo para con su hermana. De lo contrario estaría jugando a una doble moral que le molestaba y que no sería capaz, además de todo, tanto Anthea como Ethan eran buenas personas.

Dane y Mika saldrían de vacaciones después del partido, irían a Londres, pero Greg sólo les había dado cuatro días de permiso, porque el 02 de enero se reanudaba la temporada y necesitaba que retomaran el ritmo. Ambos chicos sonrieron y aceptaron sin protestar, eran sus primeras vacaciones juntos, lejos de sus familias, cuatro días parecía una eternidad.

Terry tenía que cubrir a su padre en el consultorio, lo cual no le daba ninguna felicidad, con el tiempo cambiando drásticamente esperaba tener muchos pacientes con enfermedades respiratorias. Por lo mismo su padre quería que él los atendiera, seguía sin considerar que hubiera algún otro médico en la ciudad suficientemente bueno como para confiarle a sus pacientes.

George estaría con ellos, su madre había intentado contactarlo pero en condiciones que eran inaceptables, porque nunca dejaría el equipo para pedir perdón a su familia y olvidarse de la vida que pudo tener. Jamás haría eso, por eso no hacía caso de los llamados de su madre y la ignoraba cada que la encontraban. Aunque era duro para él, Greg sabía que sufría y que eso sería una gran tristeza durante mucho tiempo. Trataba de apoyarlo, de hacerle saber que no estaba solo y en cierta manera sentía que él podía entenderlo mucho mejor que los demás.

Aunque John también podría unirse al club de los incomprendidos y rechazados por sus familiares. Por fortuna su hermana había entrado en razón y solían hablar una o dos veces por semana, el chico se sentía mejor al saber de ella, sobre los problemas de salud que aun aquejaban fuertemente sobre todo por la temporada invernal. Los Watson tomarían dinero prestado por familiares para ir unas semanas durante enero al Caribe, para evitar el frío más crudo del invierno, consideraban que eso sería bueno para Harry.

-Sólo un par de horas ¿está bien?

Todos gruñeron pero continuaron, después de todo Greg no tenía más que la razón absoluta. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a tener prioridades familiares, a que lo que fuera podía quedar en segundo plano si tenían algún compromiso en sus casas; sin embargo, desde que Greg ingresó al fútbol profesional, su única prioridad era eso, el fútbol. Era complejo para alguien que recién entraba a ese mundo, sabía que muchas veces ellos lo miraban que si fuera de otro mundo, muchas veces no iban a comprenderlo. Sin embargo, esta era la vida a la que habían accedido, esta era la vida por la que estaban luchando.

El par de horas se convirtieron en cinco, era medio día cuando todos se despidieron frente al estadio, había un grupo de diez chicas que parecían estar en plan de turistas y se arremolinaron frente a Greg en cuanto lo vieron. Tanto Sherlock como John y George lo esperaron a una distancia prudente, Terry estaba un poco más allá, consultando su celular como siempre, Ethan se había quedado parado a su lado mirando la escena.

El sonido del obturador de la cámara le hizo voltear. Ahí estaba el chico de la revista, el rubio que ahora venía a todos sus entrenamientos, era extraño que no estuviera en este pero tal vez había estado afuera, hablando con el grupo de chicas que parecían querer tomarse mil fotografías con Greg.

-¿Nada que hacer en 24 de diciembre?

Marcus pareció percatarse de la presencia de los chicos y para entretenimiento de Ethan sus ojos volaron a la figura de Terry en cosa de segundos, para luego mirarlo a él, quien había sido el que habló. Aquello era el chisme del equipo, si bien no eran muy dados a platicar entre todos, eso los había mantenido especulando. Pero Terry no es gay, había dicho como punto final Erick, quien solía pronunciar las palabras justas para dejar todo extremadamente claro. Bueno sí, no lo era, aunque nunca nadie le había preguntado específicamente sobre el asunto, sólo sabían que estaba enamorado de Caroline.

-No, de hecho no –respondió el reportero con su mejor sonrisa. Ethan casi tuvo ganas de que Terry fuera gay, lo cual no era muy apropiado para pensar, pero es que el chico rubio era muy adorable, casi como un muñeco de peluche. Apachurrable había dicho Mitch en la conversación previa y todos parecían haber estado de acuerdo. En la vida había personas que con solo verlas te desagradaban y personas con las que sucedía todo lo contrario, que nada más cruzarse con ellas pensabas que eran lindas y maravillosas.

Así justamente era Marcus Jonas.

-¿Tú familia no se reúne?

Marcus puso la tapa del lente con mucho cuidado, un acto que reflejaba el respeto y cuidado que tenía para con su cámara, la dejó colgada en su cuello aunque la seguía sosteniendo con la mano derecha.

-No –la respuesta fue simple pero para una persona observadora era evidente que reflejaba mucho más que una negativa; sin embargo no iba a indagar, el chico era un desconocido aun, uno que ahora veían todos los días, pero no se sentía con derecho a inmiscuirse en su vida.

-Vaya, pues en la casa de Greg eres bien recibido –comentó como si fuera lo más natural, después de todo lo era. Sería una cena mucho más entretenida si tenían más personas con las cuales convivir.

El reportero lo miró con esa carita de niño perdido y tuvo ganas de echárselo a la bolsa, sí, él, quien estaba completamente enamorado de Gail, quería guardarlo en su bolsa y cuidar de él.

-Gracias.

**13 horas**

Greg había entrado a toda carrera, sin saludar, subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta llegar al piso superior y encerrarse en su habitación. Su computadora se había quedado encendida y estaba en espera de la llamada de Mycroft. Su imagen apareció en la pantalla, por un momento se quedó sin poder respirar, era perfecto, sus ojos azules, su barba rojiza. Lo extrañaba demasiado que quiso gritar y demandar que el universo corrigiera sus tonterías.

Se suponía que debían estar juntos. Era la primera Navidad como pareja y estaban tan lejos.

-Merii Kurisumasu

Greg se echó a reír al escucharlo, aunque no le sorprendía nada que su novio ahora dominara el japonés como si fuera algo muy sencillo de hacer en menos de un mes. Estaba elegantemente vestido, seguramente saldría a cenar, aún era temprano para poder hacerlo. No le causaba incomodidad el saberlo, de todos modos era bueno que no se quedara encerrado en una fecha así.

-Feliz Navidad Mycroft.

-Feliz Navidad Greg.

Sonrieron. De estar uno junto al otro entonces lo más seguro es que Greg ya estuviera besando aquellos labios, aunque debía aceptar que dar el siguiente paso le estaba costando mucho más de lo pensado. ¿Cuántos años se podía esperar por la persona ideal? Pues Greg probaba que pese a la espera, no parecía arder en deseos de algo más. ¿Eso era extraño? Bueno, es que si era capaz de esperar significaba que le gustaba ir muy lento.

Aunque eso sería contraproducente. A la larga resultaría que era una persona más rara de lo que pensaba y seguramente Mycroft se hartaría.

-Esto es tradición por aquí.

Mycroft puso frente a la cámara un pastel decorado, era blanco y tenías bastantes fresas encima. Greg sonrió, tradición era una buena cena no un pastel, pero qué más daba, de todos modos estaban lejos.

-Pastel de Navidad, se supone que al ser pareja tendríamos que comerlo juntos, sin embargo…

Las palabras de Mycroft quedaron colgadas en el aire, estaban lejos eso era, no que dejarían de ser pareja. Aunque el extraño pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Greg. ¿De verdad había pensado eso? Se debería dar de patadas porque no, eso era imposible, no después de todo lo que había pasado entre ambos.

-¿Irán a cenar?

Mycroft hizo una especie de afirmación gutural que provocó que Greg comenzara a reír a carcajadas, había escuchado a los japoneses hacer eso y era cómico que su novio hubiera adoptado ese tipo de modismos tan rápido.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, Gavin dice que todo es muy tradicional así que me he vestido pensando en eso.

Mycroft se levantó y le permitió verlo en su traje de tres piezas de color gris, le sentaba demasiado bien. Por el contrario, él estaba vestido con el traje deportivo que había usado toda la mañana para entrenar, que desgracia, pensó, debía de ser muy vergonzoso tener un novio así como él.

-¿Cenarán en casa?

-Sí, Ethan y Gail han preparado todo, me parece que se han casado y yo no me di cuenta.

Mycroft soltó una carcajada que le sonó a gloria. Suspiró al verlo, de verdad, extrañaba tenerlo cerca, aunque fuera en Londres.

-Vendrá Anthea, Molly y Mike y hasta el nuevo reportero que ahora nos sigue, Marcus.

El rostro de Mycroft fue un poco lento para ocultar la curiosidad que le causaba el nuevo nombre en el círculo de Greg. Aunque si se pusieran a hablar de nuevas personas, él conocía a bastantes y unas se volvían presencias frecuentes en sus días, como Keiji.

-OK, no te he contado de Marcus y de verdad quiero hacerlo, porque…

El rostro de Gavin de repente abarcó toda la pantalla.

-Feliz navidad Greg.

Intercambiaron varias palabras, le encargó que felicitara a todo mundo, que le diera un gran abrazo a Gail y Anthea y apresuró a Mycroft para que llegaran a donde debían cenar. Mycroft cortó el pastel y comió un bocado, debía saber bastante bueno porque comió un segundo antes de que terminaran la llamada.

Dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y se quedó abrazado a sí mismo en la silla. Aquello era lo mejor que tenía en este momento. Lo mejor. Esperaría, eran unos meses más y Mycroft estaría de nuevo a su lado. Una vez que eso sucediera, comenzarían a vivir juntos. O eso esperaba.

**Tokyo, Shibuya.**

**20:30 horas**

-¿De verdad?

Mycroft sentía que había sido engañado, sin embargo, la fila de gente esperando a esa hora de la noche debía de ser un indicador. Keiji estaba a dos clientes de entrar y los saludó con el brazo derecho para que lo miraran.

-¿Un KFC?

Mycroft pensaba que ni en sus peores años de soledad, cuando había rechazado cenar en casa de su madre y se había quedado mirando la televisión, ni siquiera en esos momentos, habría cenado en Noche Buena en un KFC.

-Es tradición, Keiji lleva más de 12 horas formado.

Apretó los ojos y sólo pudo pensar en lo que sería de estar en casa. Habría llegado a casa de los Lestrade armado con una selección de sus vinos favoritos, Greg estaría ahí después del entrenamiento, se abrazarían y tendrían un tiempo de soledad hasta que los demás comenzaran a llegar. Habría alguna crema como primer tiempo, después un muy jugoso pavo y al final, pastel de chocolate.

En cambio, ahora estaba formado para ordenar una cubeta de pollo rostizado que costaba lo de una buena cena en un restaurant de lujo. Se sentaron en una mesa para los tres juntos, Keiji no dejaba de sonreír y repetía que jamás había podido cenar en esa fecha, pero que como ahora estaba con ellos, había hecho el esfuerzo. Todos parecían felices a su alrededor, había muchas parejas que parecían mirarse como si estuviera avergonzados mientras comían. Pero Mycroft solo podía pensar que aquello era una especie de pesadilla.

-Mycroft –dijo Eiji pronunciando su nombre con soltura, como nadie más hacía. Los demás solían decirle Hoomuzu sensei y se ahorraban la necesidad de llamarlo por su nombre. Pero Keiji parecía haber tomado la libertad de hacerlo, tal vez mostrando que sus maneras eran muy occidentales. Gavin había ido al baño un minuto antes y el nivel de ruido en el local era tal que para hablar se tenía que acercar mucho al hombre frente de él.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Dudó mucho en decir que sí, porque en general no le gustaba hablar de él. De todos modos no había demasiado que decir, el trabajo de la universidad, Sherlock. Sin embargo asintió.

-¿Es verdad?

Siendo Mycroft quien era, leer entre líneas era sencillo, la expresión de suprema curiosidad de Keiji le decía todo, sabía que se metía donde no le importaba pero eso era superfluo. Nadie hasta ese momento lo había comentado, aunque una vez pasó un programa de variedades en la televisión donde habían mencionado al "novio de Greg Lestrade". Parecía que en Japón no habían hablado demasiado sobre el tema, no de la manera en que ahora se hablaba en Inglaterra.

-Sí.

¿Qué otra respuesta podría dar?

-Bueno pues qué lástima –dijo y Mycroft no estaba esperando esa respuesta. El interés en su mirada no era entonces pura curiosidad, ganas de confirmar el chisme más jugoso que había sacudido el fútbol profesional. Cosa que no había acabado en algo malo por el hecho de que el jugador involucrado era sumamente querido por muchísima gente.

Gavin regresó al minuto siguiente y la conversación siguió por caminos normales. Definitivamente Greg tendría que saber de esto, aunque no le fuera a hacer mucha gracia. Talvez podrían retomar la conversación que interrumpieron, donde le iba a decir quién demonios era Marcus el reportero.

**Casa de los Lestrade**

**Brighton**

**20:30 horas**

Gail estaba que no podía controlar los nervios, era la primera vez que hacían algo así de grande, el año anterior simplemente fue comida para llevar y listo. Había cocinado un pavo antes, pero sentía que había una posibilidad de que el resultado no fuera el mismo ahora que tendría tantos invitados. Miró la casa una vez más, todo estaba donde debía. Sherlock y John habían ayudado con las luces, el árbol y los regalos se acumulaban ya debajo de él. Ethan estaba terminado de arreglar los detalles de la cena, ¿cómo era que un hombre que había estudiado medicina del deporte era excelente en la cocina? No tenía idea, pero cada cosa que descubría de él la hacía convencerse un poco más que no se había equivocado al aventurarse con él.

George había dejado la mesa muy bien puesta, lista para recibir a los invitados y abrió la puerta cuando el timbre les dejó saber que ya estaban ahí. Molly, Mike y Anthea habían hecho el viaje juntos, así como la señora Holmes, quien de inmediato buscó a su hijo para abrazarlo y, desde la perspectiva de Sherlock, avergonzarlo un poco.

Estaban por pasar a la mesa pero no terminaban por hacerlo porque la madre de Sherlock contaba las mejores anécdotas de Mycroft que no soñaron escuchar. Greg estaba disfrutando demasiado aquello, hubiera querido tener a su pelirrojo a su lado, verlo enrojecer con lo que decía su madre. Eran cosas sencillas, Sherlock parecía estar prestando más atención que cualquiera. Esas cosas habían pasado antes de que naciera, cuando la vida de su madre era diferente, cuando sólo tenía un hijo y no había tantas complicaciones.

Greg sintió que era bueno que Sherlock escuchara cosas buenas de su hermano de parte de su madre, parecía que aunque lo conociera casi todo de él con sólo mirarlo y que lo quisiera mucho más de lo que aparentaba, era bueno conocerlo como sólo la señora Holmes lo hacía.

El timbre sonó una última vez y se levantó para ir a responderlo él, estaba más cerca de la puerta por lo que se le hizo lo natural. Justo cuando iba a girar la perilla al ver que el que estaba parado fuera era Marcus, vio por la pantalla del interfon que Terry caminaba también hacia su puerta. Era raro, se suponía que iría a casa a cenar con su familia, aunque el hombre tenía un serio problema con la relación que llevaba con su padre. Entraban en conflicto cuando quería que Terry hiciera siempre lo que él decía.

No podía escucharlos si no presionaban el botón del interfon, pero se dio cuenta de que hablaban tranquilamente. Les daría un momento antes de abrir.

-Hola –dijo Terry, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chamarra, había salido sin preverlo de su casa, no tenía guantes, bufanda o gorro, la temperatura no era tan baja por fortuna pero siempre había sido bastante sensible con el frío.

-Ho… hola.

Había tartamudeado un poco, le dieron ganas de darse un golpe en la cabeza. Pero es que estaba sorprendido al ver a Terry ahí, no lo esperaba, Ethan había dicho que iría con su familia y ahora estaba ahí a su lado. Entrarían los dos juntos, a la casa de Greg, juntos. La mente de Marcus estaba girando a toda velocidad y no era normal. Bueno normal sí, adecuado no.

-Eres uno más de los olvidados por su familia.

Lo dijo con un poco de amargura, se arrepintió en cuanto vio como Marcus se tomaba aquellas palabras y hubiera querido retirarlas. El chico era realmente alguien alegre, parecía que era capaz de sonreír en todas las situaciones, sin embargo, ahí estaba, escondiendo el rostro para que él no se diera cuenta de que algo le causaba dolor.

-Sí, podría decirse que mi familia tiene muchos años que me ha olvidado.

Terry no supo que decir. No lo entendía y quería preguntar cómo era posible que alguien como él pudiera ser "olvidado". Tal vez le diera la fórmula, para que su familia no estuviera siempre sobre de él, esperando cosas, exigiendo cosas, cuando lo único que quería era hacer su vida como le diera la gana.

-¿Y tú?

Marcus lo preguntó por preguntar, la verdad es que no estaba seguro de querer saber la razón por la cual pasaría ahí la velada. Estaba y eso era todo, más de lo que hubiera podido pedir de aquella improvisada noche.

-Mi padre y toda la familia bajo un mismo techo… -respondió Terry sin pensarlo demasiado, se estremeció al recordar.- El año anterior había sido un caos. "Eres médico, ¿por qué no te has casado? ¿Acaso no te gustan las mujeres?"

-¿Eso te dicen? –Marcus no pudo evitar reír, sabía de lo que le hablaba, de alguna manera así es como había "salido del clóset" ante su familia. Un día lo desesperaron y lo dijo.

-Sí, la verdad, me tiene harto. –Se tapó la cara con las manos por unos segundos.- Hay días en los que estoy tentado a responderles que no y que les presentaré a mi novio. Estoy cansado de la presión.

-Puedo ser tu novio ante tu familia, yo encantado.

Marcus supo que debería estar borracho para poder decir eso y echarle la culpa al alcohol.

-Muy bien, para Año Nuevo serás mi novio y podré darles algo sobre lo que hablar a las tías que no tiene nada más que hacer.

Terry supo que aquella era la respuesta equivocada. Hubiera querido llevar a Caroline a su casa, no a Marcus. Sin embargo, la tentación de dejar en shock a su familia era demasiada. Sería un error, pero si el otro hombre no se negaba, lo haría.

-Muy bien, tienes mi número, sólo dime dónde estar e iré.

Que gran tontería acaban de acordar.

Greg abrió la puerta antes de que pudieran agregar nada más, no tenía idea de qué era lo que habían hablado pero se les veía extraños, como si estuvieran pensando demasiado en algo. Los hizo pasar directamente a la sala donde fueron recibidos entre saludos de alegría. La sensación generalizada entre aquellas personas que un año antes eran extraños, era que parecía que sólo podían provocarse sonrisas y felicidad.

**Londres**

**Aeropuerto de Heathrow**

**25 de diciembre**

**10:45 de la mañana**

Estaba subido en un avión. Le esperaban 12 horas de vuelo. Se perdería el juego del día 26 y el del 02 de enero y después de eso, regresaría. Era una tontería, Sebastian pondría el grito en el cielo, pero todos dijeron algo que no se pudo sacar de la cabeza hasta que tuvo su boleto y pasaporte en la mano.

Este año no lo puedes terminar lejos de Mycroft.

No lo haría, por eso dejaba el equipo en manos de los demás. Tenía que confiar en lo que venía pensado desde mucho atrás, en que ellos eran los mejores estuviera él o no. Ahora quedaba demostrarlo. Vería el juego en la televisión al lado de su novio, lo cual para él era la perspectiva perfecta.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer y la espera, este capítulo fue subido sin la mirada de águila de ningún beta, si ven algo horrendo, avísenme por favor._**

**_Y pues... espero que mi consultor Terry no me asesine .. jejeje.. pero es que ¿cuántas fans tiene Caroline? Yo apoyo a Marcus jejejeje._**

**_Ahora me estoy complicando la vida por describir con coherencia el partido sin Lestrade así que ... pufff.. será duro._**

**_Perdón por la tardanza, saben que aquí sigo._**

**_Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook y a Nimirie, mi página de autor._**

**_Saludos_**


	5. Following you

_**For the Rose and the Lion **_

_**Capítulo 5**_

* * *

**26 de diciembre 2015**

**Coventry City**

**Ricoh Arena**

**12:00 horas**

-Greg Lestrade no está en la alineación para el Brighton.

-Es una locura.

-¿No va a jugar Greg?

-Van a perder

Respiraron y salieron a la cancha. Habían cambiado la alineación, Sherlock estaría al frente con Mika, habían entrenado durante el día anterior y la rapidez del chico lo hacía perfecto para los cambios de último minuto que solía hacer el delantero. En el lugar de Mika había entrado uno de la reserva, un tipo llamado Jack, nadie recordaba su apellido. Estaba muy asustado, tendrían suerte si servía de estorbo en alguna jugada.

Pensaron que nadie los apoyaría, después de todo era el equipo de Greg y era por este que las masas de aficionados venían de todos lados del país. Sin embargo, los gritos comenzaron, tal vez era que Molly y Mike estaban poniendo mucho esfuerzo desde los palcos, el club de fans parecía saltar de emoción sin importarle que eran sólo ellos.

Terry estaba ligeramente asustado. Antes de salir del túnel vio el flash de la cámara de Marcus, siempre estaba ahí, se había quedado en la casa de Greg a dormir y durante el día siguiente cuando fueron a entrenar mientras Gail y Anthea lo llevaban al aeropuerto. Ni siquiera todo el alcohol que consumieron en la madrugada del 25 logró conseguir que olvidara que tenía una cita con él, para llevarlo ante su familia.

-No importa ¿sabes? –El reportero le sonreía, parecía muy emocionado, le había confesado en el autobús que el reportaje sobre este día le causaba mucha expectativa. Quería que fuera algo grande.

-¿Qué no importa? –Terry se agachó para acomodar sus tenis, veía a los demás reconocer el campo, acostumbrarse a la luz de mediodía.

-Que no esté Greg, verás que ustedes son los mismos y que el público se los va a reconocer.

Le tomó una nueva foto y después fingió que ya no lo miraba. Bueno, tocaba enfrentar la realidad. Si el equipo era Greg los iban a apalear. Si el equipo era un equipo, bueno, podrían perder, pero iba a dar una muy buena batalla.

**Primer tiempo, minuto 3**

Trataron de tomarlos por sorpresa, hacer una jugada explosiva y aprovechar que la defensa, en teoría, estaría mal parada. El chico, Jack, que no había jugado hasta el momento y sólo estaba en las reservas de nombre, por poco se deja caer al ver a todos correr hacia él. El punto es que, no estaban mal parados. Dean, Ethan y Roman sabían cómo hacerlo aún sin Mika, por eso es que siempre tenía la libertad para subir con los balones recuperados sin afectar las posiciones de los demás.

Así que su jugada explosiva fue parada de lleno por una barrera que era difícil de superar, las estaturas de los chicos eran imponentes, sobre todo la de Ethan. Además de que John saltó sin ningún complejo hasta tener el balón entre sus manos. Se quedó mirando el campo hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sherlock, había un defensa cerca del portero por lo que habilitaba al delantero de esa manera. No lo pensó. Lo había practicado de esa manera, así que solamente dejó que su brazo lanzara el balón hasta la otra punta de la cancha.

-Holmes baja el balón casi sin esfuerzo, se da la media vuelta, el defensa se resbala, el portero achica, un quiebre, Holmes tiene libre, tira…

El estadio estalló, la porra que antes estaba expectante ahora gritaba a todo pulmón. Sherlock habría corrido hasta John, lo habría hecho con seguridad, pero primero estaba el partido, así que la celebración fue rápida y continuaron porque después de todo, faltaba todo el tiempo del mundo.

**Minuto 25.**

Decir que los habían provocado era poco, pero si Greg estuviera aquí ya habría calmado los ánimos, pero no estaba, y eso estaba siendo aprovechado por el rival. Su presencia en el campo era sin igual, todo mundo sabía que su capacidad de liderazgo era nata, ni siquiera Sebastian quien les gritaba que se calmaran, lograba que el enojo de Roman y Mitch se aplacara. Aunque los del equipo contrario estaban peor y habían soltado un par de golpes que el árbitro vio con mucha claridad.

Gracias a eso tenían dos tarjetas amarillas y un tiro libre directo. Quien tiraba mejor a gol era obviamente Sherlock, tendría que lograr algo muy exacto, así que por unos segundos se quedó mirando la posición de los jugadores en la cancha, evaluó los posibles rangos de movimiento del arquero en virtud a lo mostrado previamente, la velocidad del viento, la temperatura del día. Cuando el árbitro silbó estaba listo.

El tiro fue matemáticamente perfecto y la fuerza exacta para volver, imparable, seguramente sería repetido mil veces en los programas de análisis. Había sido una belleza. Todos tardaron unos segundos en comprender que era un gol y que debía de celebrar, antes de que Sherlock pudiera reaccionar, John lo había levantado por atrás y lo sostenía arriba mientras los demás se acercaba para celebrar.

Fue menos de un minuto y ya se había separado, todos listos para seguir el partido, John dejó a Sherlock del otro lado de la cancha no sin darle antes un beso en los labios. Eso sería comentado muchas veces más que el gol. Irene estaba sentada en uno de los palcos. Sonrió. La atención que estaban recibiendo por acciones como la anterior era monstruosa, sabía que le podía explotar en la cara en cualquier momento, pero iba a jugar una mano peligrosa y eso la hacía sentir muy bien.

Habían pasado minutos y ya el Twitter parecía que se vendría abajo. Había muchos ofendidos. "El fútbol no es de putos". Ella sólo ensanchó su sonrisa ante tales cosas.

**Minuto 42.**

John no podía respirar. Le habían caído dos delanteros encima y además de todo, habían presionado el balón sobre su esternón con su peso y ahora, estaba tirado sobre el campo sin poderse mover. Todo se había puesto negro por unos segundos pero se concentró en sostener el esférico, ni muerto lo soltaría.

Ethan estuvo a su lado y comenzó a evaluar su situación, los médicos del estadio entraron y se lo llevaron en camilla, Joe entró por primera vez a un juego no sin antes dedicarle un momento a John, quien no se veía nada bien. Irene salió disparada de su lugar en el palco, esto no era bueno, la cantidad de fans que tenía el pequeño arquero era inmensa, los tweets sobre su estado de salud lo probaban.

Terry y Mika sostuvieron a Sherlock en su lugar, porque parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo detrás de su novio, cosa que no podían permitir. Hicieron un par de jugadas y se silbó el medio tiempo, todos, sin excepción, fueron a ver cómo estaba John.

El medio tiempo fue complicado, más uqe otra cosa por la preocupación, al parecer John no tenía otra cosa más que un golpe que lo había hecho perder la consciencia. Sin embargo, como en otras ocasiones, se tendría que confirmar a través de una tomografía que esto era así; por lo tanto sería trasladado en ambulancia a un hospital. Sherlock quería aferrarse a acompañarlo, pero al final aceptó que no eso no era posible, que tendría que seguir cargando con la responsabilidad de estar en el lugar de Lestrade.

Irene fue la encargada de acompañar a John y eso fue muy duro, tener que dejarlo ir solo con ella, el instinto protector de los mayores se disparó de inmediato pero nada podían hacer, tenían una responsabilidad y cada uno pensaba en lo que diría Greg de estar ahí presente.

Marcus tomó una foto del chico siendo sacado en camilla por el pasillo y después los dejó solos. Sebastian intentaba hacerles ver en lo que habían fallado, analizando el primer tiempo como lo habría hecho Greg. No era un director técnico nato, sabía que su visión del juego no siempre era la más adecuada, pero estaba aprendiendo a pensar en las necesidades de cada uno de ellos y cómo hacer que sacaran su potencial.

**Segundo tiempo, minuto 84.**

Sherlock no estaba concentrado, cada jugada que había tratado de definir había sido errónea, sabía la razón y aunque se repetía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que habían llevado a John al hospital sólo por precaución, estaba demasiado asustado. Nadie lo entendería, aquellos años en silencio, alejado de todos, sin nadie que lograra pasar la barrera que había construido a su alrededor.

Entonces John pasó frente a él. La vida cambió para él en ese momento, John era todo, el motivo que tenía él para salir al mundo, porque ahora valía la pena, porque ahora había algo maravilloso en él. Y este, más que nada, era el sueño de John. Llegar a la selección, que todos lo admiraran y se dieran cuenta de lo increíble que era. Por esa razón, por John, su única razón en sí, era que no abandonaba a todos por ir a su lado, porque si perdían, el equipo era Greg, no John, solamente Greg.

Sherlock tenía un mensaje para el mundo, para todos los que estuvieran mirando, el equipo no se llamaba Greg Lestrade, se llamaba Brighton FC y cuando tuvo el balón en sus pies gracias a Terry, hizo un gol después de dar dos pasos. Casi fue detenido por el portero, pero sabía que estaba mal parado y que no alcanzaría a tocarlo si lo colocaba en la esquina inferior izquierda, justo rozando el travesaño. No lo hizo y tenían un segundo gol.

Sonrió. Admiraba lo mucho que había hecho Greg por ellos, no podía negar que sin él, ninguno estaría ahí. Él había visto lo buenos que podían ser, lo adecuados que serían si estaban juntos, lo lejos que podían llegar sin ponían todo de su parte. Por lo mismo, Greg era su corazón y por él, jugarían mejor que nunca y ganarían.

**Minuto 93.**

El árbitro silbó el fin del encuentro, los chicos estaban exhaustos, más que ninguna otra vez. Recibieron algunos apretones de mano y varios rivales fueron a felicitar a Sherlock, quien había cargado con todo el peso de la defensa sin perder el control o rendirse. Se dio un minuto para recuperarse antes de salir corriendo, en el vestidor había un mensaje en su celular, era de John, le aseguraba que estaba bien pero lo esperaba en el hospital.

Aquel día festivo había marcado que varias familias estuvieran entre el público, las mamás de Mitch conocieron a Astrid, el padre y la madre de Ethan saludaron con entusiasmo a Gail y a punto estuvieron de llamarla hija, cosa que el jugador evitó porque pensó que sería extraño. Erick tenía a su madre, la cual se acercó a saludar, era extraño, todos pensaban que su madre no se vería como una bibliotecaria adicta al té y las galletas.

Marcus tomaba todas las fotografías que pudiera, era extraño, hasta las familias de aquellos chicos eran tan diferentes entre sí que no parecía que pudieran tener un punto en común. Los padres y la hermana de Dane parecían exageradamente felices, cosa que el reportero comprendía, este triunfo era mayor que los previos. Los equipos no perdían ante Greg, lo habían demostrado, el Brighton ganaba con todo el derecho del mundo.

Un hombre mayor entró entonces en su campo visual y él tomó una foto sin saber por qué. Vestía bien, era delgado y aunque todo su cabello era canoso, se veía con mucha vitalidad. Terry entonces se paró a su lado y se inclinó para decirle algo que sólo él pudiera escuchar.

-Ese es mi padre –dijo en un susurro. Marcus sintió que todo colapsaba, habían acordado una locura para la cena de Año Nuevo, pero seguro era algo que no iban a cumplir, porque era imposible. Él estaba de cabeza por Terry Lincoln y sabía que no era correspondido, así que ponerse en una situación donde terminaría lastimado no era lo mejor. Sin embargo, aunque él estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo, creyó que Terry no iría más lejos con aquel acuerdo.- ¿Listo?

Marcus asintió. ¿Fingirían ahora? ¿Justo ahora?

Terry lo tomó por la mano y tuvo que jalarlo para que avanzara hasta donde el hombre los esperaba, un par de metros más allá, lejos de los otros chicos. Pudo ver la expresión de su rostro, la recordaba en su propio padre, madre y demás familia. Extrañeza, curiosidad. El señor no sabía la razón por la cual su hijo caminaba tomado de la mano de otro hombre. Eso no era normal, así no se comportaban los amigos. Tuvo ganas de detenerse, de decir que engañar así a la familia no era correcto, que sólo podías decirlo si es que era verdad.

Pero Terry parecía tan cansado. No sabía sus razones, el hijo perfecto, guapo, inteligente, médico. Lo tenía todo y ahora jugaba fútbol y además de todo, estaba de la mano de un tipo. No, para el padre de Terry eso debía de ser una especie de broma.

-¿Qué es esto?

La pregunta no parecía afectar a Terry, claro, no era cierto, así que sólo estaba actuando para quitarse a todos de su espalda y por fin, poder tomar sus decisiones. Si lo de entrar a un equipo no era suficiente decepción, esto lo sería.

-Me da gusto que hayas venido papá –respondió ignorando la pregunta anterior, Marcus creyó que se iba a desmayar, su corazón estaba latiendo como loco.- ¿Te gustó el partido?

-¿Quién es él?

Terry lo miró y Marcus podría haber enfrentado al mundo si en esa mirada hubiera algo más que un acuerdo entre ambos. Así no, no podía. Sin embargo, asintió y dejó que hablara en su nombre, él de todos modos tenía la boca seca y no habría podido decir nada.

-Te presentó a Marcus Jonas, mi no…

-No digas tonterías, te esperamos para la cena de Año Nuevo, llega a las 9.

El padre de Terry dio medio vuelta y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Sintió mucho coraje y apretó la mano de Marcus con excesiva fuerza, le hizo daño pero no se percató de eso, además de que el reportero no evidenció el dolor que le provocó. Cuando su padre se perdió de vista Terry lo soltó y se alejó con mucha prisa.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Sólo George se acercó para interrogarlo, quiso decirle que había hecho algo muy malo y que Terry estaba equivocándose, pero que como lo amaba, haría lo que fuera que le pidiese. Tal vez George lo sabía, porque puso una mano en su hombre y pareció consolarlo. Después de un rato de no decir nada, siguieron a los demás que irían a ver a John al hospital, dando por terminado la jornada.

* * *

**26 diciembre 2015**

**07:30 am**

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita**

-¡Gambatte kudasai!

Literalmente cada persona en el vuelo se enteró de su presencia. Suponía que a la mayoría les tenía sin cuidado, pero descubrió que el porcentaje de personas que sabían quién era él, era elevado.

Viajaba en primera clase, aunque por el precio del boleto hubiera deseado tener un lugar en turista, sin embargo, por las fechas, la disponibilidad del vuelo era muy limitada. Así que tuvo que comprar uno de los boletos más caros que existían y pensar que su cuenta de banco podía soportarlo, tan sólo eran nueve mil trescientas veintisiete libras, sin contar con los impuestos. Recordó la manera en que Gail exclamó al ver el precio en la página de internet al hacer la reserva, pero de inmediato le dio al botón de continuar y no lo dejó pensar en la viabilidad de la locura que habían planeado tras unas rondas de alcohol.

Tenía un asiento muy privado junto a la ventanilla, los asientos se hacían cama cuando desearas dormir, la pantalla del centro de entretenimiento era personal y en las diez horas de vuelo le ofrecieron tres comidas gourmets que no le pedían nada a los restaurantes más lujosos. Así era su vida antes, no cuando viajaban a los juegos, pero si cuando iban a eventos pagados o hacían promociones para marcas. Los consentían a tal extremo que era fácil perder el piso cuando se llegaba a ser una estrella.

Después de que las dos asistentes de vuelo que atendían la primera clase le pidieran autógrafos y fotografías, dos hombres japoneses hicieron lo mismo, de mediana edad y dominando un perfecto inglés, le entregaron su tarjeta de presentación y luego le pidieron de manera muy educada que permitieran que tomaran una fotografía con su celular. Después de ellos vinieron otras once personas, entre ellos dos niños, uno de los cuales le prestó su PSVita cuando se aburrió de las películas del vuelo y demostró que era malísimo jugando el FIFA15.

Cuando la asistente del vuelo abrió la cortina para dejar bajar con prioridad a los que viajaban en su clase, el resto del avión pareció estar conteniendo la respiración. Los primeros en hablar fueron de las primeras filas, aquellos que viajaban en una clase llamada Viajero Mundial.

-Es Greg Lestrade.

-¡Es él!

Las asistentes trataron de hacerlo bajar con rapidez, para evitar cualquier problema, el punto fue que dos chicas bastante jóvenes lograron acercarse antes de que eso sucediera, las dos eran japonesas y miraban más al piso que a él y no tuvo corazón para ignorarlas. Después de eso veinte pasajeros más se acercaron a él antes de que casi tiraran de él para bajarlo del avión, los gritos llamaron la atención de la seguridad del aeropuerto, pero al parecer se había informado de su presencia en el lugar y lo metieron a la sala VIP de British Airways antes de que se hiciera un tumulto.

Sin embargo, cada persona con la que se topaba repetía lo mismo, gambatte kudasai y él respondía con la única palabra que sabía, arigatou. Sacó el celular en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, justo antes de que los agentes de migración llegaran y el personal de la aerolínea le trajera su equipaje.

_Gavin, no sé japonés._

Le devolvieron su pasaporte y trató de explicarles que como era un viaje no planeado no recordaba la dirección de su hermano, cosa que no le había preocupado hasta este momento.

**_Ya sé que no sabes, pero ¿cuál es la importancia de que no lo sepas?_**

Le dijeron que le proporcionarían un transporte para llevarlo a donde fuera que quisiera ir, le aseguraron que su presencia en el país era un honor.

_Que no estoy del todo seguro de que entienda el inglés de los japoneses y, lo peor de todo, no tengo idea de dónde están viviendo._

El mensaje de respuesta tardó menos de un minuto y no le entendió nada, parecía como que su hermano había tratado de escribir tan rápido que no fue nada coherente. Después entró un nuevo mensaje que pudo mostrar uno de los empleados de British Airways, fue transportado a una salida privada del aeropuerto, sin embargo, se cruzó con muchas personas en el camino, estaba seguro de que la noticia estaba ya volando a través del Twitter.

Le informaron que tardarían una hora en llegar a Komaba, le asignaron un chofer japonés que hablaba un inglés perfecto, de otra manera no le habría podido informar que el alojamiento internacional de la Universidad era tanto para investigadores como estudiantes y que si su hermano estaba alojado ahí él no podría quedarse como visita. Literalmente no habría donde, el espacio era reducido, 16 metros cuadrados en los cuartos individuales.

Buscó en internet algún hotel cercano a la Universidad, aunque al final se quedó en el que recomendó el chófer, Fukudaya, cuando buscó imágenes le pareció lo suficientemente tradicional para merecer quedarse unas cuantas noches. Aunque no tenía idea de cómo lo verían si colaba a Mycroft para que pasara la noche con él. Tal vez debería elegir algún hotel de cadena internacional, aunque la probabilidad de ser reconocido en uno de esos era mayor.

Se arriesgaría, aunque la foto de un turista con dos personas mayores que parecían los encargados del lugar le hacía pensar que podría no ser tan buena idea.

Registrarse fue algo sencillo, la pareja mayor que había visto en una foto parecían ser los dueños, le asignaron una habitación individual, pequeña, lo más pequeño que había visto en su vida, ni siquiera cuando era niño durmió en un lugar tan pequeño. Además de todo, dormirían en el piso. Jamás había estado en Japón antes, así que no tenía ninguna idea de que esperar.

De haberlo sabido tal vez no habría puesto un pie en la calle. El vecindario era tranquilo, las casas eran muy tradicionales y casi no se cruzó con nadie. Logró llegar gracias a su teléfono hasta las vías del tren y cruzó por debajo de un puente, siguiendo a una señora que cargaba unas bolsas con las compras. Se sentía por completo aislado por primera vez en su vida, en cualquier otro caso habría ya entablado una plática para saber cómo llegar a su destino.

Caminó juntó a las vías del tren, nadie más hacía el camino a su lado, suponía que tal vez se debía a la hora del día, porque no le dio la impresión de que fuera un día festivo. Cruzó la puerta principal de la Universidad, el lugar era precioso, edificios de piedra, una especia de torre con un reloj y muchos árboles con tonalidades amarillentas. Por un momento se olvidó de dónde estaba y a quién buscaba, era un lugar tan bello para estudiar que le dio un vuelco el corazón. Era una verdadera lástima que nunca hubiera entrado a la universidad.

-Gomen ne…

La vocecilla lo hizo voltear hacia abajo, una chica muy bajita lo miraba tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-Hola.

Fue recompensado por una risa nerviosa, la chica no habló de nuevo, pero le mostró la pantalla de su celular. Una foto suya estaba ahí tomada en el aeropuerto. Tan sólo tuvo que decir una vez, sí, yo soy Greg Lestrade. Eso fue todo. Cuando entró había muy poca gente, pero de repente se vio rodeado, ¿de dónde habían salido todos? No tenía idea, el problema era que no entendía nada de lo que decían y aunque eran muy educados con él, había ya posado para más de cien fotos, estaba muy seguro.

-¡Greg!

La voz de su hermano la reconocería donde fuera, lo vio sobrepasando en estatura a casi todos y fue algo maravilloso. Estaba algo apabullado y no tenía idea de cómo pedirles que lo dejaran pasar. Se aferró al brazo de Gavin y le permitió rescatarlo de los fans que lo rodeaban. ¿De verdad era así de popular? ¿La gente en Japón veía el fútbol inglés?

-Los dormitorios están en un anexo, vamos a tener que cruzar todo el campus.

Greg se sintió tranquilo al lado de su hermano, sus nervios por haber volado desde el otro lado del mundo se empezaban a evaporar. Pasaron junto a un edificio enorme del mismo ladrillo oscuro con el que estaban construidos los demás. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando miró la puerta principal abrirse. Un hombre salió y la sostuvo abierta para dejar salir a un pelirrojo que conocía muy bien. Se detuvo en seco y echó a correr hacia él.

De verdad, lo único que quería era tenerlo entre sus brazos. Se dio cuenta de la sorpresa de Mycroft al verse abrazado por la espalda, pero debió reconocerlo porque se relajó al instante.

-Gregory.

Comenzó a besarlo como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca, escuchó la risa de Gavin y nada más, lo único que le importaba era demostrarle a su novio lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo mal que llevaba el tiempo sin él.

-Viniste –dijo Mycroft de una manera inesperada, entre beso y beso.

-Sí, lo hice –respondió Greg.

-Te extrañé tanto.

* * *

**_Gracias por la espera y por seguir leyendo._**

**_Feliz año nuevo a todos, aunque ya sean 4 días de que lo hemos estrenado._**

**_Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock y Nimirie en Facebook._**


	6. Interludio

**For the Rose and the Lion **

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

**Interludio**

**27 de diciembre 2015**

_Nombre de usuario: BFCShippers_

_Password: MoHo007Ship_

_Post New Chapter: Secret Love_

_George se había quedado dormido después del entrenamiento, tenían que estar listos para enero, para retomar las actividades y al mismo tiempo, no podía olvidar que tenía que cumplir con la escuela. Sin embargo, el ahora estar viviendo en la misma casa que él, no le hacía las cosas sencillas._

_Al principio pudo ignorar el que sólo era necesario caminar unos pocos metros para encontrar frente a la puerta de su habitación, que no le costaba nada girar la perilla y entrar, que podía verlo mientras dormía y espirar bajo sus sábanas._

_De hecho lo hizo, no una, no dos, lo hizo muchas veces. Entrar mientras todos en la casa dormía, en la madrugada, cuando el frío de la noche lo despertaba de sus cálidos y agradables sueños. No usaba para dormir más que sus boxers y una playera muy delgada y vestido así salía al corredor._

_Sólo quería verlo, se repetía, en su joven y afiebrada mente creyó que sería más que suficiente. Pero esa vez se había volteado en sueños mientras lo miraba, dejando al descubierto el hecho de que Greg Lestrade dormía completamente desnudo._

_El impacto fue tal que tuvo que salir corriendo, tratando de no hacer ruido, para esconderse en su habitación, debajo del cobertor. Intentó mantenerse en silencio mientras recordaba las formas del cuerpo de Greg, tan trabajadas, tan perfectas._

_Se habían grabado en su mente. Los músculos de sus brazos, la forma de su torso, el abdomen donde querría haber podido dejar sus manos rondar sin ningún tipo de vergüenzas. George era joven, demasiado para estas cosas que no creía entender, sin embargo lo tenía ahí, al alcance de su mano y era complicado no hacer nada._

_Suspiró para ahogar el gemido que buscaba escapar de su boca, no debía hacer esto, no debía pagar de esa manera la hospitalidad que Greg y su familia le habían brindado. Pero en la soledad de su habitación, en el perfecto silencio de la noche, tuvo que tocarse o de otra manera habría explotado. _

_Sus dedos se deslizaron con cierta inseguridad sobre su erección, el simple contacto de la frialdad de su mano lo hizo estremecerse. Greg se sentiría así, pensó sin poder evitar que algo como su imaginación lo hiciera sonrojarse, se sentiría imposiblemente duro y sólo podría aliviar su situación ayudado por él. _

_George no tenía experiencia controlando sus emociones por lo que no necesitó demasiado tiempo para llegar al clímax y explotar sobre su mano, manchando irremediablemente el pantalón los bóxers que vestía y las sábanas con que se había cubierto. Tendría que limpiar por la mañana, pero ahora se dejó transportar a un cálido sueño donde Greg pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y lo sostenía con algo parecido al amor._

_Por la mañana, antes de que la hermana de Greg se levantara para preparar el desayuno para todos, se deslizó en el cuarto de lavado y se encargó con prontitud de que no quedara alguna huella de sus fantasías. Justo estaba saliendo con dirección a la cocina cuando se vio interrumpido por la presencia de Sherlock Holmes, el delantero que competía en capacidad con Greg Lestrade._

_George se sintió embriagado por su presencia, no iba a confesarlo nunca pero había sido capturado por su belleza de igual manera que por la de Greg. Aunque se sentía incorrecto, Sherlock estaba en una relación con el portero, John Watson, sin embargo, era él quien lo estaba acorralando y empujando con su cuerpo de regreso al cuarto de lavado._

_-Sherlock –intentó decir pero fue interrumpido por los labios del delantero sobre los suyos, demandando que le correspondiera. Era abrumador, aun siendo un muchacho su presencia era por mucho la más espectacular de todas, por lo cual no era capaz de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y se encontraba a merced de lo que el hombre quisiera._

_Parecía que iba comérselo en ese momento y…_

-La siguiente es Picadilly Circus.

Molly cerró su Ipad y sonrió a su madre, como siempre que estaba de visita en Londres solía acompañarla a todos lados, aunque ello complicara sus planes para actualizar su fanfic y tuviera que escribir en los trayectos de metro para no quedarse atrás. Los cuatrocientos comentarios pidiendo que George dejara de fantasear con sus compañeros de equipo y comenzara a tener algo de acción.

George era su creación, para nada reflejaba al chico en realidad y eso lo sabía, aunque a veces parecía que quienes la leían no terminaban por entender que no estaba hablando de situaciones verdaderas. Sin embargo había reflejado sus deseos de conocer más a fondo a Sherlock, lo recordaba como paciente encerrado en su mundo y ahora que estaba afuera, era un verdadero misterio.

Un misterio que sólo John Watson podía entender. Hasta ella lo comprendía y eso que cada que miraba al futbolista suspiraba hasta perder todo el aliento. Pero las chicas (porque las suponía chicas aunque no tenía la certeza) que comentaban su fanfic parecía creer que aquello debía corregirse de alguna manera. Las había convencidas de que John y Sherlock eran el uno para el otro y que algún día verían su boda en el campo de juego.

Había otras que querían verlo con alguno de otros de sus compañeros de equipo, como por ejemplo Greg, mencionaban que nadie mejor para un delantero que otro, que eran algo así como almas gemelas.

Las peores (según el punto de vista de Molly) eran las que rogaban que escribiera algo con una fan, rompiendo las relaciones establecidas para que alguno de ellos se diera cuenta que su verdadero amor estaba sentada entre el público en un partido. Eso no iba a suceder jamás, Greg no dejaría a Mycroft para irse con una chica desconocida, mucho menos Sherlock y ¿de verdad habían mirado a Dane y Mika? Esos dos no respiraban si no era porque el otro estaba a su lado.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la pesadez que sentía y siguió a su madre en el bullicio, las rebajas en las tiendas departamentales estaban en su mejor momento y sería todo el día en busca de cosas y más cosas.

**28 de diciembre 2015**

**Londres**

Era trillado pero Mika sonreía como nunca, le emocionaban esas cosas, como por ejemplo ver el atardecer desde una rueda de la fortuna gigante sobre la ciudad. Era una tontería, pero Dane sólo quería verlo sonreír, ser feliz cada día de su vida, que nunca nada le quitara la luz a su rostro.

Totalmente melosos serían las palabras para describirlos si alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacerlo, aunque las miradas que atrajeron cuando se besaron no fueron desagradables, estaban rodeados de turistas que habían subido por las vistas y después de un segundo los ignoraban.

Decidieron ir a cenar, buscarían ese restaurante de comida china cerca de Picadilly donde se pude comer todo lo que uno quiera por unas cuantas libras, la hermana de Dane lo había buscado en Google, esperan poder encontrarlo.

-¡Dane!

Alguien los detuvo en la calle, Mika sintió como Dane se quedaba un poco más atrás, dos pasos para ser específicos. Era una chica de cabello negro e inmensa sonrisa, parecía muy feliz de verlo y ahora lo estaba rodeando con sus brazos, en algún momento él había soltado su mano para atenderla a ella.

No era un secreto para él, Dane gustaba de chicas y chicos por igual, antes de conocerlo había tenido citas con más personas de las que podía recordar. Pero de eso ya tenía un millón de años, en Brighton no había día que alguien mirara a Dane con expresión de "te acuerdas de mí" y Mika no se sentía afectado por eso.

Pero de ella, la chica sonriente, no sabía nada. ¿Quién era ella?

Pasaron casi cinco minutos, ellos hablaban, él permanecía a unos pasos, sintiendo un poco de frío y bastante hambre. Debía confesar que no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le robara la atención de Dane, nadie lo lograba, por lo tanto, estaba un poco nervioso. Si tan solo recordara su presencia en el lugar y lo presentara.

Medio metro más adelante estaba una parada de camión, había tres personas esperando, caminó hasta allá y se sentó. Miró a donde estaba Dane hablando con la chica y no, parecía completamente abstraído por ella, no se percató de que Mika ya no estaba en el lugar donde se habían separado.

-Disculpa. –Volteó a la izquierda, era un hombre quien le hablaba, vestido de traje, gabardina negra, hasta un portafolio tenía, se veía de lo más formal. Era mayor que él pero no demasiado, tal vez unos treinta años.- Tal vez suene impertinente, pero estoy casi seguro de que te conozco.

-¿Te gusta el fútbol? –Mika no era la persona más sociable, le costaba hacer amigos o entablar una conversación, generalmente prefería observar de lejos el comportamiento de las personas más que interactuar. Sin embargo el hombre parecía muy educado, además de la ropa fina su rostro era muy amable, aunque parecía cansado, la sonrisa estaba en su rostro y sus ojos azules le parecieron hermosos.

-Eres tú –respondió el hombre y pareció que se emocionaba.- Debo confesar que comencé a ver los partidos por Lestrade pero admiro muchos a los defensas que son versátiles y son capaces hasta de meter un gol.

-Gracias –murmuró Mika porque no supo qué más decir, se había acostumbrado a las chicas que les pedían fotos y autógrafos, pero era raro que alguien le dijera que le gustaba su estilo de juego.

-¿Podrías tomarte una foto conmigo?

Asintió afirmativamente, miró como el hombre sacó su celular y lo preparó para tomar una selfie, pasó su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros y lo acercó a él. Todo esto era nuevo y se sintió extraño, algo así no debía pasarle, en teoría su vida debía ser aburrida y nadie tendría porqué saber su nombre. Tal vez si escribía un artículo en una revista, pero no, ¿quién anda pidiendo fotos y autógrafos a los que estudian el cerebro y el comportamiento humano?

-Mil gracias –dijo el hombre que se levantó apresuradamente al ver llegar su autobús.- Son geniales chicos, pueden llegar a la Premier.

Mika se despidió del hombre agitando su mano hasta que lo perdió de vista, sonrió, había sido bastante agradable que alguien lo reconociera a él, sobre todos los demás no pensaba que él fuera alguien para observar.

-¿Quién era ese?

La voz de Dane sonaba molesta, Mika se puso de pie y lo enfrentó de frente. Aquellos que pensaran que por ser como eran Dane dominaba la relación estaban por completo equivocados. Bastó una mirada para hacerle saber que no estaba en posición de cuestionarlo por nada.

-Lo siento, debí presentarlos, pero ella comenzó a hablar y hablar y de repente tú ya no estabas a mi lado.

Mika levantó la ceja derecha y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho.

-Era Elisa, una novia que tuve antes de conocerte, nos separamos de la mejor manera.

-¿Novia?

La consternación de Mika era comprensible, normalmente Dane hablaba de "una chica con la que salí" o "un chico que conocí". Esta era la primera vez que decía la palabra novia.

-Sí, salimos por seis meses, todo era muy serio, pero tuvo que mudarse.

-Curiosamente se te olvida presentarme con la chica que fue tu novia. –No estaba verdaderamente ofendido, sólo que tenía que valorar las cosas, tenían ya muchos años juntos y aunque sabía que le faltaban muchos aspectos de Dane que conocer, el verse ignorado en una situación así no lo era agradable.

-Oye, Mika, ¿quién era ese? –Aunque Dane le estaba hablando él comenzó a caminar en la dirección del restaurante que buscaban.- Mika… ¡oye!

No se iban a pelear, ellos no harían eso para nada, pero dejaría que Dane lo siguiera en busca de respuestas y al final, el que obtendría todos los detalles de la relación con Elisa sería Mika. Después de unos metros Mika hizo un poco más lenta su marcha, Dane lo alcanzó y lo tomó de la mano. Aun les faltaba una larga conversación pero eso no evitaba que disfrutara caminar con su mano en la suya.

**29 de diciembre 2015**

**Brighton**

Era su nuevo amigo y al parecer le gustaba invitarlo a todos lados. La mayoría de las veces George se negaba rotundamente, aunque cuando decía "vamos por un café" no osaba negarse. Le gustaban mucho, su madre decía que eso no era café sino pura azúcar, sin embargo, los disfrutaba demasiado. Un capuchino de caramelo o un moka latte eran su perdición y lo sabía. Además de todo, su nuevo amigo solía comprarle siempre una rebanada de pastel o de pay para acompañar.

Su nuevo amigo tenía un acento que le sonaba chistoso y a veces le tenía que pedir que repitiera ciertas cosas porque no estaba seguro de haberlo entendido. "Es acento de Texas" le decía y lo complementaba con esa sonrisa que lograba que se le abriera las puertas de cualquier lugar. En una de sus primeras conversaciones se le ocurrió decirle que parecía una mala broma que fuera de Texas y se llamara Austin, cuando escuchó sus palabras salir de su boca pensó que se enojaría.

Sucedió todo lo contrario, se rio bastante y puso su mano en su hombro. George se sintió bien, antes no había tenido ningún amigo, los primeros fueron los chicos del Brighton FC y ahora él, Austin. Le gustaba mucho estar en su compañía, él parecía querer ocuparse de todas sus necesidades cuando salían. Le daba mucha risa porque bastaba con que dijera que tenía sed para que corriera a comprarle algo para beber, de verdad que se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo.

Ese día le dijo que tenía mucho sueño y que se quedaría a dormir en casa. Apareció en la puerta y George tuvo que correr para evitar que tocara el timbre como loco. Pensó que tal vez no había sido buena idea dejarlo que lo acompañara una de las noches que salieron pero cuando lo encontró armado con bolsas de papas fritas, refrescos y por lo menos diez películas lo olvidó. No se le hizo raro que dijera que le gustaba el protagonista de la segunda película, ni le pareció extraño que rozara su muslo de vez en cuando al tomar un puño de papas de la bolsa.

**30 de diciembre 2015**

**Trayecto entre Brighton y Blackpool**

Erick había tomado el tren hasta Blackpool, unos amigos estarían ahí para festejar el fin del año, regresaría el primero de enero para ponerse a entrenar de nuevo, pero necesitaba sacarse al Brighton de la cabeza un rato, era lo único en lo que pensaba últimamente y un respiro le caería bien.

Tampoco era el más famoso, a él no lo detenían en la calle para pedirle nada, ni la hora. Aunque eso había sido siempre, su cara de pocos amigos no ayudaba en nada y cuando alguien intentaba hablarle, solía ignorarle.

Faltaban dos horas más de recorrido en el tren, sacó su celular para mandarle un mensaje a su madre, lo único que le pedía era que le avisara de las cosas, con un "voy a Blackpool" bastaba. Cuando miró su Messenger apareció una solicitud de mensaje, era de una persona desconocida que trataba de ponerse en contacto con él.

_Hola, tú no me conoces, espero que no creas que soy una acosadora. Encontré tu página de Facebook, veo que no tienes gran cosa en ella, pero tu mamá comparte cosas grandiosas. Soy fan del Brighton FC, mi papá me hacía ver los partidos cuando eran un equipo por el que no apostarías nada. Debes suponer que vivo en Brighton, ¿quién más sería fan de un equipo así si no viviera en la ciudad? Trabajo en un hotel, en la recepción, se suponía que era cosa de un año y luego a la universidad, pero ganó bien y conozco mucha gente, no sé si todavía quiero ir a la universidad. Me gustas mucho, siempre eres callado y te alejas de la fama de tus compañeros. ¿Crees que pudiéramos hablar? Aunque sea por el chat, no estoy pidiendo que me conozcas ni nada._

El mensaje lo había mandado una tal Sarah Meadows, su foto de perfil no era de ella sino de algún actor que no alcanzaba a reconocer pero que sabía que lo había visto en la televisión. Lo correcto debería ser desechar el mensaje, porque esa chica, si es que era una chica, lo había buscado y encontrado de una manera poco ortodoxa.

_Deja de espiar el Facebook de mi madre._

Si la chica conociera bien a Erick, cosa que nadie hacía salvo su familia más cercana, sabría que el hecho de que le respondiera en vez de ignorarla o bloquearla, era un gran logro. Erick guardó el celular y sacó uno de sus libros favoritos, Crónica del pájaro que da cuerda al mundo, lo iba a terminar de leer por segunda vez en el año, sólo faltaban unas cuantas páginas.

**31 de diciembre 2015**

**Brighton**

-Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo.

Lo repitió por milésima vez mientras caminaba los pocos pasos que lo separaban del muelle, la casa de huéspedes donde se alojaba era muy agradable, no muy costosa por fortuna aunque la revista era quien pagaba su alojamiento. Sin embargo, él debía cumplir con entregas muy estrictas que se convertirían en un reportaje en forma.

A veces era complicado, porque la revista quería saber de personas en concreto, como Greg en particular, y él quería escribir páginas y páginas de Terry. Aunque claro, debería haber pensado mejor lo que estaba haciendo en vez de imaginar alabanzas para el deportista. Estaba por meterse en el peor de los escenarios como bien le había probado el padre de Terry, quien por fuera podía parecer de lo más amable, pero era un hombre mayor, llegando casi a los setenta años y tal vez no quisiera tener que enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones.

Más cuando ni siquiera era real. Estaba casi frente a los puestos de helados donde Terry quedo de verlo, pese a no ser una gran ciudad aún no se movía con la facilidad debida y tenía que consultar los mapas en su celular para poder ir a cualquier lado. Lo vio al acercarse, estaba distraído mirando hacia la oscuridad que ahora era el mar, las aguas iluminadas por las luces del puerto. Si alguien le preguntara, aunque nadie lo había hecho, le gustaba desde el segundo en que encendió el televisor para ver el tan sonado regreso a la cancha de Greg Lestrade.

Aunque era inglés por nacimiento, había vivido desde la adolescencia en Estados Unidos, vivía con una prima de su padre, la única de su familia que no se asqueaba con el hecho que desde niño descubrió que su sexualidad no se ajustaba a lo que los demás pensaban de él. Así que vivir con la tía americana pareció su mejor opción. Estudió periodismo, sin embargo, siempre se interesó por el fútbol, una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer con su padre sin que terminaran enojados.

Ambos eran fanáticos del Manchester United y de Lestrade. Por eso, tras un año de hermetismo era la noticia del día y aunque normalmente él escribía sobre series de televisión, ese día se dio el tiempo para ver un partido de fútbol. Fue impresionante el hecho del partido en sí, aunque cada que enfocaba al mediocampista del que no sabía el nombre se le olvidaba todo, hasta como respirar.

Vaya, su padre habría estado completamente decepcionado si se enterara que un deporte tan masculino, él parecía haber encontrado al amor de su vida. Uno que estaba del otro lado del mundo y al que nunca jamás conocería. Eso fue cierto hasta que su editor en jefe hizo una pregunta en la sala de juntas, ¿quién sabe algo de fútbol inglés?

Su mano fue la única que se levantó entre todos, era cierto, no era sólo el interés en un jugador, él de verdad sabía de fútbol y cuando su editor le explicó que quería escribir sobre las implicaciones que tenía la abierta sexualidad que ahora exhibía Greg Lestrade y otros miembros del equipo. ¿Eso era relevante? Marcus no lo había valorado hasta ese momento y pensó de inmediato en su padre, ¿cómo se habría tomado que uno de sus más grandes héroes deportivos fuera gay?

No se lo preguntó, no podría, él estaba muerto para sus padres y hermanos. Así que pese a estar de regreso en su país natal, no se comunicó con nadie y fue a Brighton en el primer tren que pudo encontrar. Conoció a Terry, cosa que lograba ponerle las piernas como de gelatina, el solo imaginar estar en su presencia, para su gran suerte no se desmayó ni nada parecido.

Ahora estaba ahí, frente a él, se saludaron sin mayor intercambio de palabras y caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de su padre, fue cosa de quince minutos, estaba en un barrio residencial como muchos, la mayoría eran casas blancas con una reja de color negro en el frente y tres escalones hasta la entrada.

-Mi padre estaba en contra pero mi madre consideró que era aburrido que todas las casas fueran iguales.

-El tono de azul es muy lindo –respondió Marcus antes el único comentario que Terry hizo en todo su camino, había varios automóviles estacionados en toda la calle, no quedaba un solo lugar libre, había luz en todas las casas y de varias de ellas se escuchaba ya salir música alegre y risas. De repente se sintió inadecuado, no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer con esa historia. Novio de Terry, muy bien, pero ¿el decirlo basta para que sea cierto?

Se detuvo antes de subir los tres escalones hacia la puerta, estaba pensando demasiado en aquello, en lo que significaba para él y su corazón. Habría sido sencillo si fuera un amigo cualquiera, pero era Terry, ni siquiera sabía si lo consideraba su amigo y él quería ser muchísimo más.

-¿Estás seguro?

Terry bajó la mano con la que habría golpeado en la puerta, a su madre no le gustaba que usaran el timbre, lo consideraba grosero. Marcus se dejó maravillar por el perfil del deportista, pese a que tenía una expresión de lo más taciturna cuando se volteó para mirarlo de lleno.

-¿Estoy seguro de querer que mis padres, tías, primos y hermanos dejen de meterse en mi vida?

La pregunta sonó agresiva, el tono, la manera de pronunciarla, era tal vez un pensamiento que poseía desde mucho tiempo atrás, el deseo de hacerlo que quisiera sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. No era sencillo, en muchos casos la gente se sentía con la necesidad de opinar e involucrarse aunque nadie lo pidiera.

-Muy bien –Marcus alcanzó a Terry junto a la puerta y tomó su mano, si su amigo estaba decidido, él daría lo mejor para que fuera convincente. No era su especialidad por decirlo de cierta manera, sus muy pocas relaciones habían sido de semanas, nunca de meses. Era triste, pero nunca jamás había encontrado a nadie que valiera la pena de verdad. Así que ir a conocer a la familia nunca había sido una opción.

Sin embargo estaba ahí, a segundos de ser juzgado y tal vez condenado por amar como un loco a otro hombre, a uno que no le correspondía y que jamás lo haría. La familia de ese hombre estaba a punto de sufrir un shock, algo que no imaginarían nunca. Esperaba no toparse con una familia como la suya, de ser así las cosas no estarían para nada bien.

-¡Terry! –gritó con emoción la persona que abrió la puerta, era alguien joven, tal vez diez años menor que su amigo, poseía cierto parecido con él así que de inmediato pensó que podía ser una hermana o tal vez una prima.

Antes de poder saber lo que sucedía se vio arrastrado dentro de la casa, había mucha gente ahí, más de la que imaginó y perdió a Terry de vista en cosa de segundos. Respondió muchas veces la misma pregunta, soy Marcus Jonas, trabajó para una revista de Estados Unidos, estoy escribiendo un muy amplio reportaje sobre el Brighton FC.

Todos parecían contentos con esa respuesta, justificaba a la perfección su presencia en el lugar y no le cuestionaban nada más. Aunque conoció a tantos primos de Terry que se sorprendió, aunque después de enterarse de que su padre tenía ocho hermanos y su madre cinco, no fue tan relevante. La casa era grande, parecía abarcar dos propiedades y haber sido remodelada de su construcción original, aun así lucía abarrotada. El comedor era una locura y parecían haber sólo dos opciones, o se comía por turnos o muchos tendrían que hacerlo sentados en algún otro lugar, como la sala o la escaleras.

Pero a él le asignaron un lugar en la mesa principal al lado de Terry y sus hermanos mayores, lo cual lo hizo sentirse mal, estaba irrumpiendo en la vida familiar y no como un amigo, sino como un mentiroso. Desear que fuera real no lo convertía en realidad, de haberle preguntado si quería continuar con aquello se habría levantado, agradecido la cena y jamás regresado. No de esa manera, no así.

-Terry esto es injusto. –Aunque la conversación era animada, ninguno de ellos se había dirigido abiertamente a Terry más que para recordar eventos del pasado, de la infancia de alguno de ellos.

-¿Qué es injusto? –Terry miró a la mujer frente a ellos, si recordaba bien era una tía, hermana mayor de su padre.

-Pues esto -respondió ella moviendo su mano temblorosa entre ambos, esa mujer debía de estar cerca de los ochenta años y los niños pequeños que seguían corriendo en la casa eran en su mayoría nietos suyos.

-¿Esto? –Terry volvió a preguntar aunque era obvio que se refería a ellos, para Marcus era evidente pero su amigo parecía querer jugar a que no se enteraba de nada.

-Esto Terry, esto. –La mano de la mujer volvió a viajar entre ambos, señalándolos sin ningún problema desde el otro lado de la mesa, Marcus tuvo un pensamiento de su propia familia, que aquello habría sido considerado grosero, señalar a las personas era una de las cosas por las que lo regañaban activamente.- Entras de la mano de este niño y lo presentas como si fuera cualquier persona, pero no lo es. ¿Qué planeas con él? ¿Tener una de esas relaciones estúpidas que ahora están de moda?

Bueno, Marcus se daba por bien servido, había logrado llegar hasta el postre y estaba dando su última cucharada la cual trató de disfrutar lo más posible antes de tener que enfrentar aquello. Era de esperarse, que alguien dejara de sonreírle y fuera más abierto sobre el motivo por el cual Terry lo había traído. Pensó que nadie había notado el detalle de que entraron tomados de la mano, pero se había equivocado de la peor manera.

-¿Una relación de moda? –Terry parece mantener la calma de una manera extraordinaria, pero no era algo sorprendente, después de todo había pasado por toda la carrera de medicina y siendo un doctor debía poder aparentar normalidad aun en las peores situaciones.

-Terry, el equipo en el que estás…

-Tía Esther, hablar mal del Brighton es alta traición. –Uno de los hermanos de Terry había hablado y todos en la mesa asintieron al unísono logrando que Marcus curvara ligeramente los labios. Había percibido que para la ciudad su equipo era motivo de orgullo y que poco interés ponían en otros aspectos más personales de los jugadores. Obviamente no era así con todos, había encontrado gente que parecía de cierta manera ofendidos por el comportamiento de los chicos, pero estaba seguro de que eran una minoría.

-¿No se habla mal de un equipo de fútbol?

La oleada de respuestas ante la pregunta de la tía octagenaria fue apabullante, tanto que Marcus tuvo que contener una carcajada que buscaba ser expresada. Parecían todos excelentes fanáticos, tal vez esa era la razón porque pese a que el padre de Terry no parecía feliz con que su hijo dejara de atender su consultorio había encontrado suficiente apoyo como para jugar con el equipo.

-Además tía Esther –añadió otra de las mujeres, prima de Terry si recordaba bien el momento en que se presentó, hablaba como si fuera alguien mucho mayor a lo que era y no podía tener más de cuarenta años, tal vez menos- lo importante es quién es este muchachito y no tus opiniones sobre el maravilloso equipo que nos llevará a la Liga Premier.

-Este muchachito –respondió Terry con un poco más de molestia en la voz, era obvio para Marcus el cambio de su ánimo. Tal vez, se dijo a si mismo, la familia a él le podía parecer amigable pero la experiencia podría ser diferente si se les trataba desde hace muchos años- se presentó de manera adecuada en múltiples ocasiones.

-Es un periodista que escribirá un artículo sobre tu equipo –dijo finalmente la madre de Terry, no les había dirigido la palabra en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la casa aunque eso no parecía afectar a su amigo- con el que entraste tomado de la mano, ¿es eso normal?

-Lo es.

La respuesta simple hizo que varios en la mesa rieran, tal vez para muchos de ellos bastaría aquello, pero para la mujer que se sentaba a la cabecera de la mesa no.

-¿Es entonces tu novio? –Preguntó directamente y Marcus tuvo que agachar la mirada.- Tú padre lo mencionó pero se me hizo una gran estupidez. Tú no eres así, tú eres un hombre normal que no ha encontrado a la mujer indicada, es todo.

-El que sea mi novio no hace que no sea normal.

Marcus sabía que eso era cierto, sin embargo, que la madre de Terry se lo dijera era algo fuerte, era lo mismo que su madre diría si le diera la oportunidad de expresar su opinión. ¿Era más fácil decir que tenía una relación con un hombre que confesar que estaba enamorado de una tipa que al parecer era odiosa y que parecía ser incapaz de reciprocar su cariño?

¿Lo era?

-Parece que ninguno de ustedes tiene problema aceptando a Lestrade por ejemplo, pero llegó yo con la misma noticia y de repente no soy normal. –Ante las palabras de Terry todos parecieron considerarlo por un momento, Marcus creyó que tal vez valorarían lo que acaba de decir.

-Greg Lestrade ganó un Mundial y cinco títulos con el ManU. Tú eres un médico sin especialidad, frustrado, con ideas ilusas sobre su capacidad como futbolista. –Eso lo dijo uno de los hermanos.

-Tú no eres nadie. –Eso lo dijo la madre.

-Aunque ahora resultas ser un marica. –Eso alguno de los primos.

-Eres el marica de la familia. –Y eso el padre. Estaba seguro de que Terry sabía que eso pasaría, que lo había valorado y cabía la posibilidad de que no sólo quisiera molestarlos, sino probarlos, decirles algo que consideraba suficientemente traumático para esperar una reacción sincera. Y esta era, la peor de todas.

Marcus sintió verdadero dolor ante las palabras de las personas alrededor de la mesa, su amabilidad y jovialidad eran entonces apariencia y nada más, estaban esperando el momento adecuado para mostrarse hirientes y desagradables. Instintivamente buscó la mano de Terry y la sostuvo entre la suya, era un manifiesto de su presencia y apoyo, pese a la extrañas situaciones que los habían llevado a estar juntos en ese momento.

Creyó que diría algo, pero tal vez el hecho de que su familia lo considerara un médico frustrado y un cero a la izquierda había sido demasiado.

-Creo que todos están muy equivocados –Marcus nunca había sido una persona que gustara de expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos, pero esta vez no era el momento para quedarse callado.- La opinión que tienen de Terry es muy lamentable, que lo consideren así cuando es parte de su familia, debo decir que me provoca una pena inmensa y ustedes deberían estar avergonzados.

-No es el hecho de que sea o no gay, que tenga o no novio o que ese novio sea yo, eso es completamente secundario; lo más importante es que no pueden ningunearlo como si fuera una especie de competencia, como si tuviera que demostrarles su valor como persona.-Se puso de pie inconscientemente atrayendo la mirada de todos, hasta de los que no estaban en el comedor y ahora se asomaban por las puertas con curiosidad.

-No tiene que demostrarles nada y debería tener la oportunidad de decirles lo que fuera sabiendo que ustedes lo apoyarán incondicionalmente. Él no tiene ideas ilusas sobre su capacidad como futbolista, de hecho creo que es uno de los deportistas más capaces que he conocido, pero en vez de eso, se convirtió en médico y los complació a ustedes.

No fue algo planeado, sólo que la mano de Terry seguía en la suya, la sostuvo con más fuerza, las miradas de los demás se concentraron en ese hecho, lo cual hizo que Marcus sintieron un poco más de enojo del que ya sentía.

-Ahora lo sigue haciendo, pero en vez de felicitarlo por sus logros creen que está equivocado y apoyan al equipo pero a él no. ¿Qué tiene que hacer para que dejen de esperar algo más de él?

Marcus tiró levemente de la mano de Terry y no tuvo que hacer otra cosa para que se levantara y lo siguiera. Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie los acompañó a la puerta, caminaron por la calle de regreso al muelle, de nuevo en silencio, pero si haber soltado sus manos. Se sentaron en una de las bancas, no eran los únicos ahí, el lugar estaba iluminado en toda su extensión y los juegos mecánicos funcionaban, la rueda de la fortuna estaba dando vueltas.

Era casi media noche, no se habían dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Nunca había sido de tradiciones, la mayoría de los 31 de diciembre las pasaba solo o en alguna fiesta impersonal donde parecía que sólo importaba la cantidad de alcohol que se consumía. Esta vez estaba con alguien que le gustaba, con alguien que necesitaba de su presencia.

-Lo que dijiste…

-Perdón si fui impertinente –trató de aclarar Marcus antes de que Terry siguiera hablando.

-No, no lo fuiste –dijo y apretó su mano.- Gracias.

-Van a comenzar los fuegos artificiales. –La gente se juntó a su alrededor, parecían que habían estado esperando a que se acercara la hora para salir de sus casas, ellos no se levantaron, permanecieron en la banca hasta que la gente comenzó a corear los últimos diez segundos del año. El estruendo de los fuegos artificiales los sorprendió, aunque no tanto como Terry cuando se acercó a él y lo besó.

Fue algo rápido, el contacto de sus labios y era todo. Después se quedaron viendo las luces explotar en el cielo hasta que todo volvió a quedarse en silencio y la gente se empezó a retirar del muelle.

-Yo…

-Sé que estás enamorado de Caroline. –Marcus lo dijo tratando que no sonara tan mal como lo hacía en su cabeza cada que lo repetía.

-Lo estoy.

-Sé que no tengo oportunidad. –Cada frase era más dolorosa, pero lo tenía muy claro desde antes y el día no hacía más que recordárselo, pese a que acababa de compartir un beso que sólo podría haber soñado.

-No…

-Pero quieres ser mi amigo.

-Lo quiero.

-Yo también.

Eso era lo más importante, había compartido el fin del año con el hombre del que se había enamorado y ahora lo empezaba a su lado. Sabiendo que no lo quería, que lo había besado como agradecimiento, que no debía esperar más que amistad de su parte.

Sin embargo, no era capaz de darse por vencido.

-Feliz año nuevo Terry.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

_**¿Comentarios?**_


	7. Losing is part of life

**FRL: Battlefield 07**

**16 de enero 2016**

**18:45 horas**

**Brighton**

* * *

La primera derrota siempre es complicada, pero nadie esperaba que siempre ganaran. Bueno, nadie que supiera un poco de la dinámica de los juegos y del estrés que puede sufrir un jugador después de meses de intenso desgaste físico.

Cuando un equipo pierde, la gente no suele entenderlo, el hecho de que hay días buenos, malos y otros, simplemente terribles. Greg estaba acostumbrado al hecho de perder, sabía lo que se sentía venir de una racha de partidos ganados para estrellarse en una derrota inexplicable, incoherente y hasta aberrante. Porque así había sido, una derrota estúpida producto de un día horrible.

Wayne y él tenían un ritual para las derrotas. Evitaban dar cualquier declaración, porque de todos modos nada justificaba el haber perdido, de la manera que fuera; cerraban sus oídos ante las palabras casi siempre enojadas del entrenador y una vez fuera del estadio, tomaban el coche y se iban lo más lejos posible sobre Hyde Road, que al salir de la ciudad se transformaba en carretera. Pasando el poblado de Tintwistle había una desviación, el Old Road, que tomaban hasta llegar a una casa abandonada en medio de la reserva natural que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Sacaban la hielera de la cajuela y compartían botella tras botella de cerveza entre historias de su infancia o lo que fuera que tuvieran ganas de contar. Si estaban en otra ciudad se sentaban juntos en el autobús de regreso, compartían audífonos y debatían sobre los gustos musicales de ambos. El punto era olvidar que algo así era importante y concentrase en conocerse en mejor, en saber quiénes eran como personas.

Sin embargo, ahora no tenía esa oportunidad. No podía simplemente evadirse de la realidad y fingir que no tenía importancia. Para ellos, para cada uno de los chicos bajo su ala, tenía mucha importancia y debía enseñarles a lidiar con ellos.

Había justificantes, cosas que explicaban por qué habían tenido un partido tan desastroso, uno donde de no ser porque John Watson salió inspirado, habrían terminado goleados. Un 2-0 no era tan malo después de todo, no había sido vergonzoso.

Primero que nada estaba Terry. NO tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando con él pero necesitaba tener una muy seria conversación que le dejara respuestas claras sobre su estado emocional. En el momento, Sebastian estaba descargando una serie de improperios que si bien no eran raros, eran fuertes y desagradables, pero no se atrevía a pedirle que dejara de hacerlo porque finalmente la frustración del entrenador era comprensible.

Terry pareció distraído durante todo el juego, durante varias jugadas se quedó parado, no siguió el desarrollo para nada, no generó ni un sólo pase para gol y además de todo, estuvo involucrado en una pela que casi logra que lo expulsen. Eso era intolerable, algo que Greg dejaba muy claro para todos. Jamás se debía iniciar una pelea, cosa que Terry hizo y motivo por el cual no podía levantar la mirada del piso y mucho menos intentar justificarse.

Segundo, George. Algo había sucedido con él, durante días lo había estado evitando, parecía que entraba a la casa cuando estaba seguro de que no se iba a encontrar con nadie y salía muy temprano, antes de que cualquiera despertara. En los entrenamientos se quedaba callado, no le respondía más que con monosílabos y parecía estar teniendo problemas con las calificaciones.

Pero Greg no era su padre y no podía exigirle más que resultados en la cancha. El día de hoy no los obtuvo, parecía cansado, no estaba rindiendo como estaba acostumbrado y en muchas de las jugadas simplemente desapareció. Sebastian ya le había gritado a George, en verdad era la primera vez que veían así a su entrenador, para Greg era una pequeña muestra de lo terriblemente agresivo que podía ser, después de todo, perder era una cosa, pero ni siquiera esforzarse era otra muy diferente.

Tercero. Él, Greg Lestrade, había cometido una cantidad enorme de inexactitudes que rayaban en lo improbable. La verdad es que estaba muy distraído y no tenía manera de explicar la sensación que se había apoderado de él. Durante la semana no había tenido problemas, los entrenamientos, fuera del poco rendimiento de Terry y George, habían sido normales, todo había comenzado el viernes por la tarde cuando llamó a Mycroft.

_Podrían contar tanto de lo sucedido en Japón. Había sido el mejor viaje de su vida, de verdad, nunca jamás había vivido algo parecido. Por un momento se desconectó de lo que sucedía, dejaría que Sebastian externara todo, si alguien tenía que regañarlos dejaría que fuera él y así él podría intentar otra aproximación. Identificar los problemas, solucionarlos._

_El ridículo departamento de Mycroft no era un lugar adecuado más que para dormir. Una vez dentro de él tuvo ganas de salir corriendo. Era diminuto, todo estaba en un mismo espacio, una mesa que funcionaba también como escritorio, un futón que enrollaba y guardaba en un clóset bastante grande donde debían caber toda su ropa y demás artículos que quisiera tener. Una parrilla suficiente para calentar agua para el té y sopas instantáneas y la única puerta que llevaba al cuarto de baño._

_No había más. _

_Sintió que se asfixiaba, sentado sobre sus piernas, mirando como su novio acomodaba sus libros y ponía la tetera para calentar agua. Puso unas hojas de té verde en dos tazas sin asa de color café, eran muy lindas, podía imaginarlo comprándolas nada más llegar, tenían la forma de trozos de bambú. Trató de tranquilizarse, tomó varios tragos del cálido líquido y pensó que aquel espacio para una persona no estaba tan mal, Mycroft parecía estar cómodo ahí, donde suponía que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo._

_-Tenemos que ir a otro lugar –dijo después de evaluar la viabilidad de la habitación, había decidido que ni loco se atrevería a besar ahí a su novio, era posible que algo como eso fuera escuchado por todos en el edificio. De verdad, no tenía idea de cómo podían vivir así, sin embargo, eran habitaciones para maestros, investigadores, gente como Mycroft que no venía a otra cosa más que por motivos académicos._

_-Más tarde Gregory –dijo con tranquilidad. Muy bien, eso era inconcebible. Mycroft Holmes estaba fingiendo, de verdad, estaba muy convencido de que era pura actuación esa tranquilidad extrema donde no importaba las horas de vuelo y los kilómetros recorridos para llegar a verlo. Estaba cansado pero la felicidad de volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos conseguía que tuviera energía para lo que fuera, excepto para estar sentado en aquel reducido espacio._

_-¿Tienes algo que hacer? – Lo dijo casi en tono de broma porque si la situación fuera al revés, él dejaría todo por estar a su lado, de hecho lo hizo, renunció a dos partidos importantes porque en su situación, todo partido era casi de vida o muerte._

_-Exámenes –respondió sin titubear y se estiró para tomar un folder que estaba por debajo de la mesa, parecía que había un archivo ahí, lo cual era extraño, pero con tan poco espacio no se debería haber sorprendido que tuviera que acomodar cosas en lugares poco convencionales.- No tenemos un período vacacional en estos días, de hecho salía de una clase. _

_-Muy bien, te espero._

_Greg se sentía ligeramente decepcionado, pero al ver a Mycroft abrir con cuidado la carpeta y sacar cada hoja a calificar se fue olvidando de la sensación. La verdad es que estar en su presencia era exageradamente bueno, no habían tenido ese tipo de convivencia, su historia era compleja y momentos de tranquilidad no eran lo común entre ambos. Los años sin conocerse, el tiempo oscuro dónde no era una persona y después, los meses que habían pasado juntos._

_Juntos._

_Cada quien en una ciudad, sin verse, tan sólo hablando._

_Por lo tanto, esos momentos donde podía apreciar su rostro al reflejarse la concentración necesaria para evaluar cada uno de esos exámenes, el movimiento de su mano al tomar el marcador de color rojo para marcar las correcciones y hasta el sonido del mismo sobre el papel. Nada de eso era conocido, todo eso era apreciado. Le dio un sorbo más al té, sentía que lo correcto era tomarlo muy despacio y la temperatura ayudaba a esa acción, el calor transmitiéndose a través de sus manos. _

_-Me sorprende tu paciencia Gregory._

_Su sonrisa fue haciéndose cada vez más grande pese a que no lo miraba directamente, seguía mirando a las hojas de papel, con cuidado poniendo las marcas rojas y las calificaciones al final. Paciencia, por supuesto que la tenía, había esperado por años y claro, no era algo de lo que se enorgullecía, la verdad no. De haber sido otro tipo de persona habría llamado a ese número telefónico mucho tiempo antes. Pero no lo era, para él, el tiempo y las situaciones deberían ser las perfectas, claro, no lo fueron._

_Sin embargo, podría viajar del otro lado del mundo y aun así, esperar a que él tuviera tiempo para él, que fuera el momento justo y no antes. Después de todo, tenían el resto de la vida por delante y esperaba que muchos de sus días fueran simplemente así. Mycroft y sus número y él, apreciando la belleza de ese hombre que para él era perfecto. _

_-¿Esperabas que me desesperara? –Le preguntó al verlo sonreír de esa manera.- ¿O esperabas que me molestara?_

_-No estoy muy seguro –respondió con sinceridad y por fin lo miró de nuevo, era poderoso el efecto de esos ojos azules en él, lo habían mantenido pensando en el día en que volviera a verlos.- Tal vez pensé más bien en el hecho de que volar durante tantas horas es agotador._

_-Volé en primera clase._

-¡Lestrade!

El grito de Sebastian lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no pensó distraerse a tal grado pero la sucesión de acontecimientos de su reencuentro con Mycroft lo seguía encantando, era algo que no podía alejar de su mente aunque habían pasado semanas.

-¿Me estabas hablando Sebastian?

Su entrenador y antiguo compañero de equipo parecía haber multiplicado su molestia exponencialmente en los segundos en los que lo ignoro sin intención rayando ya en la exageración, era una derrota después de meses de triunfos que podrían ser calificados como espectaculares.

-¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando que es más importante que tu equipo?

-De hecho no Sebastian, sería incapaz de decirte en lo que estaba pensando, la mayoría lo saben –dijo mirando a sus compañeros, ellos había escuchado la historia una y otra vez y hasta se habían aburrido de ella; Sherlock había llegado al punto de decirle que si quería volver a contarla tendría que hacerlo con todas las partes que se había guardado como personales y que entonces provocaría que le sangraran los oídos al escuchar esas cosas de su hermano- pero a ti no te contaré nada, la verdad no creo que te interese.

Escuchó la risa de John y Sherlock, aunque la suprimieron lo más rápido posible, los demás sólo voltearon el rostro para que no fuera evidente que sonreían. Sebastian no era su amigo, su lejanía en los entrenamientos y en la planeación de los juegos sólo lo convencía de que tampoco era su entrenador y que no estaba calificado para un puesto de esa naturaleza. Tan sólo era un nombre, alguien con el que cubrían un requisito. Finalmente todo lo hacía él y de verdad, para él, una derrota no era el fin del mundo.

Perder era algo natural, como había pensado desde que sucedió, había sido sólo un claro ejemplo de uno de los peores días de varios de los jugadores, pero algo que se repetiría si es que no aclaraban un par de cosas. Pero gritarles así a estos chicos que no habían hecho más que dar lo mejor de sí, no tenía mucha justificación.

-Estoy harto de que…

-¿Harto? ¿Tú?- De repente las cosas que se había callado estaban en la punta de su lengua y parecía que no iban a poder se suprimidas.- Yo, por el otro lado, estoy harto de escucharte gritar cosas sin sentido a personas que se esfuerzan como tú jamás lo hiciste. Perdimos, bueno pues no debemos volver a perder, sin embargo, el regaño de niños chiquitos que les estás dando no los motivará a ganar.

-¿Tú qué sabes…?

-¿De perder? –De nuevo lo interrumpió más que nada porque estaba cansado de escuchar su voz en un monologo sin sentido. Se levantó para alejarse de él, aunque estuviera en esa conversación no tenía ganas de un enfrentamiento.- Quien llega a ser campeón del mundo sabe muy bien lo que significa perder pues en su camino lo que ha perdido siempre superará a lo que ha ganado.

Yo perdí partidos.

Yo perdí torneos.

Yo perdí amigos.

Yo perdí familia.

Para ser sinceros no debió decir eso pero no lo pensó, simplemente salió de su boca y cuando sus oídos lo escucharon, sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía de nuevo. Sus ojos fueron de inmediato a Joe quien se había mantenido alejado de todo pero no de sus palabras, era obvio que le habían afectado de la misma manera que a él. Sin embargo era cierto, las risas y la alegría se equiparaban y a veces eran superadas por las lágrimas y la tristeza.

A pesar de eso todos los días uno debía de comenzar de nuevo, de seguir adelante.

No se dio cuenta cómo sucedió pero cuando el aire del muelle golpeó su cara fue consciente de que se había salido del estadio sin importarle la reacción de nadie más o si Sebastian seguía gritando como enloquecido.

-Me parece que huimos –le dijo Joe a su derecha, no se percató de su presencia hasta ese momento pero se alegraba que hubieran terminado juntos en el muelle. La belleza de Brighton era que podían caminar por las calles sin que eso significara gran cosa, pese a que tal vez varias personas los habían reconocido.

-No soportaba estar un minuto más escuchando a Sebastian –respondió y era la mitad del problema, la otra era que le había gritado a un tipo que también había perdido cosas, como su salud, su capacidad de caminar correctamente y su carrera deportiva. Era cierto, cada una de las personas había perdido algo en algún momento de su vida, poco o mucho, la vida significaba perder.

-No es un líder nato –respondió Joe, las miradas de ambos estaban perdidas en el agua, las cosas a su alrededor no importaban gran cosa- nosotros sabemos qué hacer pero de verdad los otros necesitan un poco más de guía.

-¿Acaso dices que no lo estoy haciendo bien? –Greg se mordió la lengua al decir aquello, la verdad es que poco le importaba si todos los días debía ser él quien entrenara a los chicos, los hiciera correr y practicar jugadas para mejorar su técnica. Eso lo hacía con todo el gusto del mundo y creía que no era tan malo en ello.

-¿Todo tiene que girar en torno a ti? –Joe le dio un buen golpe en el hombro y como siempre, cuando sentían algo parecido a la presión queriendo explotar dentro de sus cuerpos, comenzaron a reír. Terminaron sentados en el muelle, recargados en los postes, tras unos minutos se unieron a ellos un par de pescadores que al principio los ignoraron aunque después estaban ya hablando con normalidad. Así se fue la tarde para ellos dos, tratando de olvidar cada una de sus pérdidas, cada una de las cosas que ya no existían más.

Entraron a un bar cerca de las nueve de la noche, tenía mucho que no estaba en un lugar así, más que nada porque su tolerancia al alcohol era risible, su primera copa solía ser siempre la última, si iba más allá corría el riesgo de terminar dormido. NO tenía nada de divertido el quedarse dormido con un poco de alcohol.

Pero Joe le había pedido que lo acompañara y por supuesto que no se negaría, había convivido poco con él fuera de los entrenamientos y los partidos y era algo que debía corregir, después de todo Joe tenía una conexión con él que nadie más podría tener aunque no solía pensar en eso con frecuencia.

-¿Mojitos? –Preguntó al escuchar a Joe ordenar dos sabor tamarindo para ambos.

-Sí, mojitos, ¿de verdad no los has probado? –Joe lo miraba sorprendido aunque no del todo, parte de él comprendía que Greg era muy serio y lo que le había contado de su amistad con Wayne demostraba que ambos lo último que hacían era "alocarse". Era más probable que se quedaran en casa a ver una película que salir de fiesta.

-Bueno, trata de no tomarlo muy rápido, es dulce y se te subirá a la cabeza –Joe le entrega su vaso con un popote pequeño que sirve a modo de agitador, la prueba y sonríe, sabe excelente.- De verdad Lestrade, tómalo con calma.

-Sebastian nos va a matar –comentó Greg después del segundo vaso, que sería el último hasta que terminaran el platón de nacho con queso o de otra manera tendría que arrastrarlo a su casa o por lo menos eso decía Joe.

-¿Quién le va a decir? –Se atascaron la boca de nachos como dos personas cualquiera que no les importara para nada si es que alguien los veía no tener modales. Era otra cosa perfecta de su ciudad, sus vecinos probablemente se cruzarían con ellos en algún momento y alguien que viviera por la casa que Sebastian había rentado también, pero el entrenador del Brighton no se había preocupado por hacer amistades de ningún tipo, por lo que si alguien pensara en decirle "vimos a tus jugadores en un bar bebiendo mojitos y comiendo nachos", seguramente no lo haría.

-Me da pena –comentó Greg sinceramente. Debería haber conectado con Sebastian, fueron compañeros de equipo y jamás se molestó por entrar en contacto con él después del accidente, debería haberlo hecho, aunque fuera algo casual. En vez de eso vino a encontrarlo años después en condiciones extrañas.

-Obvio –respondió Joe con la mirada fija en el plato sobre la mesa- pero tiene un camino muy duro por delante si es que de verdad esto de ser entrenador no es más que una tontería en la que aceptó participar.

No supo qué responder, a él también le parecía que Sebastian no estaba comprometido con ellos, que era algo que aceptó pero en la que no creía. Llegaron al fondo del plato de nachos y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera ponerse de pie para ir por otra ronda de bebidas, alguien entró en su campo visual pero sin percatarse de su presencia.

George no debía estar ahí, fue lo primero que pensó Greg. No era que sintiera que tenía un deber paternal con el chico pero en cierta manera se sentía responsable por su bienestar, después de todo vivía con ellos en su casa y aunque estaba en edad de emanciparse, le quedaba demasiado por aprender para considerarse alguien mayor. Esperaba que no le sirvieran alcohol, aunque al verlo sentado en la mesa parecía con toda la actitud de estar esperando a alguien.

Después, un chico alto y que evidentemente era adicto al gimnasio entró y se dirigió a la mesa de George. Fue cuando todos los instintos paternales que decía no tener se hicieron presentes. No le agradó en absoluto. No era sólo el hecho de que sentado junto a su compañero de equipo lo hiciera parecer pequeñito, sino parecía dominarlo, situación que no entendía en absoluto.

-¿Quién demonios es ese?

Joe reflejaba la misma preocupación en el rostro que él, estaba seguro de que tampoco le estaba agradando esa escena. El hombre, aunque era muy probable que fuera un chico de la misma edad que George, sin embargo el trabajo de gimnasio lo hacía ver mayor, fue a la barra y regresó con un par de botellas de cerveza. Casi se convierte en razón suficiente para que Greg se levantara y fuera a impedir que la entregara al chico.

Pero no lo hizo.

-No tengo idea.

George tomó la botella pero no hizo el intento de beber de ella, el otro chico pasó un brazo por detrás de sus hombros y lo acercó a él. Para Greg fue claro que George no tenía idea de qué hacer, de cómo responder ante aquello, no porque se sintiera apenado o fuera inexperto; más bien se debía a que era incapaz de rechazarlo y a que temía hacerlo y alejarlo.

-George no parece cómodo –dijo Joe confirmando sus observaciones.

-Vamos. -Joe siguió a Greg, eran unos pocos metros los que lo separaban, se sentaron en las dos sillas disponibles de la mesa y aparentaron sonreír al unirse a los otros dos hombres.

-Legalmente puedes irte de tu casa pero no puedes beber, ¿recuerdas? –Greg tomó la botella de las manos de George y se la pasó a Joe, quien en tres tragos dio por terminado su contenido, era una buena marca de cerveza alemana, eso no se podía desperdiciar.

-¡Greg! –El chico casi salta de su silla, no era para menos, después de la debacle del día no espera encontrarlo en una ¿cita? ¿Esto era una cita? El lenguaje corporal de George denotaba que fuera lo que fuera no estaba muy contento de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y este quién es George? –Joe habló arrastrando un poco las palabras, la cerveza no parecía haber sido muy buena opción combinada a lo que bebían previamente. George se puso muy rojo de la cara, casi parecía listo para desaparecer.

-Soy Austin –respondió el chico con una voz gruesa, Greg pensó en la cantidad de hormonas que el tipo se había metido para inflar esos pectorales y esos brazos. Además de todo tenía un acento extraño, así que definitivamente no era inglés.

-Hola Troy, no sé qué edad tengas ni de dónde vengas, pero acabas de comprarle una bebida a alguien que no tiene edad legal para beber –Greg había recargado su cara en su mano derecha para hablar y además sonreír con todo el encanto del que era capaz, no quería tener un problema por esto así que trató de mostrarse lo más amable posible.- Además de todo este chico tiene entrenamiento mañana a primera hora, así que lo voy a llevar a casa.

-Sólo si él quiere irse –respondió el hombre de grandes músculos y cabello muy rubio, puso su mano sobre la de George de una manera que Greg interpretaba como posesiva. Definitivamente el tipo no era de su agrado.

-¿Quieres irte George?

La indecisión fue clara, pero para Greg no fue indecisión acerca de querer irse, sino más bien sobre querer decirlo en voz alta. DE consternado saltó a preocupado seriamente, lo que fuera que estaba pasando con George era mucho más importante de lo que pensó de inicio.

-Mañana tenemos que revisar el partido, evaluar las causas de la derrota –comentó con un hilo de voz que le causó escalofríos, Greg tenía ganas de sacudir al muchacho.- Sebastian lo dijo.

-Muy bien, entonces debemos descansar, Greg nos querrá corriendo a las 6 de la mañana –añadió Joe antes de levantarse.- Fue un placer Austin.

-Lo mismo digo –Greg se levantó y esperó a que George hiciera lo mismo. El chico lo siguió y tan sólo murmuró un quedó "adiós" a su amigo. La mirada que el chico musculoso le dedicó no pasó desapercibida para Greg y no le agradó, así como no le agradaba nada más sobre él y su actitud con George.

Regresaron a pie hasta su casa, era una caminata de veinte minutos que les dio tiempo para pensar, Joe se despidió en la bifurcación que llevaba a su casa, aunque había recibido la oferta de Greg de vivir con ellos, la verdad es que no se acostumbraba a no tener un espacio para él.

-George –lo llamó esperando que se detuviera, estaban a unos pasos de la entrada principal de la casa pero quería hablar antes con el chico, lejos de los oídos de Gail o de John y Sherlock.- ¿Podrías explicarme quién es él?

-Estudiante de intercambio, viene de Texas, tomó los exámenes para ingreso a la universidad, es probable que extiendan su beca para que acuda a mediados de año, es realmente brillante….

-George…

El chico se quedó en silencio mirando con ligero temor a Greg, por alguna razón eso estaba muy mal, porque parecía que debía decir todo lo bueno sobre aquel muchacho como si fuera necesario justificarlo.

-Es mi único amigo –dijo por fin con sinceridad.- Sé que ustedes también lo son, pero simplemente no los conocería si no fuera por el fútbol. En la escuela nadie me habla sólo él, todo mundo me evita y nada cambió al comenzar con el equipo, pensé que cambiaría pero simplemente no fue así.

-¿A tus compañeros no les interesa el fútbol? –Greg tenía su vida centrada en el deporte, la gente a su alrededor también se centraba en eso así que no era sencillo comprender que a alguien simplemente no le importara.

-No –respondió con amargura George- y la verdad no tengo idea de qué les interesa.

-Pero este chico, Troy, comenzó a hablarte…

-Sí y él es popular en extremo –la rapidez con la que hablaba preocupaba a Greg, parecía un discurso aprendido o algo que se había repetido el chico una y otra vez.- Cuando estoy con él la gente me toma en cuenta.

-Muy bien George –Greg no estaba convencido pero no podía decir que lo entendía, él presentó sus exámenes de nivel superior con resultados mediocres, la verdad no esperaba entrar a ninguna universidad, se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma al juego y por lo mismo, no tenía amigos en la escuela ni interés en hacerlos.- Sólo quiero que si tienes algún problema hables conmigo en vez de dejar que te afecte a tal grado como hoy sucedió en la cancha.

-Es sólo eso –dijo el chico aunque Greg sabía que no era así, pero no lo presionaría, intentaría que le contara las cosas durante los entrenamientos de la semana.

-¿Sebastian siguió gritando?

-Por fortuna lo callaste.

Entraron y siguieron hablando como si nada, como si fuera otro día normal, Ethan y Gail los vieron pasar en su camino a la cocina donde John intentaba que Sherlock comiera algo, lo cual era casi una guerra perdida. Esperaba lograr corregir las cosas que estaban mal con sus compañeros de equipo, por lo menos en esta ocasión.

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. De verdad les agradezco que hayan podido aguantar mis retrasos y seguir leyendo.**_

_**Es el último antes de que entre al Camp NaNoWriMo con la única y exclusiva meta de terminar esta segunda temporada porque me di cuenta de que llevo un año escribiéndola y no llego a dónde quiero.**_  
_**Así que mi meta son 50 mil palabras, lo cual equivaldría a mínimo 8 capítulos, espero lograr un poco más. Por lo tanto, en abril no habrá nada de actualización pero en mayo espero tengan todo por completo terminado. **_  
_**¿Comentarios?**_


	8. Playing without a heart

**For the Rose and the Lion: Battlefield**

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

**Griffin Park Stadium**

**Brentford**

**Viernes 05 de febrero 2016**

Había sido una pesadilla, sin embargo, pese a todo lo malo, el sacar un empate no lo consideraba un mal resultado. El problema fue que ninguno de los dos equipos metió gol. Eso sí que le molestaba, haber tenido múltiples oportunidades y no haber logrado concretar nada en absoluto. Sin embargo había tenido, en un pasado, innumerables juegos aburridos donde no había forma de abrir el marcador.

No eran buenos días para jugar. Por lo menos eso decía Wayne. En el camino de regreso al vestidor rememoró las veces que su amigo había estado en sus pensamientos, era extraño que ahora recordara esos momentos de su convivencia con él de manera tan tranquila. Parecía que no tenía problemas para traer a su mente esas cosas buenas.

Le alegraba. Porque lo extrañaba y tenerlo aunque fuera de esa manera, le era muy bueno. No hablaba de nadie sobre él, no llegaba con sus hermanos a contarles sus anécdotas, eran cosas que sólo él tendría, que ni siquiera tenía ganas de compartir con Mycroft. Recordarlo era su privilegio, ese que ganó después de convivir tanto con él, después de convertirse en mejores amigos, prácticamente hermanos.

Suspiró. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, odiaba estos partidos. Comprendía la desesperanza de la gente, miraban a su equipo fallar hasta en las cosas más simples, aunque por fortuna el equipo contrario sufría del mismo mal. Uno que otro destello apagado por el siempre brillante John Watson. Greg no sabía qué haría sin ese muchacho, Joe estaba muy orgulloso de él, lo consideraba su legado y se notaba el trabajo que ambos hombres realizaban.

Por el otro lado, todo lo que faltó en la cancha lo había tenido en las gradas. Era admirable el trabajo de Molly, organizaba que la porra fuera a las otras ciudades, conseguía los autobuses, arreglaba lo de las entradas. Aunque esta vez les habían asignado un lugar en las gradas que era lamentable, habían dejado a todos los del Brighton en la parte superior, esperan así quitar el peso del apoyo de la afición.

Claro que no contaban con la cantidad de banderas que fueron desplegadas, la capacidad pulmonar del club de fanáticos que Molly comandaba y que tuvieran ensayadas cada una de las porras. Greg se dio un momento para mirarlos, ella parecía que no iba a sentarse, gritaba y saltaba sin descanso. Él estaba cansado, la temperatura ambiente había subido un poco en comparación con los partidos previos y eso afectaba, sin embargo, realmente no hacía calor aun, seguía siendo invierno después de todo.

Afuera se escuchaban aun los gritos, como si las porras no hubieran terminado de luchar entre sí por ver quién de ellos podía hacerlo más fuerte. Aunque habían tratado de mantenerse al margen había sido imposible, todo cobró fuerza al medio tiempo, ellos en las gradas no se dieron ni un momento de receso. Molly comandaba y un par de chicas adolescentes que solían ir a casi todos los partidos la seguían. Al ver que la porra contraria quería ganarles, todos terminaron gritando al parejo.

Gail fue tal vez la última en unirse, no le gustaba distraerse del juego, pero esta vez era una de esas en las que era aburrido mirar. No solía suceder muchas veces, en la carrera de Greg no abundaban los partidos aburridos, pero este lo era. Así que no tuvo mucha reticencia para ponerse a cantar y gritar con todos los demás.

La porra era grande ahora, ya para la mitad de la temporada mucha gente iba a Estadio Falmer, llenándolo prácticamente en todas las ocasiones. Los partidos de visitante eran algo diferente, es complejo seguir al equipo a localidades diversas, muchas veces era necesario pasar por lo menos una noche en el lugar porque las horas de carretera lo ameritaban.

Molly empezó rentando un camión, después dos y así fueron aumentando hasta que terminó con veinte camiones con boleto pagado para los partidos de visitante. El club de fans era apoyado secretamente por Irene, le estaba dejando muy buenas ganancias ahora que tenía productos oficiales que vender. Como las playeras oficiales, bufandas, banderas, grandes sombreros con los colores del equipo, etiquetas para pegar en cualquier superficie, tazas, plumas y demás parafernalia que ahora se encontraba con facilidad por toda la ciudad.

Salieron del estadio en perfecto orden y se quedaron cerca de sus camiones, sin embargo, estaban en un estado de emoción que no les permitía simplemente irse, por lo que a pesar del resultado se quedaron junto a las vallas esperando la salida de los jugadores. Gail permaneció observando aunque bien podría haber ido a los vestidores, pero le parecía interesante la manera en que las chicas adolescentes parecían comandar a todos los demás.

En la porra no había sólo mujeres jóvenes, era completamente diversa y eso le agradaba, todos parecían llevarse bastante bien pese a sus diferencias. Aunque no hacía el viaje en el camión con ellos, el tiempo que pasaba sentada a su lado le hacía evidente que todos compartían la misma emoción por el juego y los jugadores. Ellos eran la afición de corazón, muchos habían seguido al equipo en las malas y ahora estaban disfrutando al máximo que por fin ganara, que por fin hiciera algo más que evitar descender.

Entre ellos estaban todas aquellas chiquillas que sólo empezaron a mirar los partidos porque había muchos chicos guapos y esperaban que alguno de ellos les hiciera caso. Como las dos chicas que estaban junto a Molly. Con ellas no tenía mucha paciencia, eran buenas con los gritos y agitando las enormes banderas, pero odiaba las porras que tenían para John y Sherlock. Gail vivía con ellos los fines de semana, los conocía de una manera íntima, como eran cuando nadie los estaba viendo, la manera en que compartían cada uno de sus momentos y como el mundo se limitaba a ellos dos.

El camión del equipo se acercó a la salida, los chicos venían ya por el pasillo y como era de esperarse, parecían desanimados. El único que parecía no estar afectado era Greg y tal vez John mantenía algo de su espíritu al caminar junto a Sherlock. Gail dejó que la puerta exterior se cerrara y caminó hacía ellos.

-Quiten esa cara de inmediato –les ordenó tajantemente. Ellos, por supuesto, se detuvieron en seco, sus expresiones eran dubitativas. Gail sonrió. Los chicos seguían siendo eso, por fortuna, esperaba que lo fueran por mucho tiempo más. Aunque lograran clasificar a la Liga Premier, aunque se convirtieran en el mejor equipo inglés de todos los tiempos, aunque alguno de ellos entraran a la Selección Inglesa, esperaba que siempre se vieran justo como ahora.

En parte era inocencia, culpa por haber jugado mal, por haber salido a la cancha sin la adecuada motivación para ganar, para dejar que cualquier otra clase de distracción los alejara de su objetivo. En parte era el hecho de que al final de la jornada, regresaban a sus casas, con sus familias, a vivir la vida como si nada, el lunes tendrían que ir a la escuela, al trabajo, seguir adelante en la vida.

Soñaban con dejar aquello atrás, un equipo de la liga más famosa de Inglaterra requería la atención y compromiso a tiempo completo. Era algo que ninguno de ellos había valorado como tal, porque aún no sucedía y era por completo innecesario. Sin embargo, al ver su expresión triste de niños pequeños, quiso tomarles una foto y recordarles que esa era la manera en que tenían que mirarse al hacer las cosas mal.

No quería verlos jamás enojadas y gritándose, Sebastian había probado que aquello era improductivo, no quería verlos apáticos y que creyeran que no importaba si no dejaban todo en la cancha. Su hermano era caso aparte, había pasado por tanto que sabía que un partido, dos o tres, no pesaban tanto como para sufrir por ellos. Había perdido torneos y había tenido que superarlo. Pero ellos, los quería ver así, apenados por no haber cumplido, porque sabía que les importaba, que quería siempre dar lo mejor.

Pero ahora, tenían que quitarse esa nube de encima y salir a corresponder a los fans lo que habían hecho en tribuna. Por lo menos sabía que su hermano lo notó, que se dio cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que pusieron para animarlos y que pese a ser aburrido lo que pasaba en la cancha, ellos jamás se detuvieron. Así que ahora merecían algo más que esas caras decepcionadas y el pésimo humor.

-Vamos chicos –les dijo de nuevo- hay mucha gente esperando por ustedes.

-¿No se han ido? –Gail clavó la mirada en Ethan, quien había hablado demasiado rápido.

-Fue un partido espantoso. –Complementó Mitch aunque con media sonrisa en los labios, parecía ligeramente curioso ante la situación que se le planteaba.

-Pensé que todos querrían regresar a su casa lo más pronto posible. –La voz de la razón, de lo más lógico y fácil de comprender, después de todo era médico y solía basarse en hechos y posibilidades reales. Terry parpadeó, aquello no era la posibilidad adecuada para él, jugaron horrible así que lo normal habría sido que nadie quisiera apoyarlos ni por asomo.

-¿No escucharon a la porra durante todo el juego? –Gail estaba incrédula, ¿les sorprendía? No importaba que hubieran perdido un partido y empatado otro, lo que estaban logrando era mucho mayor que sólo un par de resultados y por eso mismo, la gente gritaba y se emocionaba como si cada juego fuera una final, como si de cada uno de ellos dependiera el ganar.

-Sí.

Claro, Greg, él sabía, lo entendía a un nivel diferente. La afición del Brighton era en sí, diferente. Tal vez el hecho de estar en riesgo a perder al equipo los hacía comportarse así, parecían agradecidos tan sólo por el esfuerzo. Gail miró a su hermano, parecía que había decidido que esta vez sería la última en que pisara la cancha sin estar completamente decido a ganar y para eso debía por fin ocuparse de las motivaciones y problemas de los chicos a su alrededor.

Lo cual no era nada sencillo. Era en cierta forma una responsabilidad mayor a la normal que se tendrían con un compañero de equipo. Era casi paternal. Por un momento Gail se asustó, pero de inmediato cambió el sentimiento por uno cálido y de esperanza. No tenía por qué pensar que tuviera que ser algo malo, el punto era que era un trabajo inmenso.

Convertir a chicos normales en futbolistas profesionales, que no regresaran a sus tareas escolares, a su consulta médica, a su trabajo en una tienda, a dar un concierto con su banda. Eso no hacían los futbolistas de tiempo completo, así no era la vida de su hermano ni siquiera ahora. ¿Estaban listos para eso?

-A los únicos que les permito mantener el gesto son a Erick y a Sherlock. –Greg bromeó y todos perdieron la tensión del momento y soltaron una carcajada. Volvieron a caminar con dirección a la salida, Gail abrió la puerta y los enfrentó con la afición.

La seguridad del estadio los mantenía detrás de las vallas, aun así, si ellos lo decidían, podían acercarse para tomarse una foto o firmar un autógrafo. Greg sabía la mejor manera para manejar aquello, sin embargo en algún punto los chicos comenzaron a cantar las porras y a sentirse por completo identificados con los fans. Después de todo, unos cuantos meses antes ellos eran fanáticos que no pensaba que su talento fuera suficiente como para jugar en un equipo.

John se había acercado a la zona donde Molly estaba parada, las chicas le habían tomado como mil fotografías, hasta que una de ellas, una de las que solía ver en todos los juegos, la chica de cabello rubio y linda sonrisa; ella jaló a John lo suficiente para que lo hiciera perder la estabilidad y tuviera que sujetarse de la valla, aprovechó entonces para tomar su cara entre sus manos y besarlo.

De inmediato miró a Sherlock, estaba parado detrás de John y era obvio que el efecto de esa imagen era por completo negativo. Gail no conocía todos los detalles y nunca los había preguntado, pero el convivir con ellos le había hecho saber que algo así podría ser fatal para el chico. El parpadeó comenzó, su respiración se agitó y ella tuvo que correr a su lado antes de que algo pudiera pasar.

No tenía idea de qué, pero no quería saber si Sherlock era capaz de demostrar enojo o frustración de manera violenta si John estaba involucrado. La chica parecía querer dejar sus dedos clavados en el cuello del portero, él tuvo que casi aventarla para que dejara de jalarlo. La miró con un peso terrible, casi parecía que la estaba aplastando. John no estaba solo enojado, ni siquiera la palabra furioso se adecuaba a lo que sentía. Gail estaba entre ambos, ahora no sabía si es que debía alejar a John de esas fans o llevarse a Sherlock de ahí.

-¡Mary! –El grito de Molly estalló y la chica rubia parecía un poco asustada.- ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo –murmuró ella, Gail tuvo problemas para escuchar su voz pero logró entenderla.

-¡No debes hacer eso! –Molly parecía estar a punto de una crisis, Gail la comprendía, en cierta manera su papel de Presidenta del Club de Fans la hacía responsable por la gente que traía a ver el partido, lo que la chica había hecho, Mary, era completamente inadecuado.

-¡Sherlock! –La otra chica, la de cabello negro, salió de detrás de Molly y se lanzó a la valla, ignorando a John y tratando de que le hiciera caso.- Si tú novio te abandona por Mary yo te puedo consolar.

-Qué tontería.

Sherlock se alejó tras decir esto, se fue directamente al camión seguido por John quien todavía no dejaba de tener esa expresión asesina originada por el beso. Gail vio como cada uno terminaba con los fans y fue subiendo al vehículo. George quedó al final, una pareja mayor lo estaban saludando o por lo menos eso parecía, de repente se fijó en la tensión con la que se comportaban.

-Es hora de irnos –le dijo cuando pasó a su lado, la mujer soltó las manos de George y el chico se pudo mover y seguirla.- ¿Quiénes son esos?

-Mi tía abuela y su segundo marido –respondió. Gail se detuvo en seco.

-¿Estás bien?

-Dijeron lo de siempre, que soy una especie de desgracia familiar por haber abandonado mi hogar –respondió y por más que Gail lo observó no estuvo segura de si eso lo afectaba o no.- No sé para qué se toman tantas molestias sólo para eso.

George subió y se fue a sentar junto a Roman quien al parecer no estaba perdiendo el tiempo y componía una canción para su banda, cerró los ojos y pareció listo para echar una siesta. Gail sintió una punzada de preocupación que no se pudo quitar en todo el camino de regreso, era extraño, George parecía tranquilo y a la vez, triste. Todos estaban ahí para él, pero escogió comenzar a cantar junto a Mika y Dane en vez de externar algún pensamiento sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Se sentó junto a Ethan y dejó que él la abrazara, por un momento su mente viajó sin control de un tema a otro hasta que se tuvo que concentrar en los reportes que tenía sin escribir y lo cual la mantendría ocupada todo el día siguiente. Así olvidó el resto de preocupaciones pensando sólo en las suyas.

* * *

**Sábado 6 de febrero 2016**

**Brighton**

-George ¿puedo pasar?

-Pasa.

John se encontró dentro de la habitación, George estaba sentado en una silla ergonómica, una montón de libros esparcidos sobre el escritorio y la computadora con el procesador de textos en uso. Eso le recordó a John que también debía muchísima tarea y no era Sherlock, que podía escribir los reportes sin siquiera leer los libros.

-Hey –John volteó para todos lados, no siempre estaba dentro del cuarto de George, generalmente convivían en las áreas comunes, como la sala, la cocina. Había decorado las paredes con fotografías de cada lugar del mundo que quería conocer, John fue recorriendo cada una de ellas con la mirada. Se detuvo en Japón para recordar el hecho de que alguna vez interrumpió una de las vídeo llamadas de Greg con Mycroft, le arrebató el teléfono para quejarse de que no hubiera hecho el intento de llamar a Sherlock.

-¿Pasa algo John? –George se había levantado, parecía cansado, era muy posible que hubiera dormido unas cuantas horas después del juego para levantarse muy temprano e iniciar con los deberes escolares.

-No, todo bien –respondió de inmediato. George pareció tranquilizarse, lo cual le pareció interesante a John, ¿por qué tendría que esperar que pasara algo? ¿Estaba esperando a que algo pasara? – Sólo que Sherlock está enojado conmigo por alguna razón inexplicable…

-El beso de ayer –añadió el chico sin dejarlo terminar.

-Sí claro, para mí eso es una razón inexplicable –corrigió John. Había tenido esta gran conversación que rayó en la discusión con Sherlock la noche anterior, una de las más horribles hasta el momento. Por lo que quería salir un rato de la casa, estaba cansado del ambiente que su novio se había creado a raíz de una estupidez que no había estado en su control.

-¿Está muy enojado?

-Creo que enojado no es la palabra, más bien está indignado y ofendido.

George se rio ante la respuesta de John y este no pudo más que dejar salir un suspiro resignado. No había manera de controlar ese tipo de respuestas de Sherlock, quien simplemente no hacía nada para comprender que ese beso no fue algo que John buscara.

-El caso es que como ahora no me habla ni quiere aceptar que estoy presente en la misma habitación, no quiere ir conmigo a la tienda. –John se sentó en la cama tras decir esto, en general no le gustaba salir a caminar en Brighton solo, mucho menos después de lo que pasó ayer, quería tener un testigo en caso de encontrar de nuevo con la rubia loca, la cual sabía que vivía en la ciudad, Molly se lo había confirmado.

-¿A la tienda?

-¿Vendrías conmigo a la tienda? –Confirmó su pregunta John. Era algo simple, quería comprar unas cuantas cosas básicas, pero Sherlock había sacado su libro y fingió estar leyendo, algo imposible, ese hombre no leía las cosas, las aprendía del aire o algo parecido, su conocimiento era tan deductivo que parecía saber las respuesta de absolutamente todo lo que pudieran preguntarle.

-Por supuesto John.

-Excelente.

Hasta la salida del fraccionamiento corrieron, George solía tener un ritmo para trotar muy ligero, casi sin esfuerzo, John en eso lo envidiaba porque para él solía ser más complejo y cansado. Iban riendo cuando el vigilante les abrió la puerta para salir, bajaron por la calle principal, la tienda estaba a cuatro cuadras por lo que el camino era muy corto.

John necesitaba máquinas y crema para rasurar, jabón líquido para el baño, shampoo, desodorante, crema para el cuerpo, gel para el cabello. George tan sólo agarró pasta de dientes y un cepillo nuevo, no pensaba en otra cosa más que pudiera necesitar justo en el momento. John se adelantó y se perdió de su vista por un momento, cuando lo encontró una botella de lubricante estaba en la cesta donde ponía sus cosas, evitó comentar sobre el asunto aunque no le hubiera importado hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a John, más que otra cosa por curiosidad.

-¿Podrías cargarla por un momento? –John le tendía la cesta y George la tomó sin pensarlo, siguió caminando por el pasillo, pasaba su mano encima de las botellas y los productos perfectamente acomodados sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Al dar la siguiente vuelta a la izquierda se encontró de frente con tres compañeros de su escuela, dos chicas y un chico.

-¡George! –gritó una de las chicas al ver que él daba media vuelta para alejarse de ellos. No iba a detenerse, no quería hablar con ellos, pero lo tomó por el brazo para evitar que siguiera caminando.

-Oye, el juego de ayer fue horrendo –comentó ella como si estuviera en una conversación casual.

-No entiendo, ¿así quieren salvar al equipo? –dijo la otra chica acercándose a él por el otro lado, dejándolo entre ellas dos.

-Ojalá Greg regresé al ManU –el chico se había mantenido en silencio pero mientras las chicas seguían hablando lo miraba directamente a los ojos e hizo que George tuviera una sensación inminente de peligro.

-Ustedes son terribles.

-Tú eres terrible. –La última voz había sido del chico, lo conocía, su casillero estaba al lado del suyo y nunca antes le había dirigido la palabra. Pero de repente no era sólo eso, lo estaba acorralando entre su cuerpo y el estante de los jabones líquidos. No era más alto que George, pero si era más grande, más voluminoso.- No eres bueno jugando, eres muy malo, yo jugaría mejor que tú.

Dejó caer la sesta para poder poner sus manos como barrera entre el chico y él, se estaba acercando demasiado y no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Lee –la voz era de una de las chicas- deberías ver lo que está comprando.

Sostenía en su mano la botella de lubricante de John. El chico lo miró con algo similar al asco reflejado en el rostro y George se asustó, lo aventó lo más fuerte que pudo para quitárselo de encima.

-Ahora entiendo.

-Es cierto.

-Pensé que era una historia inventada.

-Por eso te mantiene en el equipo.

-¿Es sólo con Greg o con algún otro también?

Las voces se confundieron, no supo quién de ellos dijo qué, sólo los escuchaba decir lo mismo que leía en línea y fue demasiado. Se echó a correr con todo lo que tenía para salir de la tienda y para regresar a la casa de Greg. El vigilante en la puerta lo dejó pasar al verlo, intentó preguntarle si estaba bien pero él siguió corriendo. Lo terrible es que había salido sin llaves y no puso hacer otra cosa más que quedarse sentado en la entrada, la espalda recargada en la puerta. Dudaba que si tocaba Sherlock fuera a abrirle así que ni siquiera hizo el intento.

Cuando John lo encontró estaba llorando y no quería decirle lo qué había pasado, lo dejó en su cuarto de dónde no salió en toda la tarde. Esto ya era un gran problema, terrible problema. Peor aún si es que tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que Sherlock seguía ignorándolo y que Greg había recibido por la mañana una muy inesperada llamada de su madre. Había aceptado ir a verla con tal que no viniera a la casa e irrumpiera en la normalidad de todos.

Así que esperó. No se le ocurría qué más hacer, pidió una pizza y creyó que en algún momento aparecería George para comer. Se equivocó. Le llevó un pedazo a Sherlock pero no obtuvo mayor respuesta que un movimiento de su cabeza, no pensaba que lo comiera. Quería mandar un mensaje a Greg pero no se atrevió, de por sí debía ser una tortura el tener que lidiar con su madre como para que lo molestara de esa manera.

Esperó.

* * *

**Chiltern Firehouse**

**Londres**

Su madre fue muy específica sobre el lugar dónde quería que la viera, por eso mismo dudó. Sabía que era un lugar de moda en los años anteriores aunque recientemente no era tan visitado por personas famosas. Decidió mejor caminar al lugar en vez de tomar un taxi, usó el metro para llegar lo más cerca posible, había muchos turistas y el metro estaba un algo concurrido. Simplemente se puso los lentes oscuros y esperaba que nadie lo mirara por el tiempo suficiente como para reconocerlo.

Bajó en Baker Street y caminó, se detuvo después de unos pasos sobre la calle del mismo nombre y miró alrededor, aquel barrio siempre le había gustado para vivir pero sería imposible, por completo imposible al ser exageradamente concurrido todo el tiempo. Tres calles más allá de Marylebone dio vuelta a la izquierda, dos calles más y a la derecha, se encontró por fin frente al antiguo edificio remodelado de la estación de bomberos. Parecía un día común y corriente para el hotel por lo que entró sin preocuparse, tratando de ubicar el restaurante.

-Buenas tardes –se acercó a la anfitriona y se quitó los lentes oscuros para hablar con ella- mesa a nombre de Caroline Collins.

Su madre solía hacer todas sus reservas a nombre de su asistente, era lo usual así que ni siquiera consideró dar su nombre real. La chica revisó el registro y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no tengo a nadie con ese nombre –dijo aunque siguió revisando los nombres tras echarle una furtiva mirada- aunque, tal vez Lisa Lestrade lo esté esperando.

-Es muy posible.

-Por favor sígame –Greg lo hizo, pasó entre las mesas que vacías hasta el fondo del restaurante, era temprano para ser domingo, la una de la tarde, por eso tan sólo había unas cuantas personas dentro. Valoró lo que acababa de pasar. Su madre, de la nada, lo había citado para un almuerzo tardío en un lugar popular de Londres, lugar que recientemente no había tenido nada de publicidad. Además de todo, había hecho la reserva a su nombre y había indicado claramente que lo estaba esperando.

Eso no pintaba nada bien pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Dar media vuelta y regresar a Brighton?

Ver a su madre no era lo mejor que lo podía pasar, sin embargo, era su madre, pese a todas las evidencias que apuntaba a que ella no se preocupaba tanto por él como por ella misma. Sin embargo, dejó fuera todas las posibles razones para estar enojado con ella, muchas que posiblemente venía acumulando por años, y se sentó a la mesa.

-Greg, querido –dijo ella y estiró su mano para que la tomara, lo cual hizo, simplemente. Parecía más el encuentro de dos conocidos que el de madre e hijo.

-Madre –respondió secamente. En cierta manera le desagradaba la interacción que tenía con ella, hubiera deseado ser capaz de hacerlo con normalidad pero después de tanto tiempo era ya casi imposible. No lo sentía real, dudaba de todo, de sus intenciones, de su cariño, de ella, de todo. Eso no llevaría a nada bueno y lo sabía.

-Vamos Greg, ¿no irás a ser tan formal conmigo? –Ella tomaba de una copa, posiblemente era vino blanco, no era algo extraño en su madre, en absoluto.

-Es preferible el que sea así –respondió imprimiendo mucha más seriedad a su voz. Era enero, pero su madre no intentó contactar con él hasta ese momento, olvidando claro fechas que pudieran ser importantes. Aunque claro, todas las Navidades y los últimos días del año los pasaba con su padre, así que no era una novedad de que su madre estuviera ausente.

-Sabes que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti –ella sonrió, dando un nuevo trago a su copa, durante ese momento trajeron una ensalada que pusieron frente a ella. La mesera estuvo a punto de hablar pero Greg la detuvo con un movimiento de mano, se retiró de inmediato. Él no quería comer ni tomar nada, no quería que pareciera que estaban pasando un buen momento, porque habría alguien observando, de eso estaba seguro. No había escogido un horario concurrido para que no sospechara pero al usar su nombre real le había dicho todo.

-Mientras lo mejor para mí te reporte algún beneficio por supuesto.

-No tengo idea de por qué razón has dicho eso –respondió ella y comenzó a comer su ensalada, había algo en su expresión que denotaba que no le gustaba del todo, pero sabía que trataba de controlar su peso.

-¿Deseas algo en especial madre? –Había algo que le decía que parecía que estaba haciendo tiempo, ella había llegado primero, previendo que Greg fuera exageradamente puntual, como había sido el caso, sólo que ahora, no iniciaba la conversación sino que estaba comiendo.

-¿No vas a ordenar Greg? La comida aquí es fenomenal.

-Por ahora no, es muy temprano y desayuné bien. – Se tomó el tiempo de responder algo elaborado mientras miraba para todos lados, habían llegados dos parejas que fueron sentados cerca de ellos, pero era todo, no se veía más movimiento.

-Los cocktails los sirven a partir de la una, así que puedes pedir algo delicioso.

-Eso te lo dejo a ti –respondió sin prestar atención a la expresión molesta de su madre, desapareció de inmediato. De pronto una pequeña conmoción atrajo su atención, en el lobby del hotel parecía estar pasando algo. Vio dirigirse al restaurante, porque su mesa curiosamente tenía una perfecta visión de la entrada del restaurante y el lobby, a un hombre alto, fornido, de brillante sonrisa. La gente parecía reconocerlo y al él se le hacía vagamente familiar. La misma anfitriona lo recibió y le guio a su mesa.

No tenía idea de por qué no se sorprendió cuando terminó siendo la misma mesa de su madre.

-¡Ash, querido! –Exclamó su madre y se levantó para recibir a quel hombre extraño.- Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido, toma asiento.

El hombre saludó de beso a su madre, uno en cada mejilla y aceptó la invitación de sentarse, lo hizo más cerca de ella que de él, lo cual agradecía.

-¿Conoces a Greg? –Preguntó inocentemente ella, sonriendo de manera encantadora.

-Por supuesto –respondió, le tendió la mano de manera educada- Ash Morgan, es un placer conocerte.

-Igualmente.

Estaba seguro de que lo conocía de algún lado, aunque claro, no tenía la seguridad y no quería preguntar. Su madre y él hablaron un momento, preguntas sobre su estancia en el país y la entrevista que tendría con él en su programa de televisión. Claro, eso despejaba muchas dudas.

-Greg ¿has visto su serie de televisión? –Su madre lo miraba con esa particular expresión que conocía desde su infancia, ella quería que él respondiera exactamente lo que esperaba, aunque ¿cómo saber qué era eso? –Por lo menos sé que a tu hermana le gusta mucho.

-Está en Netflix, tal vez no tengas tiempo para ver televisión. –El hombre añadió a su pequeño dialogo una sonrisa, Greg sabía que era muy atractivo pero aun así no le provocaba nada más que una intensa curiosidad por saber los detalles de su relación con su madre y su muy específica reunión del día de hoy.

-Se trata sobre unos seres sobrenaturales que unen sus fuerzas para luchar contra los ángeles del cielo –añadió su madre antes de poder decir que no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando.- La están promocionando, porque pronto se estrena la segunda temporada.

-Me da mucho gusto, espero sea un éxito –comentó tratando de no sonar por completo desinteresado. Se levantó antes de que cualquier de los dos pudiera reaccionar.- Me complació mucho verte madre, te dejo en excelente compañía.

No esperó nada más, se fue con dirección a la salida aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que el hombre, el actor o lo que fuera, venía detrás de él. Caminaron casi juntos al entrar al lobby y entonces, al salir a la calle, se dio cuenta de que la normalidad se terminaba. Afuera había paparazzi, quienes seguramente habían tomado ya su foto al salir del hotel en compañía de esa persona con quien su madre deseaba asociarlo.

No importaba que no fuera cierto, el punto es que el día siguiente que se transmitiera en vivo su programa, las fotografías estuvieran circulando las redes sociales y ella cuestionaría al actor en cuestión sobre su relación con su hijo.

-Te seguirán si te vas a pie –dijo y el valet parking estacionaba ya un automóvil frente de ellos.- Además, me ayudarías mucho si me corriges al manejar, hay ciertas cosas que aún se me complican.

El daño estaba hecho, si se iban separados especularían, si se iban juntos en el auto, especularían. Así que subió al asiento del pasajero y trató de ignorar el sonido de las cámaras disparadas una y otra vez.

* * *

Molly estaba aún lidiando con el terrible predicamento de Mary. Las fotos habían causado un furor, se habían vuelto virales de un momento a otro. Todos hablaban de eso, los comentarios cada vez más descontrolados al grado de que ella tuvo que valorar si estaba haciendo lo correcto al manejar la página desde donde se distribuían.

Además, ella había puesto atención en la expresión desolada de Sherlock y no le había gustado en absoluto. Recordaba al Sherlock de antes de John y definitivamente no era algo que quisiera volver a ver. Por lo que los actos de Mary se le hacía mil veces peores, aunque la gente estuviera diciendo que una chica así es lo que necesitaban los "confundidos" jugadores del Brighton.

Recibió un mensaje de Irene, eran una serie de fotografías de Greg. Estaba sentado en un restaurante junto a otro hombre, el cual casi estaba seguro de que era un actor de televisión que había visto es toneladas de gifs en Tumblr. Después, ambos caminaban por el lobby del hotel y luego estaban subiendo a un automóvil juntos.

No lo podía creer. Una rápida búsqueda de internet le confirmo que el hombre era el estadounidense Ash Morgan, actor secundario de la serie de Netflix AngelHunters, quien estaba en plena promoción de la segunda temporada de su serie. Irene le decía que las publicara de inmediato.

Lo hizo, la mujer le pagaba por ese tipo de cosas así que no podía negarse.

* * *

_**Buenos días y feliz 5 de mayo.**_

_**¿La Batalla de Puebla? ¿The Revenge of the Fifth? **_

_**No, para nada, este día marca el aniversario en que yo encontré gracias al fanfiction, a una persona de mi familia. Gracias Lady Amoran por ser mi prima y por ser una persona sin la que mis días no serían los mismos. **_

_**Ahora, esta segunda temporada está escrita por fin, por completo. Es la herencia del Nanowrimo, escribí en un mes 50 mil palabras y por lo tanto, comenzaré a publicar cada semana, cada jueves.**_

_**Espero puedan leer después de tanta espera y lo que más quiero es que les agrade el rumbo al que llevé a mis niños. ¿Comentarios? Saben que es el alimento del autor, si son posibles, si está en ustedes dejarlos, sería muy feliz. **_

**_Me encuentran en Nimirie en Facebook y en Fuck Yeah Sherlock, de igual manera en Faceboook._**

**_Gracias por seguir aquí, leyendo y apoyando._**


	9. If you get angry, I'd get angrier

**For the Rose and the Lion: Battlefield**

**Capítulo 09**

* * *

**Sábado 06 de febrero 2016**

**Tokio, Japón**

**20 horas**

* * *

-Ichikawa sensei.

La asistente, cuyo trabajo era algo muy diferente al que le había pedido, le enseñó la pantalla de su celular y con una inclinación de su cabeza le autorizó para tomarlo. Era tarde, lo más adecuado sería que la dejara ir a su casa, cosa que haría en unos minutos, sin embargo al ver la pantalla del celular se le olvidaron sus otros pensamientos.

Ese era Lestrade, saliendo de lo que parecía un hotel en compañía de un hombre que para él era un desconocido. Pero era todo un revuelo, publicación tras publicación de las mismas fotografías, casi parecía algo armado y no comprendía la razón por la cual fuera tan importante.

-No entiendo –dijo en un murmullo.

-Sensei –respondió su asistente pidiendo permiso para poder hablar, él la miró y asintió afirmativamente. Ella señaló al otro hombre de la fotografía y con un toque de pantalla pasó a una nueva ventaba donde aparecía el mismo hombre en lo que parecía una escena de algún programa de televisión.- Morgan-san es conocido por esta serie, es abiertamente homosexual y los medios lo adoran. Tenía un novio pero rompieron hace como tres meses y se rumoreaba que estaba ya en otra relación pero no habían podido probarlo.

-Esa otra relación no puede ser con Lestrade –dijo más para sí que como parte de la conversación, aquello sonaba como un chisme, de esos que la gente solía leer en revistas y páginas de internet con poca fiabilidad. Seguramente aquellas fotografías, claramente de paparazzi, estarían incluidas en algún artículo donde se juraría que estaban en una relación.

-¿Por qué no? Ambos son famosos, muy atractivos y se ven bien juntos –dijo ella. Él no pudo más que horrorizarse. ¿Así era cómo funcionaba? ¿Qué nadie se ponía a pensar en lo que esto significaba para las personas reales, esas que no vivían de la fama o de lo que se dijera de ellas?

-Porque Lestrade tiene una relación –respondió simplemente. Así era, una relación con Holmes, una relación que odiaba porque no era real, no podía serlo, no hasta que el tipo apareció en el campus buscándolo. Entonces se volvió real y lo odio por eso. Ahora estaba en un estado que rayaba en la obsesión, tratando de saber más sobre esa persona que parecía encantar de una manera incoherente a Holmes.

Holmes era inteligente hasta grados supremos, brillante de una manera que no había visto antes. Ponía mucha pasión en su trabajo, al entrar al aula se convertía en un ser perfecto, alguien que brillaba con luz propia y que lo atraía sin siquiera proponérselo. Sabía de él antes, pero todo era a través de su trabajo, el cual era producto de un cerebro genial, al conocerlo, superó sus expectativas.

Sin embargo existía esta persona, quien también brillaba demasiado, a quien todo el mundo admiraba. Una persona perfecta contra la cual no se podía competir. A menos de que cometiera un error. Un error que él había buscado, para saberlo, casi podría decirse que era curiosidad, sin embargo, ahora que lo tenía en la palma de la mano, ¿qué debía hacer?

Mycroft tenía que saberlo, pero ¿lo apreciaría? Era infantil pensar eso, que al ver las fotografías en la red social el precioso pelirrojo se tornara sobre él y dijera que alguna ridiculez como que había tenido los ojos cerrados y ahora que lo miraba bien, era él a quien elegía. Debía dejar de mirar dramas en televisión, sólo le daban muy malas ideas.

-Arigatou gozaimasu Moemi-san –le dijo más por cortesía que por un verdadero agradecimiento, agregó el hecho de que podía retirarse a su casa y de que a partir del siguiente día tendría que comenzar a hacer una investigación para el marco teórico de su siguiente artículo. Ya no le pediría más algo tan vergonzoso como espiar al novio de Holmes.

Salió de su oficina media hora después sin fijarse muy bien lo que hacía, caminaba sintiéndose desorientado y algo confuso. Pensaba pasar a cenar en el puesto de okinomiyaki que había de camino, no tenía muchas ganas de preparar algo para él, se sentía cansado a un nivel que no comprendía. Justo cuando estaba por salir del campus lo vio. Mycroft estaba recargado en una barda con el celular entre las manos y una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-Holmes –se acercó con cuidado esperando que él le permitiera acercarse.

-Ichikawa –dijo de vuelta, sonriendo levemente y dedicándolo una mirada cansada.- Perdón, pero me encontré algo extraño en internet y me distraje mirando.

-¿Algo extraño? –preguntó sabiendo tal vez la respuesta, parecía contrariado aunque no al grado que esperaría al ver las fotos de su novio con otra persona.

-Greg –dijo y continuo bajando por la pantalla, se acercó un poco y alcanzó a ver que eran las fotos que ya había visto con anterioridad.- Hay muchísimos publicaciones de lo mismo, él sale de un hotel con este hombre.

-Es un actor –le comenta casi casualmente, había investigado sobre la identidad del hombre cuando aún estaba en su oficina.

-No tenía idea –dijo Mycroft con un susurro- la verdad es que no suelo ver la televisión ni películas. Sin embargo esto es ridículo, estos comentarios son ridículos.

-¿Lo son? –había tomado su decisión, aunque no era algo adecuado, jugaría la carta de dar algunos argumentos que trataran de cuestionar la confianza de Mycroft en su novio.- El actor es gay y Lestrade también, al parecer él está promocionando su serie de televisión y eso lo llevo a que conociera a la madre de tu novio, quien los presentó.

Entonces la reacción más inesperada sucedió, Mycroft se echó a reír con ganas, como si hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso, hilarante al parecer. Nunca lo había visto reír así, algo que no era muy educado puesto que estaba haciéndolo de manera muy escandalosa.

-Sí, eso dicen en los comentarios –siguió riendo mientras pasaba más publicaciones de Tumblr.- Su madre los presentó y acudieron a una comida romántica en el Chiltern Firehouse que se encontraba casi vacío en el momento, creyeron que no habría nadie esperándolos afuera pero los fotógrafos estaban listos para capturar sus imágenes.

Mycroft había leído el comentario de un blog y volvió a soltar una carcajada. Estaba por completo rojo de la cara por la risa y casi perdía la respiración por la misma. ¿Qué tenía de gracioso lo que acababa de leer?

-¿De qué ríes? –Tuvo que preguntar finalmente porque no lo entendía para nada, se suponía que debía estar desconfiando de su novio gracias a aquello.

-Esto es un montaje, la madre de Greg si los presentó, pero la primera vez que se vieron fue precisamente este día, no pasaron más que unos minutos en su compañía. –Comenzó a hablar con mucha seguridad, casi como si supiera exactamente todas y cada una de las situaciones que se habían dado para llegar hasta esas fotos.

-Greg se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su madre, la cual quería causar un gran alboroto que ella acapararía en su programa de televisión, por eso los fotógrafos esperaban casualmente afuera del hotel.

-Que seguro estás de que fue eso lo que sucedió –dijo traicionando un poco sus intenciones, pero es que le sorprendía mucho Mycroft.

-Por supuesto, conozco a Greg, conozco a su madre –dijo cerrando la aplicación de su celular y guardando el mismo en la bolsa derecha de su pantalón.- Perdón por mi comportamiento, debe haber sido extraño para ti, pero es que aunque pretendan que yo no existo en todos esos comentarios, yo sé que Greg jamás podría traicionarme.

-Muy bien, me da gusto.

Se despidieron y lo vio partir, aquello no había tenido ningún beneficio.

* * *

**Sábado 6 de febrero 2016**

**Brighton**

**18 horas**

Gail estuvo a punto de tirar todos y cada uno de los platos que sostenía. Se suponía que se iría de regreso a Oxford por la tarde pero Ethan había insistido para que se quedara y tuvieran una linda cena seguida de una película en la sala. Gracias a eso vio entrar a su hermano a la cocina acompañado de uno de los actores más bellos y perfectos de la televisión.

-Ash… -murmuró y su cerebro pareció tener un colapso, casi se pone a gritar pero logró controlarse. Ethan apareció a su lado y parecía no comprender la razón de su estado, mientras que Greg parecía estar disfrutando del momento.

-Mi hermana Gail, una genio certificada, aunque ahora parezca que no recuerda como hablar –dijo a modo de presentación, ella se echó a reír de puro nerviosismo mientras que el actor le ofrecía su mano. Pudo tomarla pero fue obvio que estaba temblando.

-Ethan, defensa del Brighton –dijo Greg y su compañero de equipo también tomó la mano del actor sin que pareciera que lo consideraba especial.

-Gusto en conocer a ambos –Sonrió y Gail soltó una risita que a Greg casi le provoca que fuera a su lado para asegurarse de que no estuviera teniendo un derrame cerebral.

-Greg… -Gail lo miró extrañada cuando al fin pudo procesar el hecho de que estuviera en la cocina de su casa con un actor de televisión.

-Madre tuvo una genial idea, crear un escándalo mediático para que mañana hablara de él en su programa –Explicó con tranquilidad, habían estado hablando de eso en el automóvil y Ash se sentía muy apenado por haber aceptado aquello.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó ella aunque no podría decir que le sorprendía, era el tipo de cosas que su madre sería capaz de hacer.

-Lisa Lestrade se comunicó con mi publicista hace una semana, concertamos la cita para su programa de televisión. –Explicó Ash mientras Gail lo escuchaba con atención, Ethan pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros casi posesivamente, Greg estuvo a punto de escupir el jugo que había tomado del refrigerador. Su hermana pareció no darse cuenta o tal vez ni siquiera darle importancia al gesto pero para él fue casi hilarante.

-¿Y eso qué tendría que ver con Greg? –Preguntó su compañero de equipo con súbito interés.

-Me preguntó si tenía novia y al responderle que no estaba en ninguna relación por haber terminado con mi novio recientemente, ella dijo que su hijo podría estar interesado en mí.

-¿Habrá estado hablando de Gavin? –Dijo Ethan después de considerarlo un momento. Los tres se echaron a reír dejando al actor un poco confundido.

-Gavin es mi hermano menor, quien por cierto también está en una relación bastante formal.

-Completamente formal Greg, no insinúes otra cosa –complementó Gail al escuchar la velada duda que tenía sobre Anthea generada por la diferencia de edad entre ambos, cosa que igual sucedida con Ethan pero era algo que consideraba superado, ambos se portaban extremadamente bien con sus hermanos.

-Vaya, al parecer todos están muy comprometidos –dijo el actor sonriendo, pese a lo sucedido parecía bastante contento de estar ahí y de conocerlos. Ante estas palabras Ethan se irguió ligeramente y acercó a Gail un poco más a su cuerpo.

-Lamento que hayas creído lo que dijo mi madre, ella no hace otra cosa más que ver por sus intereses.

Se sentaron a la mesa, Gail sirvió los platos de arroz y pollo teriyaki que había estado preparando con ayuda de Ethan, pusieron una botella de refresco de cereza que era del gusto de todos y compartieron la comida y la bebida.

-¿Dónde está George? –Preguntó Greg esperando que el chico entrara en cualquier momento por su plato de comida. No era raro que estuviera encerrado en su habitación, siempre haciendo tarea o por lo menos eso creía.

-Salió con un amigo. –Respondió Gail.

-¿Austin? –Recordaba al chico del otro día y aún no estaba convencido de que fuera buena idea que él fuera precisamente el único amigo de George.

-Me da gusto que lo conozcas, la verdad dudaba del chico, se ve mucho mayor que George. –Gail se levantó al comentar aquello, fue por un poco más de salsa de soya, se veía algo preocupada pero era obvio que aunque hubiera querido no podría haberle prohibido a George salir con aquel chico.

-Joe diría que es por las hormonas. –Greg recordaba lo dicho aquel día, ninguno de los dos consideraba que el tamaño del hombre fuera producto de sólo trabajo gimnasio.

-¿Las hormonas? –Gail no había comprendido a qué se refería su hermano y lo miraba pidiendo una explicación.

-Al parecer hace pesas, pero sus músculos están demasiado inflados. –Para él eso era suficiente, después de llevar una carrera lejos de cualquier sustancia que pudiera perjudicarle, creía que podría identificar a aquel que sí las usaba.

-¿George es otro hermano? –Preguntó de repente Ash quien parecía querer entender las cosas que decían, escuchaba con atención y parecía divertirle los comentarios entre los hermanos.

-No, es otro de mis compañeros de equipo, el más joven de todos.

-También vive con nosotros. –Gail sirvió un poco más de refresco de cereza en los vasos de todos sin preguntar si querían, para ella siempre era necesario un poco más de refresco.

-Igual que John y Sherlock. –Completó Greg, lo cual provocó que Ash volviera a pensar que no terminaba por entender quién era toda la gente que mencionaban.

-Sus cuñados. –Ethan por fin habló, lo cual era bueno porque había estado demasiado callado y no quería pensar que estuviera incomodo por la llegada de otra persona a su casa aunque sólo fuera una visita.

-Sherlock es hermano de mi novio. –Greg pensó que era explicación más que suficiente, Ash pareció complacido por todas las explicaciones y aclaraciones, sonrió, lo cual hizo suspirar a Gail y causó que Ethan torciera la boca en descontento. - ¿Y ellos dónde están?

-John compró pizza, se enfrió, cuando llegamos estaban peleando por esa razón, después de un rato salieron –respondió Gail y aunque no tenía mucho sentido era algo aceptable viniendo de ese par.

-Tienen una gran familia aquí. –Comentó el actor mirando de nuevo a Greg, parecía que le sorprendía pero de una buena manera que pudieran vivir en esa armonía que si bien no era perfecta, era lo suficiente para que todos sintieran que era su hogar.

-La tenemos.

* * *

**19 horas**

-No debimos salir.

-¿No quieres salir conmigo?

John se sentía demasiado intranquilo como para enojarse por el comentario. Pensaba aun en George y lo que había sucedido en el supermercado y no podía evitar sentir un horrible escalofrío, aquello estaba muy mal y no había podido hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Casi a las cinco de la tarde Sherlock emergió de su habitación y se paró frente a él exigiendo que salieran, John no quería, estaba preparado para esperar a Greg y hablar con él sobre lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, Sherlock estaba molesto y contrariado por aquel beso y negarse a su petición habría sido contraproducente. Por esa razón aceptó, además de que la discusión por la pizza que le causó mucha vergüenza de que fuera presenciada por Gail; aunque ahora que estaban sentados en la playa cerca de una fogata donde un grupo de turistas bailaban al ritmo de la música, creía que tal vez debió explicarle a su novio la situación en vez de sólo aceptar.

-Sabes que siempre quiero salir contigo, que disfruto tu compañía, que nunca quiero estar con nadie más y que sólo a ti puedo amar.

La respuesta de John era sincera, sin embargo sonaba monótona porque lo había repetido mil veces durante la noche anterior, aunque Sherlock lo había ignorado todas y cada una de esas veces. Quería que le creyera pero más que nada, quería que lo supiera, que no estuviera dudando o tuviera que reflexionar durante horas sobre el significado del beso que una chica le robó y sobre el cual no tuvo ningún control.

-¿Entonces por qué debimos quedarnos?

John no quería explicarlo, de todos modos, si Sherlock quisiera no tendría que preguntar, seguro lo sabría por la manera en que fruncía el ceño al pensar en lo sucedido durante la mañana. Le podría decir los nombres de los chicos que lo molestaron y cada una de las palabras que le gritaron.

-La gente es muy cruel –dijo Sherlock. John asintió, estaba de acuerdo con esa afirmación, la gente es cruel y desagradable cuando juzgan sin saber de lo que están hablando.- Cuando tú no estás también dicen cosas de mí, cosas hirientes y terribles.

-¿Cómo?

John se sorprendió de escuchar aquello. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien dijera nada más que maravillas sobre Sherlock? De repente rodeó a su novio con sus brazos y lo besó con un poco más de pasión de la debida para un espacio público, Sherlock jadeó al ver robado su aliento.

-Ellos creen que soy un fenómeno, que mi inteligencia es extraña, sé que sienten celos porque no me esfuerzo cuando ellos tiene que pasar por muchos predicamentos para estudiar y aprender. –Sherlock escondió el rostro en el cuello de John y el chico rubio se sintió con la necesidad de protegerlo aún más, ¿cuándo pasaba esto? ¿Cuándo le decían esas cosas?

-Yo tampoco tengo amigos John –dijo y exhaló un suspiro que se le antojó triste, pero de inmediato sonrió, sintió sus labios curvarse sobre la piel de su cuello.- Pero yo te tengo a ti, no necesito a nadie más.

-Yo tampoco necesito a nadie más, espero que también lo entiendas de esa manera.

Sherlock sonrió aún más, comenzó a besar su cuello y darle esas pequeñas mordidas que tanto efecto causaba en él.

-George necesita que seamos sus amigos. –dijo John logrando articular el pensamiento pese a que Sherlock estaba consumiendo todos sus sentidos y toda su coherencia.

-Pensé que lo éramos. –Respondió su novio antes de volver a atacar su cuello dispuesto a dejarle una furiosa marca que fuera evidente hasta para la más ciega fan. John quiso quejarse pero comprendió que no le importaba, estaba de acuerdo en que todo él era de Sherlock y pues de alguna manera los demás tendrían que comprender un hecho tan básico.

-Pues tenemos que demostrárselo mucho más.

* * *

**20 horas**

-Dime sus nombres.

El hombre insistió, tomó el rostro de George entre sus manos, parecía preocupado por él, consternado por las cosas que había contado y por su negativa para decirle quién había participado en ese desagradable suceso en el supermercado.

-No tiene sentido, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

Para George no tenía casi decirle nada, ¿qué haría su amigo? ¿Reclamarles? Eso podría causarle un problema, que lo suspendieran, que le levantaran la visa de estudiante y lo regresaran a Estados Unidos. Entonces se quedaría sin nadie, por completo solo en un ambiente que se volvía cada vez más hostil para él.

-Si te soy sincero –respondió Austin aunque después de decir aquello se quedó un momento en silencio mirándolo. George no entendía la razón para verlo así, parecía que casi estaba bebiendo sus facciones, después de un rato se volvió molesto pero no le dijo nada.- Quisiera partirles la cara por haberte hecho eso.

-Claro que no harás algo así de tonto –le dijo y sonrió pese a que se sentía por completo desanimado. Salió con su amigo porque insistió demasiado, no lo habría hecho de otra manera. Se habría quedado a ver todas las temporadas de Supernatural aunque las hubiera visto ya tres veces. Cualquier cosa menos que estar sentado en el McDonalds de la localidad, junto a su amigo, quien seguía con las manos en su rostro en un gesto que se le antojaba cargado de demasiado sentimiento.

Sentimiento que él no compartía pero no era algo de lo que hubieran hablado. No quería hacerlo, tal vez sólo era su imaginación, tal vez estaba exagerando. Aunque había días como este, donde parecía que podría besarlo por la manera en que lo miraba y tocaba. Habría preferido que no lo tocara porque su amistad era sólo eso, una amistad y él no se sentía compelido para tocar a sus amigos de esa manera.

-Lo haría George, yo por ti haría cualquier cosa –respondió con un candor y una emoción que fueron para él sobrecogedoras. Todo en él gritaba que saliera de ahí, que corriera hasta llegar a casa de Greg y pidiera ayuda. Pero su mente no lograba decidirse, simplemente no hizo nada y Austin, su único amigo, interpretó aquello como un permiso.

Lo besó. Fue algo muy rápido pero sucedió y no sabía qué hacer o qué sentir. George estaba en pánico, sin embargo se quedó muy quieto y silencioso, tratando de controlar sus reacciones. Había sentido sus labios sobre los suyos y eso le provocó un mareo terrible, todo le daba vueltas y su estómago se quejaba de la hamburguesa que habían comido. Nadie los había visto, por fortuna, porque de otra manera no habría podido salir a la calle de nuevo.

Austin no dijo nada, tal vez no entendía lo mal que se sentía y él no se lo podía decir. Lo abrazó y comenzó a hablar de otra cosa, algo que George no escuchó porque seguía tratando de controlar a su cuerpo para no expresar el grado de su incomodidad.

Era su único amigo, el único que lo defendía, que evitaba que lo del supermercado se repitiera una y otra vez en la escuela. Lo había besado a cambio, tal vez era adecuado eso, tal vez podría expresarle su gratitud de esa manera. George creía escuchar una voz que decía que no era correcto, que un amigo jamás haría eso, que Austin por tanto no lo era. Pero George dejó de escucharla, la ignoró por completo.

* * *

**21 horas**

-Gracias John.

-De nada –dijo el chico rubio y pareció de repente más apenado que antes, era tarde y George no había vuelto, lo cual incrementaba la preocupación que sentía.- Pero creo que debí hacer más por él.

-Hiciste lo correcto. –Le aseguró y el portero salió de la biblioteca con rumbo a su habitación, esta vez no fue a despedirse de Gail, tan sólo fue directo de regreso a los brazos de Sherlock, quería olvidar por un momento todo aquello por un segundo, era demasiado drama y no quería tener que vivirlo.

Greg se quedó un buen rato a solas pese a saber que Ash continuaba en su sala, siendo bombardeado por preguntas por su hermana, tal vez tendría que irlo a despedir, programar su GPS para regresar a Londres y asegurarse de que estuviera a tiempo y descansado al día siguiente para el programa de su madre. Pero no quería ir. De verdad era una carga compleja, pero no quería pensarlo como tal. George no lo era, todo lo demás sí. Quería corregir los problemas por arte de magia aunque ni sabía cuál era la respuesta fácil y correcta, sólo sabía que todos los demás estaban equivocados al molestar al chico.

Sus padres por cargarlos de expectativas extrañas y darle la espalda cuando no las cumplió. Sus compañeros de clase por tratarlo de una manera inadecuada, causándole un estrés horrible con el sólo hecho de ir a la escuela. No entendía de dónde sacaban esas tonterías con las que los molestaban y cómo era posible que nadie se tomara el tiempo de conocer a alguien tan agradable como George.

-Greg.

Ahí estaba Ash, el actor hasta ahora desconocido que pareció amoldarse a la perfección a su presencia. Su madre no había esperado que ellos se fueran juntos, contaba que Greg se molestara y se fuera lo más rápido posible, aparentando ante los paparazzi que el mal humor era por su presencia en el lugar y el que hubieran descubierto que estaba con él. Pero claro, se lo había echado a perder cuando subió al mismo coche, cuando tuvieron tiempo para hablar y conocerse.

-Tengo que irme. –Greg se levantó sin ganas, si hubiera podido cerrar los ojos y no despertarse hasta el último juego de la liga, lo habría hecho, sentía que tenía demasiado tiempo sin descansar.

-Claro, lo siento, es una situación importante.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y después a su automóvil. En el trayecto desde Londres habían hablado mucho, le había explicado la historia entre Mycroft y él, la imposible conjunción de sucesos que los llevó a estar juntos. Ash se había maravillado ante tal relato, había preguntado lo usual, ¿cómo era posible de que durante tantos años no pensara en nadie más?

Greg había respondido lo usual. Que para él sólo había una persona y esa persona era Mycroft. Su nuevo amigo había sonreído con cierta tristeza, parecía que hubiera querido que alguien dijera eso mismo de él. Era añoranza, algo que él había conocido de primera mano, cada que pensaba en la manera en que se presentaría ante Mycroft, cuando por fin se considerara a sí mismo meritorio para estar con él.

-El jueves tendremos un juego, tal vez…

-Me encantaría, haré todo lo posible por asistir. –De nuevo esa sonrisa tan agradable que parecía capaz de derretir a todo mundo. Greg sonrió a su vez y por un momento no dijeron nada, lo cual era un poco extraño.

-Tienes mi teléfono, tan sólo avísame. –Greg respondió finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

-Perfecto Greg.

* * *

**Brighton Sábado 06 de febrero, 23 horas – Tokio Domingo 07 de febrero, 06 horas.**

Esta vez había elegido hablar por Skype porque era necesario, demasiado necesario. Mycroft contestó de inmediato como si hubiera estado esperando justamente eso. Su sonrisa le dio un poco de temor porque era demasiado amplia y perfecta. Lo sabía, claro, como no iba a saberlo si estaba por todo el internet y había hablado de eso en las noticias.

-Hola –dijo alegremente y claro, era extraño, parecía demasiado presto para hablar con él.

-¿Te vas a burlar?

-Claro que no.

-Anda, hazlo.

Mycroft se empezó a carcajear, era un espectáculo que bien valía la pena, así que lo aguantaba estoicamente. Se tranquilizó después de un rato y Greg vio como hasta tenía que secarse las lágrimas.

-Me he reído tanto –confesó Mycroft y Greg supo que si tenía que quedar en vergüenza para conseguir eso, pues eso haría, lo que fuera para que él riera tan abiertamente.- Los comentarios, ¿los has leído?

-La verdad no he querido hacerlo –Greg se pasó la mano por el cabello y sonrió- ¿Dicen algo bueno?

-Algunos juran que llevan meses de novios y que yo soy nada más una invención para evitar que se desatara el escándalo porque él todavía estaba de novio con el otro chico del programa de televisión.

Mycroft parecía saber más de lo que debería, había estado investigando, estaba seguro. Sin embargo no le molestaba aunque habría estado en su derecho de estarlo, que aparecieran fotos de su novio con otro hombre podría causar problemas en cualquier relación, pero con ellos no tendría que ser de esa manera.

-¿Viste el programa verdad?

-¿Cuál? –Mycroft parecía listo para negarlo pero Greg estaba seguro de que lo había hecho. Él lo habría buscado si no fuera porque Gail puso su capítulo favorito en cuanto el actor salió de su casa para recordarlo en toda su gloria. Palabras de ella, no de él.

-¿Dónde salen Ash y su ex novio?

-¿Ahora es Ash? –El tono de Mycroft cambió, estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que se expresara de esa manera.

-Sí, comió en la casa. –Dijo Greg como si no fuera algo fuera de lo común.

-¿Qué? –Greg tendría que haberse detenido, pero no creía que tuviera que ocultarle la verdad o modificarla, su relación entera estaba basada en el hecho de que ambos podrían decir cualquiera cosa al otro sin que eso causara un drama.

-Salimos del Chiltern y subimos a su coche, condujo hasta Brighton y vino a comer a la casa. –Aclaró y esperaba que eso fuera todo, pero Mycroft no respondió como creía.

-¿Qué?

Mycroft parpadeaba más rápido de lo usual, parecía necesitar un momento para procesar la información y no era lo esperado, Greg quiso interrumpir aquello pero no pensó que fuera una buena idea. La llamada se cortó repentinamente y no supo qué pensar. ¿Había sido un fallo de la red o tal vez ya no quería hablar con él después de saber que Ash había estado en su casa?

Decidió que si Mycroft se iba a enojar con él por esa razón pues tendría que encontrar la manera de quitarse el enojo solo. Él no había hecho nada malo y no pediría disculpas por llevar a un amigo a casa y cenar con él, su hermana y el novio de esta. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Se sintió enojado y eso no le gustaba, mucho menos porque estaba enojado con alguien a miles de kilómetros de distancia y no podía ir a mirarlo a la cara y hacerlo olvidar ese sentimiento.

Así que desconectó la computadora y apagó el celular. Odiaba hacerlo pero es que no quería hablar con él ahora, ni en unas horas, ni al día siguiente. No, para nada quería hablar con él.


	10. The pieces we left

**For the Rose and the Lion: Battlefield **

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

**Lunes 08 de febrero 2016**

-Ash, cuéntanos, ¿cómo fue conocer a Greg Lestrade.

La voz de la mujer era chillona y tuvo ganas de apagar la televisión, pero se mantuvo mirando. Era una tortura, pero había aceptado que todos tomaran un descanso y fue justamente a la hora en que el programa de su madre estaba en la parte de la entrevista.

-Fue muy interesante –respondió Ash Morgan siendo sincero, podía decirlo por la manera en que sonreía, nada ensayado, una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos.- La verdad es que nunca había conocido a nadie así y quedé muy impresionado con él.

-Corre el rumor que ya se conocían, que ayer no era la primera vez que se veían.

Su madre había mantenido la boca bien cerrada en todo ese tiempo, dejando que su compañera en el panel hablara, lo cual era inusitado, ella siempre buscaba ser la principal voz. Todos los chicos estaban tomando bebidas con electrolitos y miraban embobados. Por fortuna, el segmento había iniciado con unas escenas del programa de Ash, aquellas que habían generado tanta controversia, donde se besaba con el que fuera su novio en la vida real. Eso había despertado el interés de todos los demás, los que no sabían que el actor había cenado en su casa.

-Pues es sólo un rumor, no sé de dónde nació –respondió causando cierto grado de molestia en su madre, para él era obvio que esa no era la respuesta que habían ensayado.- Ayer tuve un agradable almuerzo con la Lisa –sonrió al pronunciar su nombre y la cámara la enfocó a ella- y su hijo se nos unió, ahí lo conocí.

-Las fotos de los paparazzi muestran que se fueron en el mismo coche…

Los chicos voltearon a mirarlo como si fueran una sola persona, si Sherlock no hubiera conocido de la presencia del actor en su casa la noche anterior seguro lo habría fulminado con los ojos. Quiso reírse pero el hecho de que la noche anterior Mycroft hubiera cortado la llamado en medio de un estúpido ataque de celos volvió a agriar su humor.

-Sí, después de escuchar las historias de su familia y lo que hace con sus compañeros de equipo, quise conocer Brigthton.

Dane escupió la bebida y todos expresaron su sorpresa de alguna manera. Greg quiso gritarles porque no comprendía que se sintieran tan consternados por esa razón. No estaba engañando a Mycroft ni nada por el estilo. Soltó un bufido para mostrar su incomodidad.

-¿Y qué hicieron en Brighton?

Su madre seguía mágicamente en silencio, Ash volvió a sonreír y pareció recordar con cariño lo que había pasado el día anterior. La otra presentadora pareció estar esperando por algo jugoso y su rostro evidenciaba esa necesidad.

-Fuimos al embarcadero, la rueda de la fortuna es maravillosa, no me había subido a una jamás.

Greg quiso volverse invisible, aunque eso es lo que había sucedido, porque Ash había saltado a ver a la lejanía el inmenso juego mecánico y le dijo justamente eso, "jamás me he subido a una". Por lo tanto no tuvo el valor para negarse, lo llevó, subieron a la misma mientras él se preguntaba cómo era posible que no hubiera hecho lo mismo con Mycroft. Fue divertido, pero la manera en que ahora el actor lo describía no le traería ninguna buena consecuencia y ahora no podría molestarse con su novio por ponerse celoso.

-Eso suena a una cita.

Claro, ahora su madre decidía hablar, por supuesto, tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Los chicos le lanzaba miradas furtivas, George estaba con la boca abierta, no podía culparlos, eso lo estaba haciendo quedar muy mal.

-Fue algo espontaneo, Brighton es un lugar muy bello y me siento agradecido por haber podido pasar unas horas ahí.

-Después de subir a la rueda de la fortuna ¿compartieron un helado?

La mujer era odiosa y su manera de decir las cosas era desagradable, se veía que lo que quería era causar una declaración escandalosa. Sherlock estaba vez ya no miraba la televisión, sus ojos estaban clavados en Greg y era molesto, porque de verdad, no había hecho nada malo, pero si uno escuchaba a esas mujeres estaban condenado a pensar lo peor. Aunque Ash y su manera de relatar lo sucedido y sus sonrisas encantadoras no ayudaban en nada.

-Para nada –respondió y comenzó a reír- Greg me llevó a su casa…

-¡Eso sí que es ir rápido!

Su madre lo interrumpió con esa frase y ambas mujeres se echaron a reír. ¿En qué estaba pensando Ash? Bueno, también tenía que aceptar que todo esto era muy buena publicidad para él, después de todo en el país era un virtual desconocido y buscaba relacionarse con alguien que fuera reconocido por todos.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no quiero escuchar los detalles, pero la verdad es que nos sacarían del aire enseguida.

-En su casa estaban su hermana y el novio de ella –dijo con prontitud para acallar las risitas de las dos mujeres.- Ella cocinó la cena y hablamos sobre los otros integrantes del equipo que viven en la casa.

-¿Mi hija sabe cocinar? –su madre pareció genuinamente sorprendida por esa pieza de información.

-Lo hace muy bien. –Confirmó Ash, recordaba que el sábado anterior había alabado una y otra vez las capacidades culinarias de Gail.

-Hay muchas cosas que uno no sabe de sus hijos, ¿verdad Lisa?

Su madre casi la fulminó con la mirada, la otra mujer pareció arrepentirse de haberlo dicho, aunque para Greg fue perfecto, casi salta para aplaudir.

-También hablamos de Mycroft, el novio de Greg ¿lo conoce verdad?

No, su madre no conocía a Mycroft y esperaba que así siguiera siendo; tan sólo lo había acosado una vez en el estadio y había sido horrible, por lo tanto, no quería que se conocieran realmente. No los quería en el mismo lugar, compartiendo los alimentos o algo similar, odiaba la posibilidad de que tuvieran que saludarse o platicar aunque fuera del tema más superfluo.

-Sí, claro, Mycroft –dijo ella como tratando de quitarle importancia.

-Tienen mucha suerte de estar juntos, es una historia preciosa y espero poder conocerlo algún día, es una persona muy especial.

Greg estaba feliz, Ash había manejado la situación para darle a su madre una lección, su historia jugosa se convirtió en un hermoso mensaje para su novio, uno indirecto, de la mano de la persona con quien lo querían juntar aunque fuera ficticiamente.

-Ay sí, Mycroft es maravilloso, pero creo que no estamos en el club de fans de los genios matemáticos ¿o sí?

Sebastian había apagado la televisión, había estado en el entrenamiento probando estrategias que le parecían adecuadas y con las que Greg había estado de acuerdo. Nadie se quejó y Sherlock tan sólo le dio un golpe con el hombro al pasar a su lado. Por lo tanto consideraba que era un triunfo y que había salido bien parado del predicamento.

Siguieron entrenando hasta que ninguno pudo mover un músculo, cuando Greg no tenía que preocuparse por dirigir a todos los demás podía concentrarse mucho más en su interacción con Sherlock, Terry y Greg. Por lo tanto, la presencia de Sebastian era bastante bien recibida y esperaba que después de unos días no se le pasara la emoción y siguiera haciendo su trabajo.

* * *

**Jueves 11 de febrero 2016**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

El acuerdo era sencillo y lo odiaba. Sin embargo Greg estaba preocupado por él y le agradecía que lo hiciera a tal grado que lo obligara a acudir a ese lugar. Había escogido que fuera en Londres, no quería acudir con nadie en su ciudad porque terminarían hablando de él, estaba seguro, por eso mismo no lograba confiar en las personas y siempre desconfiaba. Estas parecían tan prestas a traicionarlo.

Aquí estaba entonces, un edificio pequeño, tres pisos nada más, pero exageradamente moderno, había grandes ventanales por todos lados y luces blancas; había llenado una cantidad enorme de papeles con sus datos, historial clínico y consentimientos para su tratamiento. Greg insistía, consideraba que el que George pudiera hablar con alguien externo a todo el problema debía ayudarlo. La doctora Reid era alguien muy reconocido y había sido altamente recomendado para tratar su caso, Greg le preguntó si deseaba que fuera con él para que sintiera más confianza pero él se negó rotundamente. La primera sesión fue muy decepcionante, ella pensaba que él no quería hacer amigos, que simplemente tenía que ir y comenzar a hablarles a sus compañeros para que todo estuviera bien.

Pero no era así, no era sencillo. Lo había intentado y no funcionaba. Antes por lo menos había gente que lo aceptaba, llegó a tener dos amigos en su educación básica pero no estaban ahora en la misma escuela y además de todo, lo habían quitado de su Facebook y no podía volver a encontrarlos, por lo que suponía que lo habían bloqueado. Suspiró, era terrible que tuviera que pensar en eso cuando lo que quería era olvidarlo.

De regreso a su casa mandó un mensaje Austin, sólo le dijo que estaba en Londres y que llegaría cerca de las diez de la noche, pero no le dijo la razón de su estancia en la ciudad. No quería que supiera que tenía que hacer aquello y que tenía que cumplir con la escuela y con todos los juegos. Entonces todo estaría bien, porque él podía hacer eso, después no tendría que ir a la escuela ni tolerar a gente extraña que no buscaban comprenderlo.

Bajó del tren y ahí estaba Austin. Parecía muy complacido de verlo y de inmediato se colocó a su lado para caminar con él de salida de la estación. Eso era algo que no había comentado con su nueva doctora, el hecho de que su único amigo también lo ponía muy nervioso y estresado, que su presencia lo asustaba y que al mismo tiempo, no imaginaba cómo sobrevivir sin él. Lo abrazó con fuerza cuando pasaron por una calle donde no había nadie más, se sentía pequeño cuando se encontraba entre sus brazos y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Hey –lo sacudió Austin cuando se quedó silencioso por más tiempo del que consideraba adecuado.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a comer algo?

-No, mañana salimos a Bolton por la noche y sabes que tenemos que entregar el reporte de historia, así que prefiero terminar e ir a dormir –confesó con sinceridad, se sentía algo cansado por el viaje en tren de ida y regreso y por la primera sesión de terapia, además no quería poner excusas para su desempeño en el partido, quería hacerlo perfecto como antes.

-Muy bien, como tú quieras –Austin parecía un poco decepcionado pero lo apretó más contra su cuerpo como respuesta.

-Gracias.

Caminaron como siempre, aunque esta vez lo tomó de la mano. George se estremeció de una manera negativa, quería sacudirse, echar a correr y evitarlo por el resto de la vida. No lo haría, no se atrevía a cortar con esa única relación que él había construido, con esa persona que había elegido estar a su lado aunque le exigiera cosas que no le podía dar. Ese mínimo contacto era para él desagradable y aun así se quedaba callado y si él lo miraba, sonreía.

* * *

**Viernes 12 de Febrero 2016**

**Brighton a Bolton.**

**20 horas**

Cuando pasaron tres días sin recibir ningún tipo de mensaje por parte de Mycroft decidió que estaba enojado de verdad. Había entrado a internet el suficiente tiempo como para darse cuenta de que Ash y él seguían siendo noticia, lo cual le exasperaba, ¿qué nadie había escuchado cuando el actor mencionó a su novio? Bueno, no podía culparlos, tal vez les emocionaba ese tipo de historias, pero ¿Mycroft? ¿Qué no confiaba en él?

Se subieron todos al camión, era un viaje de cuatro horas y esta vez no tenía ganas de platicar con nadie, se sentó, se puso los audífonos y cerró los ojos. Recordaba cada uno de los momentos de Japón como si fueran ayer, querría haber estado allá todo el tiempo, ser el compañero del diminuto cuarto de su novio, no haberlo dejado ni un solo momento.

Lo llevó a esos lugares que se ven en las películas o los documentales, su lugar favorito, la Torre de Tokyo y la preciosa vista de la ciudad. Pero su momento favorito fue cuando lo tomó de la mano y caminaron entre el mar de personas en un barrio lleno de centros comerciales, tiendas de moda con ropa excesivamente cara y restaurantes. Se sacaron una foto con la estatua del perro que vio en una película que lo hizo llorar como nunca y en el cruce peatonal atestado de Shibuya, cuando se detuvieron causaron un poco de conmoción pero trataron de hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Greg consiguió que Mycroft entrara a un karaoke y le demostrara su dominio del japonés y luego jugaran en las maquinitas extrañas que parecían pinball y hacían un ruido muy intenso. Comieron en la calle, un buen plato de ramen y planearon regresar caminando hasta el campus de la universidad aunque Mycroft le dijo que estaba muy lejos. Pero era una oportunidad para absorber aquel lugar que no se parecía a ningún otro.

Aunque claro, las cosas cambiaron cuando pasaron frente a las puertas de una torre alta que portaba el nombre de Shibuya Excel Hotel. Greg se detuvo, parecía un gran hotel, tal vez de alguna cadena que él no conocía, no como ese pequeño lugar que había escogido cerca de la universidad. Mycroft se quedó esperando que lo alcanzara, pero Greg estaba cansado. No del viaje, no del día, no del paseo. Estaba cansado por los años de espera y pensaba que no tenía sentido seguir esperando más.

¿Acaso no eran dos hombres adultos en una relación estable?

Entró. Mycroft lo siguió escandalizado, aunque más le parecía un acto que un sentimiento real. El encargado de recepción lo recibió encantado, una vez que le mostró su pasaporte pareció mucho más solicito con él, tal vez lo había reconocido pero no se permitió preguntarle nada, era simple educación y respeto por el cliente. Pagó con esa tarjeta de crédito que nunca usaba, esa que se vinculaba con la cuenta donde estaba el dinero del seguro que le fue pagado después del accidente y su parte del patrocinio con Heineken.

La verdad no tenía idea de cuánto le iban a cobrar por la noche. Y no le importaba.

Entraron a una sencilla habitación funcional con un gran ventanal desde donde se podía observar la vista del cruce donde acababan de colisionar con muchas personas por tomarse una fotografía. Cerraron la puerta y en cosa de segundos Greg estaba sobre Mycroft.

-Espera –alcanzó a pronunciar su novio, pero para ser sinceros, ¿quién espera durante tanto tiempo? Greg estaba besándolo como si no hubiera mañana y no tenía ganas de hablar o de pensar en sí era o no adecuado. Porque era adecuado. ¡Por supuesto que lo era!

-Greg.

Muy bien, Mycroft no estaba pensando en lo mismo que él. Greg se detuvo, caminó hasta el ventanal y miró hacia abajo. Era precioso, una ciudad tan llena de luz y movimiento que era complicado pensar en que alguna vez se detuviera.

-¿No estás feliz de que viniera? –Preguntó por primera vez sintiendo verdadera inseguridad.

-Por supuesto –Su novio lo abrazó por la espalda, la sensación de sus cuerpos juntos era preciosa, algo que no tenía casi nunca y por lo mismo, estaba atesorando ese momento.

-¿Entonces? –No quería poner en palabras lo que sucedía, ¿por qué no me besas como si quisieras hacerlo? ¿Por qué no saltas sobre mí como si casi nunca estuviéramos juntos? Finalmente sabía que Mycroft entendería a la perfección sin necesidad de aclararle cada una de las cuestiones.

-No sé cómo hacer esto.

La confesión era tal vez, obvia. Aunque Greg no había pensado en ello, además de todo, también aplicaba para él, cada cosa que vivía con su novio era toda una novedad. Greg se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Mycroft, permaneció así durante un buen rato hasta que sintió que se tranquilizaba y relajaba lo suficiente, entones tomó su cara entre sus manos y se acercó para poder besarlo.

Era uno de esos besos donde se tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para poder conocer los labios del otro, donde aprender la textura y el sabor de la piel era tan importante como respirar. Cuando Mycroft abrió su boca para él la exploró con mucha paciencia, provocando que su novio comenzara a gemir muy suavemente. Delicioso, no podría clasificar de alguna otra manera a aquel momento, perfecto, irrepetible. Y el siguiente momento era igual de maravilloso.

Así como sentía que podía tomarse toda la noche para besar su boca, se dio tiempo para su cuello, su perfecta línea, la sensación de su pulso debajo de sus labios, la manera en que jadeaba cuando clavaba sus dientes en su carne y dejaba una pequeña marca que se vería al día siguiente. Oh sí, mañana quería ver esa marca y saber que había sido causada por él.

Sus dedos se ocuparon de los botones de su camisa, encontraron cada centímetro de su piel debajo de ella, sus pezones, el exageradamente fino vello de su pecho, esa zona sensible en su abdomen que lo hizo reír para después gemir cuando introdujo su lengua en su ombligo. Mycroft también recorría su cuerpo, pero parecía sobrepasado por la cantidad de sensaciones que Greg le estaba causando.

Se encargó de quitarle los pantalones, los aventó sin ningún tipo de cuidado, acarició sus largas piernas, no eran musculosas pero eran firmes, las besó subiendo poco a poco por ellas hasta encontrarse depositando besos en sus muslos. Mycroft no podía ocultar más sus gemidos, iban convirtiéndose en gritos, su cara estaba roja y aun en la oscuridad era claro que su novio estaba por completo fuera de sí.

Le encantaba, sí en él estuviera la decisión, Mycroft y él estarían así todos los días de su vida. Lo mejor llegó cuando le quitó los calzoncillos, entonces sí las cosas no fueron como pensaba. Pese a los meses pasados juntos esta era una primera vez, por lo tanto, tener frente de él a su novio en toda su envergadura era para quedarse sin aliento.

Lo tomó con su boca, muy despacio, siendo cuidadoso, poniendo especial énfasis en darse cuenta de todas sus reacciones. El sabor era algo inesperado, combinado con el olor de su vello púbico y el calor de su piel producían en él una serie de sensaciones que serían dificles de olvidar. Pensaría en aquello toda su vida.

No estaba muy preparado para el golpe de su eyaculación y el sabor salado, pero lo soportó lo más que pudo antes de tragarlo y tener que retirarse. Mycroft estaba por completo perdido, sus ojos cerrados, sus manos apretando la sábana, parecía aun estar disfrutando todo sin poder bajar de la nube a la cual el orgasmo lo había transportado.

Greg lo abrazó y lo cubrió con la ligera cobija que habían tirado durante sus actividades. Olvidó que él no había eyaculado, la verdad es que no era importante, lo único que quería era estar al lado de su novio, sujetarlo mientras seguía siendo atacado por la mejor experiencia de su vida, disfrutar su rostro por completo en extasis, besarlo delicadamente y sonreír.

-Te amo mucho Mycroft Holmes.

* * *

**Sábado 13 de febrero 2016**

**Bolton, Inglaterra**

Se habían quedado hospedados en un hotel lo suficientemente bueno como para contar con desayuno buffet. La noche previa habían tenido que compartir habitación, algo que en su tiempo hacía sólo con Wayne, ahora tuvo que ser con George, John y Sherlock, porque de otra manera el dinero para el viaje no sería suficiente.

El juego era a las cinco así que tenían suficiente tiempo para relajarse en la mañana antes de tener que salir hacia el estadio. Por fin encendió su teléfono celular, el cual apagó cuando decidió que era suficiente el tiempo esperado por un mensaje de su novio, pero ahora sentía una punzada de curiosidad por saber si recordaría que tenían partido y si querría mandarle un mensaje de buena suerte.

No había nada.

Estuvo a punto de aventarlo muy lejos pero entonces tendría que dar explicaciones obre esa comportamiento tan errático y no tenía deseos de hacer algo así. Por lo tanto, tendría que tomarlo con calma, finalmente él seguía defendiendo el hecho de que la manera en la que actuó no tuvo nada de malo y que podía invitar a quien quisiera a su casa sin tener que justificarse. Hubiera sido más fácil disculparse ante Mycroft y asegurar de que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero claro, eso no lo iba a hacer.

Sería tragarse su orgullo y aceptar un error que él creía no existía.

Lo importante ahora era concentrarse en el partido. Todos parecían haber dejado las tribulaciones atrás, por lo menos estaban más relajados y eso era una gran ventaja. Seguía preocupándose por George pero tendría que solucionarlo un poco más adelante, cuando entrara a la terapia que habían acordado.

-Hey –dijo Terry sentándose a su lado armado con un plato de huevo con salchichas y un jugo de naranja.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó Greg refiriéndose a los juegos anteriores donde parecieron no conectar uno con el otro, Terry no le sirvió ningún pase útil y Greg pareció no querer aprovechar ninguna oportunidad.

-Dejé la consulta médica de mi padre.

Greg no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente, aunque Terry no se sintiera del todo bien ayudando a su padre con sus pacientes, no creía que fuera una decisión sencilla el dejarlo.

-¿Estás bien por eso?

Terry asintió y se ocupó en comer su desayuno, Greg no estaba seguro de que fuera a complementar esa respuesta con algo más.

-Es posible que no haya hecho algo correcto, pero en Año Nuevo llevé a Marcus con mi familia y lo presenté como mi novio.

Esta vez Greg estaba convencido de que sus oídos lo estaban engañando, Terry no era capaz de hacer algo así y además de todo, involucrar a una persona tan agradable como Marcus. Pero tenía sentido, cuando regresó de Japón se encontró que ambos hombres de repente eran los mejores amigos del mundo y Terry estaba muy desconcentrado. Algo había pasado pero no lo sabía hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Terry lo miró con cierto nerviosismo y Greg supo que necesitaba esto, hablarlo, sacarlo de su sistema y seguir adelante, deja de pensar en el hecho de si fue correcto o no, dejar de pensar en todo.

-No lo sé Greg, pero mi familia siempre ha estado decepcionada de mí y me cansé de tratar de lograr su aprobación.

Eso lo entendía, no era algo fuera de lo común, las familias solían imponer expectativas en los hijos que a veces eran difíciles de cumplir. A veces imposibles.

-Marcus está enamorado de ti.

Terry pareció listo para desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Por lo menos aquello le aseguraba de que le importaba lo que pasara con el reportero, que no había sido únicamente utilziado sin que se detuviera a pensar en su futuro, en lo que pensara o sintiera.

-A veces dicen en las películas, si esos dos fueran chico y chica a estas alturas ya estarían en una relación.

Greg asintió y Terry pareció tener la necesidad de repasar las palabras dichas y pensar en lo siguiente que diría para no equivocarse. Aquello era extraño, necesitaba que Terry lo explicara porque no terminaba de entender.

-Es lo mismo con nosotros. Sí Marcus fuera una chica yo no dudaría en querer todo con ella. Pero no lo es, es Marcus, no puedo querer otra cosa más que su amistad.

-Así que es imposible –dijo Greg valorando esas palabras que parecían haber sido pensadas con anterioridad, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría Terry dando vueltas sobre el tema.- Tú no lo podrás amar y él está tan enamorado de ti que te siguió en el juego tonto de ir con su familia y engañarlos.

-No lo digas de esa manera –Terry se hundió en el asiento y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-¿Cómo prefieres que lo diga? –No lo entendía, sin embargo, su manera de ver el mundo era muy diferente y sabía que las personas tenían un concepto diferente cuando se enamoran. Terry atacó su taza de café y se la bebió de dos grandes tragos.

-No hay otra manera de decirlo –suspiró y de nuevo se hundió en la silla.- Me aproveché de él y sigue siendo mi amigo, pero siento mucha culpa por ello.

-Me da gusto que te sientas culpable –dijo Greg, Terry lo miró alarmado.- Si no te sintieras culpable me preocuparía.

-Yo no lo entiendo, ¿cómo es que Marcus puede gustarme cuando es un hombre? –Sacudió la cabeza y su expresión era de duda, Greg estaba seguro de que esa cuestión se la había repetido mil veces. Entre los problemas con su familia y el hecho de que había pasado demasiado tiempo con Marcus, era comprensible que no estuviera concentrado.

-En mi caso lo veo así –dijo sin pensarlo, de igual manera era algo que había meditado una y otra vez y no durante semanas, sino por años.- A mí me gusta Mycroft desde la primera vez que lo vi. Me gusta como sea y me gusta sólo él.

-¿Y si fuera mujer? –preguntó Terry y Greg fingió pensarlo por un segundo.

-Me gustaría.

-¿Si fuera transexual?

-Me gustaría. –Respondió aunque al imaginar a Mycroft como mujer tuvo que sonreír, invariablemente la imaginaba con cabello ondulado y largo, eso sí que le gustaría verlo.

-¿Te gustaría si tuviera cincuenta años, calvo y panza cervecera?

Greg soltó una carcajada sincera, la verdad no se imaginaba a Mycroft calvo y con estómago prominente, cerró los ojos y trató, pero no, no podía. Sin embargo creía sinceramente que fuera como fuera Mycroft era el amor de su vida. Le gustaba todo de él y había sido la primera persona en quién se había fijado de esa manera y después de años, seguía siendo la única.

-Si Terry, me gustaría, sin cabello, manchas en la cara y pesando ciento veinte kilos.

-¿Sabes qué es lo odioso del asunto? – Greg negó con la cabeza y Terry prosiguió- Que quisiera que Caroline fuera como Marcus, que tuviera sus opiniones, su manera de pensar, su inteligencia, su forma de ser…

-Estás frito amigo –Greg palmeó su espalda varias veces tratando de demostrarle apoyo pese a que no tenía manera de ayudarlo. Caroline era un ser horrible, aunque era tremendamente hermosa. No valía la pena, hasta Terry lo comprendía, le gustaba físicamente, esa parte instintiva que no pensaba con claridad; pero no tenía caso intentarlo, ella jamás cambiaría, no sería mejor persona.

* * *

**Estadio Macron**

**Bolton, Inglaterra**

**13 horas**

John estaba aburrido, no había tenido ni siquiera una jugada de tiro a gol en veinte minutos, prácticamente estaba viendo el partido de lejos y a punto estuvo de sentarse debajo de la portería pero creyó que habría sido muy poco educado.

Ethan, Roman y Dane estaba cubriendo su mitad de la cancha con una eficacia extrema, además de que los jugadores del equipo contrario no eran los mejores con los que se habían cruzado. Se negaba a pensar en ellos como malos, pero lo eran. Mucho muy malos.

Mika estaba jugando en la delantera, no tenía necesidad de quedarse atrás y todos sabían lo mucho que disfrutaba crear oportunidades de gol, dejando esta vez a George en la media cancha con Mitch y Erick, estaba dando pases para Sherlock y Greg junto con Terry de una manera muy creativa.

Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, la defensa parecía ser de juguete. En parte no era algo bueno, porque si lograban llegar a la Liga Premier entonces no se enfrentarían jamás a un equipo así, pero era lo que era, así que les daba oportunidad para brillar y mostrar las cosas que Greg les había enseñado. Además de ciertas jugadas que Sebastian había propuesto y que era mejor probar en un enfrentamiento real.

Sherlock y Greg habían intentado cada tiro a gol que sabían hacer y había funcionado en cuatro ocasiones, aun desde la lejanía, John estaba dándose cuenta de que necesitaban pulir ciertas cosas, porque habían fallado tiros que deberían haber acertado. Pero se estaban divirtiendo, eso era obvio y por lo tanto, le gustaba. Ya necesitaban un juego así, sencillo de cierta manera pero que los dejara desplegar sus capacidades.

Para el final del primer tiempo hicieron algo que habían practicado simplemente porque era divertido de hacer. La jugada nació desde atrás, uno de los pocos balones que se acercó al área pero que Dane interceptó mucho antes de que John pudiera tocarla. La condujo por la lateral derecha e hizo cambio de banda para servirle un pase exacto a Mika. Parecía que haría lo mismo, darle el pase a Sherlock y dejar que ellos armaran algún tiro a gol.

Sin embargo no hizo eso, le dio un pase a George, quien estaba por completo descubierto, el equipo contrario había implementado un defensa personal que se centraba en los dos delanteros. George salió desde atrás y encontró despejado el centro del área, el portero intentó achicar pero dirigió su tiro hacia una de las esquinas de la portería, imposible de detener.

Ese fue el último gol de la primera parte y el público comenzó a enloquecer, cantaban y gritaban disfrutando de la felicidad de un partido entretenido pese a la poca cooperación del equipo contrario. Ellos también lo merecían, piensa John sintiéndose muy tranquilo desde su abandonada portería donde sólo él estaba.

En el medio tiempo Sebastian les sugirió un par de jugadas que habían practicado en la semana, sobretodo, quería que dejaran jugar un poco al rival para poder recuperar balones y generar oportunidades. Quería probar a los mediocampistas en su función y hacerlos mejorar, no dejar que fueran los defensas los que tuvieran que detener la jugada de peligro.

John los miró al regresar a la cancha, Erick, Mitch y Terry estaban muy concentrados, porque no querían que una distracción causara que se lograran acercar finalmente a su portería, sin embargo, parecía que hacían algo que dominaban, conseguían recuperar el balón antes de que el rival armara nada. El nivel de frustración había estado creciendo, era fácil de percibir y también era en cierta manera peligroso.

Algo que ellos temían eran las lesiones. No se jugaba para eso, para John eso nunca había sido correcto, había mejores maneras de demostrarles su superioridad. Sin embargo, cuando eran mucho mejores que el rival, ¿qué más quedaba? Sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo cuando vio caer a Sherlock, pero no podía, tenía que presenciar todo desde la lejanía. La presión en su corazón era fuerte pero tuvo que permanecer donde le correspondía y tratar de controlarse.

Sebastian ordenó que uno de los otros chicos comenzara a calentar. Tim o algo así, según recordaba, para ser sinceros casi no convivían con ellos, cosa que no era del todo correcta pero ellos a veces llegaban a los entrenamientos, a veces no y no pasaba nada. Estaban sacando a Sherlock en camilla y sin embargo pensaba que estaba bien, que era sólo parte del protocolo, confiaba que fuera así.

Tim entró al medio campo y George tomó el puesto de Sherlock, era algo natural, que habían practicado con anterioridad así que no tuvieron problema para acostumbrarse. John podía mirar lo que pasaba con su novio, Ethan había dejado su puesto en la defensa para poder evaluar la lesión, porque por supuesto, seguían sin tener un médico para el equipo, lo cual era incorrecto y fuera de toda regulación.

Ethan tocó la pierna de Sherlock y aunque tuvo cierta reacción dolorosa no fue algo intenso, John se tranquilizó un poco porque era claro que no era algo peligroso. De todos modos lo sacaron del campo, Ethan regresó a donde debía estar y el partido siguió. Greg cobró la falta, la cual se convirtió en un nuevo gol. Después de eso fueron más agresivos, intentaron pasar la media cancha una y otra vez, Tim no era para nada igual de eficiente que George y lograron llegar hasta la portería. John estaba feliz, por fin pudo hacer una atajada y no morir de aburrimiento.

El problema fue que cuando la detuvo y el jugador del equipo contrario, Heskey si mal no recordaba, porque Greg de hecho los hace aprender los nombres y cualidades de todos sus rivales, lo cual para John era sumamente aburrido; lo aventó logrando que cayera de sentón, siendo un comportamiento por completo inesperado.

No, por supuesto no esperaba que lo aventaran y daba gracias a que Sherlock no estaba en el campo o aquello habría terminado muy mal. De inmediato tuvo a su lado a Ethan y a Roman, dos torres que le sacaban media cabeza al delantero y que parecían listos para iniciar la pelea. Claro que no tuvieron la oportunidad, se escuchó el silbato del árbitro y Greg corrió con todas sus ganas para ponerse en el camino entre sus jugadores y los contrarios.

No pasó a mayores por supuesto, ninguno de ellos podría decepcionar de esa manera a Greg, John se levantó con el orgullo un poco herido, pero eso le ganó un tiro libre indirecto a favor de su equipo, lo cual derivó en un nuevo gol. El portero rival era malo, él lo habría detenido, estaba seguro.

Terminó el partido, John fue corriendo a ver Sherlock, quien parecía enojado. Lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo y asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Se quedaron así bastante tiempo hasta que Ethan le pidió que dejara revisar su pierna.

-Es sólo un golpe bastante fuerte –dijo causando que Sherlock arrugara la nariz cada que sentía los dedos de su compañero apretar la zona donde ya estaba formado un buen moretón.- Creo que lo mejor sería tomarte una radiografía para estar seguros.

-¿Podemos esperar a regresar a casa?

Ethan pareció pensar la pregunta de Sherlock, quedarse a tomar la radiografía en el hospital más cercano les quitaría horas y tendrían que viajar de madrugada al no poder pagar una noche más en el hotel.

-Será mejor, por la mañana te llevaré a urgencias.

-Muy bien –asintió Sherlock sin oponer mayor resistencia, esto le dijo a John que su novio tenía dolor o de otra manera habría desechado la sugerencia como si de una tontería se tratara. Lo volvió a abrazar durante el tiempo que los demás se duchaban y cambiaban, ellos dos podrían regresar así, no era que importara demasiado.

-Hola.

John abrió los ojos, se había adormecido escuchando el corazón de Sherlock, su manera preferida de quedarse dormido. Encontró frente de él al actor aquel que había conocido en la casa de Greg, sabía que lo había invitado al partido pero no creyó que acudiera, sobretodo porque durante toda la semana habían seguido sus teorías en línea sobre su supuesto romance. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, tal vez era algo que le convenía al actor.

Sherlock se tensó al verlo, no había dicho nada porque Greg no era ese tipo de persona, él quería a su hermano y nadie lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Así que si actor venía y quería conquistarlo, saldría con la cola entre las patas. Pero le molestaba, porque lo veía como una persona que buscaba algún tipo de interés personal más que otra cosa, justo como John pensaba, publicidad y nada más.

-Ash –dijo John levantándose, su mano permaneció entrelazada con la de Sherlock, sentía las dudas de su novio transmitirse desde ese vínculo, ¿qué hace aquí?, ¿qué es lo que quiere?, ¿podemos pedirle que se vaya?

-Hola… ¿John? –dudó ligeramente, cosa normal, el hombre jamás había visto un partido de futbol hasta este, era esperado que no los conociera y aquel día en casa de Greg se vieron sólo por un momento.

-Pensé que no vendrías –dijo siendo sincero, el actor sonrió de esa manera que para él era controlada, estudiada, tal vez hasta ensayada, pero que invariablemente lo hacía verse encantador. Sherlock apretó su mano un poco más fuerte de lo usual, John sabía que debía dejar de pensar en "encantador" o terminaría con una discusión que no quería en absoluto.

-Bueno, no podía negarme, Greg me envió los detalles del juego ayer e hice todo lo posible por venir.

Así que Greg le había estado mandando mensajes, ese detalle no le gustó nada en absoluto porque recordaba que se había quejado todas las mañanas de que Mycroft había estado desaparecido y que no había intentado contactar con él desde que le cortó la llamada por Skype. Y en vez de eso había estado mandando mensajes con el actor este. No, eso no estaba nada bien y la presión ejercida por la mano de Sherlock le decía que tampoco lo consideraba como algo bueno.

-¿Te gustó?

La pregunta de John era casual, cualquiera la habría hecho, pero Sherlock bufó y por fortuna no se podía levantar o de otra manera seguramente estaría sobre el actor sacándolo a empujones.

-Por supuesto que no le gustó –dijo su novio con ese característico tono enojado por el hecho de que las personas fueran capaces de expresarse tan equivocadamente, no lo pensaba por John por supuesto, pero si porque sabía perfectamente la respuesta pre fabricada que daría el actor y le parecía desagradable.

-Su deporte favorito es el basketball y aunque vino acompañado por su publicista, ninguno de los dos sabe nada sobre las reglas del fútbol. Además de todo, aceptó venir no porque en realidad le interesara ver a Greg jugar, de hecho la cantidad de cosas que publicó en su Twitter demuestran que no estuvo prestando atención. Pero lo que si le interesa a es que lo vean aquí, que le vuelvan a sacar fotografías con Greg, no es que no lo entendamos, publicidad es publicidad.

John sonrió, así era como Sherlock era por supuesto, sin problemas para decirla la verdad si el momento lo ameritaba y aunque dudaba que hubiera checado la cuenta de Twitter del actor, parecía que había dado en el blanco.

-En resumen –dijo John para tratar de conciliar el asunto y disminuir un poco el nivel de agresividad- si quieres ser amigo de Greg eres bienvenido pero si buscas conseguir que hablan de ti en las redes sociales, entonces tendrás que alejarte.

-Es cierto, el juego no me atrapó –confesó el actor pero de inmediato dejó caer la fachada que John había visto, la sonrisa estudiada y hasta la postura ensayada. Parecía ahora más natural y tal vez sincero.- Pero no quiero la publicidad, de verdad me agrada Greg.

-Dice la verdad –murmuró lo bajo Sherlock y John tuvo que dedicarle una sonrisa porque su expresión parecía molesta, casi parecía que quería que no fuera sincero para poder sacarlo de ahí.

-Además, cuando lleguen a la división principal quiero poder decir que ya era fan desde antes.

Sherlock bufó de nuevo pero ya no ejercía una presión sobre la mano de John, así que él consideró que era sincero y que no sólo quería la publicidad que iba ligada a Greg.

-Se llama Liga Premier.

-Debo recordarlo.

-Por favor.

* * *

**16 horas**

Esta vez la seguridad del estadio no les permitió a los fans permanecer en las inmediaciones del lugar para poder ver a los jugadores, por lo que Molly estaba ya en el camión de regreso a Brighton cuando vio las primeras fotos. Las estaban publicando directamente, sin mandarlas a su cuenta, porque era un gran chisme y nadie se quería quedar fuera.

Ash Morgan, el actor, estaba de nuevo al lado de Greg, saliendo del estadio con él y el resto de los chicos. Las fotos no eran muy claras, porque habían sido tomadas desde la reja del estacionamiento, pero lo era lo suficiente para que se viera que eran ellos y que caminaban uno al lado del otro. En parte Molly se sentía agradecida de que no las hubieran mandado a su cuenta porque este tipo de cosas no le agradaban y se había sentido terrible cuando Irene hizo que pusiera a circular las anteriores.

Todos podían opinar lo que quisieran en este tema, era simplemente algo que se hacía con regularidad en el medio, buscar promocionar a una persona usando su "relación" con otra. El problema era que Greg parecía contento con la presencia de Ash, aunque dudaba que si esos dos eran amigos fuera algo planeado. Sabía que se habían conocido a través de la madre de Greg pero no significaba que se volvieran a ver, sobre todo cuando en plena entrevista Ash comenzó a hablar de Mycroft.

Pero bueno, la gente sólo veía lo que quería ver. Ella reblogueo la mayoría de las fotos bajo la excusa de que lo hacía porque en ellas se veían la mayoría de los integrantes del Brighton, aun así sintió un poco de culpa.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, recuerden que serán jueves de actualizaciones.**_

_**FFnet tiene un problema con las reviews, no las está actualizando y no aparecen en la página. Así que si quieren dejarme una review, son bien recibidas en mi cuenta de AO3 ( archiveofourown . org ), me encuentran como Nimirie.**_

**_Igual en Facebook me encuentran como Nimirie y en Fuck Yeah Sherlock._**


	11. Interludio 2

**For the Rose and the Lion: Battlefield **

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

**Domingo 14 de febrero 2016**

**Brighton, Inglaterra**

**ETHAN**

**Urgencias del Hospital General de Brighton**

-Buenos días –saludó Ethan. Aunque tenía ya dos años que no trabaja en un hospital aunque nunca lo había hecho en Brighton, siempre pensaba que la organización de los mismos era la misma. Había una enfermera en la recepción, a veces podía ser una secretaria que entregara a los pacientes los formatos que debían llenar para solicitar la revisión si el problema no era de vida o muerte. Pero esta vez era una enfermera que parecía bastante contenta con un café entre las manos.

-Buenos días cariño, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –La enfermera sonrió y esperó su respuesta, se notaba que estaba acostumbrada al trabajo en Urgencias y se lo tomaba con mucha calma porque sabía que podía, que ellos no traían nada urgente.

-Tenemos una lesión deportiva del día de ayer –explicó- y queríamos asegurarnos de que no fuera más que un golpe.

-Claro cariño, ¿te parece si llenan estos formularios y esperan su turno? –La enfermera le dio varias hojas, Ethan aceptó la petición y fue de regreso a donde estaban sentados John y Sherlock. Los ayudó a responder las preguntas, considerando que no era necesario mencionar los años hospitalizado con un diagnóstico incorrecto ya que no influía en el hecho de que sólo tenía un golpe en la pierna.

Pasaron cuarenta minutos para que llamaran a Sherlock, Ethan se levantó de inmediato mientras John ayudaba que su novio no apoyara todo su peso en su pierna hasta que descartaran cualquier lesión. Otra enfermera les señaló una camilla, Sherlock pareció por un momento desubicado, pero tras un momento se subió a la misma.

-Te recuerda al día en que conociste a Greg ¿verdad? –John parecía haber entendido lo que había hecho dudar a Sherlock. El chico asintió, Ethan recordaba aquella historia extraña donde dos desconocidos se cruzaron en un servicio de Urgencias y uno de ellos se enamoró a primera vista.

Esperaron unos minutos más hasta que llegó un hombre muy joven vestido con el uniforme quirúrgico azul reglamentario y la bata blanca sobre el mismo. Era tan alto como Ethan, muy delgado y sobre todo, era pelirrojo. Lo cual llamó la atención de todos porque de inmediato los llevó a pensar en Mycroft aunque el hombre no tenía nada que ver con el mayor de los Holmes.

-Buenos días –dijo él, suponían que era el médico aunque para el gusto de Ethan era demasiado joven.- Soy el doctor O'Conell…

-¿En serio? –Ethan no quería decir nada pero su boca habló antes de que él pudiera pensar en lo incorrecto que sería expresarse de esa manera. El doctor lo miró y en vez de sentirse ofendido como sería la respuesta natural, se echó a reír.

-Sí, en serio –dijo aun entre risas.- No es la primera vez que dudan sobre mí, pero puede asegurarte que el año pasado terminé la especialidad de Urgencias.

-Yo terminé la especialidad hace dos años y es obvio que tú no tienes más de treinta años. –Ethan volvió a cuestionarlo porque de verdad le parecía demasiado joven y riendo, parecía un niño.

-Tengo veinticinco…

-Vaya…

-¿En qué te especializaste?

-Medicina del Deporte.

-Entonces has evaluado la lesión del paciente y tan sólo quieres que tome una radiografía. –El médico tendría todas las razones para sentirse molesto, primero cuestionado por su edad y luego el hecho de que no fueran necesarios sus conocimientos. Pero no lo hizo, sonrió, sacó su pluma del bolsillo superior de la bata y comenzó a escribir una solicitud.

-Una vez que la tengamos espero que me enseñe a revisar este tipo de lesiones, son las menos que tenemos en el servicio y me gustaría aprovecharme de su experiencia.

-Por supuesto, será un placer.

Ethan no esperaba eso, el doctor salió y de inmediato tenía la mirada de Sherlock y John cuestionándolo sin decir una sola palabra.

-No debí comportarme así. –Acepta y trata de parecer un poco apenado.

-Está bien, resientes todos los años que pasaste estudiando una carrera para que no lograras encontrar un trabajo donde tú querías y terminaras empleado en la tienda de tu familia.

-Sherlock… -John parecía molesto con su novio porque había dicho cosas que podrían causar intranquilidad en su compañero.

-Como siempre tienes razón, lo resiento. –Acepta justo cuando entra un camillero para llevar a Sherlock a tomar su radiografía.- Sin embargo no debí decir nada de eso.

-Regresaremos en un momento –dijo John siguiendo la silla de ruedas de su novio.

Salieron de ahí dos horas después, Sherlock no tenía nada, tal como Ethan había dicho desde el día anterior, pero había enseñado al doctor y a varias enfermeras a evaluar las lesiones deportivas más comunes. Al final intercambiaron números de teléfono y le dijo que si quería ir a los partidos en la sección reservada para el club de fans, sólo tenía que avisarle.

* * *

**DANE Y MIKA**

-Es una chatarra.

-Lo sé –respondió Dane mientras abría la puerta del acompañante, cosa que no se podía hacer por fuera, pera que subiera Mika.- Me costará trabajo, pero será el regalo perfecto para el cumpleaños de Sammy.

-¿Tú hermana quiere una chatarra para su cumpleaños? –Dane lo miró ligeramente molesto aunque sabía que el comentario fue premeditado para causar esa reacción.

-Cuando termine con lo que tú llamas chatarra, será el regalo perfecto. –Le asegura y sale del vehículo para buscar al dueño y pagarlo. Le costó una cosa ridícula, casi cien libras, el único problema es que tuvieron que manejar en primera todo el camino hasta su casa. Sammy, la hermana menor de Dane había iniciado la universidad el año anterior, justo cuando comenzaron a jugar con el Brighton, por lo mismo no la había visto demasiado ya que había conseguido estudiar en Londres y se quedaba durante la semana en el dormitorio.

Trabajó en ello todo el día, tenían el tiempo libre para hacerlo, aunque para el sábado estaría entrenando de nuevo para otro juego. Mika sacó uno de sus libros extraños, esos que hablaban de algún caso terrible donde el culpable terminaba siendo un asesino serial y estaba listo para ayudarle en caso de cualquier necesidad.

Como el bajar su caja de herramientas que estaba en el primer piso donde había estado arreglando el lavabo de su baño o sostener en cierta posición la lámpara para que él viera algún detalle que era importante. Comprar una llave de tuercas específica que no lograron encontrar por ningún lado, preparar sándwiches cuando se dieron cuenta de que no había nada para comer en la casa y no tenían ganas de cocinar o llevarle una cerveza fría cuando la tarde se convertía en noche.

-Sammy no vendrá a casa este fin de semana –dijo cuando estaban guardando toda la herramienta.- No lo hará hasta que termine los exámenes.

-Eso te dará tiempo para que quites el motor y lo arregles –respondió Mika. Dejaron las cosas en el garaje y subieron al baño, por lo menos en el caso de Dane debía quitarse capas y capas de grasa de la cara y brazos.

-Es mi principal objetivo, la carrocería será sencillo después de eso –le dijo distraído por el hecho de quitarse su propia ropa. Mika fue abrir la regadera, sacar una toalla recién lavada y asegurarse de que las botellas de shampoo y de jabón corporal tuvieran aun producto.

-Ven acá.

Dane tomó a Mika por sorpresa aunque debió haberlo previsto, lo abrazó aun con las manchas de grasa en el cuerpo, apretando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, logrando ensuciarlo en el proceso.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le preguntó muy serio aunque no estaba molesto de verdad.

-Quiero que te bañes conmigo –respondió Dane.

-Podrías haberlo pedido en vez de manchar toda mi ropa. –Mika siempre piensa en las cosas de forma práctica, Dane deja que el sentimiento lo rija.

-¿Te bañas conmigo?

-Muy bien.

Eran esos momentos en los que parecía que había pasado el tiempo y ellos vivían solos, en una vida suya y de nadie más. Eran esos momentos los que no los hacían dudar sobre el futuro, sobre si eran capaces o no de dejar todo atrás para ser siempre ellos mismos. Era esa manera en que lo besaba, como si conociera cada parte de su ser, cada secreto, cada sueño, era esa manera la que siempre terminaría por provocar sus suspiros. Mika sonrió en el beso, la ropa manchada era lo de menos.

* * *

**ANTHEA Y GAVIN**

**Llamada por Skype Londres-Tokyo**

-Creo que es una tontería. –Ella había estado desenredando su cabello durante toda la llamada, habían tocado varios temas, desde lo que Gavin había comido en los últimos días hasta el contenido de sus clases. Pero lo más importante había sido el estado de su mejor amigo después del escándalo de romance de Greg con Ash Morgan. Romance que la gente había creado a partir de algunas cuantas fotos.

-Lo es –respondió Gavin quien durante el tiempo de la llamada había desayunado y se había vestido, era casi la hora en la que debía salir para preparar el aula para los estudiantes, escribir en el pizarrón la serie de problemas que tendrían que resolver antes de que Mycroft entrara para dar la clase.

-¿Qué harás para corregirlo?

-¿Qué haré yo?

Gavin se sentó frente a la computadora sin saber cómo interpretar esa pregunta. Ella exhaló largamente un poco desesperada porque su novio no comprendiera la importancia de corregir las pobres decisiones de su mejor amigo. Mycroft era muy tonto en ciertas cosas, sólo así se podía explicar que estuviera enojado con Greg por lo que la gente decía en internet.

-Precisamente Gavin, ¿qué harás para lograr que Mycroft le llame a Greg?

-No creo que yo tenga que hacer nada.

-Gavin, es tu hermano, debes hacer algo.

Pareció pensarlo, luego se acostó sobre la mesa derrotado. Anthea deseó estar frente a él para poder sacudirlo y acomodarle las ideas.

-Mycroft apagó su teléfono y evitó conectarse a internet desde ese día –comenzó a relatar Gavin, todo su lenguaje no verbal representaba una molestia muy grande por aquello, como si le complicara el día a día que Mycroft estuviera digitalmente desconectado.

-Lo noté –respondió Anthea recordando cómo había buscado contactar con él varias veces hasta que se dio por vencida.- Por eso mismo te lo digo, tienes que lograr que responda, que haga algo para hablar con Greg.

-Está enojado.

-Pues no debería, toda esa historia con Ash es una tontería –Ella comenzaba a desesperarse, había encontrado a varios maestros compañeros de la universidad hablando sobre eso. Lo esperaba de los estudiantes, pero de los maestros era ridículo.

-Claro, tú y yo lo entendemos –respondió Gavin tranquilamente- Pero Greg llevó a este tipo a la casa y eso fue … extraño.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño? –Anthea no ocultó su molestia ante la insinuación.

-Estuvo en el último partido, salieron juntos del estadio.

-Gavin, es tú hermano, no puedes creer que…

-¡Claro que no creo nada malo!

Los dos se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro, parecían estar llegando a un acuerdo, aunque no era lo que querían, hubieran preferido que no hubiera ninguna razón adecuada para que Mycroft estuviera molesto.

-Lograr que alguien del otro lado del mundo te perdone es muy complejo.

-Más cuando esa persona no está pidiendo perdón.

Suspiraron, Gavin consultó el reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía que salir corriendo, Anthea lo sabía por lo que se acercó a la pantalla y la besó. Gavin hizo lo mismo y fue todo. Un día más de lejanía superado y faltaban muchos más.

* * *

**ROMAN, MITCH, ERICK Y ASTRID**

**21 horas**

Las notas habían logrado que el público saltara sin ninguna pausa desde hace casi dos horas. Aunque eran un grupo conocido solo localmente, tenían bastantes presentaciones a lo largo del año. Y cada presentación era algo en lo que ponían todo el corazón. Los compañeros de Roman habían estado con él desde muchos años atrás, desde que siendo adolescentes aprendieron a tocar la guitarra, el bajo y a cantar.

Astrid fue la última en entrar porque al principio no le llamaba nada la atención el ruido que hacían su hermano y sus amigos, pero ella había decidido aprender la batería porque era el puesto que no lograban concertar, había perdido a tres durante un corto período de tiempo.

Erick había permanecido al fondo del local, era bastante popular, ubicado en pleno muelle siempre estaba abarrotado. Mitch estaba hasta el frente, se había convertido es uno de los más grandes fans, juraba que ya había escuchado a la banda desde antes aunque no sabía si creerle o no. Tal vez sólo era algo que decía para que Astrid sonriera.

No era que no le gustara la música, simplemente no solía participar de esa manera y prefería la soledad a cualquier tipo de compañía. Sacó su celular, la chica que había mandado mensaje previamente y que él había respondido con una frase nada amigable le seguía hablando. Era extraño, pero él respondía secamente esperando que no lo hiciera de nuevo, pero lo hacía. Interesante, le había solicitado ser su amiga en Facebook, él aceptó cuando no debería, sin embargo ella lo etiquetaba en imágenes graciosas que a veces lograban sacarle una sonrisa.

-Hola –le dijo una chica desconocida colocándose a su lado, totalmente casual, un vaso de cerveza en la mano. Él la miró de arriba para abajo, analizando si valía la pena interactuar con ella, la decisión era siempre sencilla, no en la mayoría de las ocasiones y ya.- ¿Juegas en el Brighton?

-Sí –respondió y esperó que fuera todo, que él pudiera seguir mirando su celular y escuchando a la banda y ella no intentara hablar más con él.

-¿Ahí todos son gays?

La pregunta no le sorprendió, lo que le sorprendió fue que se la hiciera tan directamente, como si fuera algo adecuado. Él no hablaba con desconocidos, no decía tonterías, no interactuaba a menos de que fuera necesario y sobre todo, respetaba el espacio de las otras personas y su derecho a no ser molestadas. Por esa razón la miró ofendido a un grado supremo y estuvo a punto de ceder a la tentación de tomar su vaso de cerveza y voltearlo sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?

-Bueno, el delantero y el portero, los dos defensas, Greg y el niñito ese –ella comenzó a enumerar sin que le importara el lenguaje usado por Erick- tú y el chico de cabello largo y rizado.

-¿Mitch? –preguntó escandalizado por la ridiculez de la afirmación.- ¿Crees que tengo una relación con Mitch?

-Claro que sí –dijo ella con total seguridad.- Siempre están juntos, viniste con él a este concierto pero se mantienen separados para no llamar la atención, visten igual y hacen muy buena pareja.

-¿Eres idiota? –Erick estaba perdiendo la paciencia, una cosa más y estallaría. Años atrás solía pelearse con todos, era un niño al que no le gustaba sentirse frustrado y cuando se enojaba solía desquitarse de alguna manera. Aventaba a sus compañeros, jalaba el cabello de las niñas y gritaba a las maestras.

Ahora era una persona diferente, había aprendido que no servía de nada enojarse, que las cosas no cambiaban nada más porque él comenzara una guerra con todos y los castigos eran severos y le costaban muchas cosas que él quería. Pero esta vez, solo esta vez, tenía ganas de darle un golpe en la cara a esa chica.

-Es lo que todos dicen –Insistió ella, de nuevo ignorando el hecho de que Erick la había vuelto a insultar y que la miraba muy agresivamente.- Pero a nadie le importa, mientras ganen y mientras sean todos guapos. Es muy lindo ver a chicos guapos besarse con chicos guapos.

Erick se dio media vuelta y buscó la salida, no le importaba que Mitch se preguntara después dónde estaba o que Roman y Astrid se molestaran por no haber visto su presentación completa. Regresó a casa sin prestar atención a nada más, entró y la única luz venía de la sala, donde la televisión estaba encendida y su madre estaba mirando su programa favorito.

-Llegaste temprano –le dijo, puso pausa a la televisión y se concentró en su hijo.

-No tuve ganas de quedarme. –respondió él y eso pudo haber sido todo. Su madre sabía que no hablaba mucho, que escogía las palabras exactas y no desperdiciaba tiempo en cosas que no valían la pena. Pero le dio un momento, parecía que diría algo más por la manera que miraba la televisión con la imagen congelada.- ¿Crees que tengo una relación con Mitch?

-No, no la tienes –respondió ella y lo miró preocupada, sin embargo espero a que dijera algo más, dándole su tiempo.

-Hay gente que cree que sí. –Dijo él aun molesto por la chica.

-¿Importa lo que cree la gente?

-No.

-Entonces si creen que tienes una relación con Mitch, que lo crean, además Mitch es muy buen chico, yo estaría orgullosa de que fuera tu novio. –Su madre tenía una gran sonrisa, del tipo que solía usar cuando lo molestaba esperando que se enojara.

Erick se echó a reír de buena gana, imaginando la cara horrizada de su amigo cuando le dijera las palabras exactas que pronunció su madre. Porque claro que se lo diría, empezaría por un "mi mamá te quiere para mi novio" y luego le contaría toda la sarta de tonterías que culminó con aquel comentario.

Continuaron viendo la televisión, un capítulo viejo de su serie favorita de homicidios y los genios que los resolvían.

* * *

**Lunes 15 de febrero 2016**

**10 horas**

**GEORGE**

Se estaba quedando dormido en clase porque habían llegado muy tarde después de pasar gran parte de la tarde y noche con Austin, se quedó despierto para terminar su tarea y se acostó a las 3 de la mañana. Así que ahora estaba cabeceando y no entendía mucho de lo que decía su maestro. Sin embargo no podía faltar, era parte del acuerdo con Greg, nada de flojear en las clases, faltar sin razón adecuada o no entregar las tareas o los trabajos.

Después de dos horas de historia y dos horas de química logró salir del lugar, tenía que ir a la biblioteca y terminar el reporte de investigación, poner en él los nombres de sus compañeros y enviarlo por correo electrónico antes de las ocho de la noche. Lo tenía prácticamente listo. Después tenía clase de matemáticas, dos horas terribles donde seguramente terminaría roncando.

-¿Consultaste todos los libros de la bibliografía?

Estaba usando la computadora cuando ella le habló, cabello morado, piel muy blanca, delineador negro y labios rosas. George se puso muy rojo de la cara, ella era una de esas pocas personas en el mundo que a él le gustaba y no ayudaba en nada que fuera su compañera de clase, una que jamás le hablaba. Hasta el día de hoy.

-Sí –respondió con un hilo de voz, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber hablado.

-Oye –ella se sentó a su lado y agachó la cabeza, parecía apenada por algo y George no comprendía qué podía ser.- No fue correcto dejarte hacer todo el trabajo.

-No era muy difícil –respondió él aunque no era cierto, la verdad se había tenido que esforzar lo doble para terminar a tiempo.

-Pues de todos modos no fue correcto –aceptó ella.- Mira, este año no ha sido nada sencillo para mí, tú no lo sabes, pero el hecho de mudarse y empezar en una escuela nueva no fue algo… aleatorio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tuve problemas en mi escuela anterior…

No añadió nada más y pareció que la frase quedaba volando en el aire, él no iba a insistir, si ella quería contarle lo podía hacer y la iba a escuchar. Aunque parecía dudar, tal vez no iba a añadir nada más ni le iba a compartir ningún detalle.

-Trato de encajar, de que los demás me acepten. –George asintió ante esas palabras, entendía el sentimiento de querer ser aceptado por lo demás.- Pero la gente me acepta porque no sabe nada de mí y la verdad no se interesan por saber.

-No es raro, la gente ve lo que quiere ver, sea para bien o para mal.

-Por eso odio como la gente te trata –ella miró para otro lado, parecía triste y eso no le gustó nada a George.- Pero sobretodo odio que yo te haya tratado así nada más por no llevarle la contraria a los demás.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada –respondió aunque de nuevo no era cierto, sí importaba y si pasaba algo, todos los días pasaba algo y cada vez se sentía peor en aquella escuela.

-Nada es cierto ¿verdad? –La pregunta no lo confundió, sabía lo que era aunque no lo dijera con todas sus letras. ¿No es cierto lo que dicen? ¿No es cierto lo que creen que pasa entre Greg y tú? ¿Entre todo el equipo y tú?

-No, no es cierto.

-Soy Rose –dijo ella y estiró su mano esperando que él la tomara, cosa que hizo casi de inmediato.- Cualquier cosa, mándame un mensaje.

Acto seguido tomó su celular del escritorio y añadió su contacto, se levantó y se fue. Mientras la veía salir de la biblioteca se percató de que Austin se había dado cuenta de que había estado sentada a su lado y por lo mismo, la miró de una manera extraña.

-¿Qué quería esa? –preguntó al llegar a su lado.

-Asegurarse de que escribí bien su nombre en el trabajo que debo enviar hoy –respondió sin contarle lo que acababa de pasar. Si hacía una nueva amiga no quería que Austin tuviera nada que ver con ella, absolutamente nada.

* * *

**TERRY Y GREG**

**13 horas**

-¿Montaste un consultorio en tu casa?

Greg había visitado a su amigo por primera vez, lo cual era una verdadera vergüenza, pero la costumbre era que todos fueran a la suya, que se quedaran a dormir, que terminaran viviendo en ella.

-Sí –respondió mientras ponía una sábana limpia sobre la mesa de exploración.- Mi abuelo decía que si un médico no tenía su propio consultorio no era médico.

-¿Tu abuelo?

-También era médico, así como mi bisabuelo, es casi la tradición familiar. –Greg miraba los títulos en la pared, montones de cursos de actualización hasta el año pasado, después de eso no había nuevos y era comprensible, no había tenido tiempo para acudir a ninguno.

-¿Seguro que no es problema?

-Claro que no –le indicó que subiera a la mesa, lo cual hizo de un salto, lo vio entonces sacar su estuche de diagnóstico y su estetoscopio.- Además dudo mucho que necesites conocimientos especializados para un simple dolor de garganta.

-Me alegro –Greg no solía enfermarse, un resfriado cada tres años o algo así y nada más. Además que tenía mucha suerte para huir de las lesiones deportivas, lo cual también era muy bueno. – Comenzó ayer por la noche pero hoy por la mañana se volvió un poco más intenso y creo que tuve un poco de escalofrío.

-¿Tomaste algo? –preguntó. Era extraño verlo en esa postura, aunque no estaba vestido con bata blanca, la actitud era académica, conocedora, uno no dudaría de su capacidad.

-No. –Respondió Greg y se quedó callado porque Terry se acercó a él la lámpara del estuche de diagnóstico, revisó su garganta, tocó con sus dedos su cuello, después escuchó su corazón y sus pulmones.

-Realmente no es nada, sólo tiene la garganta un poco inflamada, ni siquiera ameritas tomar antibiótico. –Se fue a sentar detrás del escritorio, sacó un block de recetas y le prescribió dos medicamentos.- Para desinflamar y por si tienes catarro, es todo.

-Nunca me enfermo, ¿sabes? –Greg tomó la receta y creyó recordar los nombres de las medicinas, debían estar en el botiquín que Gail mantenía en casa.

-Aun así el Brighton deberá hacernos exámenes de salud completos, son parte de la regulación para poder jugar los partidos finales.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Greg tratando de recordar la última vez que pasó por examen físico exhaustivo, debería ser antes de Brasil, para que autorizaran su participación en la Selección.

-Sí, está en la reglas –respondió Terry- lo pueden hacer con un médico particular o en un hospital, pero los resultados deben estar archivados y a disposición de la Liga si es que son solicitados.

-Odio que me saquen sangre.

-No es cosa del otro mundo.

Ambos quedaron un silencio por un buen rato, el tiempo ahí parecía ir más lento, de repente se sintió como fuera de su realidad, era una persona más, sin ningún tipo de prisa, sin ningún compromiso.

-¿Has hablado con Mycroft?

Greg clavó su mirada en Terry, la pregunta no la esperaba aun, pensaba que tal vez le daría más tiempo para ignorar que quien ahora estaba distraído era él, que le estaban afectando los días en silencio a los que su novio lo estaba sometiendo.

-No.

-¿Estás esperando a que te llame? –Terry estaba atinando en su suposición, después de todo Mycroft le cortó la llamada así que era lógico pensar que debería buscarlo.

-Es lo adecuado.

-No me había dado cuenta de que regresaste a la adolescencia. –Quiso decirle que no era gracioso, que no se estaba comportando de manera inmadura sino que Mycroft lo había hecho, al declararle una ley del hielo como si fuera una especie de castigo por haberse atrevido a llevar al actor a su casa.

-No te enojes Greg, en serio, no intento causarte molestia –Terry trató de mediar una vez que lo miró de manera molesta.- Sólo que está del otro lado del mundo y además, están enojados, eso no puede ser bueno.

-Tienes razón –aceptó Greg después de un rato de valorar, tendría que ir a casa para llamarlo de nuevo, aunque tal vez un mensaje por celular no haría daño. De repente Terry recibió un mensaje, sonrió cuando lo leyó, provocando que Greg quisiera saber la razón.

-Publicaron el primer artículo de Marcus, me envió el enlace para que pudiera leerlo, lo estoy viendo justo ahora.

-¿Dice algo bueno? –Greg trataba de jalar el brazo de su amigo para que pudiera ver lo que estaba leyendo, pero no era sencillo porque ponía mucha resistencia.

-Todo es bueno, ¿acaso no has leído lo que él escribe?

-Creo que eres su fan. –Greg se sorprendió por la respuesta, porque no había leído ningún otro artículo de Marcus, tal vez era momento de hacerlo.

-Totalmente.

* * *

**GREG Y MYCROFT**

**15 horas Brighton- 22 horas Tokyo**

Oye…

**Hola. MH**

Han pasado muchos días, ¿estás bien?

**Pensé que estabas de alguna otra manera ocupado. MH**

Por supuesto, en lo usual, entrenamientos, partidos…

**¿Disfrutó tu nuevo amigo el partido? MH**

Mycroft, ¿de verdad seguiremos con esta discusión?

**¿Discusión? ¿Estamos discutiendo? MH**

Me parece que sí.

**Tan sólo te pregunte si tu amigo había pasado un buen rato en el partido, ¿tiene algo de malo? MH**

No, claro que no. Y para responder tu muy adecuada pregunta, sí, le encantó el partido aunque sólo lo dijo para no aceptar que no tenía idea de lo que es un partido de fútbol.

**Tendrás que educarlo. MH**

No creo que sea necesario.

**¿Problemas en el paraíso? MH**

¿De qué hablas?

**De nada. MH**

Mycroft, Ash Morgan es un amigo y nada más, ¿acaso le crees más a las páginas de internet que a mí?

**Lo llevaste a tu casa Greg y lo acababas de conocer. MH**

Es mi casa, yo decido a quién llevo a ella.

**Por supuesto, tienes toda la razón. MH**

Por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en eso.

**Es tu casa, tu vida, tú decides. MH**

Mycroft, me estás preocupando.

**Después de siete días te preocupas. MH**

¡Me cortaste la llamada!

**Ni siquiera intentaste llamarme de vuelta. MH**

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo cuando tú fuiste quién no quería hablar conmigo?

**Tienes razón Gregory, soy yo quien no quiere hablar contigo. MH**

Mycroft, esto es una tontería, de verdad, no podemos pelearnos por algo así.

Myc.

Mycroft?

Oh diablos Mycroft Holmes tan sólo responde.

Responde.

Myc?

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, por poco no logro subir el capítulo.**_

**_Yo sé que no me preguntaron, pero hoy jugué mi primer partido de fútbol y soy una horrible defensa y además me duele todo._**

**_Pero sobreviví._**

**_Bueno, espero sus comentarios y si gustan ver la imagen guía de este capítulo estará en la página de Facebook de Nimirie._**


	12. Things that happen when you are away

**For the Rose and the Lion: Battlefield**

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

**Miércoles 09 de marzo 2016**

**Tokyo, Japón**

**22 horas**

Gavin había estado leyendo trabajos toda la tarde, era un esfuerzo considerable para él ya que no dominaba el japonés tan bien como el profesor Holmes, sin embargo, los problemas y teorías eran números, un idioma universal, por lo tanto, si se cansaba de descifrar los múltiples caracteres, se concentraba en las matemáticas.

Desde la semana anterior el profesor Holmes había mantenido encendido su celular, lo cual era una ventaja; la desventaja estribaba en el que se negaba a hablar con Greg y sólo lo dejaba sonar mientras recibía mensaje tras mensaje. Pensando en eso tomó el suyo para revisar que no tuviera ninguno de Anthea, pero en vez de eso había uno de Mycroft.

Le sorprendió este hecho y al abrirlo, creyó que era una especie de broma. Consultó la hora en que lo envió y había pasado dos horas, se sorprendió que ya fuera media noche. Se levantó y abrió la puerta de su habitación, la puerta de enfrente estaba cerrada y no había ninguna luz que evidenciara la presencia de alguien.

Así que no había regresado. Era una novedad, después de todas las semanas pasadas en aquella ciudad era la primera vez que salía por la noche, mucho más tarde de la hora en que normalmente llegaba después de la universidad.

Se encogió de hombros, tendría que esperar al otro día para poder preguntarle las dudas sobre los trabajos finales de su grupo. Se preparó para ir a dormir, programó su alarma para la llamada diaria que tenía con Anthea.

**22:30 horas**

**Shibuya**

Mycroft no esperaba que esa invitación de Ichikawa se transformara en una salida de noche entre las calles que había recorrido con Greg, lo cual ocasionó que se tensara y que casi diera media vuelta. Los recuerdos lo embargaron le hicieron cuestionarse el hecho de la estúpida molestia que lo llevaba a ignorar las llamadas de su novio.

Su novio.

Gregory Lestrade.

Un nombre que conocían en todo el mundo.

Pero era suyo, su novio y de nadie más.

Sonrió. Todo esto había sido bastante estúpido.

Sin embargo, estaba ahí, siguiendo a su colega y compañero de la universidad a un lugar del que había dicho era maravilloso con una música increíble. Cosa que no le interesaba de repente aunque unas horas antes parecía bastante contento por acompañarlo. Ahora sólo quería regresar y hablar con Greg, aunque en Brighton eran las dos de la tarde, así que tendría que esperar que fuera más noche para que lo encontrara en su casa.

El lugar al que entraron se veía demasiado común por fuera, de no haber ido con Ichikawa no habría reparado en él y habría seguido de largo, por dentro, una vez superadas las miradas que la gente en la puerta le dedicaron, era bastante agradable. Habitaciones que a él le parecían retro, sillas altas en donde la gente podía entretenerse bebiendo. No se detuvieron ahí, siguieron hasta el área central, un par de DJ's acompañados de un muy preciso juego de luces ambientaban la noche.

La música era suave pese a ser electrónica, lo suficientemente rítmica para que le pareciera buena, las luces rojas, rosas y azules bailaban al ritmo de la música. Ichikawa lo arrastró hasta una de las paredes laterales donde había un bar, no tuvo idea de que fue lo que le ordenó, pero era una bebida dulce y deliciosa.

-¿Te gusta bailar? –Ichikawa logró preguntarle a pesar de que la música era bastante alta como para no lograr hacerse escuchar si no era con gritos.

-No –respondió casi gritando sobre su oreja. La verdad es que esa ocasión era una de esas pocas veces que salía a un lugar así, no era simplemente lo suyo, prefería escuchar música de cámara y de preferencia en la privacidad de su casa.

-Baila conmigo –le dijo y su rostro quedó demasiado cerca del suyo, aquello no era algo que quisiera, no en un millón de años.

Retrocedió sin decir nada y buscó de inmediato la manera de alejarse aún más, vio una escaleras y no lo pensó dos veces, se dirigió hacia allá poniendo distancia entre Ichikawa y él. Subió al piso superior y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar donde no debería estar, encontró otro mostrador con una recepcionista muy hermosa que le sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo le recordó que era la terraza VIP y que debía bajar por dónde subió porque no tenía reservación.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando al dar media vuelta se golpeó de frente contra una persona que venía subiendo el último escalón. Era un hombre de estatura más pequeña que la suya pero con una constitución fuerte por lo que soportó el golpe sin dar un paso atrás.

-Gomen nasai –dijo rápidamente realizando una inclinación profunda para demostrar que lamentaba aquel accidente.

El hombre frente a él rio provocando que lo mirara. Era extraño, la gran mayoría de hombres y mujeres japoneses le parecían muy similares en sus rasgos físicos, pero este hombre aunque un poco parecido a Ichikawa, tenía una nariz más elegante, labios más delgados y unas pequeñas bolsas en sus párpados inferiores que sólo se veían cuando sonreía.

-¿El color de tu cabello es natural?

La pregunta del hombre era ridícula, sin embargo se forzó a responderla en vez de comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Me agrada, alguna vez me lo he pintado de esa tonalidad –complementó con un dato inútil pero que servía para iniciar una conversación.- Parece que querías entrar a la zona VIP.

-Sólo fue un error –respondió Mycroft intentando de nuevo bajar por la escalera, la mano del hombre se posó en su brazo impidiendo que se moviera por la sorpresa.

-Lo tengo reservado –antes de que pudiera decir algo más lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo dentro de la sección a dónde no lo habían dejado entrar con anterioridad. Era un lugar muy minimalista con sillones negros y paredes iluminadas con tenues luces de color morado.

-No me puedo quedar, vine con alguien –le dijo al verse de repente sentado y con una bebida en la mano, el hombre sonreía de nuevo mientras comentaba algo sobre la música, al escuchar sus palabras lo miró de arriba para abajo.

-¿Una novia? –Mycroft enrojeció aunque en aquella luz no debe haber sido muy evidente.

-No, un amigo.

-Entonces no hay problema, encontrará alguien con quien divertirse –respondió tomándolo a la ligera, cosa que Mycroft no podía hacer, sentía que abandonar así a Ichikawa no era educado, aunque unos momentos antes hubiera querido alejarse de él.- Dime, ¿de dónde eres?

-De Londres –respondió al instante, el hombre pareció encontrarlo muy interesante porque se inclinó para hablarle nuevamente.

-Yo soy Haruma Aiba –le dijo y esperó que de igual manera él se presentara.

-Mycroft Holmes, mucho gusto.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron en una expresión cómica, Mycroft estaba acostumbrado a que la gente pensara que su nombre era extraño, pero nadie lo había mirado así antes.

-Escribiré una canción para tu nombre.

Definitivamente aquello era lo más extraño que alguien le hubiera dicho.

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**16 horas**

Molly estaba en un café, se sentó al lado de una chica que veía vídeos en su tableta, trataba de prestar atención a su libro, pero su mirada se desviaba a lo que veía ella. Eran vídeos musicales, unos que no conocía, los chicos parecían orientales, vestidos de manera muy estrafalaria con peinados altos y cabellos de colores rubios y rojos.

De repente la chica recibió un mensaje y al leerlo, cambió de página para abrir Twitter. Molly casi se va de espaldas cuando ella miró las fotos que alguien había publicado. La etiqueta decía #Haruma #WombLounge #Tokyo

Pero claro, eso para ella no significaba nada, lo importante es que quien acompañaba al hombre japonés en las fotos no era otra más que Mycroft Holmes. De inmediato sacó su celular para buscar las fotos y retwittearlas.

-¿Es el mismo chico de los vídeos? -preguntó Molly a la chica sentada a su lado cuando fue perfectamente obvio que estaban viendo lo mismo.

-Sí, es una banda de metal alternativo que tuvo sus inicios en el Visual Kei.

Molly se encontró parpadeando sin saber qué decir, la chica se echó a reír al notar que no sabía de lo que le hablaba.

-El japonés de las fotos se llama Haruma, canta, compone, produce y logró que su banda creada en el 2002 siga vigente.

La chica a su lado, una mujer alta vestida con jeans negros entallados y una playera con las palabras Malice Mizer en ella, tenía una piel muy blanca y cabello negro muy corto, sonrió al ver la confusión de Molly. En su tableta volvió a la aplicación de YouTube y volvió al vídeo que miraba, ahora lo hizo sin audífonos para que pudiera escuchar la canción. Sonaba bien aunque no entendía nada.

-Haruma va al Womb para escuchar la música, nunca va con nadie, reserva todo el salón VIP y se sienta solo durante dos o tres horas. –Le explicó mientras veía a una versión más joven del mismo hombre cantar con toda el alma una melodía que sonaba muy triste.- Dicen que le gustan los pelirrojos, pero son rumores.

-Ese a su lado es el novio de Greg Lestrade.

-¡No jodas! –Exclamó la chica y Molly se sobresaltó. De inmediato volvió a abrir su Twitter y volvió a dar retweet a las mismas fotografías, agregando el comentario de Haruma con el novio de #Lestrade –Por cierto, soy Emilia.

-Molly –respondió ella y la chica volvió a sonreírle.

* * *

**Jueves 10 de marzo 2016**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

**17:30 horas**

-George.

La secretaria le estaba llamando y aunque él pensaba sentarse un rato para adelantar su tarea, tuvo que acercarse a la recepción. La mujer le sonrió y le entregó una serie de formularios que ya había llenado la primera vez que llegó a la unidad de salud.

-Necesito que llenes de nuevo los consentimientos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó mientras revisaba las hojas, eso ya lo había hecho y no entendía la razón.

-La doctora Reid cambió su horario de atención –le aclaró la mujer- así que desde hoy tendrás sesiones con la doctora Collins.

-OK –se llevó los papeles para completarlos y firmarlos. Pasó el resto de la media hora hasta que fue la hora de su sesión, la secretaria volvió a llamarlo y le permitió la entrada a uno de los consultorios. Estaba vacío por el momento y él aprovechó para sentarse en uno de los sillones y cerrar los ojos. Recordó la última sesión con la doctora Reid y las cosas que le había encargado, por ejemplo tratar de hablar con sus compañeros.

-Buenas tardes George.

Cuando abrió los ojos casi se va de espaldas. Frente a él estaba Caroline, la asistente de la madre de Greg, sonreía, estaba vestida muy casualmente, un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca, zapatos de tacón imposiblemente alto. Se puso de pie de inmediato y aunque quiso decir algo, no pudo. No tenía sentido, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

-¿Pasa algo George?

-¿Caroline? –Preguntó sorprendido de que ella lo tratara de manera tan amable y se notara preocupación en su rostro, las veces que la había visto con anterioridad jamás le había hecho caso y su expresión siempre era molesta.

-¿Conoces a mi hermana? –Ella sonrió aún más y se apartó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos.

-¿Tú hermana?

George se volvió a sentar y la miraba como si fuera una aparición, ella volvió a reírse y pareció que no le molestaba que él le preguntara con incredulidad sobre su identidad.

-Sí, mi hermana, pero ella jamás habla de mí así que comprendo que no sepas de mi existencia.

-La conozco, a Caroline, –aclaró porque le pareció confuso lo que dijo- porque es la asistente de la madre de Greg Lestrade.

-Oh sí –dijo ella como si no fuera algo que le importara.- En tu expediente menciona lo del equipo de fútbol.

-El Brighton –añadió George dejado que una pequeña sonrisa aflorara en sus labios.- Aunque de las veces que he visto a tu hermana jamás me ha hablado.

-Sí, suena a algo que ella haría, ignorar por completo a otro ser humano, suele pensar que todo gira en torno a ella.

George soltó una pequeña carcajada, esa evaluación se la hacía correcta, la mujer creía que ella era lo más importante cuando era sólo una asistente que gustaba de ser grosera y desagradable con todos ellos.

-No pensé que la conocieras –aceptó ella- si es algo conflictivo para ti, podría referirte con alguien más.

Por mí no hay problema –respondió después de valorarlo un poco, después de todo sólo había sido el shock inicial, la mujer era muy amable y sonriente, nada que ver con la asistente que conocía.

-La doctora Reid me dejó tu expediente, lo he estado revisando.

Él suspiró, aquello no le gustaba, tener que discutir de nuevo todas las cosas específicas de su problema.

-Ella quería que hicieras amigos, pero creo que pasó por alto el hecho de que tienes problemas para socializar derivados de las agresiones constantes de tus compañeros.

George la miró perplejo. Había tratado de expresarlo una y otra vez pero la doctora Reid jamás pareció prestarle atención. Solía decirle que lo único que necesitaba era esforzarse más para agradar a sus compañeros de escuela.

-¿Cómo lo supo? –Ella pareció esperar la pregunta, abrió un fólder en una hoja específica.

-"Menciona en varias ocasiones que sus compañeros suelen burlarse de él, refiere que los profesores jamás le dan importancia". –Ella cerró el fólder y lo miró directamente, parecía comprenderlo mucho mejor que la anterior psicóloga.- Es común que los profesores ignorar este tipo de comportamiento en los alumnos, aunque es totalmente incorrecto el hacerlo.

-Creo que sí la conservaré como doctora –dijo él y ella torció la boca en una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su hermana, el parecido era hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-George –lo llamó justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse sus audífonos y caminar de regreso a la estación de trenes, le quedaba un largo camino y al llegar tenía además de todo ponerse al corriente con los trabajos escolares.

-¿Sí? –Ella se acercó caminando con rapidez, él tuvo que notar al movimiento de sus pies, en esos tacones parecía que caería en cualquier momento.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo que no tiene que ver con la terapia?

-Claro –asintió él dejando de lado su reproductor de música.

-Caroline –dijo y pareció que no se le ocurría nada más para decir por un momento- ella, ¿está bien?

-Pues no lo sé –respondió él sorprendido por una pregunta así- sólo la vemos cuando la madre de Greg quiere interactuar con su hijo. Como te dije nos ignora y pues, a nosotros nos cae mal.

Ella sonrió aunque se veía tristeza en ese gesto, se tocó el cabello con la mano derecha y se talló la nariz con la mano izquierda, parecía nerviosa.

-¿Sabes si ella tiene novio o algo así? –George lo pensó, no recordaba el nombre de la persona con la que se suponía salía.

-Pues estaba con un futbolista y eso enojó terriblemente a Terry, quien está enamorado de ella.

-¿Terry?

-Juega también para el Brighton. –Aclaró con una sonrisa, estaba acostumbrado a que no conocieran los nombres de todos los demás del equipo.

-Sé quién es, lo he visto –se sonrojó y eso fue tan obvio para George que tuvo que sonreír ante esa muestra de emoción que no esperaba ver.

-Ella ha despreciado a Terry una y otra vez. –Comentó como algo sin importancia, para confirmar lo que pensaba.

-Caroline debería aprender a no desechar a la gente. –George estaba de acuerdo, la verdad pensaba que Terry no debería estar enamorado de ella y hacerle más caso a Marcus, como algo más que amigos, pero eso no estaba en sus manos.

-Si no fuera porque son idénticas dudaría que fuera tu hermana. –La mujer sonrió con ganas, se veía muy hermosa, entendía ligeramente el atractivo que tenía.

-Jamás le digas que es idéntica a mí. –Le dijo casi en confidencia.

-Pero lo es.

-Sólo no se lo digas.

* * *

**Martes 15 de marzo 2016**

**Reading, Inglaterra**

**Medio tiempo**

Parecía que pensaban que después de cada partido sólo quedaría la final, enfrentarse al segundo mejor equipo de la temporada y ganarse el ascenso a la Liga Premier. Otros dos equipos más serían promovidos, se jugarían dos partidos más, pero el hecho de clasificar como los mejores significaba mucho para ellos. Una temporada casi perfecta en la que habían cosechado los triunfos que necesitaban y habían conquistado al público.

Aun así faltaba un partido más en marzo y tres en abril para llegar a la final, sí seguían como hasta ahora el partido final de su temporada llegaría en mayo y habrían ascendido. Sin embargo, sentían con claridad que cada juego era el último, la sensación no la podían ignorar, parecía que los días se difuminaban del calendario y no quedaba más tiempo.

Marcus tenía la cámara en las manos, estaba tomando fotos de cada uno de sus rostros, concentrados, de cierta manera preocupados, aunque no había manera en que pudieran perder el primer puesto de la tabla general, sabiendo que en cada partido de aquí al último, tendría que poner verdadero corazón para ganar. No pensaban volver a perder o empatar, eso no era lo que querían para sus fanáticos.

Las cosas cambiarían una vez que ascendieran, una vez fuera de esta liga sería todo o nada, cada juego sería vital, su estancia en la Liga Premier dependería de ello, además de que se enfrentaría a equipos grandes con jugadores consagrados.

Así que debían de disfrutar estos últimos juegos, porque después el estrés sería una gran carga y deberían aprender a vivirlo, porque esta sería su vida, cada segundo dedicado a un solo objetivo, convertirse en mejores futbolistas, llevar a su equipo a la cumbre.

Marcus enfocó el rostro de Terry, los ojos cerrados, lo más relajado posible, parecía que estaba pensando en algo agradable porque hasta tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No se imagina cómo serán las cosas después pero sabe que no será como ahora, donde todos de cierta manera seguían llevando su vida normal.

Terry levantó su cara y siguió ignorando la cámara, faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para terminar, pese a ser mero trámite, su oponente estaba dejando el alma en el campo y no se lo estaban poniendo nada sencillo. Sherlock había logrado anotar un gol, pero les había costado demasiado, la defensa estaba muy bien plantada y el portero parecía no querer conceder absolutamente nada.

Era orgullo, se iban a ir peleando y no les regalarían nada. Si el Brighton perdía este y los otros juegos que faltaban, no pasaba otra cosa, simplemente jugarían el partido por el ascenso como líderes de la tabla, pero no tenían ganas de llegar tras una derrota, por eso saldrían a jugar como si esta fuera esa final que los llevarían a ver cumplido su sueño.

-Deja de hacer eso –le dijo Terry después de que Marcus tomara la quinta foto de su rostro.

-Tengo que aprovechar, cuando sean jugadores de la Liga Premier seguro me sacaran los de seguridad.

Terry no respondió, sólo puso su mano sobre el brazo de Marcus, no era momento para hablar, no tenía palabras para decir. Habían permanecido en silencio, ni siquiera Sebastian había intentado comentar algo, sólo escuchaban su respiración y el click de la cámara de Marcus. Silencio, sólo eso, regresaban por el túnel de vuelta a su cancha, cuarenta y cinco minutos más y entonces podrían comenzar a soñar de verdad.

Tras ganar el partido los comentaristas de las BBC hicieron un programa especial sobre el ascenso meteórico del equipo. Querían que Greg estuviera en él, pero sólo aceptó con la condición de que todos estuvieran presentes. ¿Cómo iba a hablar del equipo sin el equipo presente?

Estaban todos acomodados en el estudio sintiéndose ligeramente nerviosos, pero pensaban que las preguntas irían para Greg o Joe y que los demás tal vez ni siquiera pronunciarían palabra. Greg estaba sentado junto a Joe y al comentarista principal, un tal Alan Chris, quien no dejaba de hablar con él sobre viejas anécdotas de su tiempo con el ManU.

De repente Greg se vio ligeramente incomodo, parecía que no quería estar escuchando lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo, las miradas de todos se clavaron en el comentarista, sintiendo unos deseos tremendos de hacerlo callar. El momento se rompió cuando dos mujeres entraron en el estudio hablando muy alto y atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Greg!

La mujer de facciones severas y cabello blanco se dirigió exclusivamente a él, cosa que todos consideraron algo bueno, nadie tenía ganas de lidiar con la madre de su capitán. La otra mujer, la odiosa asistente a quien todos consideraban un ente maligno, se quedó atrás, mirando cada uno de ellos como si los estuviera juzgando. Su mirada se detuvo en Terry, sonrió de lado, de esa manera en que parecía que estaba pensando algo malo y luego torció la boca.

-¿Qué haces aquí madre?

-¡Cuanta emoción cariño! –ella se sentó a su lado gracias a que los encargados de producción trajeron una silla extra para permitirlo, Greg no se veía contento, parecía que quería salir del lugar en el instante.- Me invitaron por supuesto, este es un momento excelente para ti y es obvio que tu familia debe estar a tu lado.

-¿Vendrán las familias de todos mis compañeros?

Todos sonrieron sabiendo que eso no iba a pasar y ni siquiera querían que sucediera, las familias de George, de Mika, de Terry o de John no irían, eso provocaría su incomodidad y tristeza, cosa que no querían que sucediera. Pero Greg tenía razón, su madre estaba ahí porque era "famosa" y obviamente querían que el programa fuera visto por muchas personas.

-¿Siempre dices tonterías Lestrade?

Aquella era una pequeña muestra del encanto de Caroline, de hecho se había controlado lo cual era de admirarse, decir eso era bastante leve y no cumplía con las expectativas de nadie, esperaban de ella mucha más maldad. Caroline dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar detrás de los camarógrafos, sin tener demasiado interés en lo que iba a suceder.

Los comentaristas, expertos en la materia, se comportaron a la altura, las preguntas fueron dirigidas con bastante tino y lograron que todos respondieran cosas que les atañían. Lo único inadecuado fue que asumían que la madre de Greg había hecho ciertas cosas que no hizo, como llevarlo a partidos de fútbol en su infancia o preparar limonada para sus compañeros de equipo.

Greg se rio ante estas preguntas, pero todos identificaban esa risa triste que podía pasar desapercibida como una divertida.

-Mi madre no hacía ese tipo de cosas, ni conmigo ni con mis hermanos –respondió con sinceridad, no era un secreto, todos ellos sabían que fue el padre de Greg quien se interesó por introducirlo al deporte.- Pero ahora le encanta colgarse de los éxitos que ella no consideró importantes, recuerdo que ella jamás tenía dinero para nada mío, todas las cosas para el fútbol las compró mi padre.

-Cariño, me haces quedar como una madre terrible.

Todos ellos habían compartido la mayoría de los días durante los meses previos con Greg, todos ellos sabían cómo se veía el rostro de su compañero cuando estaba literalmente mordiéndose la lengua para no comentar nada inadecuado.

-Mi madre no tenía idea de que me gustaba el fútbol –El comentario fue tan natural por parte de Erick que nadie se sorprendió por ese hecho.- Así que se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije que de hecho sabía jugar.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, era algo extraño, que un hijo llegara diciendo un día "sé jugar fútbol, entraré a un equipo", pero era Erick, generalmente no compartía cosas de sí mismo con nadie.

-Mis padres siempre esperaron que olvidara como jugar mientras estudiaba medicina. –Confesó Terry recordaba como presionaron durante todo el camino hasta que dijo que seguiría la tradición de la familia y se convertiría también en médico.

-Los míos no saben siquiera qué es el fútbol. –John dijo con un poco de tristeza, ellos sólo se tomaban el tiempo para enterarse de cosas que tuvieran que ver con su hermana.

-Mi mamá quería una niña –dijo Mika antes de echarse a reír y el ambiente finalmente estaba lejos de toda tensión. La madre de Greg los miraba molesta, pero ocultaba el sentimiento lo mejor que podía, finalmente quería enfocar todo alrededor de su hijo y era comprensible, Greg era la gran estrella; pero el trabajo lo hacían todos y sin el trabajo de cada uno de ellos no estaría a un partido de lograr que su equipo fuera parte de la Liga Premier.

La entrevista se fue alejando de terrenos en los que la madre de Greg pudiera comentar, por lo que terminó bien. Ella se levantó, se despidió amablemente de los comentaristas de la BBC y salió del lugar seguida por Caroline. Olvidó, por supuesto, despedirse de su hijo, detalle que todos esperaban fuera notado con total claridad. Aunque tal vez no importara, la cosa era aparentar una relación familiar cordial, no que fuera real.

Todos regresaron a casa, sentados en las camionetas negras que la BBC les proveyó, completamente complacidos con el resultado.

* * *

**Miércoles 16 de marzo 2016**

**Brighton**

**05:00 horas**

El mensaje que lo despertó sólo decía _Skype._

Pudo haberlo ignorado después de que él ignorara sus intentos de comunicarse, los mensajes que dejo pasar, los días en silencio después de la última conversación. Sin embargo no tenía ganas de seguir de esa manera, peleando por cosas que no tenían sentido, sintiéndose ofendido por palabras y acciones incorrectas.

Mycroft era la única persona que había amado, la única que podría amar.

Era tiempo de recordárselo.

Encendió la computadora y esperó la llamada, una vez que el rostro de su novio estuvo frente a él quiso de nuevo ir al aeropuerto y volar hasta Tokyo. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

-Hola –dijo cuando por fin pudo hablar, estaba sobrepasado por la emoción de volver a ver que parecía que la distancia era una mentira.

-Gregory.

Oh, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que una palabra puede significar cuando la dice la persona correcta, de la manera correcta.

-¿Cómo estás?

Le preocupaba, sus preciosos ojos azules se veían algo cansados y unos círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos ensombrecían su rostro.

-Preocupado –respondió Mycroft y Greg sintió un gran peso caer sobre de él, ¿era su culpa que estuviera así?

-¿Qué pasa?

Mycroft lo miró confundido ante la pregunta, parecía que esperaba que él entendiera la razón. Lo miraba buscando saber en qué pensaba, cosa que no era difícil, el tiempo sin saber nada de él, las tonterías que se dijeron.

-¿No lo sabes? –Ante la pregunta Greg negó con la cabeza, necesitaba que le dijera porque justo ahora no entendía cómo es que habían llegado a esto. Sabía que sería difícil, iniciar una relación para que luego uno de ellos viajara miles de kilómetros del otro lado del mundo, pero no pensó que todo terminara poniéndose tan mal.- ¿No viste las fotos?

Greg estaba confundido, si lo pensaba con claridad recordaba que los días previos se había concentrado tanto en los entrenamientos, sobretodo porque tuvieron dos juegos muy cercanos, el del día anterior y el del próximo sábado.

-Gregory hazme un favor.

-Lo que quieras –respondió sin pensarlo.

-Saca tu celular y busca lo siguiente –Greg lo hizo aunque cuando Mycroft pronunció las palabras que quería que buscara le causó un poco de gracia. Haruma, womb y gingerboy. Sonrió antes de hacerlo, aquello era raro.

Aparecieron las fotos de Mycroft acompañado de un japonés que al parecer era famoso, imágenes comunes y corrientes de dos personas sentadas uno al lado del otro.

-¿Haruma? –preguntó al ver repetido el nombre muchas veces.

-Es un músico, lo conocí en el WombLounge –respondió Mycroft. Greg no había levantado la cabeza, seguía viendo las fotos una tras otra.

-¿Gingerboy? –preguntó de nuevo.

-Creo que no saben cómo me llamo –respondió su novio.

-Hay algo extraño –dijo Greg, aun no miraba a Mycroft, parecía muy entretenido pasando de imagen a imagen, había abierto el Tumblr, las etiquetas eran lo mejor, como había pasado con él especulaban si ese músico japonés estaba iniciando un romance con el desconocido pelirrojo.- Me fotografían caminando con Ash Morgan y el internet se vuelve loco, te fotografían en un bar con Haruma y el internet se vuelve loco.

Entonces lo miró, estaba a punto de echarse a reír y más porque Mycroft lucía mucho más preocupado que cuando empezaron a hablar.

-Pero tú y yo tenemos que besarnos enfrente de un estadio lleno para que pase lo mismo, no lo considero justo.

Mycroft dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo y comenzó a respirar con normalidad, Greg comenzó a reír porque no se imaginó que los días desde que fueron tomadas esas fotos hubieran sido tan malos para su novio. Seguramente había estado imaginando que su silencio de esos días era por eso y no porque había dejado de mandar mensajes por estar pensando en los entrenamientos y el cansancio que se apoderó de él.

-Te amo Mycroft Holmes, ni todos los chismes del Tumblr, ni todos los Ash Morgan o los músicos japoneses cambiarán ese hecho. Que eres la única persona en el mundo a la que he amado y serás la última a la que ame.

-¿No estás enojado? –El ligero temblor en los labios de Mycroft no pasó desapercibido para Greg.

-¿Por qué saliste de noche con un tipo famoso?

-Sí. –Aún se veía temeroso, pese a que Greg estaba sonriendo.

-Lo acabas de conocer –respondió con mucha seguridad- en cambio, en mi has pensado por años.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, perdón por no actualizar el jueves pero no estaba conforme con el capítulo como estaba y terminé escribiendo algunas cosas extras.**_

**_Ahora, la imagen guía para el capítulo estará en FB en Nimirie o Fuck Yeah Sherlock._**

**_¿Comentarios?_**


	13. This is for fun

**For the Rose and the Lion**

**Battlefield 13**

**This is for fun**

* * *

**Viernes 18 de marzo 2016**

**Milton Keynes, Inglaterra**

**Snozone, Xscape.**

-¿Estás seguro de no querer ir? –Greg hablaba con Joe en la estación antes de partir, había tomado la decisión de regresar a Londres para atender asuntos de su familia en vez de acompañar al resto del equipo.

-Muy seguro –respondió el portero- pero ustedes diviértanse.

De igual manera se perdería el partido, pero Greg no tenía problemas para confiar solamente en John. Tomaron el tren de las seis de la mañana porque de haber ido en el camión del equipo habrían tenido que salir hasta el día siguiente, era un trayecto de dos horas y media hasta la ciudad de Milton Keynes, por lo que Irene no autorizaría una salida en viernes. Pero esta vez era para ellos.

Eran poco más de las ocho y media de la mañana cuando salieron enfundados en chamarras ligeras, caminaban uno junto al otro, Terry y Greg liderando el camino que en teoría era de treinta minutos, aunque no tenían nada de prisa por llegar, el área comercial al que iban estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas del día, lo que lograba que fuera de interés de mucha gente.

El camino por el que transitaban era poco concurrido para personas a pie, en general circulaban en coches, era una calle recta y arbolada, al fondo, la gran plaza comercial a la que se dirigían. El único que había estado ahí en varias ocasiones era Dane, quien por lo menos dos veces al año venía a deslizarse en la tabla de esquí en vista de que no podía ir a ningún otro lugar y tenía que conformarse con la más grande pista bajo techo.

Dane había convencido a Mika para venir con él muchas veces, pero hasta ahora no se había atrevido a deslizarse y siempre permanecía a un lado observando. Esperaba que ahora tomara una de las tablas y aunque fuera bajara sentado, cosa que era común aunque lo hacía sentir extraño. Iban tomados de las manos, sonriendo, Dane sentía que esta vez su novio se divertiría más, por eso insistió que fueran un día antes, que les serviría hacer algo todos juntos que no fuera entrenar o jugar.

Las principales quejas se dieron cuando no todos querían deslizarse colina abajo sobre la nieve, pero al hablarles del túnel de viento, las enormes paredes para escalar, el boliche y el cine, se animaron por completo. Caminaron hasta la entrada principal del centro comercial, las puertas estaban ya abiertas aunque fuera viernes, la pista de esquí y las demás actividades abrían hasta las 10 de la mañana, pero varios restaurantes ya ofrecían desayunos.

Dane se lanzó escaleras arriba seguido por Mika y el resto de los chicos, conformaban una extraña visión que casi nadie pudo disfrutar, sólo una familia que iba subiendo por la segunda escalera eléctrica al mismo tiempo. Iban riendo, sin esperar a que la escalera los subiera a su ritmo, gritando un poco y disfrutando algo tan sencillo. En el piso superior estaba uno restaurante de cadena, donde servían unas hamburguesas que eran su perdición, Dane adoraba todas y cada una de las versiones que ofrecían.

Dentro, la mayoría de las mesas eran gabinetes forrados en madera con asientos y respaldos rojos, ocuparon tres de ellos en fila, Mika y Dane se sentaron frente a Erick y Mitch, en el siguiente Terry junto con Greg y Sherlock con John, el último lo ocuparon George frente a Ethan y Roman. Decidieron rápidamente sobre lo que comerían, después de todo habían escuchado a Dane hablar sobre hamburguesas durante horas, además de las papas a la francesa con muchísima salsa cátsup.

George pidió de inmediato una malteada de chocolate, uno de sus vicios preferidos, muchos siguieron el consejo de pedir refrescos de cereza, que para Dane eran los más deliciosos del mundo. Había un par de familias en el lugar, parecían no estarles prestando atención, lo cual era bueno porque ellos estaban haciendo un escándalo tremendo. Roman comenzó a cantar cuando en la televisión apareció un vídeo musical, al final todos repetían _Sweet dreams are made of this _con todas sus fuerzas.

Una hora después cada uno pensaba tomar una dirección diferente, pero la curiosidad pudo más y al final decidieron seguir a Dane hasta la pista de esquí ubicada en un edificio por fuera de la plaza. Era un lugar muy agradable, extremadamente moderno y toda su altura representaba la pendiente desde la que se podía uno deslizar. De inmediato Dane, Mitch y Erick sacaron las chamarras gruesas que tenían en su mochila, el resto del equipaje lo habían dejado en la terminal de tren, porque lo único que no planearon fue dónde iban a dormir por la noche.

Se pusieron los guantes y los pantalones térmicos y tras pagar su entrada les fueron entregados sus tablas y unos cascos, subieron caminando hasta quedar en la punta de la rampa y esperaron su turno. Mika se había quedado afuera junto con los demás chicos, había un panel muy grande desde donde se podía observar la mayor parte de la actividad. Greg aun no decidía si quería intentarlo, habían muchas opciones, una rampa era exclusiva para bajar con esquíes y otra con la tabla, pero uno podía bajar en una especie de dona acolchada si es que uno temía caerse.

Había poca gente, por lo que los chicos bajaron muy pronto, Dane sabía saltar con la tabla y se movía con bastante naturalidad, los demás estuvieron a punto de caerse pero en vez de desanimarse, corrieron para subir de nuevo.

-¿Cuántas veces has venido? –le preguntó Ethan a Mika al verlo como seguía cada uno de los movimientos de su novio.

-Quince veces –respondió.

-¿Nunca lo has intentado? –John preguntó mientras se ponía los pantalones térmicos sobre su ropa y sacaba su chamarra.

-Cuando conocí a Dane al casi caer de la tirolesa –recordó aquella historia donde Dane lo había salvado de una muerte casi segura- fue por hacer algo que yo no quería pero que me obligaron a hacer.

-Por eso te quedas aquí –dijo Sherlock quien sorprendiendo a todos, apareció vestido apropiadamente para el frío de la rampa de esquí.- Mirando.

Mika los miró a todos por un par de segundos, no se había dado cuenta cuando lo hicieron pero resultó que todos aquellos que no querían subirse a la rampa estaban ya listos para entrar. Sólo faltaba él. Recordaba aquel día cuando en ese campamento lo subieron a la tirolesa aunque a él no le gustaban las alturas. Ese momento terrible que pudo ser el último, se convirtió en el mejor de su vida. Abrió su mochila y sacó la ropa, quince minutos después estaban subiendo a la rampa para bajar en trineo, la especie de dona acolchada donde sólo tenías que sentarte y dejarte ir.

Dane y los otros los vieron subir, la sonrisa del chico de los ojos verdes era inmensa, lo esperó aunque tendrían que bajar por dos rampas diferentes, se tiró primero para esperarlo de nuevo en parte de abajo. Mika bajó y aunque se asustó ligeramente, al levantarse y verse rodeado por los brazos de su novio, pensó que tal vez no debería haber esperado siempre afuera mirando nada más.

Uno por uno los chicos se deslizaron, probando una sensación que jamás habían experimentado, riendo cuando a Terry se le ocurrió probar la tabla y terminó con la cara en la nieve, ninguno usó los esquís porque Dane temía por sus tobillos y rodillas. Cerca de las dos de la tarde el tiempo libre terminó, salieron con frío y algo cansados, listos para tomar una malteada y un sándwich, cosa sobre la que George insistió porque era verdad cuando decía era adicto a esas bebidas.

Después de eso insistieron en gastar su dinero en el Airkix, un túnel de aire que te permite experimentar la caída libre como si hubieras saltado en paracaídas. Se suponía que no a todos les interesaba, pero cuando estuvieron delante de la entrada, lo hicieron juntos. Les permitieron entrar en grupos de cuatro y el único que no disfrutó de la sensación fue Roman, quien de hecho jamás había subido a un avión en su vida y que pensó que no quería hacerlo después de imaginar que se accidentaba y tendría que saltar del avión para salvarse.

-Eso no pasaría así –dijo entre risas Terry- nadie salta del avión, todos se estrellan con la nave.

La cara de Roman al escuchar eso fue inolvidable, todos seguían riendo mientras se dirigían a las muros para escalar. Habían guardado toda la ropa térmica y las chamarras, estaban vestidos con playeras y shorts, les colocaron los arneses necesarios para poder subir las paredes, Ethan escogió una con dificultad media, no demasiado alta para que todos pudieran subir juntos en grupos de cuatro. George subió en el primer grupo, les sorprendió lo ágil que podía ser y como se movía sin dificultad usando sus manos y pies. Los demás sintieron la necesidad de detenerse, pensando que la juventud de su compañero era envidiable.

Greg consideró que ver a George saltar en la parte de arriba del muro y sonreír con todas su ganas era algo que consideraba maravilloso. Subieron y bajaron varias veces hasta que casi lograban hacerlo perfecto, sólo Mika renunció a hacerlo después de un par de veces, sintiendo que los arneses eran demasiado similares a los de la tirolesa donde estuvo a punto de morir años atrás. Se adelantó al local de boliche, eran ya las siete de la noche y por lo mismo, la cantidad de gente en el la plaza comercial era mucha.

Pidió y pagó 3 líneas y lo dejaron esperando porque todo estaba lleno, sin embargo le dijeron que no tendría que esperar demasiado para que por lo menos una se desocupara. El sonido atronador de las bolas rodando y chocando contra los pinos era algo que le agradaba, se sentó en la barra de la fuente de sodas a esperar. Había un equipo bastante bueno, casi todos sus intentos terminaban en chuzas, eran dos chicos y dos chicas, calculaba que tenían su edad, rondando los veintidós, veintitrés años.

Era interesante mirarlos, no podía negar el hecho de que en general le gustaba observar a las personas en sus actividades normales. Tenía mucho que no jugaba, en Brighton estaban tan concentrados en el fútbol que habían dejado todo lo demás de lado, lo cual era lo esperado, después de todo la realidad de llegar a la Liga Premier estaba excesivamente cerca y una vez ahí, su vida sería en exclusivo el fútbol.

Le asignaron una mesa casi al mismo tiempo de que Roman, Ethan y Dane aparecían dentro del boliche, así que de inmediato se pusieron los zapatos y escogieron sus bolas. Los demás fueron llegando poco a poco, la mesa de Greg, con George, Terry y Mitch pronto probaron ser lo más débiles, parecía que nunca jamás jugaban y tal vez era cierto; por el otro lado, pese a ser sólo tres, Erick, Sherlock y John estaban analizando los tiros de sus contrarios y mejorando con cada oportunidad.

Tras una ronda de hamburguesas y papas fritas, los equipos cambiaron y volvieron a jugar, aunque Greg los hizo salir del lugar a las diez de la noche para recoger sus cosas en la estación de trenes y buscar algún lugar donde pudieran dormir. Terry hizo una búsqueda en internet desde la estación y sonrió al encontrar el resultado de la misma.

-Creo que debemos ir al DoubleTree –les dijo al mismo tiempo que mostraba su celular a Greg, este lo tomó de su mano y comenzó a ver las imágenes del hotel que mencionaba, en teoría, estaba a unos nueve minutos en taxi o media hora en transporte público.

-Ojalá encontremos habitación. –Greg regresó el celular a las manos de Terry y cargó con su mochila, movimiento que todos imitaron.

-Si no lo hacemos, dormimos en la calle. –Respondió Roman y tanto Mitch como Erick asintieron pareciendo que eso no les representaba gran problema.

-¿Has dormido en la calle antes? –preguntó de cierta manera inocentemente George.

-¡Claro! –Respondió con entusiasmo Roman- Es parte de la vida.

Se dieron cuenta de que no podrían pagar tres taxis para llegar al hotel así que mejor esperaron al autobús, fue cosa de cinco minutos y gracias al poco tráfico de la hora de la noche estuvieron en la puerta del lugar en veinte minutos. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos excepto Greg y Terry que había revisado las imágenes en internet.

La estructura del gran estadio de Milton Keynes era de cierta manera ovalada pero en vez de ser sólo el estadio, tenía incluido el hotel DoubleTree, por lo que su costado izquierdo tenía las grandes letras con el nombre del negocio y una muy iluminada recepción. Les abrieron las puertas al instante y Greg, acostumbrado a ser la cabeza del grupo, se acercó armado de una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos al DoubleTree de Milton Keynes –dijo la recepcionista con perfecta educación, aunque parecía de cierta manera nerviosa.

-Gracias –respondió pensando en la mejor manera de preguntar por alojamiento para todos los chicos. Greg sabía que ninguno de ellos tenía el dinero suficiente para costear aquello, lo que les pagaba el Brighton hasta ahora era una burla, ningún equipo pagaba eso a sus jugadores pero fue el acuerdo que ellos aceptaron, después de todo era más de lo que obtendrían de trabajar en algún lugar normal, como un restaurante o algo parecido.- Necesitamos una habitación para la noche.

-Por supuesto –respondió ella entrando en modo profesional, buscó con su computadora y al parecer encontró algo que le parecía adecuado de manera muy rápida.- Tenemos dos suites con terraza y vista al estadio, en teoría son para cinco personas máximo cada una, pero podemos hacer una pequeña excepción.

-¿Estás segura de que no tendrás problemas? –Greg se recargó en el mostrador y la chica enrojeció visiblemente, esa no había sido su intención, lo único que deseaba era dejar claro que no querían causarle algún tipo de reprimenda.

-Muy segura señor Lestrade –respondió, aunque no le había dicho su nombre ella trabajaba en un hotel dentro de un estadio de fútbol, debía tener cierto conocimiento. Greg sacó la tarjeta de crédito ligada a la cuenta del dinero del seguro, esa que jamás usaba pero que por conseguirles un buen lugar a los chicos lo haría. Ellos contaba los billetes para pagar todo, algo muy normal y que Greg desde su debut en la Liga Premier no solía hacer.

-¿Pagarás tú? –Terry estaba su lado mirando toda la transacción- Porque los chicos ya están haciendo cuentas y sacando sus libras.

-No es necesario –respondió él, guardó el recibo y la tarjeta que la recepcionista le entregó y las tarjetas de las habitaciones. De las manos de Sherlock los chicos trataron de darle dinero pero él se negó por completo, sugirió que lo usaran en la próxima salida de todo el equipo. Porque aquello había sido muy divertido, tenían que repetirlo.

Entraron a una de las habitaciones, era espaciosa, decorada con paneles de madera en las paredes y todos los detalles en rojo, tanto la tapicería de los sillones, sillas y el cobertor y almohada de la cama. Si corrías las cortinas había una terraza donde cuatro personas podían estar sentadas mirando hacía el campo de fútbol.

Mientras todos descubrían las cosas en la habitación y la puerta que la comunicaba con la habitación vecina, Greg se metió al baño, eran más de las siete de la mañana en Tokyo, espera no interrumpir a Mycroft pero parecía que no, le respondió de inmediato.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En un DoubleTree en Milton Keynes –respondió a la pregunta y sonrió, Mycroft podía ser terriblemente seco después de que todo el día no le mandara mensajes por estar ocupado con los chicos.- Nos quedamos en dos habitaciones, creo que tendremos que meternos cuatro en una cama para tres.

-¿Van a poder descansar?

-Espero que sí.

La conversación continuó, nadie cuestionó el hecho de que se quedara media hora en el baño, mientras todos organizaban los lugares para dormir, decidiendo de que los que debían descansar mayormente era John, Sherlock y Greg, así que les dejaron una de las camas. En la otra se apretarían Mitch, Erick, Ethan y Roman, por lo que los sillones serían uno para Mika y Dane y el otro para George y Terry.

Tardaron casi una hora en dormir, parecían una reunión de chicos de secundaria, gritando desde la otra habitación para hacerse escuchar y atacando las latas de refresco y papitas que habían en ambas, aunque Greg les pidió que no lo hicieran, era como estar hablando con niños pequeños. Las risas se dejaron de escuchar y por fin pudo dormir después de acostumbrarse a sentir de vez en vez los pies fríos de Sherlock.

* * *

**Sábado 19 de marzo 2016**

**MK Stadium**

**Milton Keynes, Inglaterra**

Despertaron para las siete de la mañana con una llamada de Irene, el partido era a las tres de la tarde y ella no entendía por qué no estaban listos para partir en el camión. Por supuesto, no le habían dicho nada sobre irse un día antes y aunque se molestó, de inmediato consiguió que el equipo, los Dons de Milton Keynes, les permitieran usar el campo para un entrenamiento matutino, en vista de que habían desperdiciado un día.

Greg no les respondió, no era algo que contara normalmente, las veces que acompañado de Wayne y Javier habían tomado días de entrenamiento para ir a jugar videojuegos o simplemente perderse unas horas en el cine. En el ManU no podían ir con todo el equipo, eran sólo ellos tres, los que luego eran regañados por el entrenador, pero que lo compensaban siendo totalmente brillantes en el siguiente juego.

Así que haber salido con todos los chicos era algo inusitado y que quería repetir, habría una siguiente vez, todos ellos, de eso estaba seguro.

Desayunaron en las terrazas de sus habitaciones jugo y un sándwich con pan de centeno y jamón de pavo, algo que no habían pedido pero que los encargados de servicio al cuarto insistieron en dejarles. La vista era genial desde donde estaban, equivalía a un palco del estadio, imaginaron que no serían ellos quienes estarían jugando, que podrían disfrutar del espectáculo y tan sólo relajarse. Eran bueno, estar del otro lado, pero llegaba el punto en que uno podía agotarse.

Bajaron al campo hasta las diez de la mañana, tuvieron dos horas para un entrenamiento ligero hasta que vieron entrar a dos hombres en pantalones deportivos y tenis. Uno de ellos era Simon Church, un galés que había conocido en la Liga Premier cuando el Reading FC tuvo su debut y despedida de la liga.

-Lestrade –le gritó de manera amistosa y no dudó en alcanzarlo en el centro del campo, pese a compartir la misma liga no había tenido la oportunidad de saludarlo en las ocasiones anteriores que se habían enfrentado.

-Church –saludó de la misma manera y extendió su mano, le sorprendió que el otro jugador jalara de él y lo abrazara, aunque aceptó el gesto porque se sentía sincero.

-Siento no haberte hablando en los dos juegos anteriores –le dijo a manera de disculpa.

-No tienes razón para disculparte –le dijo pues siempre habían sido rivales y no esperaba nada más. Greg pensó en las noticias que había visto durante la semana sobre el hombre frente a él y la selección de su país.- Tu nombre comienza a sonar para la Eurocopa.

-No hay muchas opciones –dijo casi murmurando antes de echarse a reír- Pero creo que como sea será un honor jugar la copa.

-Lo es –respondió Greg recordando y al mismo tiempo, intentando enterrar el recuerdo que justo ahora no le era grato evocar.

-Te convocarán –dijo el galés con una seguridad que por un momento cimbró a Greg. Era marzo, todo eran rumores pero no había escuchado nada de él, las convocatorias oficiales se harían unos días más tarde para comenzar a jugar partidos amistosos en abril y mayo y tener la lista oficial a más tardar para los primeros días de junio, antes del inicio de la copa.

-No lo creo.

-Jugamos en la Championship y no en la Premier –respondió el galés- pero eso no impide que nos puedan convocar a la selección de nuestros países.

Por un segundo no pudo respirar y tal vez fue algo evidente para su interlocutor que puso su mano en su hombro. Parecía que estaba diciendo algo que no escuchaba, no, definitivamente no lo estaba escuchando. Todo dio vueltas a su alrededor y su mente se disparó a pensamientos incesantes que discurrían desde un "es imposible" hasta "¿por qué no lo había pensado antes?"

Ethan y Terry estuvieron a su lado cuando vieron que tuvo que sentarse en el pasto, el galés parecía terriblemente apenado.

-¿Qué pasó? –Terry cuestionó al hombre.

-No lo pensé –respondió un poco sin sentido y Terry a punto estuvo de sacudirlo porque necesitaba una respuesta. Ethan había acostado a Greg y a falta de cualquier cosa para revisarlo había pedido al otro hombre que había estado en el campo con el galés que pidiera que el equipo médico del estadio acudiera.

-Tan sólo le dije que se maneja la posibilidad de que lo convoquen a la selección para la Eurocopa.

Para Ethan y Terry era obvio que eso podía causar un shock terrible. Vestir de nuevo la playera de la selección inglesa, cuando ninguno de los otros que habían sido sus compañeros lo iban a poder hacer, podía tirar a Greg del lugar seguro donde estaba, donde el Brighton lo había mantenido. No era lo mismo volver a jugar futbol que hacerlo bajo esos colores, no era para nada lo mismo.

-Estoy bien –dijo Greg y queriendo levantarse, cosa que Ethan evitó pues no estaba seguro de que fuera algo conveniente.

-No lo estás –Terry aseveró con fuerza para que dejara de querer quitarse las manos de Ethan de los hombros.

-Lo estoy –repitió Greg y esta vez se movió de tal manera que Ethan perdió el equilibrio y le permitió levantarse.- Tan sólo es una posibilidad y ni siquiera será realidad.

Ante las palabras de Greg el galés intentó decir algo más, para Terry pudo ser una especie de confirmación sobre que no era una posibilidad irreal por lo que volteó y lo silenció con la mirada. Regresaron al lado de los otros y se fueron para los vestidores, donde podrían estar hasta que salieran a calentar antes del juego. Nadie dijo nada por supuesto, aunque ahora pensaban que esta Eurocopa sería la primera vez que la selección inglesa se volviera a formar y hasta ese momento nadie había prestado atención sobre a quién convocarían.

**Minuto 22**

**Primer tiempo**

Pese a que sabía que el delantero rubio contra el que había estado jugando tenía la posibilidad de ser seleccionado para Galés, a Roman le importaba poco su futuro profesional, cosa que pensaba de todos los jugadores a los que tenía que parar en seco. Si tal vez no era el más alto, era el que tenía mayor cantidad de masa muscular y no temía usarla por lo que el rubio se había visto frustrado en múltiples ocasiones para quitarse la marca personal que le había impuesto.

Greg les había dicho que el rubio era el que tenía mayores oportunidades de anotar así que se lo había encargado especialmente, no lo dejes respirar, le había dicho. Pensaba cumplirlo aunque era de cierta manera complicado, porque en cualquier momento podría enojarse y comenzar a ser agresivo. Sobre todo porque le sacaba cinco centímetros de estatura y doce kilos de peso.

Ethan y Dane se complementaban para detener a los otros dos delanteros y los mediocampistas subían y bajaban defendiendo, dejando que Terry sirviera a los delanteros, mientras Mika y George aprovechaban su velocidad y daban contragolpes. El portero de los Dons era un chico a penas mayor que John aunque eso sí, 18 centímetros más alto, sin embargo, al ponerlo a prueba, demostró que tenía capacidad pero le faltaba experiencia.

Hicieron dos goles antes del minuto veinte y Greg se sentía confiado de que podrían manejar aquel partido de manera sencilla. Hasta que Simon Church, el galés con el que había hablado, jaló del cabello a Roman y este lo aventó de manera espectacular consiguiendo que se marcara un penal a favor de los Dons.

Parecía que la cosa se iba a calentar, aunque un segundo después Ethan y Dane estaban sobre Roman quien recibió su tarjeta roja mientras que el contrario sólo fue amonestado con una amarilla. Las quejas y gritos no se hicieron esperar desde las gradas, la porra del Brighton parecía querer hacer cambiar la decisión del árbitro a base de su voluntad. Pero Greg habló con Roman y este fue a donde Sebastian lo esperaba para que pudiera salir del campo.

Después de eso sería el galés contra John Watson. La porra cambió en un momento y se volcó por completo sobre el portero, quien había mantenido su atención por completo en el rubio frente a él que se preparaba para tirar. Había entrenado muchas veces contra el mejor delantero de todo el país, había detenido el sesenta y cinco por ciento de los tiros directos que Greg le había disparado, sin embargo, este hombre tenía una técnica diferente que podría sorprenderlo si no estaba listo.

John cerró los ojos por dos segundos, Greg se pudo dar cuenta de toda la concentración que estaba usando en ese momento cuando todo el estadio estaba al pendiente de lo que iba a suceder. John era muy veloz, su estatura no era un factor en contra, en realidad él siempre lo había compensado ese pequeño defecto con agilidad y con una capacidad predictiva impresionante, parecía que podría adivinar la dirección de los tiros sin gran dificultad.

Simon Church corrió seis pasos y disparó un balón complicado, viajó hasta el ángulo derecho del travesaño y hubiera sido imposible de detener para la mayoría, aunque claro, la mayoría no tenían a Joe Hart como entrenador personal y a Greg Lestrade proveyendo tiros a gol en cada entrenamiento. John vio la trayectoria por la que viajaría el esférico desde que salió del pie del delantero, saltó usando esas fuertes piernas que eran la envidia de todos y alcanzó con la punta de los dedos el balón antes de que entrara en su portería.

Nadie lo podía creer y el estadio estalló aunque Greg comenzó a reacomodar a sus chicos regresando a Mika a la defensa y bajando a Erick del mediocampo. Jugaron con el espíritu en alto gracias a John aunque tuvieran nada más diez jugadores, cuando silbaron el final de primer tiempo se sentían un poco más cansados de los usual.

-Fue una tontería –le dijo Roman a Greg cuando lo vio en el vestidor, Sebastian había tenido su momento con él y comprendía lo mal que se había comportado.

-No pasa nada –le respondió y se sentó a su lado, la diferencia del físico de Roman era considerable aunque fueran de la misma estatura.-Sólo recuerda que eres alto y grande, sólo tienes que parárteles enfrente, deja que se desesperen porque también eres rápido y además de todo, más joven que varios de los adversarios.

Roman sonrió, no era muy frecuente ver eso, solía tener el ceño fruncido y una expresión que cualquiera pensaría como de molestia, sin embargo, verlo sonreír de verdad, era algo muy raro. Greg sabía que no era el fin del mundo, aunque en todo su carrera profesional sólo lo hubieran expulsado dos veces, fue cuando era muy joven, cuando no controlaba las emociones que despertaba el juego, pero sabía que no era más un juego perdido para el defensa y listo, ellos seguirían acumulando victorias y ascenderían a la Premier.

**Segundo tiempo**

**Minuto cuarenta**

La defensa estaba bien parada a pesar de no contar con Roman, Erick se había plantado con firmeza y nada se había podido acercar al área ni por asomo, los tiros comenzaron a salir desde la media cancha y John tenía todo tiempo del mundo para detenerlos. Los de Milton Keynes no se habían quedado quietos, habían estado presionando y por lo mismo subir desde la media cancha había sido complicado y algo complejo para Mitch y George, en el caso de Terry, había logrado servir varios pases pero ni Sherlock ni Greg concretaron en la segunda mitad.

En el minuto cuarenta Dane despejó un balón que cayó justo frente a George en el centro del campo, lo bajó con el pecho y se dio la vuelta controlándolo, salió corriendo con él buscando con la mirada a sus delanteros, pero ambos tenían colgados a los defensas y no podía pasar el balón sin comprometerlo. Así que tenía que seguir con él, Greg lo había entrenado por horas para hacer eso, le había repetido mil veces que él podía ser un goleador si se atrevía a llevar el balón y no a pasarlo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Tenía fuerza en su tiro, lo supo en cuanto conectó contra el balón, sabía que iba a ser durísimo. Lo vio pasar entre las manos del portero quien no pudo sujetarlo por la velocidad a la que iba. Cuando se encontró siendo abrazado por lo demás jugadores no podía creer que hubiera metido un gol, el primero en todo ese tiempo, porque él no tiraba, creía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para buscar anotar.

Sin embargo ahí estaba la prueba de que podía serlo, era cosa de intentarlo.

Irene le mandó un mensaje que decía que buscaran como regresar a Brighton porque no había enviado el camión. Le dio gracia como la mujer hacía sus berrinches, cosa que a ellos no les afectaba, sólo tenían que esperar el transporte público y regresar a la estación de trenes. Se quedaron dormidos en el tren y llegaron hasta las nueve de la noche a Brighton, caminaron por el muelle, la noche estaba tranquila y había muchos turistas saliendo de un local para otro.

Había una chica con el cabello morado y los labios pintados de rosa, era muy joven, de la edad de George, los miraba con intensidad y por eso llamó la atención de Greg. Cuando volteó a verla de nuevo se dio cuenta de que George de detuvo frente a ella y estaban platicando animadamente. Ellos se adelantaron lo suficiente para darle espacio con la chica, no era común verlo interactuar así con alguien de su edad, pero tampoco pensaban dejarlo solo.

Se acercaron a un local de fish and chips y recordaron que ya no habían comido nada desde la mañana, lo cual era terrible, tal vez alguno de ellos se había mantenido de dulces o de café después del partido, pero no habían cenado. Les dieron el pescado envuelto en un trozo de papel acompañado con una buena ración de papas, se sentaron en varias bancas del muelle para comer.

Habían comido casi todo el pescado cuando vieron como George saltó cuando la chica del cabello morado lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. De cierta manera George no parecía feliz con ello y la chica se dio cuenta de lo mismo, pero apenas había tenido tiempo de dar un paso atrás cuando un tipo alto y fornido se cruzó entre él y ella, logrando que la chica se golpeara contra la baranda del muelle.

-¿Qué haces?

El grito de George fue lo que los hizo recorrer la distancia que les habían dado en dos zancadas, el primero en cruzarse entre el tipo grande y la chica fue Mitch, después Erick, Dane y Roman estuvieron listos para romperle los dientes dos segundos después. Pero Greg había visto al tipo ese antes y sabía el mal presentimiento que le daba, por lo que fue a pararse al lado de George para evitar que quisiera interactuar con él.

-Acabas de aventar a una mujer, ¿estás demente? –le dijo casi a gritos Roman.

-Soy amigo de George –respondió con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz, aunque se veía a punto de estallar trataba de controlarse.

-No me importa de quién seas amigo, eso no se le hace a una joven –Dane marcó las palabras muy claramente mientras caminaba hacia adelante logrando que el tipo se echara para atrás.

-Vete –le dijo Greg desde atrás, George parecía querer ocultarse detrás de él, su mirada clavada en la chica que parecía completamente impresionada.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo –respondió el tipo sintiéndose muy desafiante.

-Llama a la policía Sherlock –le dijo a los dos chicos que estaban detrás mirando todo con atención. El tipo pareció creer que si lo harían, porque tras dirigirle una mirada asesina a Greg se retiró sin mayor escándalo. Al verlo irse George corrió al lado de la chica y ahora él fue quien tomó sus manos, parecía querer asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-Estoy bien –dijo ella, parecía más asustada que otra cosa. Todos insistieron sobre la conveniencia de acompañarla a su casa, vivía muy cerca, tres calles del muelle, al lado de una de las casas de té más antiguas de la ciudad. La chica les agradeció y apretó la mano de George durante un momento más antes de dejarla ir y entrar a su casa. Habían caminado de esa manera, sosteniendo su mano desde el muelle, nadie comentó nada pero era obvio que eso lo había hecho feliz.

* * *

**Sábado 2 de abril 2016**

**Brighton Inglaterra**

El juego contra el Burnley, el equipo que seguramente ascendería con ellos a la Liga Premier por ser el segundo en la tabla de posiciones fue demandante en extremo y era el primero de los seis juegos del mes de abril. La ventaja era que prácticamente las vacaciones de primavera se extendía también durante todo el mes, excepto por la primera semana donde tendrían que estar entregando trabajos finales.

Por eso razón habían hecho una especie de campamento en la casa de Greg, tanto para Mitch, Erick, Mika y Dane era el penúltimo período, concluirían sus créditos en verano y después de eso sólo quedaría graduarse, el único que lo haría por promedio sería Mika, quien debería estar iniciando el posgrado en Estados Unidos. En el caso de George, para el período de verano sólo quedaba presentar sus exámenes de nivel para poder conseguir calificaciones suficientes para ingresar a la universidad.

El ensayo que tenía que entregar Mitch lo estaba destrozando, sobre todo por la cantidad de bibliografía que debía de consultar para poder escribirlo. De repente cerró la computadora y se dejó caer entre los cojines del sillón donde estaba sentado. Debería haber empezado sus lecturas meses antes pero simplemente no había podido hacer las tareas y cumplir con los entrenamientos y además, leer los libros.

Cuando abrió los ojos y se levantó, tenía a su lado a Gail y a Ethan, quienes tenían sus libros abiertos y estaban leyendo a una velocidad bastante rápida.

-Soy capaz de leer más de doscientas páginas en un día –dijo ella sonriendo, en su caso no tenía que entregar trabajos finales, en su universidad fungía en tareas de profesora asistente por lo que sus calificaciones perfectas estaban aseguradas.- Te dejaré un resumen mañana.

-No debería aceptar –Mitch comenzó a sentirse culpable, pero después de todo había hecho las tareas y acudido a la mayoría de las clases, sabía de lo que hablaban los libros y lo que tenía que escribir, pero no había consultado las fuentes para citarlas sin equivocarse.

-Hazlo –añadió Ethan quien parecía que tenía un sistema de lectura veloz muy perfeccionado.- No es como si fuéramos a escribir tu ensayo, sólo te ayudaremos con la bibliografía.

Erick tenía los audífonos puestos y sus dedos volaban sobre la computadora, había estado haciendo las lecturas en todos los tiempos libres disponibles y ahora vertía las ideas directamente, ya se preocuparía después en poner la bibliografía correspondiente. DE vez en cuando un café o un sándwich aparecían a su lado, los consumía sin preocuparse de otra cosa, sólo se extrañaba cuando aparecía alguna fruta, pero de todos modos se la comía.

Dane parecía sufrir un poco más que el resto, si obtenía excelentes calificaciones finales entonces subiría su promedio y el último período de universidad sería nada más de trámite, de otra manera presentaría los exámenes y eso era lo último que quería. Había tenido la vida planeada antes del fútbol, terminaría la carrera que su padre insistió en que estudiara, luego habría seguido a Mika a los Estados Unidos, donde montaría un taller de reparación de autos y sería extremadamente feliz.

Ahora todo era diferente, era el último esfuerzo y entonces tendría algo que lo respaldara, algo que colgar en la pared, aunque dentro de él lo que consideraba sus verdaderos conocimientos era la capacidad de armar un automóvil desde cero. Tenía una cuaderno que era secreto para todos menos para Mika, donde dibujaba lo que considera eran mejoras para las partes mecánicas y carrocería. Pero por el momento lo que importaba era conseguir escribir los ensayos y tareas atrasados, era quien más debía y lo habían dejado entregar todo para la semana siguiente, no tenía ni un minuto que perder.

Mika estaba a su lado, le daba un beso cada que el cansancio parecía apoderarse de él.

John tenía todo cubierto, después de todo tanto Sherlock y él cambiarían la modalidad de su licenciatura de presencial a en línea a partir del período de otoño. Así que sólo tenía que entregar dos trabajos finales y en verano hacer exámenes. Los tenía casi finalizados. En el caso de Sherlock se podía dar el lujo de holgazanear, estaba tendido sobre el sofá con las piernas colgando por la orilla y los ojos cerrados, las manos juntos debajo de su barbilla. Le había permitido que fuera evaluado a través de exámenes globales durante el verano, no tenía que entregar nada extra y prácticamente lo sabía todo, así que él sólo le hacía compañía a John.

George se levantó y fue a la cocina, no había más refrescos así que decidió salir a la tienda sin decirle a nadie, usó la puerta del jardín. No tuvo ningún problema, regresó con dos botellas grandes, tal vez consumiría una él, tenía demasiado que estudiar y aunque sus exámenes no serían hasta junio, sentía que no tenía tiempo. Decidió entrar por la puerta principal pero tuvo que detenerse al ver que había alguien sentado ahí.

Era la chica de cabello morado y labios rosas. Rose.

-Hola –le dijo ella sin levantarse, esperando que él fuera quien se sentara a su lado.- Una amiga vive en este fraccionamiento, por eso me dejaron entrar sin problemas.

-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones –le respondió él al ocupar el escalón debajo del de ella.- ¿Quieres pasar?

-Debería estar estudiando –ella se encogió de hombros como si no pensara que fuera algo tan importante.

-Yo estoy estudiando –George sonrió y levantó la bolsa con las botellas de refresco- Comida hay mucha y varios maestros me facilitaron resúmenes para compensar los días de ausencia.

-Excelente –ella se levantó de un salto, George también. Aunque entraron por la puerta principal nadie notó que lo hizo con compañía, ni que recogió sus cosas y se retiró a su habitación. Cerca de las diez de la noche la chica llamó a su padre y este la recogió en la entrada del fraccionamiento sin más incidentes. Al quedarse solo sintió que su celular comenzó a vibrar, sabía que era Austin, a quien desde el incidente del muelle con Rose había estado evitando.

Lo ignoraba en la escuela, lo cual era complicado, porque compartían las clases, se sentaban uno al lado del otro. Pero estaba decidido, alguien que se creía con la libertad de lastimar a una chica no podía ser su amigo, no lo quería como amigo. Así que ignorar sus mensajes o llamadas era la parte fácil, prefería no leer lo que escribía, era extraño, reflejaban un sentimiento de posesión que lograba asustarlo.

No se lo dijo a nadie, sólo a Alex durante la terapia, pero a nadie más, aunque ella le recomendó que lo hiciera con Greg o John, argumentando que debería considerarlos algo más que compañeros de equipo y que les debía permitir conocer detalles de su vida y ver qué tipo de respuesta tenía. El problema es que no se imaginaba haciéndolo, llegar a su lado y decirles que ignorar a su amigo Austin le ganaba diversas reacciones, desde que tocara su pierna inapropiadamente debajo de la banca del salón o que lo aventara contra la pared en el pasillo.

Recibió otra ronda de mensajes en su celular que ignoró de nuevo y se concentró en los temas que no había visto en clase y sobre los cuales tenía varias dudas.

* * *

**Martes 5 de abril 2016**

**Birmingham, Inglaterra**

El delantero del equipo rival, tal vez frustrado porque todos sus intentos de anotar un gol había sido evitados directamente por John, levantó el pie buscando no conectar con el balón sino con su rodilla. Fue extremadamente doloroso y lo hizo caer, aunque con el balón entre los brazos, protegido contra su cuerpo.

Cuando no se levantó de inmediato era obvio que algo pasaba, Sebastian lo sacó de inmediato y Joe hizo una de esas pocas apariciones en el campo. El problema era que como siempre, gracias al supuesto poco presupuesto del club, no tenían nadie que pudiera atender a John y decidir si lo tenía que llevar al hospital. Se quedó en el vestidor esperando pacientemente a que terminara el primer tiempo, Irene fue a verlo por dos minutos para asegurarse de que no estuviera sangrando o algo peor y fue todo.

-¿Puedo pasar? –la voz desconocida lo hizo saltar aunque al ver a su dueño recordó aquella vez en el hospital de Brighton, Sherlock había sido evaluado por esa persona que ahora estaba frente a él.

-¿Doctor O'Conell –respondió él tratando de incorporarse sobre la banca del vestidor- ¿pero cómo es que lo dejaron pasar a esta área?

-Me encontré a una señorita, Adler me parece, –respondió mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse- a quien le mostré mi credencial del hospital y le dije que alguien debía revisar al portero lesionado.

John sintió dolor cuando los dedos de aquel hombre tocaron la piel de su rodilla y casi fue una tortura cuando hizo que la moviera, sabía que sólo lo estaba revisando y que era algo que debía hacerse, sin embargo eso no le quitaba las ganas de golpear al delantero que le causó esto.

-A veces Ethan comenta que no hay un cuerpo médico para el equipo –comentó casualmente para tratar de distraer a John.- Es algo que le preocupa mucho.

-¿Hablan con frecuencia ustedes dos? –John de repente sintió curiosidad, si era sincero además de su relación con Gail y que trabajaba en la tienda deportiva de su familia, no sabía nada más de Ethan, era un pensamiento agradable el que pudiera tener amigos fuera del equipo y hablara con ellos. Cosa que no sucedía en su caso.

-Mensajes más que otra cosa –respondió el médico con las manos aun sobre su rodilla y muslo- sobre casos médicos, nos mantiene entretenidos retarnos –estiró su rodilla de nuevo y John sintió ganas de patearlo, el problema es que no habría podido y eso era lo terrible.- Ethan cree que puede ser más inteligente que yo, el problema es que no le he dicho que mi coeficiente intelectual supera el de Einstein.

John tuvo que reírse, era obvio que para tener dos especialidades médicas y veinticinco años se debía ser un genio, pero el doctor O'Conell no era alguien que lo fuera contando a diestra y siniestra; le parecía interesante como estaba rodeado de personas excesivamente brillantes en sus áreas, Greg, Gavin, Gail, Mika Sherlock, Mycroft, por eso mismo debía ser que más gente así se seguía acercando a ellos y entraba en su vida.

-Parece un esguince de meniscos John –le dijo muy serio una vez que terminó su evaluación- es mejor que vayas al hospital.

-Un gasto más –la voz de Irene los hizo voltear a los dos sorprendidos, de la nada había aparecido cuando comenzaron a hablar de algo que se relacionara con dinero.

-No necesariamente –el doctor O'Conell se levantó ayudando a John para que recargara su peso en él.- Tengo varios amigos que trabajan en urgencias, no tiene porqué ser un problema.

Dejaron atrás a Irene y salieron de la zona de vestidores con dirección a la puerta del estacionamiento del personal del estadio, donde el vehículo de Irene los esperaba, aquello fue la única concesión que hizo la mujer por ellos. John aprovechó para mandar un mensaje a Sherlock, explicando la situación y que esperaba verlo al final del partido.

Gracias a los amigos del doctor para el final del partido él había sido dado de alta del hospital, era como había dicho al principio, un esguince muy leve ocasionado por la posición en la que tenía la pierna al momento del golpe en la rodilla y lo que ocasionaría que se perdiera el juego del día 11 y 15 de abril si es que quería recuperarse para los últimos juegos. A la salida del hospital Irene esperaba junto al automóvil negro que siempre la llevaba a todos lados.

-Watson, te llevaré de regreso –le dijo sin regalarle ni una sonrisa, miró entonces al doctor O'Conell, quien había permanecido con él todo el tiempo y que ahora lo ayudaba a sostenerse porque no podía recargar en peso en su pierna derecha por la presencia de la férula.- ¿Quiere que lo lleve también a usted?

Irene no le agradaba en absoluto pero debía tolerar su presencia, después de todo si su familia vendiera el equipo todo su trabajo por mantenerlo en Brighton podría venirse para abajo. Así que evitaba mejor responderle y permanecía mirando por la ventana del coche mientras esperaba la respuesta a sus mensajes. Sherlock no entendía como era que la mujer se había ofrecido a llevarlo y le parecía excesivamente sospechoso, le pedía estar a pendiente y golpearla con algo pesado en caso necesario.

Ella había permanecido hablando con el doctor O'Conell, quien había estado esquivando insinuaciones un poco extrañas de parte de ella. John casi se echa a reír cuando después de que él le platicara que había concluido la carrera de medicina a los veinte años ella dijera algo totalmente idiota como que la inteligencia era la nueva definición de lo sexy y tratara de sentarse más cerca de él. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar la carcajada.

Recibió otro mensaje de Sherlock, Sebastian les había gritado porque ellos iniciaron una pelea de frituras en el camión. Era divertido y se lo estaba perdiendo, el entrenador había tenido que regresar con el equipo en vez de con Irene y aquello se estaba descontrolando. El juego lo habían ganado, al estúpido delantero que lo pateó, Clayton Donaldson, lo habían expulsado y la noticia de que John estaría dos juegos en la banca causó cierta tristeza entre todos sus compañeros.

Pero quedaban cuatro partidos más en abril y cuatro en mayo, los cuales eran más de trámite que otra cosa, la posición en la tabla difícilmente cambiaría y ellos como punteros estaban clasificados, aunque el segundo y tercer lugar estaban en juego y sus rivales de mayo serían justamente los que peleaban por clasificarse con ellos e iban a dejar todo en el campo.

Volteó a ver a sus compañeros de viaje en el asiento trasero, el doctor O'Conell estaba hablando de sus estudios de patología mientas que Irene fingía interés, para John no era difícil ver que trataba de no bostezar. Aunque lo que decía el doctor era interesante, tal vez en otra vida hubiera sido médico porque el escuchar de cómo se podía determinar el tiempo del deceso basado en la descomposición de los tejidos tuvo que prestar atención.

Eso también le habría gustado a Sherlock, estaba seguro.

Iban a ser tres horas de lo más entretenidas hasta Brighton.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, perdón la tardanza, las cosas se me complicaron tantito.**_

_**Espero haya sido de su agrado, agradecería los comentarios si es que son posibles.**_

_**En Nimirie (Facebook) les dejé un paseo por el Xscape y el estadio de Milton Keynes.**_

**_Saludos a todos._**


	14. Don't search for normality

**For the Rose and the Lion: Battlefield 14**

**Don't search for normality**

* * *

**Lunes 11 de abril 2016**

**Nottingham **

-Estamos viviendo algo similar, un equipo venido a menos el cual definitivamente será campeón…

-De la Championship no de la UEFA.

Erick difícilmente lo comentaba, pero en realidad era un gran fan de las historias imposibles en el fútbol a tal grado que cuando la noticia apareció en el noticiero local de Brighton, supo que tendría que estar ahí y hacer lo imposible para ser elegido. Siendo niño era lo único que compartía con su padre, ver partidos en la televisión que había grabado en un formato ahora extinto. Sus cintas Betamax eran algo preciado, algo que casi nadie tenía cuando era adolescente y que había usado para guardar ciertos recuerdos que le parecían invaluables.

Nadie más lo entendía, ¿para qué quería ver una y otra vez los juegos de la temporada 1979/1980 de la UEFA Champions League? Sin embargo, cuando Erick tenía tres años y escuchaba la narración de los partidos, no había poder humano que pudiera separarlo de la televisión. Su padre lo sentaba a su lado y le contaba la historia, una de esas imposibles e increíbles, una que era mil veces mejor que cualquier otra y que conforme fue creciendo, se convirtió en su favorita.

El Nottingham Forest era un equipo como ellos, venido a menos, por el que nadie daba nada y que fue llevado a ascender a la primera división del fútbol inglés para después ganar dos veces seguidas la Copa Europea. Erick había escuchado la historia del mejor entrenador de la historia, según su padre, Brian Clough, y le había maravillado su vida entera. Aprendió a jugar fútbol en su patio trasero y desde los seis años estuvo en entrenando tres veces por semana en una escuela y los fines de semana con su padre.

Erick no solía decirlo, no era algo que presumiera, después de todo aunque intentó varias veces destacarse como delantero, en el medio campo parecía estar mucho mejor ubicado, así que pensaba que no sería la gran estrella, sin embargo había estado en la selección infantil y juvenil de la ciudad y había logrado clasificarse para la selección sub-17 a los dieciséis años.

La razón por la que Erick no contaba nada de esas cosas era simple. Nunca pudo ir con la selección sub-17, las fechas de los partidos se quedaron grabadas en su cabeza, dos de ellos coincidían con las cirugías a las que su padre fue sometido después del infarto que sufrió. Su madre había dicho que fuera, que su padre tenía cuarenta años, que nada le pasaría. Que lo estaría esperando en casa cuando regresara triunfante con su selección.

Decidió no ir pese a las palabras de su madre. Su padre murió por una complicación pulmonar secundaria al problema cardíaco, estaba en terapia intensiva y sólo podía verlo por quince minutos al día, no tenía mucha idea del tiempo que había pasado en el hospital así que Erick mintió y le dijo que habían sido dos semanas, que había jugado y ganado, que era campeones. Nunca estuvo seguro de si su padre, durante los días que se mantuvo con vida, le creyó lo que estaba diciendo o simplemente lo dejó contar una historia, como él contaba la historia del Nottingham cuando lo llevaba a acostar después de haber estado viendo la televisión juntos.

-Es lo mismo que ellos hicieron, que hará el Leicester, que haremos nosotros –aseveró con mucha fuerza Erick. No era la primera vez que jugaban contra el Nottingham Forest, pero esta vez estaba entre el público Nigel Clough, hijo del entrenador que llevo al club a triunfar treinta y ocho años antes. Era un entrenador de una división más baja que la Championship y alguna vez entrenó al Nottingham sin lograr nunca igualar los resultados de su padre. Pero algo en Erick se emocionaba al pensar en aquello, en su historia imposible, la cual cada día se volvía más real.

¿Por qué no soñar con hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué no imaginar al Brighton como Campeón de la Premier y después, como campeón de la UEFA?

Desde semanas atrás Greg se estaba imaginando con aparecer en la lista de los convocados a la Selección Inglesa, pero eso era algo personal, algo que de volver a hacer, si vestía de nuevo los colores, si una vez jugaba por la rosa y el león, era algo que haría por él mismo. Era extraño, su concepto de representar a su país no cuadraba con el máximo honor, para él, el máximo honor era el que representaba el trabajo en equipo, el que coronaba el hecho de luchar todos los días por ser simplemente los mejores.

-Muy bien –le respondió Mitch, se sabía ya la historia de memoria, era la única persona con la que Erick la había compartido al ser con quien usualmente hablaba, por lo tanto, era quien comprendía el momento de fanatismo que la presencia del hijo de uno de sus ídolos en el estadio le provocaba. El Forest no iba a ganar aquel partido, después de los triunfos del Brighton era el obvio favorito, además de todo, era otro año en que el equipo permanecería en la Liga Championship, por lo menos no estaba en peligro de descenso.

**Minuto 5**

**Primer tiempo**

Salieron a jugar un partido que no era complicado, que realmente ya era de trámite, pero cada uno de ellos no consideraba como tal ningún juego. Joe Hart estaba en la portería mientras John miraba todo desde la banca. Se sentía extraño ahí, los cambios que tenía, que jamás usaban a no de ser por extrema necesidad, eran hombres con quienes casi no convivía, como si fueran de otro equipo. Ellos no parecían afectados, rara vez se les pedía que entrenaran a su nivel, pero se le pagaba, así que no había gran problema.

-Connor –le dijo el hombre a su derecha tendiendo su mano para que él la tomara. John la estrechó con fuerza, el pensamiento de que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de estas personas lo hizo sentir incómodo sabiendo que de hecho viajaban en el mismo camión la mayoría de las veces. No todos, fue lo que de inmediato corrigió en su pensamiento, Irene tan sólo autorizaba que fueran algunos sabiendo que de todos modos Sebastian no usaría a ninguno de no tener que hacerlo.

Así que en la banca estaba Connor, un defensa y un mediocampista. Era todo, la administradora ahorraba en todo pese a contar con un patrocinio del que pudiera echar mano. Claro, ella argumentaba que con eso pagaban deudas y que no era para darse lujos.

-Visto desde aquí es un panorama extraño. –El hombre, un delantero que de hecho no jugaba mal, hablaba con la vista fija en los jugadores. John lo valoró por un segundo, para él sí que era extraño, él no estaba en la portería y pese a ser entrenado por Joe, sus estilos diferían bastante. Así que en el primer, y muy tibio, intentó de gol del Forest, John pensó que él habría hecho algo muy diferente.

-Greg de nuevo se está adelantando mucho.

John despegó sus ojos de la jugada y se fijó, de verdad se fijó, en el hombre a su lado. La perspectiva de él no tenía nada que ver con lo que normalmente disfrutaba, él controlaba las posiciones de sus defensas, los acomodaba a cómo él los necesitaba, pero nunca podía pensar en si Greg se adelantaba o no.

-Suele hacerlo cuando comienza a aburrirse –dijo de nuevo Connor. John trataba de recordar algo de él, era complicado porque fuera de algún saludo cortés cada que lo veía, era su primera platica formal.- Están dejando que el Forest plantee el juego, por alguna razón que aún no me queda clara.

-Son Erick y Mitch –complementó John recordando la conversación en el vestidor antes del juego y si ahora los observaba de manera crítica podía darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba aplicando la presión necesaria para poder detener el balón en el medio campo. Como siempre, tanto Terry como George buscaban concentrarse en la ofensiva, dejando la defensa para los otros dos medios.

-No deberían confiarse así. –John estaba de acuerdo, de ser él ya habría empezado a gritar para que no dejaran que el balón llegara a su lado del campo, era otra característica que nadie decía de él o que tal vez pasaban por alto, si comenzaba a gritar lo escuchaban porque lo escuchaban.- El Forest no es tan bueno como alguna vez lo fue, pero tampoco para dejarlos hacer lo que quieran.

Sebastian se paseaba frente a ellos sin hacer otra cosa más que mirar. John siempre había pensado que no es que fuera malo como director técnico, simplemente le faltaba algo y no sabía muy bien qué era. De repente Ethan hizo gala de la potencia de su pierna derecha y logró que el balón llegara del otro lado del campo, pero como Connor había dicho, Greg estaba muy adelante y lo encontró en fuera de lugar.

El hombre probablemente rondaba los treinta años, no estaba del todo seguro, sólo que parecía mayor que él. Lo importante del caso era que parecía poder evaluar la situación en el campo mientras estaba sucediendo todo, de manera analítica y no explosiva como a veces sucedía con Sebastian.

-¡Dejen de fangirlear!

El grito de John no fue cualquier cosa, Mitch y Erick lo miraron sorprendidos y de inmediato entendieron que se refería a ellos y que les exigía que dejaran de permitir que el balón llegara a los delanteros y que si bien el equipo no era de cuidado, John odiaba regalar goles por una mala técnica en el campo.

-Te va a sacar de la cancha –dijo Connor cuando Sebastian le dedicó una muy tensa mirada.

-Que lo haga.

Siguieron intercambiando comentarios sobre el desempeño de los jugadores, a John le encantaba esa perspectiva que no había disfrutado hasta ahora y como Connor parecía tener todo tan claro que era obvio donde estaban los errores y como se podía corregir para no sólo ganar, si no ganar dando un partido excelente.

**Brighton**

**20:30 horas**

Aunque Sherlock había expresado de distintas maneras su desprecio por cualquier opinión o evaluación dada por Connor, el resto de chicos las habían considerado de lo más interesantes y de hecho, como el siguiente partido sería el viernes, lo habían invitado al entrenamiento. Cosa que no sucedía con los cambios, era un equipo de doce, porque contaban a Joe, pero los otros eran bastante ignorados.

No era su culpa, simplemente no llegaban al nivel y estaban conscientes de lo mismo, sólo que las reglas para los equipos indicaban que no podían tener un equipo con los jugadores justos. Sherlock recordaba su expresión de regocijo y la mirada que compartió con John. Desagradable en extremo, de por sí había tenido que soportar que estuvieran hablando durante el partido, cuando ese hecho lo distrajo, Greg se encargó de recordarle donde debía estar su atención.

Estaban cenando en la cocina y él no había podido levantarse de la cama desde que llegaron, John había tratado pero dejó de intentarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que era caso perdido y que se saltaría otra comida. La vida era mejor con John Watson, la vida era todo lo que quería con John Watson, sin embargo, esos horrendos momentos de inseguridad que jamás aceptaría como ciertos, lo torturaban.

El tipo era mayor, no había ido a la universidad por problemas económicos, ni siquiera era gay, pero lograba que él se preguntara si no había alguien que pudiera ser mejor para John, alguien quien no le exigiera infinita paciencia y largas horas de monólogos asegurándole su amor.

¿Por qué John se tomaba tantas molestias con él?

El consideraba lo normal como aburrido, las personas eran grises, seres que ni siquiera valía la pena mirar. Aunque ahora no era así, por lo menos no con ellos. Habían hablado largamente sobre aquello, John debía tener claro para ese momento de que Sherlock lo consideraba la fuente de toda luz en el mundo, de que sin él regresaría a la oscuridad donde nada valía la pena. Pero también habían hablado del rojo vibrante que era Greg, de su manera pasional de reaccionar ante todo y sobre todo con Mycroft a su lado.

Habían hablado de los tonos azulados que veía en los hermanos de Greg, cuando ellos se preocupaban o se comportaban como si fueran mayores, el color en ellos brillaban más. Lo mismo pasaba con Ethan y Terry, tal vez por el hecho de ser médicos y cuidar de todos, el resto del equipo aparecían ante él con tonos verdosos, llenos siempre de una vida difícil de comprender, emocionados y dispuestos a todo.

George, por el otro lado, era el único que parecía rodeado de halo morado. Había conocido personas así antes y lo ponía triste, por eso casi no se acercaba a él y no buscaba hablar con él. Era mil veces peor que la gente gris, porque esa melancolía iba poco a poco transmitiéndose y temía que lo alcanzara. Que entonces pensara en los años perdidos, en el tiempo en el que prácticamente no estuvo vivo atrapado en un diagnóstico inadecuado.

El gris lo podía ignorar y hasta los colores en ciertas personas si se concentraba en su brillante John; lo único que no podía obviar era la negrura, ese horrible vacío en el que parecían querer hacer caer a todos. Personas como la madre de Greg, su asistente Caroline o el amigo de George, el loco que los encontró aquella vez en el muelle. Gente así era detestable y hubiera deseado tener el poder de alejarlos de sus seres queridos, sobre todo de John, jamás en su vida podría dejar que algo amenazara a su luz.

-¿Sherlock?

Seguro se había quedado dormido porque se habría dado cuenta si John entrara al cuarto y subiera a su lado en la cama. Ahora estaba ahí, encima de él, su rostro tan cerca. Era lo más cercano al arte y a la poesía que conocía, en esta vida no era alguien que buscara la belleza, concentrado en no ahogarse con lo terrible de la gente que lo rodeaba. Pero la belleza lo había encontrado a él y era perfecto.

Solían hacer muy poco o nada de ruido, la mano de John tapaba su boca cuando podía ocuparla para eso, de otra manera, trataba de dejar escapar más que ahogados gemidos. Estaban en la casa de Greg y nadie de ahí se merecía el recordatorio de lo mucho que se amaban o disfrutaban con ciertas actividades.

John era la persona más paciente del mundo, la única a quien habría dejado tocarlo de esa manera, porque cada uno de sus toques lo hacían estremecer y terminaba deseando por más, mucho más que simplemente una exploración tímida. Lo hacía olvidar todo de una manera que sólo podía recordarlo a él, sus ojos, su boca, la manera que se relamía los labios antes de besarlo. Era su todo, desde que lo vio por primera vez podría haberlo jurado, que no habría otra persona en su vida como John Watson.

-Shhh –le susurró John en su oreja cuando comenzó a perder el control de sus gemidos, cuando estaba a punto de estallar, cuando no quería otra cosa que poder gritar y que el mundo entero se enterara de lo que sentía. Peor no era correcto, John se lo había dicho una y otra vez, es casa de Greg y debemos respetarla. Moría en deseos de cambiar esa situación.- No grites.

Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, se aferró a la espalda de su novio, rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y enterró su cara en su cuello, buscando que su cuerpo amortiguara los sonidos que no podía contener en su boca. No era solo esto, no era que muriera cada vez que lo penetraba por el anhelo de sentirse completo, aquello lo llevaba al límite, donde todo valía la pena porque John al final lo sostenía, lo adoraba, lo besaba tiernamente y se dormía a su lado.

* * *

**Martes 19 de abril 2016**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

A pesar de la fecha, martes, y de haber tenido que salir de Brighton muy temprano en la mañana, estaban felices porque el partido fuera en Londres. El camión los dejó en el barrio de Notting Hill y siguió su camino al estadio, en esa lugar no se podía estacionar pero bien podrían ir caminando desde ahí, era menos de una hora a través de pintorescas callecitas, lo cual estaba muy bien.

Los restaurantes en Westbourne Grove eran preciosos, en cualquier pudieran haber tomado asiento y tomado un desayuno perfectamente bien. Sin embargo por el tipo de comida que servían, quería llegar a uno en específico. Comida orgánica, pan recién horneado, fruta fresca, era uno de los favoritos de Greg cuando tenía el tiempo y ánimo de estar en Londres.

Era temprano aun, la gente que había salido para sus trabajos ya estaba en ellos, igual en las escuelas, por lo que las calles estaban muy vacías, cuando llegaron a su destino, varios de los locales comerciales estaban cerrados, sólo los restaurantes mostraban cierta actividad. Se sentaron en las mesas afuera, como siempre, comenzaron a hablar en voz muy alta y a reír, parecía que estaban de fiesta. Un par de meseros comenzaron a atenderlos, trajeron cestas de pan y jarras de jugo.

John se levantó de repente, el movimiento fue algo violento y estuvo a punto de tirar la silla en la que estaba sentado aunque Greg la atrapó antes de que lo hiciera. Iba a preguntar a qué se debía ese comportamiento cuando vio a dos chicas acercarse por la calle, una era un pelirroja alta y la otra una rubia muy delgada. Todos las saludaron cuando entraron al restaurante, la pelirroja comentó que quedarse en las mesas de afuera era malo para la rubia, hacía demasiado frío para ella. Cuando se cerró la puerta todos se miraron entre sí, estaban seguros de que la chica era Harry, la hermana enferma de John, aunque se veía muy diferente a la última vez.

Greg tocó el vidrio de una de las ventanas para indicarle a John que era tiempo de irse, salió ligeramente apresurado y con mucha preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

-¿Ella está bien? –Greg no quería molestar a su amigo pero se veía forzado a saber si había algo que debían hacer por la hermana de John. El rubio se pasó las manos por la cara y se talló los ojos. Sherlock estaba esperándolo, le había dado espacio para que hablara con Harry, cosa que al parecer no era muy frecuente porque pudieron ver que estaban haciéndole múltiples preguntas.

-Está en remisión –respondió con una timida sonrisa en los labios. Greg lo abrazó de inmediato.

-Esas con buenas noticias John –le dijo mientras lo seguía sosteniendo entre sus brazos.

-Lo son, pero nuestros padres están asustados, creen que no debe arriesgarse y la quieren tener encerrada en la casa…

-No, nada de eso –interrumpió Greg con convicción, John parecía mirarlo con algo de esperanza, de que no fuera decir que era lo mejor que se quedara en su casa, que debía cuidarse.- Debe pasear por Notting Hill, debe ir a un partido de fútbol y de ahí a Brighton para una deliciosa cena en el muelle.

-Estoy de acuerdo –John pareció pensar algo antes de seguir hablando- aunque lo de pasear por Notting Hill no sea muy viable, creo que tendrán que tomar un taxi al estadio.

Greg sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Lo siguiente que estaban haciendo era ayudar a subir a Harry a la espalda de Ethan, ella era un poco más alta que John así que la mejor opción para que ser cargada era el más alto del equipo. Ethan aceptó con alegría, la chica no pesaba mucho y se sostuvo con fuerza de su ropa y de su cuello. Iban por la acera mirando para todos lados, era un lugar muy agradable y los turistas solían frecuentarlo desde varios años atrás.

Para cuando caminaban para el estadio había ya más gente en la calle y Greg estaba seguro de que algunos los miraban con atención y les habían sacado varias fotos. Recibió un mensaje de Molly, el cual respondió sólo con una carita feliz. "Las calles de Notting Hill se ven mejor con ustedes". Esa chica era una gran fan. Sherlock iba caminando de la mano de John, ambos parecían tranquilos y eso lo hacía sentir mejor. La chica pelirroja de que no sabía su nombre miraba con obvia preocupación a Harry, parecía que lo único que le interesaba era que ella estuviera bien.

**Loftus Road Stadium**

**Segundo Tiempo**

**Minuto 85**

Los Queens Park Rangers eran un equipo popular y con bastante carisma. Connor Washington, su principal goleador, había estado intentado mantener la racha de un gol en cada partido jugado que llevaba siendo titular. No se lo iba a permitir. John había entrado a jugar, la rodilla estaba bien y extrañaba estar en la cancha, ver todo desde la banca era una experiencia muy desesperante para él.

El irlandés que intentaba anotar un gol era casi diez centímetros más alto que John y trataba de lograrlo a través del juego aéreo, cosa que le venía muy mal, parecía ser mucho mejor en todo lo demás, pero con la cabeza, no era muy experto. Dane y Mika no lo dejaban entrar y acercarse al área chica, por lo que habían estado dando pases para que el otro delantero, un escoses que parecía muy confiado, tirara a gol.

Del otro lado los defensas habían sido humillados ya dos veces, en las dos ocasiones jugadas creadas por Terry y concretadas por Greg, por lo que la ofensiva de los Rangers trataban de apabullarlos, era cosa de patear el balón más allá de media cancha y esperar que Greg no se hubiera adelantado y lo cogiera en fuera de lugar.

Tuvo la oportunidad en la siguiente jugada, los delanteros no se coordinaron del todo bien y John salió su portería para patear con toda la potencia de su pierna izquierda el balón. No fue nada complicado para Greg bajarlo con el pecho, controlar, dar media vuelta y observar que Sherlock estaba quitándose la marca de un inglés que parecía no poder predecir sus movimientos. Le sirvió un pase exacto, Sherlock sólo tenía que aprovechar la inercia del balón y golpearlo correctamente. Lo cual hizo, el tercer gol había surgido de una jugada de John y culminado con Sherlock.

El estruendo en la tribuna no se hizo esperar, los fanáticos del Brighton, que en esta ocasión no eran tan numerosos por el día de la semana que hacía casi imposible acompañarlos como usualmente lo hacían, gritaban con todas sus fuerzas. Pero la oleada de aplausos emergió también de la porra de los Rangers, era evidente la maestría que habían demostrado en aquella jugada, la forma de controlar el balón y de no dejar de buscar la culminación a través de un gol.

Terminaron el resto del tiempo sin otras oportunidades concretas, John tampoco se esforzó demasiado, los intentos de gol fueron tibios por parte de los Rangers. Regresaron a los vestidores y el primero en salir fue Terry, últimamente había cierta monotonía en su vida y por lo mismo sólo pensaba en regresar a casa y dormir. Encontró a Marcus afuera, algo en su expresión no le permitió simplemente seguir de largo para salir del estadio.

-¿Qué estás planeando?

-Estamos en Londres, me parece que es tu deber llevarme a conocer la ciudad de noche.

Terry se tuvo que reír, porque aquello no dejaba lugar a una negativa. No era el mejor guía para elegir, no conocía la ciudad muy bien pero algo debería de ocurrírsele para hacer en los próximos minutos. Salieron al estacionamiento y el camión del equipo estaba ya esperando, aunque algo alejado de la puerta, lo cual era extraño. El chofer parecía estar tallando algo en uno de los costados.

-¿Qué escribieron?

Marcus echó a correr hasta el autobús para comprobar lo que había visto, la costumbre lo hizo buscar la cámara en su mochila y tomar una imagen de lo que estaba viendo, aunque tal vez no fuera algo que quisiera recordar.

-No debería borrarlo –dijo al ver que el chofer de hecho trataba de tallar las letras para borrarlas.- Será necesario como evidencia para la denuncia…

-La señorita Adler me indicó que lo hiciera y debo cumplir sus órdenes.- Terry llegó a tiempo para escuchar la respuesta, el hombre sin esperar una conversación, siguió tallado las letras aunque era poco probable que consiguiera quitarlas ni siquiera en varias horas.

-Esa mujer los hará viajar en un vehículo que dije una grosería por las carreteras británicas, ¿de verdad?

El chofer alzó la mirada, parecía cansado en extremo, tal vez podría pensar que este no era su trabajo, tenía razón por supuesto.

-La verdad es que me quiero ahorrar el drama –Terry dijo terminantemente, dio media vuelta y obligó a Marcus también se alejara de ahí jalando de su brazo y no aminorando el paso de la marcha hasta que estuvieron en la estación de metro más cercana.

-¿Crees que viajen así? –La voz de Marcus lo hizo darse cuenta de que seguía tomado de su brazo, Terry trató de soltarlo sin que pareciera que le había molestado el contacto prolongado. Viajaban en el metro por lo que harían más de una hora en llegar, esperaba que ese día el Observatorio Real tuviera horario extendido y de esa manera permitirle conocer el meridiano cero y las vistas, además de pasear por los terrenos del parque.

-Lo dudo tremendamente –respondió Terry y siguiendo mirando los edificios del área de los Docklands, faltaba poco para que llegaran y hasta ese momento no había consultado su celular. Lo sacó, en primera tenía varios mensajes, eran de Greg, le informaba las condiciones del autobús y que todo mundo se negó a subir al mismo. Luego de eso tenía una notificación de Twitter, aunque nunca lo usaba tenía instalada la aplicación, al parecer alguien lo había mencionado.

Era una fotografía del autobús junto con el comentario que hacía eco a lo que habían escrito con pintura: Los muerde almohadas del Brighton. Le enfermó que aquello hubiera sido compartido uno y otra vez, no se quedó a leer los comentarios, era terrible, ¿cómo es que había pasado justo cuando había venido a Londres?

-¿Estás bien? –Marcus parecía preocupado y más porque su pregunta quedó sin responder, Terry bloqueó su celular y lo guardó de nuevo, su mirada regresó a la ventana y permaneció en silencio. Marcus entonces sacó su teléfono móvil, tenía bastante que no revisa sus correos electrónicos y podía ser que hubiera estado pasando por algo alguna información. Encontró que en sus mensajes había varios informándole del destino de todos, más que nada porque Terry no había respondido nada y supusieron que estaban juntos.- Al parecer todos quisieron ir al teatro, una obra del National Theatre, con el actor ese de los Tres Mosqueteros.

-No tengo idea de quién es –respondió Terry sin mucha intención de generar la conversación. Marcus le explicó sobre la nueva adaptación de la obra de Dumas que había terminado en la tercera temporada, aunque cuando lo miró concentrado de nuevo en los edificios se dio por vencido. Marcus pensaba que aunque Terry quería ahorrarse el drama, estaba tomándolo muy mal cuando el resto de sus compañeros simplemente decidieron pasar unas horas de tranquilidad.

-George regresó a Brighton, también Sherlock y John, para llevar a su hermana al muelle.

-¿Se quedarán en casa de Greg? –Preguntó Terry mostrando cierto grado de interés. Marcus tecleó en la pantalla de su teléfono para obtener una respuesta.

-No, John dice que ella no quiere dar molestias y que eligió un hotel a unos metros del muelle.

-Oh –la respuesta final de Terry era bastante escueta, conforme fueron acercándose en el metro hasta los terrenos del parque de Greenwich olvidó que quería distraerlo, también se concentró en ver por la ventana.

-Comienzo a cansarme.

Marcus miró a Terry, los ojos de su amigo estaban perdidos en un punto de la lejanía, parecía no estar viendo nada en realidad.

-¿Cansarte de qué?

No hubo respuesta, tan sólo Terry se encogió de hombros. Fue todo. Marcus quería hacer algo, decirle que pese a todo lo que él y el equipo estaban haciendo era ciertamente muy bueno y que todos los admiraban tanto. Aunque luego estaban cosas como las de hoy, no entendía por qué llegaba a pasar algo así de aberrante como el episodio del autobús. Sin embargo, si lo valoraba muy bien, era esperado que sucediera, era la primera vez que un equipo de un deporte tan popular se volvía tan abierto con la sexualidad de sus jugadores, después de todo aquella era la razón por la cual había terminado con esa comisión por parte de su revista.

Cuando llegaron a la estación en la que tenía que bajar Terry simplemente se levantó. Marcus lo siguió, caminó detrás de su amigo sin que a él le pareciera molesto ese comportamiento, tomó muchas fotos, en ninguna salieron juntos.

**Lyttleton Theatre**

**National Theatre Venue**

**Cerca del London Eye**

**21:00 horas**

La obra era una extraña maravilla, intensa y cautivadora, los actores principales habían logrado una precisa y perfecta interpretación que había hechizado a todos. Había sido una idea extraña, no el tipo de actividad que podrían elegir; por eso mismo insistieron en que debían hacerlo y al final lo disfrutaron bastante. Habían invitado a Anthea, quien no tenía nada que hacer y aceptó de inmediato. Ella fue la que insistió en quedarse después de concluida la obra en busca de una fotografía o un autógrafo.

Greg no tenía ganas de acompañarlos, parecía que podía pasar bastante tiempo para que salieran del teatro y se sentía algo cansado.

-Es muy famoso, aunque no tengas idea de quién es –dijo Mika, estaba pegado a una reja que evitaban que se abalanzaran sobre la entrada de actores.

-De hecho si lo es, mucho más que el actor de televisión ese con el que te tomas fotografías –comentó Anthea siendo ligeramente irónica, habría sido un comentario desagradable, por fortuna su situación con Mycroft estaba en mejores condiciones que en los semanas anteriores.

-Muy bien, espero se diviertan –les dijo- pero yo me regreso.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Ethan aunque sabía la respuesta, Greg sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos quedaremos con Anthea hoy –dijo Dane, para cuando terminaran con lo del teatro sería muy tarde para regresar a Brighton.

-Me parece bien –dijo él y comenzó caminar alejándose. Lo perfecto del asunto fue que todos los que estaban concentrados en obtener un buen lugar para ver a los actores no prestaron atención en él.- Tengan cuidado.

El tren estaba muy vacío aunque no era tan noche, se quedó dormido media hora antes de llegar con el celular en la mano, había estado mandando mensajes a Mycroft y teniendo una pequeña conversación, dejaba que él le contara lo que había sido de sus días y él trataba de responder entre cabeceos.

Caminó hasta su casa y pensó que tal vez no habría nadie, que Sherlock y John estarían con su hermana; sin embargo, vio la luz que proyecta la televisión encendida en la sala, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de lo que escuchó.

**George**

Había cometido un terrible error al caminar solo a casa, debió quedarse con los otros, pero se sentía fuera de lugar y por eso prefirió regresar a Brighton, una vez ahí, tan sólo tenía que llegar a su cuarto y llamar a Rose, le había dicho que lo esperaría despierta. Sin embargo, el querer llegar a realizar esa llamada lo había hecho equivocarse y por eso, se había metido en la boca del lobo. Aunque él creía que no podría pasarle nada malo, tan sólo se había encontrado a Austin en el camino y era todo.

Pese a sus obvias muestras de molestia en la escuela y lo que le había hecho a su amiga, pensó que no pasaría nada más con él, que tal vez sería como antes, lo dejaría entrar a la casa y después de algunos momentos incómodos se iría. Eso había sido el peor de todos los errores, creer que Austin se comportaría como antes.

Ahora estaba atrapado, no podía respirar, el peso del cuerpo del otro hombre era demasiado como para él pudiera moverlo. En el piso estaba el tazón de palomitas y la televisión seguía a todo volumen proyectando la película que sólo habían visto por cinco minutos.

Lo besaba en el cuello, lo estaba marcando. Le disgustaba mucho, no quería eso, nunca había querido algo similar. Estaba al borde las lágrimas y la desesperación lo volvía un inútil, porque no podía quitarlo de encima, porque sus brazos los sostenía con una sola mano, la presión en sus muñecas era dolorosa.

Estaba gritando, pero el problema es que no había nadie en la casa y el volumen de la televisión conectada al aparato de sonido era muy alto.

Después comenzó a tocarlo, con la otra mano, la que tenía libre. Recorrió su tórax y lo hizo temblar al bajar por su abdomen. No era de placer, porque esto no le podía causar placer, era de miedo. Lo acarició bruscamente sobre los pantalones, encontrando que su miembro estaba fláccido y de inmediato trató de estimularlo.

-No lo hagas –le suplicó dejando de gritar por un momento. Los ojos de quien alguna vez creyó su amigo parecían los de un animal, sus pupilas dilatadas lo asustaron.

-Me gustas mucho –le respondió como si eso justificara que lo estuviera haciendo pasar por toda esta situación.

-Se supone que eres mi amigo –volvió a suplicar, se retorcía debajo del hombre, buscando primero que nada poder respirar sin sentir que lo aplastaba.

-Quiero ser más –quiso besar su boca pero la cerró de inmediato, sus labios chocaron y lo mordió para lograr que gritara y poderla invadir. Cuando sintió su lengua dentro un profundo asco lo invadió y estuvo a punto de vomitar. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho.

-No, por favor –le suplicó sintiendo que no tenía otra opción más que esa.- Esto no me gusta.

-Lo haces con Lestrade –sentenció y George no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Aquello era una tontería aunque sabía que mucha gente lo creía, había historias que contaba lo que la gente pensaba de ellos, pero no era cierto. ¿Cómo era posible que esta persona que creía conocer pensara así de él?

-No lo hago –se defendió pero su voz se perdió en un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió que de un solo movimiento abrió sus pantalones y metió la mano dentro de su ropa interior. Sus dedos eran fríos y gritó de dolor al sentir que apretaba su miembro y después sus testículos.- Tan sólo déjame por favor.

-¡Déjalo en paz!

Sintió que el peso del otro hombre ahora sí lo aplastaba sin ningún miramiento, la voz que había gritado era de Greg, inconfundible. Austin se levantó casi como impulsado por un resorte y se alejó de él. Se posicionó entre ambos armado con algo tan simple con la sartén de hierro que era parte de la decoración de la cocina.

-¡Sal de aquí!

George miraba a quien hasta ahora creía su amigo, parecía que pese a haber recibido el golpe en pleno cráneo, sólo estaba ligeramente atontado, lo cual era sorprendente, esa cosa pesaba bastante. No dijo nada, tan sólo salió caminó a la puerta de salida, parecía ir en automático. A George le alegró que no hubiera dicho nada, que tan sólo saliera y ya. Sabía que tendría que hablar con Greg pero por ahora estaba muy bien que permanecieran así, ni más ni menos, haciéndolo sentir seguro con su presencia.

Greg lo dejo unos instantes para asegurarse que hubiera salido de la casa, puso las alarmas y regresó a su lado con el celular en la mano.

-Debes denunciarlo.

George sabía que era cierto, que debía hacerlo, que todas y cada una de las cosas que habían pasado no eran normales, que su amigo se había aprovechado de la situación y no se detuvo aunque se lo pidió en numerosas ocasiones.

-Yo no puedo.

De repente se echó a llorar y Greg no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo, le dio el tiempo necesario para tranquilizarse un poco. Lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la sala, se sentía incapaz de volverse a sentar en el sillón, lo llevó a la cocina y le ofreció una de las sillas del desayunador. Se sentó ahí y trató de pensar en lo que iba a responder.

-Le voy a echar a perder la vida.

Greg soltó una carcajada desesperada, sabía que se estaba enojando pero no con él, sin embargo estaban ante una situación sin solución. No lo haría, no podría denunciar a Austin y causarle muchos problemas nada más porque lo había malinterpretado y porque había creído que estaba interesado en él.

-George –la voz de Greg lo sacó de su cavilación- ¿qué crees que habría pasado si yo no hubiera llegado?

Se estremeció al pensar en ello, lo sabía. Austin no se detenía, seguía adelante aunque él le rogaba y suplicaba que se detuviera, pensaba que lo que contaban las historias de internet era cierto y que él tenía encuentros sexuales con Greg. Era una de las razones por las que nadie lo quería en la escuela pero jamás pudo confesarlo ante sus compañeros de equipo. Ellos tal vez ni siquiera sabían de la existencia de esas historias y no quería que las leyeran.

-Pero no pasó, gracias a ti. –La respuesta no fue del agrado de Greg, era obvio que la desesperación estaba a punto de hacer presa de él porque comenzó a morderse el labio para contener lo que quería decir.- ¿No podemos dejarlo así?

-Podemos George –sus palabras lo tranquilizaron un momento, tal vez era posible poner todo esto atrás, no volver a pensar en ello, hacer como si no hubiera pasado- pero sinceramente creo que no debemos. Ese tipo no se detuvo hasta que lo golpeé con un sartén de hierro y salió caminando de aquí como si nada.

La imagen se repitió en su cabeza, el andar extraño de Austin, tal vez estaba lastimado, tal vez el golpe le causaría consecuencias. Se preocupó de repente por Greg, porque lo culparan por las lesiones de Austin y entonces menos ganas de denunciar el hecho le dieron.

-Estabas suplicando George y no te escuchó, ¿qué pasara la siguiente vez? –Miró a Greg con miedo, ¿la siguiente vez? ¿No podían entonces ponerlo todo en una botella y tirarla al mar? Así había hecho con las cosas malas de su infancia, aquellas que apenaban a su madre le hacían ver que no tenía al hijo perfecto que podía controlar en todos los aspectos. Como cuando tenía pesadillas y mojaba la cama. Lo hizo hasta los diez años y su madre le dijo que era algo tan terrible que debían hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado.

-Sólo quiero olvidarlo –respondió y en el fondo era cierto, lo enterraría en lo más profundo de su mente y no pensaría en eso jamás.- Greg hace tiempo me di cuenta de lo que soy y por eso mismo, no es sencillo relacionarse conmigo.

-¿De lo que eres? –Tuvo que mirar a otro lado porque esta sería la primera vez que lo dijera en voz alta y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Soy asexual –se sorprendió de que su voz no fuera un susurro, ese hecho le dio el valor para decir más.- He estado leyendo y al parecer no soy un bicho tan raro como pensé que era. Hay más gente como yo sólo que ninguna en mi escuela.

Se rio de su pequeña broma. Había hablado con chicos y chicas en diversos lugares de Inglaterra y Francia, pero nadie cerca de él. Tampoco le era sencillo hacerlo, ellos parecían tan seguros de sí mismos y él se ponía a temblar nada más de escucharlos.

-George, ¿el que seas asexual tiene alguna relación con que no quieras denunciar al tipo ese?

Ahí estaba la pregunta que no quería responder. La existencia de las historias en varios portales de fanfiction, el Tumblr con las fotografías que daban a entender un romance, los miles de comentarios pidiendo detalles de sus relaciones con Greg. Cerró los ojos, eso también debía enterrarlo pero era difícil, cada que encendía su computadora saltaba frente a sus ojos.

-Es fácil malinterpretarme, me gusta el contacto físico, saber que la otra persona es real y que está a mi lado, pero no deseo que eso se traduzca en nada sexual.

Greg pareció valorarlo. A veces era complejo para la gente entender que aunque alguien le gustara, que aunque disfrutara con su presencia, que pudiera tomar su mano y abrazarlo, no deseaba por nada del mundo besarlo o tener una relación sexual como tal. Por eso él creía que Austin lo había malinterpretado, porque él había permitido que lo tocara, porque creyó que comprendería que no iría más allá.

-No eres aromántico…

George lo miró con sorpresa. Aquí, frente de él había una persona que lo entendía así nada más, que sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Era Greg precisamente, la única persona del universo que él respetaba y apreciaba con todo su corazón, a quien admiraba intensamente desde que lo vio jugar por primera vez.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-¿De verdad tienes que preguntar eso? –Se sentó a su lado, se talló la cara con las manos, sabía que no era la especialidad de Greg el compartir cosas de sí mismo por lo que prestaría mucha atención a lo que diría.- Me he enamorado una sola vez, de un hombre con el que traté por unos cuantos minutos cuando era adolescente. Durante años y años sólo pensé en él, no me pude fijar en nadie más durante todo ese tiempo, simplemente no me interesaba y volvía siempre a pensar en Mycroft.

-Has buscado sí eso es normal, si hay alguien más como tú.

Era un hecho para George, porque también él lo había hecho en cuanto se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Sus amigos tenían ciertos gustos, miraban a las niñas, imaginaban cosas con ellas y cuando se reunían en la casa de uno de ellos, usaban la computadora de un hermano mayor, estaba repleta de imágenes de mujeres.

Los otros chicos se emocionaban, llegaron a masturbarse frente de él mirando aquellas imágenes. Pero él no sentía nada, no había respuesta de su cuerpo. Fue la primera vez que le dijeron que era raro, que era un marica. Era lo más sencillo de pensar, si no se excitaba con las mujeres era porque le gustaban los hombres. Sin embargo hizo el intento.

Tampoco pasó nada. Ni hombres ni mujeres. Cuando pasó un poco de tiempo se dio cuenta de que se sentía atraído por ciertas personas, pero sólo quería estar cerca, que lo miraran. La parte humana de la relación, la de no sentirse solo y aislado, eso necesitaba pero nadie parecía entender.

No eres normal si no quieres besar a tu pareja.

No eres normal si tu pareja no te excita.

No eres normal y por lo mismo, no tendrás pareja.

-George –rompió el silencio y se asustó ligeramente- según como yo lo veo el que seas asexual no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió aquí. Austin pudo haberse confundido, pensar que tal vez sólo eres tímido o que no sabías como lograr que intimaran; pero cuando te escuchó decirle que se detuviera, cuando te escuchó suplicar porque se detuviera, se debió haber detenido.

-Dame tiempo –le pidió sinceramente, no estaba seguro de nada aunque las palabras de Greg habían calado hondo. Lo entendía de verdad, no consideraba extraña su manera de ser y no le pedía explicaciones porque conocía los detalles. Greg se consideraba, igual que él, alguien que no era fácil de definir y al cual las etiquetas no acababan de cuadrar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

Quería responder que toda la vida, pero eso no sería correcto por lo que pensó que podrían terminar lo que habían estado construyendo sin que se viera opacado por otras situaciones. Así que pensó en una respuesta que podría contentar a Greg.

-Hasta que seamos campeones.

Greg asintió y él se sintió contento, eso quería, tiempo para valorar lo que pasó y además de todo, jugar los últimos partidos que definirían sus vidas. A estas alturas de la liga era casi imposible no terminar como tales, como campeones y ascender a la Liga Premier, pero necesitaban terminar todos los partidos, coronarse como los mejores, demostrarles a todos quienes eran y lo que podían lograr.

-Gracias Greg.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, por esperar.**_

_**Mi vida es un caos organizado y, para los que no sepan, estoy estudiando una maestría, así que mi tiempo libre se ha reducido terriblemente porque tengo tarea (puaj xD ) así que hay días, cuando tengo tiempo para hacer otra cosa, pues estoy exageradamente cansada.**_

_**Espero que sepan disculparme y tengan la seguridad de que aunque me cueste horrores, voy a terminar esta segunda parte y hacer la tercera. Será, un reto enorme para mi, pero tengo que hacerlo.**_

_**Bueno, pues no me queda más que agradecer a todos los que siguen leyendo, si pudieran dejarme aunque fuera una palabra de aliento se los agradecería mucho. **_


	15. This is our goal

**FOR THE ROSE AND THE LION: BATTLEFIELD**

**15: This is our goal**

* * *

**Domingo 15 de mayo 2016**

**Aeropuerto Heatrow**

**Londres**

-Estoy a punto de mandar al demonio la maleta y salir de aquí corriendo.

Gavin miraba la desesperación de Mycroft, no podía culparlo, el avión se había retrasado en su salida y ahora que por fin estaban en su destino, llevaban veinte minutos esperando a las maletas sin que nadie les dijera cuál se suponía que era el problema. Hoy era el partido final, dentro de doce horas se estaría jugando y era de vida o muerte. Si ganaban y ascendían, todo habría valido la pena, hasta la estúpida pelea porque Greg llevó a un actor a comer a su casa.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo, a esta hora espero que sigan dormidos –Gavin consultó su reloj y recordó lo que había dicho Anthea. Los que estaban en Londres habían viajado el día anterior a Brighton y habían hecho una especie de campamento en la casa de Lestrade, todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas y la sala era un territorio de guerra. Las madres de Mitch habían preparado las comidas, la de Erick había comprado una cantidad obscena de papas fritas y refrescos, los padres de Roman aparecieron de repente y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Eran altos, delgados, de lentes de pasta, ambos vestidos con playeras con motivos de Star Wars. La madre traía cargando una PlayStation y el padre un montón de juegos. "Geeks", Anthea había sido muy enfática en el hecho de que eso fue lo que murmuró Roman, parecía avergonzarse de que sus padres fueran de esa manera; su hermana no parecía preocupada por eso, aventó a todos para ir a colgarse del cuello de Mitch mientras sus madres le hacían burla y el chico se ponía rojo como un tomate.

Gavin sintió que había presenciado todo, su novia era bastante descriptiva y cada que podía le enviaba una foto para ejemplificar.

-El día de ayer tragaron como cerdos y jugaron videojuegos de zombis hasta quedar bizcos –repitió Gavin, citando textual un mensaje de Anthea.- Gail los mandó a dormir temprano y les quitó celulares y todo lo que pudiera distraerlos y Greg esperaba que todos despertara para las seis de la mañana.

-Así que es posible que sigan roncado.

Justo en ese momento comenzaron a girar las bandas y las primeras maletas aparecieron, pero era un avión gigante, esperaban que no tuvieran que esperar mucho más. El tren de la mañana a Brighton estaba demasiado concurrido, no era normal, había mucha gente que parecía lista para ir a apoyar en el juego, era fácil identificarlos, vestidos con los colores del equipo y visiblemente emocionados. Mycroft sonrió, era el tipo de cosas que se provocaban cuando el trabajo era algo excepcional y, además de todo, se tenía alguien tan carismático como Greg al frente.

Estaba seguro de que ganarían, no podía ser de otra manera. No había otro escenario ni otro posible resultado, después de ese día serían un equipo grande, uno que jugarían partidos más complicados y exigiría mucho más de todos sus integrantes. Hasta ahora había sido difícil entre ellos, pero faltaba poco para que regresara de Japón y por más que la facultad le estuviera pidiendo una extensión de su estancia, la rechazaría.

Entonces estarían juntos, como hubiera sido si se hubieran conocido en circunstancias diferentes, cuando él era un jugador del Manchester United y estaba en la cúspide de la gloria. Tocaba subir de nuevo a esa cumbre, tocaba convertirse otra vez en el máximo jugador de todo el país. Estaba harto de verlo de lejos, de tener que pelear por tonterías vistas en internet, de ignorar como un adolescente sus mensajes, cosa que no debió hacer y ahora tocaba venir a disculparse.

Ni siquiera le dijo que vendrían, aunque era obvio que lo harían, no quedaba lugar a dudas de que tenían que estar en un momento tan importante. Bajaron en la estación después del trayecto, eran más de siete y media, de verdad esperaba que siguieran en la casa, tenía que hablar con Greg.

Miró el Estadio Falmer de lejos, recordaba una de esas primeras veces en que había venido a verificar que el lugar donde Sherlock viviría al entrar a la universidad fuera seguro y adecuado. Recordaba haberse percatado del estadio y sin embargo, pensar que carecía de importancia. Todo cambió de un momento para otro, ahora, el hecho de que fuera justamente esa universidad y de que el equipo estuviera en su peor momento, eran transcendentales.

El camino era corto desde la estación, estuvieron frente a la casa en quince minutos y eso sólo porque iban arrastrando las grandes maletas que trajeron de Japón. Gavin sacó sus llaves, aunque era obvio que aún estaban dentro de la casa, el alboroto era mayúsculo, parecía que la adrenalina estaba al tope. Se sintieron bien tan solo atravesar la puerta, aquí era su lugar, aquí pertenecían.

-Greg.

La voz de Mycroft fue un susurro en medio de todo el escándalo que estaban armando los demás, había gritos y muchos de ellos cantaban con el radio a todo volumen. Pero ese susurro fue suficiente para que Greg lo escuchara.

-Myc.

En un momento se olvidaron de todo. De si habían peleado, de si habían estado lejos cuatro meses, de si habían ignorado sus mensajes, de si el mundo existía o había mucho más gente en la cocina. Todo parecía haber desaparecido a su alrededor y sólo importaba volver a tocarse, abrazarse y besarse. La vida era perfecta cuando estaban juntos.

**14 horas.**

**Estadio Falmer**

**Brighton.**

Cada uno tenía una manera de tranquilizarse. Greg de repente sintió la necesidad de repetir el teléfono de la antigua casa de Mycroft, como antes, una y otra vez hasta que pudo respirar de nuevo. Sherlock estaba repasando en su mente cada una de las jugadas que habían hecho hasta ese momento, John estaba su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza, acariciando su cabello.

Dane y Mika compartían audífonos, escuchaban un set de canciones que habían creado para ese momento, desde Highway to Hell hasta Simpathy for the Devil, eran canciones que solían poner para hacer la tarea cuando eran más jóvenes. Roman estaba componiendo, sí, justo en ese segundo fue cuando la inspiración llegó y no podía dejar pasar el momento. Erick y Mitch tenían los celulares fuera, jugando Candy Crush y apostando quién lograba sacar el mejor puntaje.

Ethan y George pusieron su serie favorita, tenían como quince capítulos que no había mirado y trataban de distraerse, en media hora Greg los sacaría a estirar las piernas, dar unas vueltas, antes de que el estadio se abriera al público.

Terry estaba viendo los twitts de Marcus, quien aún no entraba y estaba disfrutando la fiesta que estaba afuera del estadio. marcusj #BrightonFC confiamos en ustedes. Iba acompañado de una fotografía donde se veía a toda la gente vestida con sus colores, con gorros estrafalarios y con los rostros pintados. marcusj #BrightonFC el milagro es hoy.

**Primer Tiempo**

**Partido Final Championship League**

**Brighton vs Sheffield Wednesday**

Salieron por el túnel hacia el estadio, el momento era una novedad para todos menos para Greg y Joe, caminar en pos del juego era algo imposible de explicar y se tenía que vivir. Se sentía el ánimo del público, la energía que trasmitían desde las gradas, se escuchaban sus canticos y los contagiaban con el espíritu que necesitaban para poder jugar.

Había que pasar a través de un arco con los nombres de los patrocinadores, en este caso, SkyBet. En cuanto Greg entró al campo la multitud estalló. Su capitán estaba en total concentración, los demás estaban impresionados. Greg había vivido el estadio en Brasil, aquello había sido lo más apabullante de su vida y sin embargo, la gente de Brighton ondeando banderas y gritando con todo lo que tenían, no se quedaban para nada atrás.

Se formaron detrás de Greg, estaban muy serios y eso lo complacía, comenzaban a concentrarse, a notar que este, como todos los demás, era un partido que debían jugar y ganar. Esa eso, un juego más, los mismos minutos que todos.

Nada más.

El God Save the Queen, Greg dando la mano al capitán del otro equipo y era todo, el juego había empezado, faltaba el silbatazo inicial, pero dentro de su mente ya estaban jugando, cada movimiento que hicieron ahora era importante.

Se reúnen en círculo, han caminado todo este tiempo juntos, son más que familia, son casi hermanos, al escuchar el ruido provocado por la afición que estaban ahí para apoyarlo, los embargó una sensación difícil de describir.

El griterío era tal que podría envidiar cualquier otro partido de la liga Premier, ese era el aliento que necesitaban, el saber toda la alegría que provocaba el último partido de la temporada, el que oficialmente les daría el triunfo. Los miró, los conocía y ellos lo conocían demasiado bien, una sola mirada significaba tantas cosas, no se necesitaba nada más.

Cada uno toma sus posiciones para el inicio del partido, Sherlock y John se toman de la mano un segundo más antes de tener que ir a lados contrarios del campo. Instintivamente busca el lugar en los palcos donde sabe que está Mycroft, no lo podría estar haciendo sin él, si estuviera del otro lado del mundo, si no pudiera ir a abrazarlo una vez que todo terminara.

Por eso, la postal de Sherlock y John tomados de la mano, en sus uniformes, concentrados en ellos mismos, en lo que era importante, porque al final el juego terminaba y ellos seguían adelante.

Aunque para empezar el juego, el Sheffield se hizo con el balón buscando dominar el partido sin darles mucha oportunidad. Para ser los primeros minutos parecería que todos han perdido la coherencia y corren sin entenderse entre ellos. No es algo raro, la presión del momento les ha causado la perdida de la concentración.

Terry trata de corregir en el medio campo, cortando la jugada que trata de gestarse en sus narices, rápidamente da la orden a Mitch para que lo acompañara a bloquear a los medios contrarios, es un error, pero parecía el movimiento adecuado cuando lo pensó. Greg se da cuenta de que ha dejado el hueco en la media cancha y por ahí es que inició la jugada.

Si hubiera querido corregir en ese instante no lograría llegar. Barry Bannan, un escocés con bastantes recursos en la cancha, se quitó a Mitch con un movimiento de cadera, pues el británico llegó con demasiada velocidad y poca precisión, tanto Terry como Mika fueron superados por velocidad y un mejor control del campo en ese momento.

Ethan estaba atento a la jugada, corría ya cuando vio el movimiento que hizo Fletcher, un delantero escocés. Era obvio que iría por el segundo poste de John, así que no quedaba de otra que cubrirlo y asegurar que bloqueara cualquier oportunidad de pase. Había sido lo correcto, no se podía esperar nada más de Ethan, cubriendo su zona de manera adecuada.

Dane y Roman siguieron la inercia de la jugada, sólo que Bannan los superó en creatividad con un movimiento hacia su izquierda y terminara anotando con un disparo tan potente que ni la reacción de John pudo detener. El balón se anidó en la red y John cayó sobre el pasto mirando sin poderlo creer, un gol. Algo que casi nadie había logrado anotar en su portería en toda una temporada y ahora, ahí estaba.

Un primer gol en contra en el minutos dos de iniciado el partido, era terrible y peor aún porque había sido un error bastante estúpido. Terry creyó que Greg tenía todos los motivos para reclamarle.

\- ¿Viste el error verdad? –le preguntó al acercarse tan sólo por un momento. Terry se permitió cerrar los ojos un segundo antes lo que creía iba a ser un regaño.

\- Si –respondió Terry sin nada más que agregar.

\- No lo vuelvas a cometer –le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Concéntrate, no son mejores, sólo han tenido suerte.

Greg levantó los ojos y Roman y Mitch entendieron, habían practicado muchas veces, era cambiar la estrategia una y otra vez, no hacer nada que ya hubiera sido visto. Por eso iniciaron una serie de ataques coordinándose desde la banda derecha, con pases rápidos que George y Terry regresaban inmediatamente haciendo paredes. No era la manera más emocionante de avanzar y sabían que el público no iba a disfrutarlo, pero la defensa sobre Greg y Sherlock era masiva y cortaban las oportunidades de pase. Así que debían pensar cómo llegar a tener un tiro a gol.

Una nueva jugada del Sheffield cimbró el poste derecho cuando otro de los delanteros intentaba un tiro de larga distancia el cual John pudo desviar de un manotazo sin realizar mucho esfuerzo, Greg lo miró por un segundo después de la jugada, parecía concentrado y el efecto del gol tempranero no era negativo.

**Minuto 36**

Mika corría al lado de Terry cuando uno de los defensas del Sheffield casi le remodela la cara con la mano, fue perfectamente obvio para el defensa, pero el medio campista no pareció sentir, la exclamación entre el público no se hizo esperar, pero la jugada continuo y el medio del Sheffield logró conectar el pase a su delantero. Dane hace una barrida despojando de manera acertada y limpia el balón al rival, el delantero rival se tira al suelo simulando una falta que el árbitro no duda en marcar como penal.

Los gritos de los jugadores no se hicieron esperar mientras Terry le mostraba al árbitro la boca sangrando del manotazo anteriormente recibido y sin embargo no sancionado. Greg rápidamente retiró a sus jugadores, dejando que Ethan les recordará como mantener la cabeza fría. Él, manteniendo las manos en la espalda, tratando de disimular su enojo, le reclamaba más diplomáticamente la mala decisión.

Roman y Mika estaban con el abanderado pidiéndole que dijera algo, pero los tres jueces del partido solo se mantenían en la misma decisión. Terry corre rápidamente a la banca para ser atendido del labio, cosa que Sebastian odia, tener un jugador sangrando es algo muy malo. El delantero al que se le había cometido la falta marcada, tomaba el balón y lo dejaba en el manchón penal. La tensión era mayúscula viendo cómo se preparaba para hacer el disparo.

Sherlock había corrido hasta John para poder decirle algo al oído, la seguridad de ambos hombres era mucha, pese a que el penal podría ser una cosa hecha, el portero estaba dispuesto a no dejar que se concretara. El silbatazo del árbitro resuena en todo el estadio, pareciera que nadie estaba respirando porque todo era un silencio perfecto.

El disparo sale directo hacia el poste derecho y John no se mueve inmediatamente, aunque su instinto le ordenaba que sí. Milisegundos de retraso hacen que el portero salté lo que parecería tarde, pero gracias al consejo de Sherlock, John esperó a ver en qué dirección se ubicaba el pie de apoyo de delantero, el cual inconscientemente para el delantero siempre marcaba la dirección del disparo.

El lance de John fue perfecto y lo que parecía un gol inminente se volvió en una atajada de fotografía, espectacular. El portero sostenía en el aire con sus dos manos el balón, mientras se elevaba sobre su costado. El grito en las gradas fue inmenso, se veía a la gente saltar de emoción viendo como la justicia caía sobre el equipo local. Inmediatamente John se levantó y le lanzó la pelota a Dane que sin perder tiempo corre por la banda aprovechando que los contrarios estaban mal parados, aun en shock por el penal que no se logró concretar.

El contragolpe se dio en cosa de segundos, Dane encuentra a Mitch, quien no dudó en bajar rápido hasta el punto del tiro de esquina y mandar un centro retrasado que llegó fácilmente a la cabeza de Sherlock y con facilidad dirigir el balón a la portería. El empate se había logrado antes de que cualquier hubiera podido reaccionar, estaban aún celebrando la maestría de John cuando ya tenían que cantar el gol y la brillantez que tenían todos los jugadores para encontrar una oportunidad y no soltarla.

El problema vino cuando el Sheffield no se desmoronó como debería, cuando regresaron desde atrás con toda la intención de dar una lucha perfecta. Cerca del minuto 43 dos medios del equipo rival se movieron rápido en una jugada de pared que tomó por sorpresa a Ethan y a Roman, el delantero sólo tenía que esperar para recibir un pase adecuado y vencer a John quien no siempre podía detener los tiros a gol. Ese 2-1 era por completo inesperado y volvía a preocupar a los locales.

**Medio tiempo.**

-Marcus deja el celular.

Molly estaba muy nerviosa, casi sentía estar viviendo una pesadilla donde su adorado equipo no ascendía a la Liga Premier y todo el trabajo de la temporada de echaba a perder porque ellos perdían el juego y ni toda la puntuación acumulada los podía salvar. Marcus la miró preocupado, pero no hizo lo que dijo, siguió explotando el Twitter con la etiqueta #BrightonenlaPremier. Para él eran cosas de partido, había estado presente en la mayoría de los entrenamientos y no dudaba de la capacidad de los chicos para reponerse.

-Molly por favor, tranquila –le dijo Mike a la chica, ella lo miró con enojo aunque no era su intención, pero ya le había reclamado el que hubiera faltado a los partidos anteriores para ahora decirle que se tranquilizara.

-No van a perder –aseguró Anthea, sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Gavin. Ambos asintieron cuando la chica los miró a ellos con la misma violencia, pero a Anthea era difícil intimidarla.- Así que ya quita esa cara que me estás causando molestia. ¿Acaso no confías en ellos?

Mycroft y Gail permanecían en silencio, ambos estaban evaluando las repeticiones que se daban en el canal de deportes de la BBC, donde estaban exagerando los errores. Lo que era cierto es que justo ese día parecía que Terry estaba fuera de concentración y Greg simplemente había desaparecido del equipo. Era extraño, el equipo parecía desmembrado, estaban jugando mal, el único que podría haber hecho algo parecido a su actuación normal y ya llevaba dos goles aceptados.

En los vestidores Greg se dio un momento para pensar, se quedó en el pasillo dejando que los demás entraran, cerró los ojos y trató de despejar la mente. No era sencillo, él sabía que tenían que hacer, también estaba consciente de que los demás mostraban nerviosismo, después de todo aunque el Sheffield no era un mejor equipo por lo menos tenían más experiencia en la cancha.

-¿Greg? -George había salido por él, tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo en el pasillo sin darse cuenta.

-Perdón, no era mi intención tardar tanto –se talló la cara y se preparó para entrar en el vestidor con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Estamos bien –le aseguró con media sonrisa- sólo que no es como ningún otro juego antes y…

-Tienes razón –sonrió de repente animado tomando a George por los hombros para que regresaran a donde estaban los demás del equipo. Los chicos parecían estar esperando que él apareciera por la puerta y nada más verlo entrar casi exhalaron al unísono. Les sonrió. George tenía razón, aunque se hubiera preparado para esto, vivirlo, experimentar la tensión y dejarse llevar por las expectativas de muchos otros, no era nada sencillo.

Cada uno de ellos era muy diferente al otro, pero todos ellos estaban ahí porque soñaban con ser parte de un equipo que pudiera llegar muy alto, porque amaban el fútbol y porque el talento corría por sus venas. Les dedicó una mirada a cada uno y pensó en lo que significaban para él, no eran los mismos que llegaron a hacer la prueba, no eran los mismos de los entrenamientos ni del primer partido. Antes eran individuos capaces y con potencial, ahora era su equipo, su familia, sin los que no habría podido hacer absolutamente nada.

-Dane, Roman, Ethan, -miró a sus compañeros de equipo y ellos casi saltaron al escuchar sus nombres- cuando los vi la primer vez los imaginé como una pared, sabía que si les enseñaba como detenerme a mí, como quitarme todas las expectativas, ustedes serían invencibles. Cuando recuerdan lo que deben hacer sin importar quién sea su rival, ustedes no tienen comparación. No importa quién esté frente a ustedes, siempre recuerden que pueden frenarme a mí, que pueden quitarme el balón a mí y si pueden lograr eso, pueden contra cualquiera.

-Mika –miró al chico de ojos azules quien de inmediato pareció concentrado en sus palabras- tú eres la parte explosiva de esa pared, tú puedes recuperar los balones y llegar hasta anotar un gol, pocos jugadores son capaces de brillar en cualquier posición y yo sé que eres capaz de hacer lo que te pida y hacerlo con excelencia. Mika, nunca dudes de eso, de que eres mi as bajo la manga, de que si todo falla, sé que siempre quedarás tú y tu perfecto talento para dominar el balón en cualquier posición.

-Mitch y Erick…

-Pensaste que somos vampiros y creíste que al tenernos en el equipo podrías matar a nuestros contrincantes como último recurso.

Las palabras de Erick, como siempre, eran lo que se necesitaba para que todos soltaran la tensión. Cuando decía algo, siempre era lo justo. Greg tuvo que controlar su risa para poder volver a hablar, aunque sentía que aquello describía bien su primera impresión sobre el par que vestía de negro aun en el peor día de calor, sin dejar de lado los lentes oscuros.

-Tienes razón –aceptó recordando el día que los conoció- pero también quiero recordarles lo mucho que con capaces de convertirse en un obstáculo difícil de superar, saben dónde está el otro sin siquiera voltear a mirar, pareciera que sus poderes telepáticos son usados con eficacia y aparecen y desaparecen sin que el contrario tenga oportunidad. Quiero ver eso ahora, quiero que saque de estabilidad cualquier ataque, quiero que la defensa se aburra a tal grado porque la media cancha es impenetrable.

-Terry –dijo despegando sus ojos de sus compañeros quienes ahora parecían bastante motivados o apunto de reírse de nuevo, con ellos jamás estaba muy seguro- recuerda que en ti confío para que controles todos y cada uno de los tiros a gol. Tú eres quien arma las jugadas, sin ti tendríamos que esforzarnos el doble. Eres un genio y debes comportarte como tal, eres la clave de todos nuestros partidos y no debes olvidarlo jamás.

-George –el chico si saltó al escuchar su nombre y se puso exageradamente tenso, Terry estaba a su lado y pasó su brazo por sus hombros para relajar esa postura- nunca te he dicho que me identifico mucho contigo aunque tal vez lo entiendas, por las cosas que hemos hablado –le guiñó un ojo y el adolescente enrojeció, estaba seguro de que recordaba lo que platicaron anteriormente.- Pero también porque eres un talento en busca de ser enseñado, necesitas que explotemos todo ese potencial y si lo logro, serás una gran estrella dentro de unos años.

Greg se asustó un poco cuando el chico comenzó a llorar y más cuando buscó abrazarlo, aunque él nunca hubiera sido así, aunque el confiara más en su talento aun desde muy joven, entendía lo que era tener muchas capacidades y muchas dudas; por lo que de verdad se identificaba con él y confiaba en poder ayudarlo a sacar todo su talento en un futuro.

-Sherlock.

El chico pareció desperezarse, como si hubiera estado aburrido de escuchar lo que decía a sus compañeros. Era mentira, no podía engañarlo, la verdad es que estaba escuchando cada palabra y espera a escuchar las suyas.

-Sherlock Holmes eres el mejor delantero del mundo entero, el problema es que nada más te conocen en Inglaterra –sonrió, sentía que eso era cierto, que con un par de años más, Sherlock superaría cualquier cosa que él hubiera logrado y por mucho.- Así que no tienes excusa ni justificación, vamos a cazar todos los goles posibles, tú y yo, podemos hundir a cualquier equipo que se nos pare enfrente.

El vínculo entre ambos se formó años atrás, por alguna razón, la que fuera aun no terminaba de entenderla. Sherlock se emocionó ante esto, no era obvio para cualquier este hecho, porque no expresó una reacción normal, pero la manera en que lo miró era suficiente. En los ojos de Sherlock había ese reconocimiento que no le daba a cualquiera, esa manera de aceptarlo como un igual. N iba a echar sus palabras al olvido, estaba casi seguro de que las recordaría toda la vida.

-No te olvides de mí.

Todos rieron de nuevo por las palabras de John, pero ¿qué podía decirle a John Watson?

-John, cuando hiciste tu prueba, Joe casi va corriendo a abrazarte –miró a su compañero de selección y ambos sonrieron, tan lejos había quedado ese día que parecía una locura estar del otro lado del espectro. No eran una posibilidad era un hecho y ahora tenían que terminar de demostrarlo.- Muchos te habrían dicho que no eras suficientemente alto para ser portero, pero es una tontería, tu talento se desborda, nadie será capaz de detenerlo y te volverás el referente cuando piensen en el portero perfecto. Así de sencillo John, no puedo expresar lo feliz que soy al conocerte y al jugar a tu lado.

Fue entonces cuando se le quebró la voz, no importaba qué pasara en los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos, no importaba quién ascendiera a la Premier, no importaba si seguían jugando fútbol o no, lo verdaderamente importante es haber vivido con ellos todos estos meses, todos y cada uno de los partidos.

Sintió los brazos de sus compañeros a su alrededor y recordó la razón por la que amaba el fútbol.

**Segundo tiempo**

Al pisar el campo de juego, cada uno de los chicos echaron a correr para tomar su posición, Terry se quedó quieto con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó George por un momento preocupado.

\- Sí, pero sólo escucha eso, siéntelo –aún seguía con los ojos cerrados pero George siguió el movimiento de su mano al hablar.- El suelo está vibrando, el pasto está listo, el ruido es ensordecedor, es perfecto.

George sonrió, ya se había puesto en ridículo cuando las palabras de Greg le expresaron lo mucho que esperaban de él, ahora entendía lo que la gente esperaba de ellos también. Los gritos cuando los vieron salir, la manera en que hacían vibrar todo en una expectativa máxima que necesitaban fuera cumplida, quería cumplirla para ellos, para Greg, para todos.

El estadio completo coreaba las canciones que la porra liderada por Molly entonaba intentando impulsar al equipo local. La gente no cesaba de apoyar, de gritar, parecían todos unidos por ese mismo sentimiento y verlos, era una maravilla en sí misma.

Desde que el árbitro silba el inicio del segundo tiempo la actitud del equipo es visiblemente diferente. Mika comienza crear las jugadas, parecería que las palabras de Greg le han recordado lo rápido que puede ser y como es que su manera de quebrar sin perder el control del balón causa que prácticamente nadie pueda adivinar sus movimientos. Pese a los intentos de los mediocampistas, le es sencillo abrir el campo para una jugada con George, dejando detrás a Terry, el cual era una elección mucho más obvia, el chico, al recibir el balón, decide que hará la sorpresa es un factor demasiado bueno para desperdiciar.

Greg recibe el pase certero, en el momento ideal y lo aprovecha. Parecía que lo hubieran estado ensayando toda la vida, no tenía que mirar a donde caería el balón, sabía que lo haría en sus pies y que él nada más tendría que recibirlo y acomodar su pierna para meter un tiro imposible de detener. El arquero lo intentó, de haber sido John habría tenido la potencia suficiente para impulsarse hasta la esquina superior izquierda, pero no era John y no pudo detener ese segundo gol que dejaba todo como al principio.

Festejaron con mucha intensidad, Greg levantó los brazos mientras corría cuando fue interceptado por Sherlock y Terry, el estadio gritaba y seguramente se podría escuchar la algarabía por toda la ciudad. Hermoso.

**Minuto 82 **

Mika en un intento de despeje arriesga el balón para que uno de los delanteros haga un tiro desesperado hacia la portería, Ethan está atento y salta interponiéndose en la trayectoria del balón el cual le golpea de lleno en la cara. Cae al suelo y Roman, sin detenerse a ver a su compañero, toma rápido el balón dando pases cortos entre Dane, Mitch, Terry y Sherlock para avanzar a toda velocidad hacia el marco contrario.

Greg y George van siguiendo la jugada y por supuesto, se da cuenda del momento en que Sherlock tiene todo claro en su mente. El delantero se ve frente a dos defensas en el borde del área grande que le bloquean el paso, pero astutamente ve como Terry corre a su derecha sin marca por lo que instintivamente le da el pase filtrado.

Son segundos en los que el equipo rival no tiene idea de qué estaba sucediendo, Terry parecía listo para disparar por lo que el arquero sale a su encuentro achicando toda posibilidad de disparo sólo para ver como el balón pasa entre los pies de Terry y queda listo para la llegada de Greg quien estaba solo en posición perfecta con el arco sin portero. El disparo fue de lo más sencillo y un momento después el estadio estalla en gritos y cánticos de un volumen imposible.

Con solo 2 minutos de partido, más uno de compensación para llegar al final todo lo que podía hacer el Sheffield era aguantar los embates del Brighton. Pareciera que podrían haberse relajado, estaban ganando y el último gol había sido una belleza, pero Greg siempre había sido de la opinión de que echarse para atrás y defender no era el objetivo del fútbol. Entonces ponen en práctica lo que siempre le hace repetir cada vez que los ve exhaustos, algo que rara vez comprenden.

Greg tiene costumbres que podrían ser consideradas aberrantes en los entrenamientos, Sebastian lo cuestiona, pero él siempre repite lo mismo. "Imagina que vamos perdiendo y que el tiempo que tenemos para alcanzar y vencer es nada más que unos minutos. Estamos cansados, las piernas comienzan a reclamar el esfuerzo realizado. Imagina que todo el trabajo de meses se termina justo ahora, cuando estamos perdiendo".

Sebastian no tenía que imaginarlo, lo había vivido cuando era su compañero de equipo en el Tottenham, años atrás habían tenido momentos así y en varias ocasiones, lo que pareciera un milagro se orquestaba y salían adelante. Jamás había sido un milagro, era trabajo de horas y horas organizando una sorpresa que nunca era la misma. Por eso se necesitó una sola mirada entre Greg y John para que el portero entendiera lo que debía hacer.

El escándalo fue extremo cuando vieron que John, en vez de despejar, salía jugando con el balón, su control del mismo era impresionante, Greg se había dedicado mucho a entrenarlo para que supiera cómo hacerlo sin que nadie llegara y se lo quitara a metros de la portería. Los delanteros fueron sorprendidos y John llegó a la media cancha casi sin que nadie le complicara el avance. Los jugadores contrarios bajaron, comenzaron a defender, pero John no buscó acercarse más y disparó a la portería con tal fuerza y velocidad que de haber tenido dos milímetros más de colocación no habría chocado contra el travesaño superior.

La gente se quedó en silencio y más aún porque la jugado no había finalizado. El balón no salió de la cancha, rebotó y cayó a los pies de un jugador que tuvo la suficiente presencia para controlarlo, para no chutar simplemente, de haberlo hecho así la inercia del balón lo habría llevado a salir finalmente del terreno de juego. Pero no fue así, sabía que los juegadores rivales aun estaban sorprendidos por el remate de John, así que sé dio un segundo para recibir el esférico, calcular la fuerza necesaria y hacerlo.

El balón volvió a cruzar el área con una fuerza extrema que lo hizo viajar de nuevo más rápido que las reacciones de los defensas. Aunque uno si intentó saltar, se quedó muy retrasado en su movimiento. Además de todo, el portero había saltado con el disparo de John y aun no se recuperaba del todo de la impresión de semejante jugada. Por lo tanto, nadie pudo detenerlo, sólo les quedó presenciar la manera en que una jugada creada para sorprender, cumplía con su propósito.

Sebastian fue el primero en reaccionar, se tapó la boca con las manos un segundo antes de que se silbara el gol y el estadio estallara de nuevo en un júbilo inmenso. Los chicos estuvieron encima de George cuando por fin entendieron que el único que en los entrenamientos no podía rematar los tiros al travesaño de John, era justamente el que había realizado la jugada.

El árbitro les pidió reanudar el juego, sólo quedaba una cosa más, el portero rival le dio un sencillo pase a uno de sus compañeros y fue todo. El estadio entero comenzó a saltar, así se sentía, el movimiento naciendo de todos lados y los gritos, eran tan grandes que los dejaba sordos. Ellos unidos en un abrazo compartiendo sentimientos que no se expresaban de ninguna otra manera.

* * *

No he muerto.

Gracias por leer, si olvidaron todo lo anterior, espero hayan leído todo de nuevo .. jajaja

No, una disculpa enorme, pero he estado muy abrumada por mis estudios y pues, tengo poco tiempo libre.

Un enorme agradecimiento a Terry por ayudarme a darle forma a este partido y a mi prima Lady Amora por leerlo y considerarlo bueno jeje.

¿Comentarios?


	16. Reality is the worst thing

**FRL: BATTLEFIELD**

**16: Reality is the worst thing**

_**ADVERTENCIA: Desarrolle una situación en esta parte de la historia, si se dieron cuenta de la misma, sabrán que su culminación no puede ser buena. Así que describo esa culminación y no es agradable. La escena está marcada con letra cursiva antes y después, si se la quieren saltar entenderán de todos modos con lo que sucede a continuación.**_

* * *

**Domingo 15 de mayo 2016**

**Estadio Falmer**

**Brighton**

**20:30 horas**

Había sido un shock. Al escuchar el silbato anunciando el final del juego y saber que el marcador les favorecía ninguno de ellos supo cómo reaccionar. Había terminado. Los dos goles de Sherlock, los dos de él. Los como diez tiros a gol que John había detenido de manera espectacular. Era el final, no había más, casi un año de trabajo y era todo.

Aquí terminaba.

Miró a Terry que era la persona más cercana a él en el momento y también parecía necesitar un momento para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Recordó la mirada que compartió con Wayne al ganar del Mundial, era como aquella, una que rezumaba incredulidad y que buscaba convertirse en alegría desbordada.

¿De verdad habían logrado sacar a un equipo de la ruina y llevarlo a la Liga Premier?

Los gritos de la gente lo sacaron de estado de ensoñación donde la realidad se combinaba con los recuerdos, de los que fueron sus compañeros, de quien fue su mejor amigo. Era impresionante la manera en que la gente estaba cantando, como los apoyaban, como parecían estar a punto de volcarse sobre de ellos para celebrarlos.

Muchos dirían que era una tontería pero no lo era, el amor por un equipo de fútbol, el honor de las personas y el orgullo que sentían por su ciudad. Era algo incomparable, algo que lo haría salir del estadio y caminar con la cabeza en alto todo el camino a casa. Vestirían el jersey del equipo y se sentirían parte de la victoria.

Para Greg lo eran. Así como ellos habían jugado cada partido, la gente había apoyado cada uno. Al principio lo habrán hecho por razones diversas, pero al final, estaban ahí porque creían en ellos, en que podrían salvar su equipo y ponerlo muy en alto.

Respiró profundo y se sorprendió de la frescura del aire. Así olía el triunfo, era muy ligero, te permitía despegar tus pies de la tierra e imaginar que el cielo estaba un poco más cerca y eras capaz de tocarlo.

-Felicidades –el capitán del equipo contrario le ofrecía su mano y aunque se sentía decepcionado, parecía extrañamente complacido.- Ha sido un honor jugar contra ti.

-Lo mismo digo –respondió y aquella era una de las conversaciones más largas que había tenido con alguien de un equipo rival que no conociera previamente.- Ha sido un juego estupendo.

-¿Cambiamos?

Aquello era tradición y por supuesto que lo haría. Se quitó el jersey y lo entregó al otro jugador, recibiendo a cambio el de él, se lo puso de inmediato y volvió a estrechar su mano. Esa era la parte que le gustaba, el poder jugar a muerte y después, una vez que había terminado, poder acercarte a la persona con la que habías competido y compartir un momento así.

Después de eso se habían descontrolado un poco, recibió un abrazo de oso de Roman que lo había levantado del suelo, después Mitch, Erik, Ethan llegaron para aplastarlo de la misma manera. George y Terry estaban tirados en el pasto, John y Sherlock debajo de la portería parecían concentrados en encontrar algo dentro de sus ojos. MIka y Dane estaban sentados al centro del campo, mirando todo como si fuera el espectáculo más grandioso de todos los tiempos.

Llegó Sebastian y fue absorbido por la maraña de brazos, Joe lo sacó de en medio de todos para compartir un momento que sabía a pasado. Ese abrazo ya se lo había dado antes, esa felicidad ya la había probado. Sin embargo esto era nuevo, el camino que habían recorrido, de no tener nada a tener ahora la puerta abierta para tenerlo todo. Para Joe había significado encontrar a alguien tan talentoso que a pesar de sus limitaciones de estatura, era capaz de ser el más brillante de todos.

Nunca se lo dijo pero Greg sabía que Joe Hart tenía a John Watson debajo de su ala y que no iba a descansar hasta verlo convertido en el mejor portero de Inglaterra, de Europa y del mundo. Lo sabía porque era así mismo como se sentía con Sherlock. El mundo entero tendría que mirarlo a él y darse cuenta de la fuerza y talento que tenía el chico. Ya lo hacían, hablaban de él, pero tenía que lograr que estuviera en la cima.

Caminó hasta la portería e interrumpió a los dos chicos, los apretó contra su cuerpo. Aquello había iniciado de una manera extraña, saliendo de su cascarón para ir a luchar por su hermano, encontrando de nuevo al hombre del que siempre había estado enamorado, siguiendo a Sherlock al estadio.

Un día de su vida había logrado cambiarla por completo. Igual como aquel día donde perdió tanto y pensó que lo perdería todo. Y ahí habían estado los Holmes para demostrarle que siempre habría un motivo, una razón que de verdad valiera la pena, algo tan precioso que no podrías hacer otra cosa más que luchar. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba llorando lo abrazaron de vuelta, estos dos, Mycroft, sus hermanos, cada uno de los chicos del equipo; ellos, eran su familia, su hermosa familia.

Los amaba con todo el corazón.

-¡Greg!

El primero de los reporteros le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros en un gesto familiar, estaba casi seguro de que lo había visto muchas veces y por lo tanto se comportaba así con él, además de que era un hombre mayor y de complexión gruesa.

-Stephen Hay, BBC Sports –le dijo moviendo el micrófono para que lo viera.- Felicidades, has llevado a tu equipo a la Liga Premier.

-Muchas gracias, pero no he sido sólo yo. –El hombre comenzó a reír aunque aquello no era gracioso para él, todo el tiempo que llevaban jugando y los resultados obtenidos, debía ser más que suficiente para demostrarle a la gente que el equipo no era una persona.

-Calma Greg, sé lo mucho que defiendes el trabajo de tú equipo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ellos –miró a su alrededor, la cancha estaba llena de reporteros, no sólo era él quien estaba siendo entrevistado, Sherlock tenía a dos reporteros encima y lo mismo pasaba con John, Terry estaba en la misma situación y le parecía que los demás igual recibían atención. Para su gran sorpresa George se estaba desenvolviendo excelentemente con los reporteros, eso lo hizo sonreír.- Ascendimos, nadie lo hubiera pensado, fue un resultado por el que trabajamos pero aun así se siente como si estuviera soñando.

-Sabíamos que lo lograrían.

-Pues yo dudé cuando nos enganchamos en las tres derrotas consecutivas –respondió, se talló la boca con la mano derecha como un gesto nervioso, recordaba aquellos días y como lograron recuperarse al volver a ganar, les cambió el ánimo por completo.

-Ganaron los partidos importantes.

-¡Como este! –Greg comenzó a reírse, la gente no había dejado de gritar, era espectacular la muestra de cariño y no era para menos. Ellos les habían dado su equipo de vuelta.

-Greg, en la Premier, ¿seguirás jugando con el Brighton?

Concentró toda su atención en el comentarista de deportes, ese que llevaba años cubriendo los partidos y realizando un análisis de los mismos en un programa por la noche. Seguro nada más quería tantear el terreno ante la ola de rumores que decían que regresaría a su anterior equipo nada más hubiera cumplido el compromiso con el Brighton. No era un secreto que el contrato de todos era por una temporada.

-Si renuevan mi contrato por supuesto –respondió con sinceridad, era conversación aun no la tenían con Irene, la habían aplazado para después del último partido.

-¿No regresarías al ManU?

-No.

Después de esa respuesta se despidió, fue interceptado por otras dos cadenas de televisión y respondió casi las mismas preguntas antes de lograr llegar al pasillo a los vestidores. Fue casi como refugiarse. Antes de ir a reunirse con los demás se quedó parado un momento, tan sólo necesitaba un minuto, respirar y repetirse que esta victoria era eso y ya. No el preludio de algo terrible.

Además tenían que regresar para la ceremonia donde les entregaría la copa, esa que significaba todo, por la que había trabajado hasta el cansancio, dejando atrás todos los problemas y todas las inseguridades. La que literalmente había salvado su vida, la que le había motivos y razones para salir de su encierro voluntario.

Entró a los vestidores y justo antes de que todos saltaran de nuevo en medio de gritos y exclamaciones pudo observarlos como la primera vez. Sherlock, como esa fuerza que lo atrajo y lo hizo regresar a una cancha. John, como esa determinación que lo haría siempre ser el mejor aunque todos dudaran de él.

Terry, con esa tremenda confianza que podía depositar en él sin siquiera pensarlo. George, con esa inocencia por el juego, con esa naturalidad. Mitch con la alegría oculta detrás de un exterior oscuro, tan sólo buscando el momento de mostrarse. Erick y la serenidad que se escondía detrás del silencio, evaluando siempre a todos en todo momento.

Ethan y la experiencia de haber recorrido un camino distinto al que había soñado, viviendo ahora el sueño. Roman con la emoción de jugar sin preocuparse por si había un futuro o no. Mika con la libertad de decidir hacer algo por él y Dane con el amor de compartir cada segundo de la vida de otra persona.

-Felicidades Campeones.

La sensación es tan abrumadora que es complicado concentrarse en algo más que no sea caminar correctamente para evitar caerte. Los gritos ensordecen, las luces no te dejan ver mucho más allá, sobre todo cuando casi había caído la noche y los reporteros frente a ellos usaban esa clase de flashes que te deslumbraban completamente por minutos.

Subió al pequeño estrado que habían habilitado en la cancha y recibió la copa de manos de un representante de la liga y su medalla por parte del patrocinador, Sky Bet. Era algo que se repetía en cada torneo del mundo, una copa y una medalla, sólo que se quedó muy quieto sin hacer nada una vez que sintió el peso de los dos objetos.

Tal vez sólo era su imaginación, pero creyó que la gente a su alrededor entendían lo que pasaba por su cabeza justo en ese momento. Detrás de él estaba Sherlock, este puso su mano en su hombro y la presión que ejerció fue la justa para mantenerlo ahí, en la realidad, en vez de concentrarse en sus recuerdos y en el hecho de que al darse la vuelta no vería a Wayne, no vería a ninguno de los demás.

Esto era Brighton.

Esto era Brighton.

_Esto no era Brasil. _

Fue capaz por fin de voltear y sostener la copa con sus dos manos y elevarla para ofrecerla a las personas. Cada equipo de cada ciudad se debe a sus personas, sin ellas no eran nada, ellos podían probarlo con la desesperada situación que había vivido el Brighton. Pobres resultados, estadios vacíos, el inminente descenso. Y sin embargo ahora el estadio estaba lleno, la gente gritaba y sentía que esa copa la llevarían a casa.

Después de eso se descontrolaron por completo, como era necesario. Se sacaron fotos cada uno con la copa y posaron en el estrado, con la manta que rezaba que eran campeones. Fue extraño ver a los otros integrantes del equipo festejar, no solía pensar en ellos pero no podía negar que estaban disponibles si eran necesarios y lo fueron en varias ocasiones. Desde el inicio, al escoger a cada uno de sus diez compañeros supo que no podían ser reemplazados, que lo haría todo con ellos y por lo mismo, pedía que ninguno se lesionara de gravedad, porque sin su presencia las cosas no eran sencillas.

Pero cuando abandonó todo para ir con Mycroft a Japón pudieron ganar esos dos partidos sin él, le demostraron a él, a la crítica especializada, a los fanáticos y a ellos mismos, que eran capaces de cualquier cosa y no estaban limitados a su presencia. Sin embargo, para él si eran irremplazables, no se imaginaba un equipo sin ellos, sin cada uno de ellos y esperaba que todos pudieran dar el salto a la Premier.

Porque sería diferente, nada parecido a la liga y al torneo que habían jugado y ganado.

La segunda vez que regresaron a los vestidores era una fiesta. Ahí estaba la gente que los había apoyado desde siempre, Gail, Gavin y Anthea, aquellos que habían soportado la peor parte de todo lo sucedido, los que habían estado no sólo para el equipo sino en aquellos días donde no existía el equipo y sus vidas casi se salieron de control. Estaba seguro de que las cosas pasaban por algo, tal vez a veces era complicado de ver, pero ahora que estaban ahí, sabía que no era casualidad que el amor de su vida y su hermano compartieran la misma genialidad por las matemáticas.

Abrazó a los tres juntos y ellos se quejaron al verse aplastados, no le importó en lo más mínimo, apretó aún más hasta que comenzaron a reír. Les murmuró un gracias que estaba seguro de que habían escuchado, Anthea se secó un par de lágrimas y su hermana estaba llorando abiertamente sin poderse controlar.

Un poco más allá estaba el amor de su vida. La persona que era una constante en su existencia, esa sin la que no podría existir. Sonrió y todo lo demás se volvió un poco gris, lo más importante era el rojo del cabello de Mycroft, su piel pálida y pecosa, sus brillantes ojos azules.

Tal vez había soltado a los tres y se había lanzado para abrazar a su novio, el punto era que estaba sobre de él y lo besaba como si fuera la primera vez, como si acabara de darle un balonazo en la cara a Victor Trevor por querer robarle la atención de su genio pelirrojo. Lo besaba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, en la sala de Urgencias, visiblemente preocupado por su hermano, maravilloso con toda aquella seriedad pese a su edad.

Lo besaba como si fuera esa primera vez que se atrevió a marcar al número telefónico que llevaba años repitiendo y dejó ese mensaje que esperó llegara a su destino. Como si fuera esa vez primera que lo tocó para evitar que cayera de las escaleras, cuando deseaba quedarse a su lado, ir con él a dónde quisiera llevarlo.

Las cosas pasaban por algo, Mycroft siempre fue la promesa, la razón por la que sabía era imposible detenerse, en lo que pensaba cuando sus piernas dolían y perdía el aliento. Lo que lo hizo ser el mejor en todo, el mejor novato, el mejor debut en la Liga Premier, el mejor goleador, el mejor delantero, el mejor capitán. El campeón del mundo. Todo para sentir que era alguien que podía tomar de la mano a este hombre que ahora se perdía en sus brazos.

Seguramente fue su imaginación que lo llevó a pensar que todos los miraban porque un segundo después cuando se separó un poco de su novio, todos se ocupaban en sus propios abrazos y celebraciones. La familia de Mitch, el padre y hermanos de Ethan, la hermana de Roman, la madre de Erick, los padres y hermana de Dane.

La madre de Sherlock, Molly, Mike y para su inmensa sorpresa, Harry Watson. John estaba desecho sobre de ella, la chica se veía bastante bien, mucho mejor que la vez anterior, aunque tenía que permanecer sentada y John parecía tener cuidado al abrazarla a pesar de que lo hacía con fuerza. Ahí también estaba Marcus, quien había pasado de reportero a mejor amigo de Terry y quien era su apoyo ahora que su familia había decidido que era más importante apoyar al equipo y no a su hijo.

Entre toda la confusión alguien más entró al vestidor. George se percató de su presencia de inmediato y a punto estuvo de saltar para atrás y buscar dónde esconderse. En vez de eso corrió directo a las puertas, golpeando con su hombro a las dos personas que entraron y salió sin importarle nada. Greg salió detrás de él y le gritó para que se detuviera. El chico lo hizo cerca de la entrada que va a los palcos, pero no se dio vuelta. Había alguien ahí. Todo había pasado tan rápido que algo que olvidó fue quitar los nombres de los padres de George de la gente autorizada para estar ahí.

Pero sobretodo, quitar el nombre de Austin de esa lista, aunque no pensó que se presentaría, mucho menos pensó que George hiciera lo que hizo a continuación. Porque era imposible, no después de lo vivido en su casa, de lo que pudo suceder.

George se fue con él.

No lo podía creer, corrió detrás de ellos, pero para cuando llegó a los palcos no había nadie ahí, tendría que buscarlo en todas las salidas y eso era imposible, la gente estaría agolpada afuera, en las calles, en todos lados. No podría dar un solo paso sin verse sobrepasado por la euforia. Para cuando regresó los padres de George se habían ido y aunque todo lo demás seguía igual, no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que eso no debería haber sucedido, de que debió alcanzar al chico.

_LA SIGUIENTE ESCENA CONTIENE SITUACIONES VIOLENTAS Y ESTRESANTES_

**Playa de Brighton**

**23:30 horas**

-No hay nadie en la playa –el comentario estaba de más, habían bajado por la parte del acantilado, se suponía que debería haber policías ahí pero se había ido a ver la televisión al restaurante con terraza que estaba a una calle. Así que bajaron entre las rocas sin que nadie les dijera nada y caminaron sobre la arena, cerca de la estructura de madera del muelle. Estando ahí nadie los podía ver. Se sentaron un rato, estaba cansado, le dolían las piernas y el estrés de haber visto a sus padres comenzaba a diluirse.

Se sentía adormilado.

-¿Me perdonaste?

George miró a su amigo pero no le parecía apenado, más bien estaba sorprendido. Él también lo estaba, al verlo en el estadio tan sólo tomó su mano y le pidió que lo sacara de ahí. No quería ir con sus padres, no quería que Greg le dijera que aceptar su felicitación no era nada malo y que lo convenciera de regresar. Así que Austin lo sacó de ahí aprovechándose de su gran cuerpo y de que George era pequeño y delgado.

No lo había perdonado, pero algo dentro de él quería olvidar lo sucedido. No estaba bien, Greg había sido claro en el asunto de que debía denunciar a Austin aunque hubiera pasado ya tiempo del hecho. Sin embargo aquí estaba, mintiendo para no tener que explicar nada más.

-Sí.

Justo al decir esa palabra un calambre se apoderó de su pierna derecha, tal vez era demasiado frío vistiendo sólo los shorts del uniforme, su músculo se tensó dolorosamente y él se quejó ante este hecho. Austin se arrodilló frente de él y usó sus dedos para dar un masaje que fue disminuyendo la tensión y el dolor, George cerró los ojos y se olvidó de lo que pasaba, sólo trató de relajarse.

Los dedos de Austin subieron por su muslo y aprovechando que precisamente sólo vestía los shorts del uniforme y no un pants, lo acarició con total descaro. George abrió los ojos de golpe, su amigo se veía como la vez anterior, con una emoción reflejada en el rostro que a él le gritaba peligro. Trató de levantarse, pero en un segundo estaban en la misma situación que antes, lo aplastaba con su cuerpo, sujetaba sus muñecas y usaba su mano libre para acariciar su miembro por debajo de la ropa deportiva.

-No, por favor –suplicó de nuevo George y esta vez las cosas fueron diferentes, esta vez dejó de tocarlo y lo golpeó en la barbilla. Era la primera vez que recibía un golpe así, estaba seguro de que había perdido la consciencia porque había un espacio entre el momento del golpe y lo siguiente que recordaba. Austin estaba usando su mano para masturbarse, la cubría con su mano para lograr que se moviera de arriba abajo y en cosa de nada eyaculó sobre de él.

Al ver aquello vomitó. Tal vez fuera el hecho de hacerlo o de que lo hizo ensuciando a Austin en el proceso. No se puede decir que haya una razón o explicación, sin embargo, de pronto estaba enojado y George aterrorizado a tal grado que no podía gritar, su voz se había congelado en su garganta. Se levantó y comenzó a descargar patadas sobre su abdomen, una tras otra, cada vez más fuerte.

-George, contesta, ¿dónde estás? –fue el mensaje dejado en su correo de voz una vez que la llamada no fue respondida, uno que no podría escuchar.

Había tratado de alcanzar el teléfono, estaba ahí, tan cerca de su mano. Sonó muchas veces más, pero en ninguna de ellas pudo alcanzarlo, parecía que sus dedos iban a ser capaces de tocar la pantalla, pero no, era una ilusión.

La arena lastimaba su espalda, bajo el muelle era gruesa y había muchas piedras, pero después de unos minutos ya no lo sentía. El dolor de los golpes había sido extremo, las lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos y lo único que pudo hacer fue poner los brazos frente a su cara, aunque de poco sirvió cuando descargó patada tras patada sobre todo su cuerpo.

Después de un rato (segundos, minutos, no podía saber) no pudo defenderse más, sintió las grandes manos de Austin tomar su cabeza y el dolor al ser estrellada contra las piedras. Pensó que había quedado inconsciente y tal vez debió ser así, pero sólo era que no se podía mover. Tampoco podía respirar, dolía, sentía que cada vez menos aire entraba a sus pulmones y todo a su alrededor adquiría una tonalidad oscura.

Las luces del muelle se apagaban. El dolor se iba. El frío que de repente se le hizo intolerable ya no estaba. El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero ya no lo escuchaba más que como un leve zumbido, totalmente fuera de su realidad. Eso era todo, su último pensamiento era algo incomprensible, era una multitud de imágenes e ideas que se agolparon en un segundo.

Después de eso no hubo más.

_FIN DE LA ESCENA _

**Lunes 16 de mayo 2016**

**Casa Lestrade**

**02:00 horas**

-¿Nada?

Estaban todos juntos en la casa de Greg, el ambiente era de felicidad extrema y sus teléfonos no dejaban de sonar. Sin embargo, había visto a George irse con aquel chico, no entendía por qué razón lo hizo y no alcanzó a llamarlo para detenerlo.

Después de eso habían tardado lo que parecían años en salir del estadio, entrevistas una tras otra y una cantidad extraordinaria de autógrafos a los cientos de fans que los esperaron. Pero George no estaba ahí, había salido antes que ellos, se lo había llevado el tal Austin y era algo en lo que no podía dejar de pensar

Comenzó a llamarle a su celular, sin embargo, todas las llamadas se fueron al buzón. Le mandó mensajes, pero no parecía que los hubiera visto. Su hermana entró a la cocina donde estaba refugiado, tratando de obviar que los demás estaban celebrando en compañía de sus familias.

-Nada, sólo el buzón de voz que ya he saturado –respondió y dejó en la mesa su teléfono celular, ahora le parecía un armatoste inútil. De inmediato comenzó a sonar pero no era el número de George, era el de su madre. De entre todas las cosas que no quería hacer era hablar con ella, era muy posible que ella estuviera afuera de la casa y se había dado cuenta de que su llave no servía más y que tenía que pedir que le abrieran la puerta.

-No creo que debas preocuparte –comentó Gail mientras abría el refrigerador para sacar unas cervezas.- Es joven pero no tonto, seguro que debe estar bien.

Greg la miró y asintió aunque no sentía que fuera cierto. Recordaba la conversación con George, pero sobretodo, recordaba lo que Austin había estado a punto de hacer, lo que él evitó. Deberían haberlo denunciado a pesar de que el adolescente se negara, debería haber actuado de otra manera.

Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar con tranquilidad. No tendría que estar sucediendo nada, sin embargo le parecía extraño que hubiera ido con él después de lo que pasó unos días antes. Por Greg hubiera sido perfecto que nunca se volvieran a ver, pero no podía obligar a que George hiciera algo en contra de su voluntad.

-Greg.

Mycroft estaba en la cocina y se acercó con mucho cuidado hasta poderlo abrazar por la espalda. Greg simplemente se dejó hacer, la tensión del día era mucha, ganar el juego más complicado de todos, lograr ascender el equipo, la celebración. Todo era abrumador y aunque había tenido triunfos mayores, esta vez se sentía como si valiera mil veces más.

-¿Estás bien?

La voz de su novio era sólo un murmullo, sus palabras contra la piel de su cuello. Esa cercanía era perfecta, la quería siempre, ahora y dentro de muchos años. Se recargó sobre de él y sintió sus brazos apretarse contra su cuerpo, no se lo había dicho pero el tiempo lejos de él fue muy duro, por fortuna tenía mucho en lo que ocuparse o se habría vuelto loco, más aún con el hecho de que pasaron demasiados días peleados.

-No encuentro a George.

La respuesta era tonta, después de todo el chico podía tomar decisiones por sí mismo, si quería irse con alguien, podía hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que su abrupta salida había tenido mucho que ver con la presencia de sus padres en el estadio y que se les permitió el paso a los vestidores. Habían sido educados, los felicitaron, pero en el instante en que George los vio una multitud de emociones pasaron por su rostro hasta que decidió salir de ahí.

Fue una coincidencia que Austin estuviera presente. Justo en ese momento.

-Yo creo que vendrá en algún momento de la noche.

Mycroft parecía tener un argumento válido, no se iba a fugar de su casa, estaba contento ahí o por lo menos eso pensaba él. Sólo que estaba el incidente del otro día, algo que no le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a su novio.

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo y la incredulidad en su voz era evidente, Mycroft lo giró para poder ver su rostro, torció la boca cuando lo que encontró no fue de su agrado.

-Dime

Estaba reacio a hacerlo, parecía algo demasiado personal y que él sólo estaba involucrado de manera incidental; sin embargo, quería compartirlo con él, tal vez le ayudaría a ver las cosas de otra manera. Para él, todo el asunto de George, estaba oscureciendo la felicidad que se suponía debía sentir al haber logrado el pase a la Premier.

Su teléfono sonó justo cuando iba abrir la boca para contarle todo a Mycroft, miró la pantalla esperando ver el número de George pero no era. Sin embargo contestó arriesgándose a haber tomado la llamada de un periodista o peor aún, de su madre desde otro número.

-¿Gregory Lestrade? –Preguntó una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

-Él habla. –Respondió poniéndose muy serio, algo en la voz de ella le decía que la llamada no tenía nada que ver con el equipo.

-Su nombre y número aparecen como contacto de emergencia en los registros escolares de George Knight.

Su mano empezó a temblar, aquello estaba mal, uno no recibía ese tipo de llamadas por nada bueno. Mycroft notó la tensión y pareció que lo sostenía, tal vez le habían fallado las fuerzas de sus piernas y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

-Así es, también es mi dirección la que se encuentra en los registros. –Dijo tratando de mantener la calma, tal vez simplemente lo habían arrestado y por su edad buscaban a sus representantes legales y lo habían encontrado a él.

-Necesitamos que venga a la estación, está cerca…

-De los Jardines Victoria, lo sé –Greg interrumpió a la mujer porque no le decía la razón por la que necesitaba que fuera.- ¿George está bien?

-Necesitamos que venga señor Lestrade.

-Voy para allá.

Deslizó el teléfono de vuelta a la bolsa de su pantalón y le dedicó una mirada asustada a Mycroft, no necesitaba decir nada, con eso lo sabía todo. Greg intentó no cruzarse con nadie, pero el salón estaba justo ahí, por más que quiso pasar desapercibido fue interceptado por Sherlock.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Le preguntó de inmediato al ver su expresión, desvió su atención a su hermano por un segundo, pero regresó de nuevo a Greg.- Vas a la estación de policía, acaban de llamar, sin embargo, no estás seguro de la razón por la cual lo han hecho.

-Sherlock –murmuró Greg y la desesperación por saber lo que había pasado lo hicieron quedarse sin palabras.

-Quédense aquí, les informaremos lo que nos digan –Mycroft le dio un pequeño empujón a Greg para que reanudara la marcha, salieron sin ningún problema y al llegar a la entrada del fraccionamiento dónde vivía, lo obligó a tomar un taxi.- La gente sigue celebrando, si te ven en la calle jamás llegaremos.

Bajaron por la calle Richmond y encontraron ligero tráfico, más que nada las personas caminaban en dirección al muelle donde la música se escuchaba a todo volumen. Deberían estar ahí, sería lo correcto, celebrar, no ir a toda prisa a la estación de policía. La mano de Mycroft cubrió la suya y por un momento, antes de sentir que lo reconfortaba, lo asustó.

Entraron en el edificio de dos pisos, la luz blanca que iluminaba se le hizo fría, la ansiedad estaba haciendo presa de él y de no ser por Mycroft tal vez se hubiera derrumbado. La oficial que estaba en el mostrador le sonrió y pareció que quería decir algo, pero se contuvo con mucho profesionalismo.

-Me llamaron…

-Sí, espere a que la sargento Nichols venga, ella le dará toda la información. –La chica volvió a sonreír pero él de inmediato se volteó hacia Mycroft. Todo esto amenazaba con sobrepasarlo, porque no tenía idea de qué era lo que pasaba y quería una respuesta ya.

La sargento Nichols apareció por un pasillo y sólo tuvo que caminar unos cuantos pasos para estar frente de ellos. La escuchó hablar, le preguntó su nombre y le pidió una identificación, la oficial del mostrador pareció burlarse, pero de inmediato se ocupó con su computadora. Greg le entregó su licencia de conducir y la sargento pareció conforme.

Los hizo sentar en una oficina y cada minuto que pasaba era peor. Ella se sentó a su lado en una silla, y Greg lo único que quería era gritarle, esto era una tortura.

-No sé cómo decirlo para que sea adecuado, –ella lo miró con atención y él no pudo más que prepararse para lo peor- pero George Knight fue encontrado muerto hace dos horas bajo el muelle.

Estaba oyendo y al mismo tiempo no lo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo supo que la policía había cercado el muelle desde temprano esperando que tal vez hubiera una gran celebración, por lo que prohibieron usar la playa para festejar. Sin embargo, un grupo de chicos consiguió bajar y fueron los que lo encontraron.

-En estos casos se pediría que algún familiar lo identificara pero al entrar a los registros escolares es su nombre el que aparece legalmente para cualquier trámite o información.

-George estaba emancipado de su familia desde el año pasado –Mycroft respondió porque Greg no podía, apretó su mano para decirle que él estaba ahí, que contaba con su apoyo.- Sin embargo tal vez lo conveniente sea llamar a su madre…

-¡No!

Se puso de pie de inmediato. No, no lo haría, todo esto había sucedido porque sus padres fueron al estadio y estuvieron en los vestidores, él no estaba listo para verlos y por eso mismo, aceptó irse con el tipo ese a quien jamás debió de volver a ver.

-Lo haré, dígame qué hacer.

La sargento asintió y le pidió que lo acompañara, Mycroft permaneció en la oficina, se miraron por el cristal hasta que tuvo que caminar detrás de la oficial. Era un pasillo largo, atravesaron dos puertas y al final, justo cuando comenzó a sentir frío el ambiente, entraron a una habitación con mesas de metal. Sólo una estaba ocupada.

-Nuestras instalaciones no son las mejores –dijo ella a modo de disculpa- esto debería hacerse a través de un cristal para evitar el contacto directo.

-No pasa nada.

-Muy bien señor Lestrade –ella lo miraba preocupada, Greg no quería pensar en la cara que tenía ahora, sólo podía concentrarse en el latir de su corazón y en como su cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallar.- Lily, ¿podrías descubrir su cara?

El rostro de George se veía tan tranquilo, apenas rasguñado, un moretón debajo de la barbilla y era todo. Parecía dormido. Había escuchado esa comparación alguna vez, tal vez en un libro o una película, no tenía idea. Ahora lo pensaba y por un segundo estuvo a punto de decirle que despertara, que no podía estar jugando de esa manera, que tenían una fiesta que protagonizar.

Se echó a llorar, las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos y se desbordaron por sus mejillas, una especie de gemido salió de su boca, parecía que lo había herido y estaba sufriendo. Lo estaba. Se agarró de la orilla de la mesa metálica y apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Si estaba soñando era momento de despertar, ahora, no quería ver esto nunca más. No, George no podía estar muerto y frente de él, acostado en una estúpida morgue en la estación de policía de su ciudad.

-Señor Lestrade…

-Es George –dijo con media voz antes de volver a agachar la cabeza porque no podía verlo, se veía tranquilo y sin embargo, algo dentro de él sabía que su muerte no había tenido nada de pacífica.- Es George…

-Muy bien –la sargento Nichols sacó su celular pero, antes de usarlo lo miró de nuevo, parecía más preocupada aun que al inicio.- Será mejor que salgamos…

-No. –Greg no quería hacer eso, no deseaba saber más aunque tenía que hacerlo.- Quiero que aquí, frente a su cuerpo, me diga lo que le pasó.

-No es necesario que lo hagamos aquí y no quiero abrumarlo con los detalles.

-¡Aquí, ahora!

La sargento Nichols no se inmutó con el grito, seguramente estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo Greg tuvo que tratar de serenarse porque de otra manera se iba a derrumbar, de hecho era un milagro que no hubiera sucedido aun.

-Una serie de traumas contundentes en tórax y abdomen, al parecer fueron realizados con los puños y los pies, no hay huellas del uso de alguna otra arma. La persona que lo hizo parece tener mucha fuerza; además de que el señor Knight era de constitución muy ligera, sin embargo, para justificar las múltiples fracturas costales y la fractura en fémur sólo podemos suponer que el perpetrador es realmente fuerte.

La patóloga, Lily como la había llamado la sargento, levantó un poco la sábana y fue obvio los grandes moretones que su cuerpo mostraba.

-Hay desgarro de hígado y páncreas, lo dos pulmones fueron perforados por las costillas, con esto sólo podemos hablar de una hemorragia masiva que es lo que se ha determinado como causa de muerte.

Greg se fijó en sus brazos, había una fractura expuesta en el derecho.

-Se protegió la cara, tal vez el primer golpe fue en el mentón.

Greg cerró los ojos de nuevo, aquello no se iba a borrar de su mente jamás.

-¿Sólo fue una persona? –Preguntó y su voz sonó extraña, alejada de sí mismo.

-Es lo que estamos por determinar, pero la evaluación inicial parece indicarlo. –La sargento respondió y estaba muy cerca de él, seguramente su aspecto había desmejorado al escuchar aquello.

-Gracias –le dijo a la patóloga y la miró por unos segundos, ella asintió y no dijo nada más. Greg logró salir de la pequeña morgue antes de caer en el pasillo. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y tenía muchas ganas de vomitar. Esto se sentía al estar del otro lado, al recibir la noticia de que alguien querido no estaba más, que había muerto.

Era horrible.

* * *

_Gracias por seguir leyendo, aun falta un poco más para el final._

_¿Comentarios?_


	17. I just want to close my mind

**Lunes 16 de mayo 2016**

**Estación de Policía de Brighton**

**03:30 horas**

Mycroft vio como la sargento Nichols corrió a la recepción gritando. Eso no estaba para nada bien. Salió al pasillo, pero los oficiales no le permitieron pasar, de repente estaban todos ahí formando una barrera que lo mantuvo dentro de la oficina.

-¿Quién está de guardia? –gritó ella y la oficial del mostrador consultó su computadora.

-O'Conell –dijo y de inmediato usó su radio para llamar a alguien. Doctor O'Conell alcanzó a escuchar y eso le preocupó en extremo. Pasaron tal vez dos minutos cuando un hombre pelirrojo pasó corriendo frente de él, vestía una bata blanca. Eso estaba muy mal, lo que fuera que estuviera pasando tenía que ver con Greg y no le agradaba no saber.

-¡Sargento!

Ella lo miró y pareció recordar su presencia en el lugar. Se acercó, lo cual fue una fortuna porque no habría tenido paciencia para esperar ahí sin saber nada.

-Lo siento, pero el señor Lestrade perdió el conocimiento tras la identificación positiva. -Mycroft no sabía cómo tomar esas palabras, ¿qué había visto Gregory para que eso sucediera?- El médico en turno lo está atendiendo, no se preocupe.

Después de eso fueron llegando personas. Los primeros fueron Gail, Gavin, Anthea, Ethan, Sherlock y John. Le había mandado un mensaje a Gavin y en respuesta recibió un "vamos para allá". Los dejaron entrar a la oficina de la sargento. Ninguno dijo nada, parecían estar en estado de shock y más aún después de saber que Gregory había tenido una reacción al ver el cuerpo de George.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que Mika, Dane, Terry y Marcus aparecieran en la puerta. Mika estaba llorando sin poderlo controlar, sus sollozos eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Marcus usaba su celular, se levantó para consultar algo en la pantalla y fue obvio para Mycroft que algo le causó un horror tremendo. Iba a preguntar qué era porque no lo podía interpretar cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Mitch, Roman y Erick estaban ahí, Joe y Sebastian los seguían. Para culminar estaba Irene quien por primera vez en la vida parecía alterada y no osó pronunciar palabra. Estaban juntos, perfecto, ahora quería saber lo que había pasado con Gregory y entonces prepararse para enfrentar lo que fuera.

-Te pegaste muy duro en la cabeza.

La voz venía de algún lugar, frente de él tal vez, pero no estaba seguro. Abrió los ojos y tuvo que parpadear muchas veces para enfocar.

-Calma, no intentes levantarte –le dijo la voz y de inmediato la persona que le hablaba estaba sobre de él revisándolo con una lámpara que lo encegueció.- Perdón, estaba checando tus reflejos pupilares.

-¿Tengo que ir al hospital?

-No, tenemos un escáner y no tienes fracturas ni el cerebro hinchado ni ninguna cosa horrible –respondió, por un momento el tono ligero de su manera de hablar le sorprendió, pero al mirarlo sin estar desubicado o deslumbrado, comprendió que estaba frente a una de esas personas que siempre están alegres, en cualquier situación.- Pero si tienes nauseas o mareos sería bueno que te volvieron a revisar en Urgencias.

-¿Me puedo levantar?

-Claro, te ayudo –el médico estuvo a su lado de nuevo en un parpadeo, lo tomó de la espalda y lo levantó con cuidado.- Mi turno en Urgencias es por la mañana, si me buscas entre 6 de la mañana y tres de la tarde seguro me encuentras, en el Hospital General de Brighton, no es el más lujoso, pero puedo ofrecerte todos mis conocimientos.

Greg tuvo que sonreír, este hombre parecía desparramar alegría. Además de que fuera de toda probabilidad, era pelirrojo, el tono casi igual al de Mycroft.

-Gracias, doctor…

-O'Conell, Donovan O'Conell –le dijo ofreciéndole su mano, Greg la tomó sin pensarlo.- Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Lestrade, pese a la situación.

-Es usted…. –Greg cerró los ojos un momento, estaba casi seguro de que había escuchado su nombre antes.

-Soy amigo de Ethan y una vez revisé a Sherlock tras una lesión en un juego y también a John–recordó el médico expresándose de la manera más natural.- Ethan me invitaba a los entrenamientos y a los juegos, pero mi trabajo me impide acceder en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

-Por supuesto –respondió Greg, de repente tuvo la necesidad de sujetarse a la mesa de exploración en la que estaba sentado, pero no era nada, sólo un mareo pasajero.

-Bueno, me tengo que retirar, le diré a la sargento Nichols que no hubo consecuencias por la caída y lo dejará regresar con su familia.

-Gracias.

Estaba ya de pie en el centro de la habitación cuando la mujer policía fue por él, imaginaba qué diría al estar en presencia de los demás. La sargento Nichols lo acompañó de regreso, había muchos policías, muchos más que los que estaban cuando llegaron.

Para su horror en la oficina no estaba sólo Mycroft, estaban todos. Este era un momento de esos en los que quería estar solo, poder encerrarse y volver a llorar por el chico que había partido, el chico que habían perdido. No quería estar con ellos, pero no podía evitarlo.

Respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta, de inmediato Mycroft estaba a su lado, se sintió protegido y al mismo tiempo, todo era conocido, toda esta desgracia, el desgarrador sentimiento de haber perdido otra parte de su alma.

-Terry –murmuró Marcus- necesito que veas algo.

Se quedaron es una esquina, nadie les estaba haciendo caso, Greg había contado ciertas cosas de lo que vio, de lo que dijo la patóloga, pero se había puesto a llorar y aun trataba de controlarse. Mycroft le había dado a la sargento el número de los padres de George y en algún momento los vieron pasar, pero no supieron más.

-¿Qué pasa?

Marcus titubeó. Terry parecía estar aguantando bien todo lo sucedido, pero había un ligero temblor en sus manos que le preocupaba.

-Esto.

Le entregó su celular, estaba en un portal de noticias, uno no de muy buena reputación. Habían colgado un vídeo con la historia de George, lo cual no era de extrañarse, que a esta hora se supiera. A Marcus lo habían llamado de la su revista y tuvo que escribir una pequeña nota, lo hizo cuando fue al baño para que los demás no se dieran cuenta. Pero había sido muy concreto, había escrito que toda la información aún no estaba disponible para el público y que era una investigación abierta.

Sin embargo, había gente que no tenía escrúpulos y eso lo probaba el hecho de que el vídeo contenía dos fotografías del cuerpo sin vida de George, se veía los golpes en su tórax y la fractura de su brazo. Ambas fotos habían sido tomadas para que también se viera su rostro, muchos acusaban al sitio de haber alterado las imágenes pero no, según lo que había contado Greg, las fotos eran reales.

-¿Quién hizo esto? –Terry le devolvió el celular, casi se lo aventó, el desagrado en su rostro fue evidente y tuvo que mirar a la pared para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta.

-Alguien de la estación eso es seguro, por la calidad de las mismas podrían haber sido tomadas con un celular. –Marcus odiaba tener que pausar el vídeo para ver las imágenes de nuevo, parecían pixeleadas y por eso mismo es que muchos dudaban de su autenticidad.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Sí, hablaré con mis conocidos, trataré de que borren el vídeo.

Marcus no esperaba que Terry lo abrazara, pero más que nada era por que buscaba apoyo, porque sentía que pese a ser quien era, un médico, no estaba preparado para enfrentar el hecho de que uno de sus amigos había muerto. Que había sido asesinado. Que había sufrido al morir.

Los primeros gritos de la madre de George fueron duros de escuchar. No se lamentaba por su muerte sino que buscaba encontrar al culpable. Gritó afuera de la oficina, los policías no le permitieron el acceso a la misma. Sin embargo la podían escuchar perfectamente.

Es su culpa, decía.

Repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, ustedes mataron a mi hijo, por su culpa está muerto. Era sólo un niño y ustedes lo pervirtieron.

Cada palabra calaba hondo en el corazón de todos, sin embargo Greg terminó oculto tras Mycroft, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho. De verdad quería irse y estar solo, quería regresar el tiempo a ese día en su vida cuando decidió jugar fútbol y no hacerlo. No quería lo que había logrado, ser campeón con el ManU, ser campeón del mundo, haber sacado un equipo de la nada y llevarlo a la Premier.

No quería nada.

Quería ser un tonto alocado que gustaba de las patinetas, quería ir a la universidad y sacar malas calificaciones. Quería buscar a Mycroft y…

Justo ahora no estaba seguro de que si quería buscar a Mycroft. Por un momento pensó que todo esto era una tragedia esperando suceder, que la siguiente herida de su corazón sería cuando perdiera a Mycroft. Porque dejara de amarlo, porque muriera, porque lo abandonara.

Era idiota y lo sabía, pero en su cabeza todo estaba demasiado revuelto como para pensar coherentemente.

-La fuente es oficial, es lo único que te puedo decir.

La voz de su único contacto en el portal de noticias se le hacía tan impersonal que dudó conocerlo por un momento. Parecía estarle dando el discurso de "mis fuentes son anónimas" y eso le caía muy mal.

-¿Oficial? ¿Quieres decir que fueron liberadas por la policía en su comunicado de prensa?

-No seas payaso Marcus, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Tuvo ganas de ir a buscarlo y golpearlo. A lo que se refería es que alguien en la estación de policía le había enviado las fotos o tal vez un tercero, que las había conseguido directamente de la morgue. Era extraño, pero no fuera de lo común. Conocía personas que le daban dinero al personal de limpieza para sacar fotos si es que se daban cuenta de que había alguien famoso en la estación de policía.

-Dime de dónde salieron las fotos. –No le gustaba pedirle un favor, era un persona que seguramente encontraría la manera de cobrarle, pero ahora que era imposible borrar el vídeo, había sido descargado y subido a tantos portales que ya era ridículo querer que no fuera visto; lo único que le quedaba era saber quién fue el causante de aquello.

-No puedo, lo sabes.

-Yo sólo sé que es una investigación en curso y que esas fotos pueden ocasionales grandes problemas. –Trató de usar la carta legal aunque era una posibilidad remota, su amigo se rio y supo que no era la manera de obtener lo que quería.

-Sabemos cómo lidiar con esas cosas Marcus, puedes estar tranquilo.

-Quiero partirle la cara a quién pagó por esas fotos. –Confesó, no podía hacer más. Haberlas visto había sido terrible, el efecto que causaron en Terry, horrible.

-Ahora nos entendemos –respondió su amigo y pareció mover cosas donde estaba.- Esta chica es cercana a Lestrade, me ha enviado otras cosas aunque no tan jugosas.

-Caroline –dijo con certeza antes de que su amigo terminara de hablar.

-Sí, ella, una mujer impresionante –su amigo se rio de nuevo- pero es una bastarda, de eso no te quede ninguna duda.

-Lo sé.

Marcus colgó y no supo cómo haría para decirle a Terry, para decirle a Greg.

* * *

**Miércoles 18 de mayo 2016**

**Hospital General de Brighton**

**09:00 horas**

-¿Has sentido alguna molestia?

Estaba sentado en una mesa de exploración en un consultorio de la sala de Urgencias de Hospital General de Brighton. El doctor O'Conell lo miraba preocupado y hacía preguntas, pero él no podía responder con la verdad o lo mandaría a su casa. No había podido dormir más que un par de horas por vez desde que sucedió lo de George, hoy sería el funeral y la madre del chico les había prohibido ir.

No podía hablar con nadie, todos le provocaban el mismo tipo de reacción, la necesidad de echarse a llorar hasta que todo el aire de sus pulmones saliera y no fuera reemplazado con nada. Había dejado fuera a Mycroft y este le dio espacio, sabía que no tenía caso presionarlo para que lo recibiera dentro de su habitación o dentro de sus pensamientos, simplemente no podía hablar con él.

-Dolor de cabeza –respondió y no era mentira, aunque tal vez se debía a que no había comido nada en absoluto, tal vez un poco de fruta ayer, pero no estaba seguro.

-¿Sabías que los doctores tenemos súper poderes?

La pregunta era ridícula y parecía adecuada para interactuar con un niño y sin embargo, lo hizo reír. ¿Qué clase de doctor decía aquello? Su primera impresión sobre él, sobre ser una persona siempre alegre se reafirmó.

-¿Súper poderes? –Preguntó casi a punto de reír de nuevo, lo cual provocaba que su dolor de cabeza mejorara ligeramente.

-Sí, nos son otorgados cuando nos graduamos, en mi caso ya me gradué dos veces, como médico general y como médico de urgencias y estoy por hacerlo también en anatomo-patología, así que soy doblemente poderoso.

Soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso. El médico se sentó a su lado, tal vez era cierto y tenía poderes extraños que lo hicieran saber que no había ido a verlo por una molestia física real.

-¿Irán al funeral? –La pregunta se debía a que se hizo público el hecho de que la madre de George pedía que nadie más que la familia directa asistiera.

-No.

-Deberían hacerlo, no pueden negarles la entrada al cementerio –dijo el doctor como si fuera algo adecuado, aunque al escuchar que lo sugería le pareció posible.- Se mantienen lo suficientemente alejados para no molestar, dejan flores junto a la lápida cuando los otros se hayan ido.

-¿Tú harías eso?

-Lo haría –dijo seriamente, aunque esa fachada duró un segundo, después sonrió y su expresión de travesura se mostró abiertamente.- Algo similar sucedió en Skins y me pareció muy tierno.

-No acabas de decir eso –Greg se tapó la cara con las manos y trató de no divertirse con eso, por todos los dioses George estaba muerto y este hombre de sonrisa perfecta se burlaba sin hacerlo. No era irrespetuoso, pero por un segundo para Greg fue claro de que había tratado con la muerte desde siempre, que la conocía, que sabía del dolor y de lo quedaba después y que su manera de lidiar con ello era tomarlo a la ligera.

-Perdón –le dijo un poco apenado, lo notaba en el tono de duda de su voz.- Sé que no debo bromear así, la gente no suele entenderme.

-¿Skins? ¿De verdad? –preguntó ligeramente horrorizado por la referencia, recordaba que Gail miraba la serie y que él se burlaba de ella cuando tenía la oportunidad.

-Me gustaba Nicholas Hoult. –Respondió el doctor y se encogió de hombros como si no pudiera evitar que esa fuera su razón.

-Ah –respondió Greg como si eso lo explicara todo.

-No sabes quién es ¿verdad? –El doctor hacía uso de sus súper poderes y Greg estaba a punto de reír de nuevo.

-Para nada.

-El protagonista. –Le aclaró pero de nuevo, no sabía a quién se refería, recordaba a varios chicos y chicas a los que nunca prestó atención porque no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, siempre concentrado en algo más.

-Mi hermana era quien veía eso, yo no tengo idea de qué hablas.

-Muy bien Greg –el doctor parecía reacio a levantarse, pero a esa hora del día no tenía otra opción- tengo que seguir…

-Perdón –se bajó de la mesa de exploración de un salto, sabía que le quitaba tiempo al doctor al hacer aquello, pero se había sentido a punto de explotar.- Gracias por aguantar mi intromisión durante tu trabajo.

-No es una intromisión –se bajó también de la mesa y buscó su celular en la bata, lo encontró en la bolsa de la derecha.- ¿Te puedo dar mi número? Uso Whattsup y Messenger, si no quieres hablar me mandas un mensaje y listo.

Greg sacó su celular y añadió su contacto de inmediato.

-Fue un placer Greg, tal vez la siguiente vez podamos ocupar el tiempo de mejor manera –sugirió el doctor con un guiño, algo que en él se veía normal, como si para hablar necesitara mover mucho su cara, sonreír, levantar las cejas o guiñar un ojo- comer algo, tomar un café, aunque nada más es una sugerencia.

-Claro, lo haremos.

**12:30 horas**

Al día siguiente Irene y Sebastian tendrían una reunión con la gente de la Liga Premier y las cosas seguirían su camino. Este día era donde se despedirían de George. Mitch dijo que su abuela estaba enterrada en ese mismo cementerio, que quería ver que se atrevieran a correrlo o negarle su derecho de visitar su tumba. Se vistieron de negro, algunos sólo con una playera sobre jeans de eso color, otros con un saco. Subieron a una camioneta rentada, aunque el cementerio estaba muy cerca del muelle era mejor así.

Nadie habló aunque todos estaban de acuerdo, entrarían e irían a la tumba de la abuela de Mitch, dejarían las flores que llevaban para ella y después buscarían el lugar donde sería enterrado George. Permanecieron lo suficientemente lejos para no molestar a la madre de su amigo, pero así por lo menos se sentían presentes.

Eran diez familiares en total, un pastor dijo un pequeño discurso, cuarenta minutos después todos se retiraron dejando el trabajo a los empleados del lugar. Ellos se acercaron cuando estaban echando la tierra encima, el sonido podría parecer normal, el golpeteo de cada paleada sobre el metal del ataúd. Pero no lo era, dolía, era horrible.

Habían hecho un ramo de flores diferentes, escogidas por cada uno, lo aventaron dentro de la fosa, hubieran querido ponerlo dentro del ataúd, pero era ya imposible. Se quedaron hasta que los hombres terminaron su trabajo, pusieron los otros ramos encima del montículo que se había formado. Intercambiaron miradas aunque ninguno pareció querer hablar. ¿Qué iba a decir? Era mejor así, el silencio que había dejado al partir.

Regresaron a la casa y aunque sus hermanos y Mycroft lo esperaban, decidió irse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con seguro. Era un escenario conocido de nuevo, era el camino incorrecto y lo sabía, pero ¿qué podía hacer si no tenía deseo alguno de hablar con ellos, de ser confortado por ellos?

-Greg. –La voz de Mycroft del otro lado de la puerta no logró que se levantara de la cama.- ¿Podrías dejarme entrar?

Tomó el celular de la bolsa de su pantalón, abrió el chat con su novio y mandó un mensaje. _No, _era lo único que decía, esperaba que lo entendiera aunque él no lo entendía. Simplemente no quería estar con él ahora, no quería nada que él le pudiera dar y eso no tenía nada de lógico o coherente.

Entonces buscó en el Whattsup el contacto del doctor O'Conell.

_Fuimos al cementerio. G_

Esperó unos minutos y la respuesta llegó.

**_¿Pensaste en zombies? _**

Se quedó mirando la pantalla ante la improbabilidad de una respuesta así, ¿quién responde de esa manera ante un evento tan terrible como lo que acaba de vivir?

_The Shaun of the dead. G_

Lo mandó antes de poder pensarlo dos veces, de lo contrario habría borrado eso, tampoco era como si fuera un gran fan de las películas de terror.

**_Es una genialidad, me encanta._**

Cuando fue media noche se dio cuenta de que había estado ocupado en mandar mensajes por más de seis horas. Se levantó y a pesar de la hora se dio un baño, su reflejo en el espejo era terrible, ojeras marcadas y sus ojos totalmente somnolientos. Un mensaje más llegó.

**_Estoy de guardia en la estación de policía. _**

Habían hablado de todo, al final le preguntó si lo estaba interrumpiendo y esa fue la respuesta.

_¿No hay mucho que hacer? G_

Se fue de regreso a la cama y se tumbó. Revisó el resto de chats. Gail le pedía que saliera a comer algo, eso fue tres horas antes y Mycroft le aseguraba que para cualquier cosa que necesitara lo podía buscar, a cualquier hora.

Borró el chat.

Bloqueó el contacto.

**_Hoy no. La ciudad ha estado muy tranquila. Posiblemente todos estén en shock. _**

Leyó tres veces la respuesta, si algo tenía el doctor es que era muy sincero y tampoco evitaba temas que pudieran molestarle.

_Los entiendo. G_

Había notado lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cuando tomaron la camioneta para el cementerio las calles estaban muy solas, el muelle casi vacío.

**_Si fuéramos al cine tendríamos la sala para nosotros. _**

Puso los ojos en blanco, era imposible predecir lo que diría a continuación, pero lo más extraño de eso era que lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

_¿Puedo irme a vivir a tu casa? G_

La pregunta fue una estupidez, pero sus ganas de alejarse de todos era demasiado fuerte, quería salir de la casa o que todos se fueran de ella, pero claro, no era capaz de dejar en la calle a Sherlock y a John. Cerró los ojos por un momento, no pensó que se fuera a dormir, cuando despertó estaba por amanecer.

**_Puedes, la mayor parte del tiempo no hay nadie, si no estoy de turno en Urgencias, estoy en Patología, si no estoy ahí estoy en la calle o de voluntario en la estación. Mi hermano sólo va a dormir, no somos muy hogareños. Sin embargo eres bienvenido, ¿quieres darte un tiempo lejos de ellos?_**

_Necesito estar lejos, sí, eso es justamente lo que siento. G_

Greg junto lo más que pudo de ropa en una mochila, las cosas básicas para el aseo personal, su ropa deportiva y fue todo. Salió como si nada por la puerta principal, no miró atrás, no pensó en lo que dirían sus hermanos porque el día de hoy tendrían que regresar a Londres y a Oxford. Sherlock y John estarían ocupados con sus cosas en estos días libres que habían ganado y para cuando alguien se diera cuenta de que no estaba en la casa, tal vez ya sería capaz de dirigirles la palabra.

**_Pasa por el hospital, te doy las llaves y la dirección. _**

Se fue directo al hospital, era una caminata de 15 minutos. No estaba seguro de si era lo mejor, sin embargo por ahora, necesitaba salir en vez de encerrarse, necesitaba hacer algo diferente en vez de no hacer nada, necesitaba hablar con alguien que lo hiciera sonreír en vez de compartir las lágrimas.

* * *

**Jueves 19 de mayo 2016**

**Londres**

**10:30 horas**

-Se está cerrando por completo ante mí y no puedo hacer nada.

Anthea estaba preocupada, habían pasado veinte minutos hablando y se había servido ya cuatro tazas de café. Lo cual no le gustaba para nada, porque no era el único indicio de la especie de crisis que comenzaba a protagonizar Mycroft. Parecía que no había dormido nada, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus párpados hinchados, su ropa casi podría haber jurado que era la del día anterior y aunque había empezado a dejarse la barba como algo regular, se pasaba las uñas por el mentón y se rascaba con fuerza. Pensó decirle que dejara de hacerlo, pero antes de poder abrir la boca se levantó para servirse la quinta taza de café.

-Fue un impacto impresionante para él y para todos sus compañeros de equipo, dale tiempo.

Mycroft se bebió la taza de un trago, ella esperaba que ya no estuviera muy caliente el líquido por el bien de su amigo. Se sirvió otra de inmediato. Ella estaba nerviosa, la verdad es que los días previos hasta Gavin se había visto afectado, prácticamente no le había mandado mensajes y ella tuvo que marcarle en la madrugada porque lo veía conectado a un juego en línea. Su ahora novio no había podido procesar el hecho de que alguien menor que él encontrara una muerte tan horrenda.

Anthea pasó tres horas hablando con él hasta que se quedó dormido en el teléfono y ella colgó. Por eso mismo ahora tenía mucho sueño aunque ni por esa razón se levantaría por una taza de café, seguramente Mycroft no apreciaría que se bebiera el líquido que parecía mantenerlo funcionando.

-Tiempo –murmuró el hombre, la sexta taza de café fue bebida con mayor serenidad.- Tal vez esté enloqueciendo, pero intenta llamarle por favor.

Depositó frente a ella su teléfono celular, ella lo tomó sintiendo que era una extraña petición. Marcó el número de Greg, parecía que Mycroft había intentado llamarlo varias veces durante el día anterior. La llamada se cortó después de diez tonos, sin entrar a buzón.

-Ahora llámalo desde tu celular –le pidió y Anthea sacó el propio y marcó el mismo número, la llamada después de diez tonos se fue a buzón, ella colgó sin decir nada.

-Bloqueó mi número.

Ella no tenía nada que decir, era cierto, pues su llamada llegó al correo de voz y la de Mycroft no. No entendía qué pasaba con Greg, pero lo cierto es que posiblemente nadie podría entenderlo. La situación era muy particular, dos veces había logrado algo imposible y complejo y las dos veces habían cortados sus alas con una dosis de tragedia que no se podía superar con facilidad.

Pensó en Brasil, la dimensión de la tragedia había sido suprema, además de todo, ser superviviente de la misma y que su padre tuviera un infarto masivo al creerlo muerto, consiguió que el hombre se encerrara en sí mismo por un año. Esta vez era diferente, sin embargo, no por eso era más fácil de entender o superar.

Además de todo en los dos días posteriores a la muerte de George la prensa publicó una y otra vez las fotos que fueron tomadas ilegalmente en la estación de policía, hasta que se giró una orden judicial prohibiendo su difusión. Aunado a eso, las declaraciones de Greg parecieron afectarlo, el día siguiente a la muerte del chico se la pasó el día entero en la estación, lo que dijo nadie más lo sabe, no lo contó ni a Mycroft ni a sus hermanos.

Pero sus declaraciones consiguieron que se arrestara al chico estadounidense, Austin. Estaba esperando un vuelo en el aeropuerto, creyendo que podría salir del país como si nada. Por fortuna no fue así y ahora el chico, porque tiene diecisiete años, estaba en prisión preventiva esperando que se le formularan cargos.

Además, ahora todo lo que estuvo viviendo George durante los meses previos comenzó a salir a la superficie. Ella se sentó frente a la computadora a investigar un comentario que vio en Facebook. Una chica que tenía una foto de perfil con el muelle de Brighton de fondo, dijo textualmente "que alguien tan asqueroso como George merecía morir así".

Anthea la denunció de inmediato, un comentario de esa naturaleza era horrible. Pero despertó su curiosidad. George era un chico con problemas familiares, sus padres creían que tenía algún tipo de relación con Greg, cosa que no era cierto, pero, ¿de dónde sacaron esa idea? Ella solía leer cierto tipo de historias en internet, no tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pero había buenas escritoras de fanfiction que ella seguía. Entró a uno de los servidores e hizo una búsqueda. Anotó Brighton FC y se desplegaron dos mil cuarenta resultados.

Un usuario, BFCshipper tenía escritos cincuenta y dos fanfics, casi todos one-shots. Sin embargo, uno de sus trabajos era seriado y se llamaba Lover in the house, el protagonista era George. Se obligó a leerlo y después de tres capítulos no pudo hacerlo más. Primero que nada esta era gente que conocía y segundo, la cantidad de imaginación invertida en la historia era tremenda. George era la persona más tranquila, serena y tímida del mundo, de no haber sido porque se presentó por su propia voluntad a las pruebas para el equipo habría pensado que era introvertido.

Leyó los comentarios sobre la historia, tenía más de mil comentarios en esa en particular. Era un récord, eso no era fácil de lograr. Algunos le llamaron la atención porque no hablaban de lo que contaba si no que decían cosas como "es cierto todo lo que escribes, lo he visto, es un falso". Y otros se iban por el lado de "es compañero de mi hermana en la escuela, tiene novio y aun así se mete con Greg, que asco".

Anthea había conseguido un buen dolor de cabeza al leer todo eso. Ahora entendía por qué George no tenía amigos. Las cosas eran diferentes para los otros chicos en las historias que el mismo usuario escribía. Se aventuró a escribir sobre Sherlock, sobre Mika y Dane, pero los comentarios eran diferentes, parecía que los lectores se habían ensañado con George y de "puto" no lo bajaban.

Quien quiera que fuera el tal BFCshipper había sido un factor para el aislamiento escolar de George y para que considerara que su única opción era continuar una relación de amistad con quien finalmente terminaría asesinándolo.

-Mycroft –respondió por fin Anthea y su amigo se sobresaltó, no esperaba escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo en silencio.- La muerte de George ha afectado de muy mala manera a Greg. No te quiere ver, no quiere hablar contigo. Eso no significa nada, simplemente dale tiempo, dale espacio y aguanta tus deseos egoístas de estar a su lado. Si la manera de ayudarlo es dejarlo en paz, ¡hazlo!

No quiso gritar, de verdad no había sido su intención. Pero si le dijera, si le contara. George había vivido un infierno y no había confiado en Greg por completo. Ahora que con la investigación se supieran los detalles sería peor. Greg no quería a Mycroft a su lado, ella pensaba que tal vez su mente estaba jugando con él y quería alejarlo un poco para que no se viera embarrado de todo lo que estaría por pasar. No lo sabía, bien podía ser el caso. El punto es que su amigo debía saber cuándo dar un paso atrás y esperar.

-Perdón –murmuró y salió de la oficina. Le mandó un mensaje a Gavin, _¿está bien Greg?_ Esperó a que respondiera afirmativamente.

**Mensaje enviado a todos los integrantes del chat BFC:**

_Alguien sabe algo de Greg –Gavin_

_Nada desde el funeral –Terry_

_No está en la casa? –Gail_

_No, entré a su cuarto, falta mucha de su ropa –Gavin_

_Está con alguien? –Gavin_

_Con nosotros no –Mika_

_Tampoco conmigo –Erick_

_Mi mamá lo vio en el hospital –Mitch_

_EN EL HOSPITAL?! –Gail_

_Espera, deja le pregunto bien –Mitch_

_Calma Gail, no te adelantes a las cosas –Ethan_

_No tenías un amigo en el hospital? –Gail_

_No hay un único hospital en Brighton –Ethan _

_Mi mamá dice que fue por una vacuna para mi hermano y que al pasar por la salida de Urgencias estaba Greg, hablando con un médico. –Mitch_

_Cuál hospital? –Gavin_

_El General de Brighton, el que está cerca del muelle –Mitch_

_A quién demonios conoce ahí? –Gail_

_Tranquilízate Gail –Ethan_

_Voy para allá, si estuvo hablando con un médico de ahí seguro alguien me dice algo –Marcus_

_Voy contigo –Terry_

_Voy a marcarle a Donovan –Ethan_

_Tu amigo de Urgencias? –Terry _

_De igual manera vamos –Marcus_

_Regreso a Brighton en el último tren –Gail_

_No, tú te quedas dónde estás y listo –Ethan_

_No sé dónde está mi hermano! –Gail_

_Pero no sirve de nada que salgas corriendo para acá, mañana entregarás tus trabajos de investigación y cumplirás con la exposición de tu equipo. Nosotros buscaremos a Greg donde tengamos que buscarlo hasta encontrarlo y te mantendremos informada –Ethan_

_Uno de los chicos de mi banda lo vio caminar cerca de la marina –Roman_

_Por qué no dijiste nada? –Astrid_

_No sabía, les acabo de preguntar si alguien lo había visto –Roman_

_Estamos cerca de la Marina, vamos a dar una vuelta, puede que tengamos suerte –Dane_

_Cualquier cosa manden un mensaje –Gavin_

* * *

_Gracias a todos!_

_Me da gusto que lo hayan leído y que dos personas me hayan comentado._

_Perdón, no lo disfruto, fue uno de mis bebés, alguien muy hermoso a quien adoraba. _

_Estamos a un capítulo del final, sigamos._


	18. Till the next time we see each other

FOR THE ROSE AND THE LION: BATTLEFIELD.

CAPÍTULO 18: TILL THE NEXT TIME WE SEE EACH OTHER

* * *

**Jueves 19 de mayo 2016**

**19:00 horas**

**Brighton**

-¿De verdad se va a quedar aquí?

Escuchaba la conversación de los dos hermanos aunque no era su intención, sin embargo, no podía más que permanecer sentado en la sala mientras ellos hablaban en la cocina. La casa era moderna, de las últimas construcciones en fraccionamientos cerca de la Marina de la ciudad. Era lujosa y seguramente habían pagado un precio muy alto por ella.

Había pasado por las llaves y había ocupado la habitación que le dijo Donovan, cuando él llegó cerca de las siete de la noche, salieron a comprar provisiones al supermercado local. A las nueve llegó el hermano, Robert, policía local desde un año atrás, cuando ambos se mudaron a la ciudad. No parecía molesto pero si sorprendido, parecía que era otra de las personas que no entendería su decisión.

-Sí, me lo pidió y yo accedí. –La voz de Donovan distaba mucho de la de su hermano, para empezar el acento irlandés era muy marcado en él y en Roberto prácticamente inexistente. Lo cual era extraño.

-Bueno, tú eres el médico de la familia, sí crees que es algo correcto no me queda más que apoyarte.

-Gracias.

Aparecieron armados con sándwiches y refrescos, para Robert era una botella de cerveza. Sin abundar más en el tema prendieron la televisión, una película había sido grabada un día antes. _Rápidos y Furiosos 7_, no se le hacía interesante sin embargo Donovan le guiñó el ojo y se acercó para decirle algo en confidencia.

-Mi hermano adora estas películas, pero por cosas de la vida no ha podido ver la última –miró a su hermano por un segundo y añadió- sé que no es la gran cosa, pero mírala y olvida todo por unos minutos ¿vale?

Asintió. Esa era la razón de su presencia ahí. Olvidar todo por unos minutos, los suficientes para encontrar algo más en lo que entretener su mente. Miró por media hora la película y no la encontró tan mala como creía, Donovan volvió a acercarse para comentarle algo.

-¿Tienes alguna actividad con el equipo en estos días?

-No, se están realizando los trámites por el ascenso, después de eso debemos reunirnos con la directiva y entablar conversaciones sobre contratos y cosas así. Pero eso será hasta la próxima semana. –Respondió. Irene había mandado un mensaje con la información y había sido enfática con la importancia de su presencia para hablar sobre los contratos.

-Me deben como ocho semanas de vacaciones, pedí una, ¿quieres ir conmigo a Dublín?

La pregunta fue inesperada aunque no mal recibida. Nunca había ido a Dublín y un cambio de aires podría ser perfecto. Al regresar las cosas podrían verse diferentes. Donovan esperaba la respuesta con una sonrisa, casi parecía que sabía que aceptaría.

-¿Cuándo salimos?

-Mañana en la noche, el último vuelo es a las 6 de la tarde, salgo del hospital, paso por ti y directo al aeropuerto.

Era el plan más exprés que había hecho y le parecía bien. No tenía idea a dónde llegarían pero no importaba mucho. No eran unas vacaciones, era un retiro. Lo necesitaba.

Cuando terminó la película Donovan recibió un mensaje, sacó su celular de la bolsa del pantalón y lo consultó de camino a la cocina. Regresó de inmediato y se lo enseño a Greg. _Uno de los jugadores de fútbol vino preguntando por Lestrade, le dije que se fue contigo, pero no le di tú número ni tú dirección._

-También tenía este mensaje de Ethan –dijo Donovan mostrando la pantalla de su celular de nuevo, Greg se extrañó que le hubiera mandado un mensaje preguntando por él y se notó en la expresión contrariada de su rostro.- Recuerda que lo conocí cuando revisé a Sherlock por una lesión en la pierna e intercambiamos números.

-Es cierto, creo que últimamente estoy olvidando algunos detalles –dijo y se talló la cara con cierta desesperación, aunque esa conversación la habían tenido ese día en que…

-Bueno, no te preocupes, es normal que no le tomes importancia a ciertas cosas que digo, si lo hicieras, ya me habrías roto la nariz –Donovan se encogió de hombros tratando de quitarle el peso emocional al hecho de que Greg olvidara ciertas cosas.

-Lo sé –Greg sabía que habían cambiado el tema de la conversación, que el punto era el hecho innegable de que había desaparecido sin más.

-¿No le dijiste a nadie que te ibas?

Greg bajó la mirada, no habría querido que se enterara de esa manera pero ahí estaba la verdad frente de ellos. Donovan respondió el mensaje mientras él valoraba sobre lo que le diría al médico. Después de recibir una respuesta inmediata de su pregunta en el chat, le volvió a mostrar el celular a Greg. _Fue el chico guapo y fornido, ese que podría ser Superman._

-Terry –dijo Greg, ninguno de los demás entraba en esa descripción.

-Mis enfermeras sólo se saben tu nombre y el de John, porque lo gritan cada que hay un tiro a gol –Donovan comentó.- Bueno, el de Sherlock también, parece que los rezan cada que hay un juego y estamos de guardia.

-Suele suceder que son pocos los que saben los nombres de todos los jugadores.

Donovan tenía el celular en la mano y parecía esperar que dijera algo más, Greg no quería decirle nada sobre el salir de su casa sin avisarle a sus hermanos. La mirada de Donovan podía ser bastante pesada, seguramente otro súper poder de doctor, uno que te obligaba a decir la verdad aunque no quisieras.

-No, no les dije nada sobre irme –aceptó y antes de que el médico pudiera decir otra cosa aclaró- Pero en vista de que viajaremos a Dublín, hablaré con Gail y Gavin.

-Muy bien –le dijo complacido, sonrió y puso una mano sobre la suya.- No quiero que me acusen de secuestrarte y llevarte a otro país.

Se echó a reír pero al mismo tiempo se dio la vuelta, regresó a la cocina que era su destino original. Sin embargo Greg alcanzó a darse cuenta de que se había sonrojado y eso le pareció lindo, lo cual no era un pensamiento adecuado. Mycroft era su novio. O eso esperaba que fuera aún, porque estaba poniendo en riesgo su relación y por razones extrañas. Aunque el tiempo que pasaba junto a Donovan no pensaba en Mycroft, no del todo.

Eso era algo que tendría que valorar, sólo que no lo haría ahora.

**22 horas**

-Hola –dijo el chico rubio, el chico de cabello negro repitió la misma palabra pero la acompañó de una gran sonrisa.

-Mika y Dane –dijo el hombre pelirrojo que abrió la puerta. Por supuesto que los conocía, pero el shock de que estuvieran en la puerta de su casa sólo se comparaba con el hecho de que Lestrade estuviera durmiendo en una de sus habitaciones.

-Disculpa la hora, pero creemos que nuestro amigo está aquí. –El chico de pelo negro e impresionantes ojos azules estaba hablando, era difícil no apreciarlos así de cerca, frente de él.

-Una enfermera del hospital nos dio su nombre. –Añadió el otro hombre, sabía que eran pareja, todo mundo lo sabía, los admiraba por poderlo decir a los cuatro vientos sin preocuparse por la reacción de los demás.

-Y tenemos un amigo reportero que averiguó que vive en este complejo residencial. –Volvió a interceder Mika, parecía que necesitaban dar muchas explicaciones sobre su presencia ahí.

-Nos costó mucho que alguien nos dejara entrar y resultó que esa misma persona nos informó sobre la calle y la casa. –Aceptó Dane, parecía algo apenado por el hecho de haber tenido que convencer a un residente de su fraccionamiento para que les permitiera la entrada.

-Lo decimos así para que no lo consideres extraño.

-Lo siento chicos, no es conmigo el asunto, ustedes quiere hablar con Donovan, mi hermano –aclaró al verlos esperar una respuesta de su parte. La verdad es que aunque sí lo consideraba extraño no podía decir nada, lo que había sacudido a la ciudad era aún peor, tener a futbolistas en su casa no parecía tan malo.

-¿Tú hermano? –Preguntaron a coro.

-Donovan O'Conell, yo soy Brian. Él es médico de hospital general y yo soy policía. –Ellos lo miraron esperando algo más.- Al parecer Greg y él se conocieron el día de… el otro día y ahora está aquí, se quedará a dormir.

-¿Podemos hablar con él?

-No lo sé, por lo pronto pasen –les abrió por completo la puerta y ellos entraron, miraron para todos lados, seguramente pensaban como era posible que un médico y un policía compraran una casa tan grande.- Tomen asiento, regreso en un momento.

-Gracias –dijeron los dos y se sentaron de inmediato. Él fue a buscar a su hermano para preguntarle qué se supone que estaba pasando.

-¿Dublín?

Había bajado por insistencia de Donovan, argumentaba que si ellos habían ido al hospital para conseguir su nombre, averiguado su dirección parcial, logrado entrar a su fraccionamiento y encontrar su casa, se merecían hablar con él.

-Sí.

Dane y Mika se miraron, una de esas miradas que era todo una conversación entre ambos, Greg lo había visto hasta en el campo de juego, ellos podían saber lo que el otro pensaba o quería con sólo mirarlo.

-Pero, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Mika.

-Sí, sólo quiero alejarme un poco, regresaré antes de la reunión con Irene.

De nuevo las miradas entre ambos, Mika parecía considerar algo y Dane le pedía que lo dijera él. La conexión entre ambos era fuerte, no cualquiera gozaba de un vínculo de esa naturaleza.

-Pienso que no quieres hablar con Mycroft y está bien, no lo hagas. –Sentenció Mika con seguridad, le sorprendió que su intención fuera tan clara para él.

-Pero queremos ser capaces de mandarte un mensaje y que lo respondas. -Añadió Dane.

-Que nos mandes una foto de un leprechuan. –Bromeó Mika.

-O lo que sea.

-Por favor.

Se fueron cuando les aseguró de que estaba bien por milésima ocasión y de que no bloquearía sus números en el celular. Donovan los alcanzó en la puerta antes de irse y Greg se los presentó, eso ocasionó una mirada entre ambos, estaban evaluando al médico y decidiendo si era un factor para la sorpresiva partida de Greg y el viaje a Irlanda. No dijeron nada y no comentarían nada sobre eso con los demás, era algo entre ellos y podían confiar en que respetarían eso aunque no lo hubieran acordado directamente.

* * *

**Viernes 20 de mayo 2016**

**Londres **

**12 horas**

Mensaje privado para la cuenta BFCShipper en FFnet

_No tengo idea de sí comprendes la dimensión de tus acciones o si tienes idea de la responsabilidad que cargas en este asunto. En todas tus cuentas de fanfiction es lo mismo, en todas ellas te llegaron muchas reviews que decía algo similar. Esa gente hablaba del verdadero George, parecían conocerlo y juzgarlo por lo que tú estabas escribiendo._

Anthea se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos. Había revisado todas las cuentas de fanfiction que pudieran estar relacionadas, encontró que usaba tres servidores, Wattpad, AO3 y FanFictionnet, usaba el mismo usuario por lo que fue muy sencillo encontrarlo. Además, usaba una cuenta en Tumblr para publicar imágenes de los chicos. Las que encontró de George la asustaron demasiado.

Habían sido tomadas por sus compañeros de escuela, estaba al lado de Austin quien parecía casi funcionar como una muralla entre él y el mundo, casi podría decirse que lo protegía. Ella tocó la pantalla, era una foto linda, George sonreía, había sido tomada en la biblioteca y él leía un libro que parecía agradarle.

Mensaje privado para la cuenta TextGirl en FFnet

_¿Me estás culpando? ¿Acaso estás loca? Si te das cuenta, posiblemente no te des cuenta, pero lo que yo escribo se llama RPF, Real Person Fanfiction, y damos por sentado que la gente sabe que todo es ficción, que es mi imaginación usando gente real como personajes para una historia. Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que la pasó a George, yo sólo escribí historias porque la gente gusta de leerlas._

Se levantó y paseó por su oficina, vuelta tras vuelta tratando de serenarse, que mente tan cuadrada tenía esta persona. Mente cuadrada e imaginación desbordada, seguramente sería la siguiente escritora consagrada que vendiera millones de copias de porno de dudosa calidad. Sacó los cuarenta exámenes que tenía que calificar, lo hizo en cinco minutos, sus pruebas sólo tenían un problema y con de responder adecuadamente dependía si pasaban el semestre o no.

Para BFCShipper:

_Sé lo que es el RPF, no soy estúpida, pero el león cree que todos son de su condición, ¿verdad? El problema es que elegiste a un chico de preparatoria como protagonista y usaste sus fotos de la escuela para ilustrar tus historias. ¿Quién sacaba esas fotos? ¿Eres compañera de su clase? ¡Tienes una foto en el baño! ¿Eres hombre? Pensé que serías coherente y que podría hablar contigo para que comprendieras la magnitud de tus acciones, pero me parece que no tienes la capacidad para entender nada. Debes saber que todas tus historias, la información de tus cuentas, las fotos que subiste al Tumblr, capturas de pantalla de toda tu actividad, todo lo he recopilado y lo estaré entregando a la policía para que complemente la investigación del asesinato de George._

_Espero tengas tiempo de arrepentirte. _

Salió de su oficina, antes de irse pasó primero con la secretaría de asuntos escolares y le entregó las actas con las calificaciones finales de sus alumnos, el 50% estaba reprobado por no saber responder una pregunta. Caminó con tranquilidad y no pensó de nuevo en la respuesta hasta que estuvo en el tren. Estaba segura de lo que haría, considera que la persona que había escrito las historias nunca tomó en cuenta los comentarios de odio que recibía, no contra de ella, sino contra George.

El camino era conocido, llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo ese viaje para estar con Gavin que lo hacía de manera automática, así que no le prestó atención a la mujer que caminaba frente a ella hasta que se dio cuenta de que ambas tomaban las mismas calles, pero la mujer consultaba su celular antes de tomar una decisión. Eso pudiera haberlo dejado pasar, tal vez era alguien que buscaba una dirección en particular, pero cuando estuvo a su altura fue imposible que no la reconociera. Pero no tenía sentido, ella había estado en Brighton muchas veces, si quería llegar al muelle no tendría que dudarlo tanto.

Además, dudaba de que ella fuera en tren, estaba segura de que usaba un vehículo de la televisora para moverse.

-¿Caroline?

La mujer se detuvo de inmediato y la miró, era ella no tenía duda, aunque tal vez el color de cabello fuera un poco más oscuro, no estaba muy segura. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, la ropa que vestía era muy sencilla, jeans de color negro y una blusa de tirantes, lo único extravagante eran los tacones altos, muy altos.

-Hola –respondió ella, cosa que Anthea no esperaba, hubiera sido más lógico que pusiera los ojos en blanco y siguiera de largo o tal vez le exigiera que le enseñara el lugar exacto que buscaba.- ¿Conoces a mi hermana?

-¿Hermana? –Eso había sido sorpresivo, si no fuera porque Caroline no haría una broma así tal vez se hubiera reído.

-Caroline –dijo ella mientras se acercaba con la mano extendida.- Yo soy Alex Collins, como es obvio, somos gemelas.

Entraron en la estación de policía y pidieron hablar con la sargento Nichols, tuvieron que esperar unos diez minutos para que pudiera recibirlas. Aun no superaba el hecho de que Caroline, la súper odiosa asistente que se creía dueña del mundo, tuviera una hermana gemela de la que nunca hablaba. Era como un mal argumento de la telenovela matutina, sin embargo, en este caso, Alex era la hermana buena.

Habían hablado en el camino y le sorprendía que una terapeuta de Londres estuviera viendo a George todos los jueves por la tarde desde febrero. Al parecer era algo que Greg había concertado y el chico se negó a que fuera alguien local, así que hacía el viaje en tren, tenía una sesión de dos horas y regresaba. Ella no le pudo dar más detalles, por el mismo secreto profesional, aunque ahora su cliente no viviera, lo consideraba igual de inquebrantable.

Anthea creía que ella sentía culpa, se leía en todo su rostro, cada expresión, cada movimiento de su cuerpo, cada mirada estresada. Lamentablemente no podía acercarse y preguntarle qué pasaba, qué había hablado con George en esas semanas de terapia que consideraba pudiera ser importante para la investigación.

¿Los problemas con su familia?

¿Su situación escolar?

¿O había algo más?

-La sargento las recibirá ahora. –Se levantaron de golpe y fueron derecho a la oficina que les mostraron, tuvieron que esperar a que la mujer que llevaba el caso de George terminara una llamada telefónica.

-Perdón, no pude evitar contestar –se disculpó, Anthea le quitó importancia con un movimiento de mano. Entraron juntas a ver a la sargento, pero ella consideraba que no podría quedarse a escuchar lo que la hermana de Caroline, la doctora Collins, tenía que decir y por lo mismo, decidió hablar primero.

-Sargento –sacó la memoria USB de su bolsa y la puso sobre el escritorio- le entrego una investigación personal que realicé sobre un usuario de varios servidores de fanfiction y Tumblr.

La sargento la miró como si no entendiera nada, era una mujer tal vez rondando los cuarenta y cinco años, su celular no era muy moderno y usaba la computadora de la estación, tal vez no estaba muy familiarizada con los términos que había escuchado.

-A este usuario le eran enviadas a través de una cuenta de Tumblr fotos que fueron tomadas en la escuela de George, era fotos tomadas por compañeros, el usuario las publicaba. Después, escribía historias, lo que se conoce como fanfiction, de un género específico que usa personas reales como personajes, pueden ser actores, cantantes o, como en este caso, deportistas.

-¿La gente hace eso? –Anthea no se había equivocado, la sargento había colocado la memoria USB en la computadora y peleaba para abrirla, ella de inmediato la ayudó y abrió las carpetas que contenía.

-Sí, la gente lo hace y generalmente es algo que no genera ningún problema –abrió una de las carpetas, la que contenía las capturas de pantalla de las reseñas que recibía el usario BFCShipper.- El problema es que ella decidió escribir con George como protagonista, lo puso en una relación con Greg, una que fue descrita con mucho detalle en cada capítulo.

-Los lectores hablan como si fuera cierto –la sargento leía los comentarios y parecía igual de ofendida como lo había estado Anthea- dicen cosas muy ofensivas.

-Precisamente sargento –Anthea abrió otra carpeta, donde estaban guardadas las fotografías de la escuela, parecía que todo el tiempo lo seguían, cada movimiento. También había fotos de la calle, de cuando iba al supermercado, de cuando llegaba a casa de Greg, del estadio.- Según como yo lo veo sus compañeros de clase lo estuvieron acosando durante meses porque creían que lo que decían estas historias era real.

-Mi paciente está muerto, no tengo por qué guardar un secreto profesional si con ello se perjudica la investigación sobre su muerte, ¿verdad?

Tanto Anthea como la sargento la miraron con curiosidad, ella se mordía el labio y miraba casi con miedo a la pantalla, se había acercado al ver que ellas estaban tan concentradas en lo que examinaban.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Los casos de abuso escolar deben denunciarse obligatoriamente –dijo y a Anthea le sonó casi como una confesión, la doctora tenía los ojos húmedos, parecía que las lágrimas correrían por sus mejillas en cosa de nada.- Pero George me dijo que eso haría que las cosas se complicaran, que lo único que quería era presentar sus exámenes y jugar fútbol, me dijo que cuando el Brighton pasara a la Liga Premier todo estaría bien.

-No denunciaste –Anthea estaba temblando, tratando de decidir si la doctora había actuado pensando que un adolescente tenía la razón al querer ignorar el abuso que los demás estaban cometiendo en su contra o sí sólo era idiota.

-Él me dijo que Austin estaba con él, que no dejaba que los otros se le acercaran…

-¿Qué clase de profesional eres que no te diste cuenta de la relación enfermiza que tenía ese tipo con George?

Anthea había explotado, claro, en sí también lo hacía en su contra aunque lo estaba descargando contra la doctora. ¿Qué clase de amigos habían sido todos ellos que no se habían dado cuenta de lo que vivía George en la escuela? ¿Qué tan ciegos habían estado todos que nunca vieron lo que Austin pretendía de él?

-Lo siento –consiguió decir Anthea, más apenada que otra cosa- Sargento, espero puede revisar toda la información que le dejo y encuentre a la persona que escribió las historias.

-Anota aquí tu teléfono –le dijo la oficial y le pasó una libreta, ella lo hizo con rapidez y se acercó a la puerta.- Estaré en contacto.. Anthea.

Se fue a toda prisa, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería saber de nadie. De repente comprendió por qué Greg estaba ahora en Dublín aunque al principio cuando Gavin se lo dijo se le antojó a una mala broma. Por un segundo quiso olvidarse de las cosas que pasaban. En el pasado ella sólo tenía una pasión, las matemáticas. Daba clases, se complicaba la vida con problemas imposibles, buscaba que alguno de sus artículos fuera publicado y trataba de mantener su departamento en orden.

Entonces llegó Gavin y su perfecta sonrisa y su adorable manera de parecer que no sabía nada, su risa nerviosa y su mente brillante. Todo esto de los sentimientos complicaba demasiado la existencia. Estar preocupada por si él estaba bien, por si había comido, por si no se sentía triste. Extrañarlo, querer estar siempre con él. Agotador, no encontraba otra palabra para esto.

Por eso Greg se fue con un desconocido, se desconectó de todos y cada uno de los problemas que lo habían perseguido por tanto tiempo. Ahora ella quería hacer eso, irse al Caribe, por ejemplo, y quedarse en la playa hasta que su piel dejara de ser blanca, cambiarse el nombre, dedicarse a atender un restaurante y que le dijeran "la inglesa".

Eso, era una estupidez y de las grandes, pero por un segundo fue una buena idea.

* * *

**Lunes 23 de mayo 2016**

**Tokio, Japón**

**09:00 horas**

Mycroft Holmes no conocía las redes sociales.

Bueno, tal vez si las conocía pero no era un asiduo usuario, no tenía cuentas en ellas ni buscaba información en las mismas, de todos modos esa información era de dudosa procedencia y la última vez que se le ocurrió ver lo que se publicaba de Greg en el Tumblr, terminaron ignorándose por semanas.

Lo único que sabía es que haría un viaje a Dublín y era todo. No había más detalles, podría tal vez haberlos podido conseguido de Gavin, pero se le hizo injusto torturar a su alumno hasta conseguirlos. Había algo que no le decía, el viaje estaba cubierto de misterio, sin embargo lo dejó así y siguió adelante. Sólo eran unos días, después su novio regresaría y estaría todo bien, habría tenido tiempo para pensar, para aceptar las cosas que habían sucedido y podrían reiniciar todo.

Además, no se sentía capaz de presionarlo cuando todavía tenía que pasar ocho semanas más en Japón cerrando el semestre. Se quedó todo el tiempo posible en Inglaterra aunque no podía postergarlo más, era un compromiso importante. Así como Greg partió a Irlanda, él partió a Japón.

Estaba en la fila para comprar un café en Starbucks, cosa que no hacía en Londres y aquí parecía normal, cuando las dos chicas frente de él sacaron sus celulares y comenzaron a hablar con mucha rapidez. Pese a haber dominado el idioma, cuando las chicas comenzaban a hablar así se le complicaba entenderlas.

Sin embargo, comenzó a prestarles atención cuando escuchó el nombre de Greg. Una de ellas dijo algo sobre las fotos de Dublín y la otra respondió que se le veía bien en el aeropuerto, la otra respondió que parecía estar superando la tragedia y la otra respondió que con ese pelirrojo cualquiera superaba la tragedia.

¿Qué pelirrojo?

Mycroft prácticamente les arrancó el celular cuando vio que estaba mirando fotos de Greg, fue algo terriblemente penoso aunque detenerse no le pareció una opción viable. No sólo eran fotos del aeropuerto, esas eran de dos días antes, sino también había imágenes de lo que parecía un jardín botánico, hermosos paisajes, un gran invernadero y Greg caminando junto a ese pelirrojo que las chicas habían mencionado.

Les devolvió el celular y se olvidó de su café. Trató de relajarse durante bastantes minutos, para cuando llegó a su oficina en la universidad era todo peor, el mundo parecía caerse a pedazos alrededor de él sin que pudiera entender en qué momento se comenzó a desmoronar. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue mandar mensajes a Anthea.

_¿Quién es el pelirrojo que está con Greg en Dublín? MH_

**_Oh diablos._**

_¡Lo sabías! ¡Sabías que había viajado con ese hombre! MH_

**_Sí, Gavin me dijo._**

_¿Cómo pudiste no decirme? Se supone que eres mi amiga. MH_

**_Soy tu amiga, no deje de serlo por no contarte algo que no me correspondía._**

_¿Quién demonios es? MH_

**_Un médico del hospital, amigo de Ethan, fue quien lo atendió en la estación de policía._**

_Esto está mal, muy mal. MH_

**_Mycroft Holmes, ¿qué estás insinuando?_**

_No insinúo nada, hay fotos de ellos paseando por un jardín. MH_

**_Es el Jardín Botánico Nacional de Dublín, es un lugar popular para visitar en la ciudad, no tiene nada de raro que haya ido._**

_Es normal que se aleje de mí, que me deje de hablar. Es normal que se vaya de su casa y nadie me diga dónde está. Es normal que se vaya del país en unas vacaciones exprés y sólo sepa que es con destino a Dublín. Ahora es normal que lo haga en compañía de un doctor que conoció hace unos días y pasee con él tomados de la mano. MH_

**_No van tomados de la mano Mycroft._**

_Al demonio con todo. MH_

* * *

Sí se están preguntado, ¿qué demonios le pasa a Greg?  
Para mí es un mecanismo de defensa.  
Espero que, como dije antes, cuando nos volvamos a ver, podamos reconstruir... todo.  
Equipo, personajes, relaciones.  
Todo.

Gracias a todos.  
Por su paciencia, por su tiempo, por sus palabras cuando las han dejado, por sus pensamientos que no conozco pero aún así agradezco.

Y ahora, a la tercera temporada!

Esta historia siempre fue considerada así, para ser contada en tres temporadas, espero que el futuro sea algo bueno para mis niños del Brighton FC.

... Por último... ojalá no hubiera pensando la historia de George, mi bebé, no quería que nada le pasara, pero su evolución como estrella que se apaga me maravilló tanto. Ojalá no hubiera tenido problemas familiares, ojalá no hubieran sido unos mugrosos en su escuela, ojalá hubiera denunciado a Austin, ojalá no se hubiera ido con él después del partido.

Extraño a mi bebé.

Pueden encontrarme en Nimirie, en Facebook.


End file.
